The Mountains Are Calling, and I Must Go
by funnylesbianshipper
Summary: AU: Regina Mills is coerced into taking her son camping. What starts as a single trip turns into a weekly habit when a blonde camp host helps Regina and her son gain a new lease on life after a tragedy. Slow burn Swan Queen. It will happen and it will be worth the wait. Promise. Planning for around 20 to 30 chapters to give you an idea of length. M for language/campfire activities.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter in my mountain adventure for our favorite family. It is really important to me to get these characters fleshed out pretty thoroughly before I begin the real adventure, so please stay with me the first few chapters while I get the scene set for this romance. I'm the funnylesbianshipper on tumblr, so please feel free to message me there or on here with any comments or ideas! Enjoy :)**

Henry Mills scampered up and down the aisles of the grocery store. He bounced from the condiments to the snacks and ran back to his mother in the deli section with Twizzlers and Red Vines clutched in his small hands. "Mom, I've got the licorice!"

Regina Mills turned from where she was meticulously analyzing the ingredients in a package of allegedly organic hot dogs to gaze down at her son. In his hands were two packages of licorice, one in a blue plastic wrapper and the other in red. "Henry, we are taking one package of licorice on our little excursion, and I will not have you coercing me into purchasing two bags worth of dental bills instead of the one we agreed upon."

Before she could swipe the red bag from Henry's hands, he slid them behind his back, furrowed his small brow, and began to plead his case. "Mom, before you shoot me down, I want you to hear me out, okay? First, you hate Twizzlers, and I love them. Second, you love Red Vines, and I hate them. Third, I want to enjoy our camping trip, and Michael said that licorice is a critical part of the experience. Therefore, I vote that we get both packages of licorice so that we don't fight during our trip. Everyone is happy!"

At nine years of age, Henry had become an expert negotiator with his mother. It was only the two of them at home, and Regina wanted to ensure that Henry had a say in what happened around him, as his past few years of life featured events that were far removed from the small boy's control. He was a part of all major decision making in manners pertaining to Mills family operations, and Regina hoped that it would help him feel more in control of his previously out of control life and develop a sense of responsibility. Allowing a voice in their little family had helped with his confidence immensely, but at times like these Regina regretted coaching him into such an eloquent and persuasive young man. Naturally she held total veto power, but more often than not his clever mind worked out logical terms that were hard not to agree upon.

The brunette planted her hands in her hips, deep red polished fingernails digging into a meticulously pressed ivory blouse. Her dark brown eyes glared down at her endlessly charming little boy who regarded her with a brow as furrowed as her own. She let him sweat a bit, shifting nervously from one foot to the other as he tried to maintain his lawyerly confidence watching Regina decide his confection's fate. Slowly, a small grin began to develop across her previously pursed lips. She ruffled the nervous boy's hair, slipping behind his small frame to grab both packages of licorice and tossing them into the already very full shopping cart. "Well argued Mr. Mills," she said as she extended her hand to shake Henry's, their traditional sign of a point well formulated.

"Yes!" Henry squealed with joy as he trotted down the aisle towards the registers to begin checking out. "Mom I promise you won't regret this. Michael said licorice is super important and I want to have an authentic camping experience and I know you're nervous and stuff but I just think that bringing both is going to really help each of us get into the mood and I promise you won't regret this!"

Regina grinned as her son chattered on about the various elements that his friend Michael had insisted were crucial for a perfect camping trip. Although Henry was elated about going to the mountains, Regina was less enthused. She was an expert with horses and enjoyed spending time at the stables where she kept her animals, but there was always a hot shower, air conditioning, and a fluffy bed to come home to at the end of her adventures with Cielo and Sol. Camping required tents, sleeping bags, no showering, peeing in the woods, and no air temperature control, all of which made Regina exceedingly leery of the whole experience.

However, her nine year old son had his heart set on taking to the great outdoors, and so she grudgingly agreed. Now committed to two nights and three days camping in the surrounding mountains, Regina was putting the finishing touches on her packing, getting groceries and last minute bugspray and sunscreen.

Once home, Regina packed all of the food including both packages of licorice, hot dogs, chips, carrots, assorted breakfast foods, and condiments amongst other things. She checked Henry's small backpack to ensure he had packed enough clothing, and after she deemed his choices appropriate, tucked him into bed. "Mom," he gazed up at her sleepily, "I know you're kinda nervous about this whole camping thing, but I promise I will be on my best behavior and help as much as possible. I just know it's going to be so fun, I'm so excited."

Regina regarded him, constantly shocked at how perceptive and thoughtful someone so very young could be. "Henry, I am nervous. I won't lie to you. But I'm excited too! It will be our own little adventure, and I know that whatever happens we will have the best time imaginable."

The brunette ran her fingers through her son's hair, kissed his head, and stood to leave the room. "Hey mom," Henry yawned, nearly drifting off to sleep mid thought, "you hear that?" he said while raising a small hand to cup around his ear.

She quirked her eyebrow and replied, "Hear what, Henry?"

"The mountains. They're calling me... And I gotta go..."

Sleepily Henry rolled over and pulled the blanket up to his chin before drifting off to sleep. Regina chuckled at her sweet boy's sense of humor and closed his door, softly padding down to her own bedroom for one more good night's sleep in her fluffy king sized bed before their adventure began.

Emma Swan nearly fell out of bed when she heard someone banging on the side of her camper. The intruder's fist connecting with the metal door made an awful clanging noise that nearly scared her half to death. In hopes of avoiding the very persistent responsibilities that were nearly beating down her door, she buried her head into her pillow and counted to ten in an effort to calm her shot nerves and evade the persistent campers.

"Miss Swan I simply must insist that you come out this instant! There is no toilet paper in the outhouse, and my daughter refuses to drip dry!"

 _What the hell? These people will be the death of me. That is so much more information than I need this early in the morning. It's the beginning of May, and I'm already frazzled._

 _"_ Mrs. Robinson is that you?" Emma croaked, her voice low and cracked from sleep.

"Yes dear it is and I'm so sorry to bother you so early but Amanda is being absolutely absurd and refusing to leave the outhouse without using toilet paper and I cannot find any and if you would just give me some from your host stash I will be out of your hair," the woman explained in one rapid fire breath.

This was not the first time that Emma had dealt with toilet paper shortages in the outhouse at inconvenient times. Once she'd been having a proper romp with an experimental college girl on vacation with her parents when some idiot came knocking on her camper door when she was a few moments from finishing her brunette bedfellow. She'd hastily thrown on a pair of sweats and a massive gray hoodie before she slipped outside, unlocked the camp supplies stash, and hurled the toilet paper at the poor man who just needed to use the outhouse. She'd immediately stripped and leapt back into bed, settling back into her previous position between the writhing girl's legs to finish ravishing the curious brunette several times over. She felt that she'd more than made up for leaving her in need of release at such a precarious moment. After that incident, Emma made sure to stock the outhouses well to avoid those kinds of problems, but this 6 a.m. wakeup call was a reminder that no one was perfect.

She sleepily retrieved the requested paper product for Mrs. Robinson. Stretching her tired limbs as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Emma decided to start her day rather than attempt to go back to her cozy bed.

Climbing back into her camper, she pulled her mass of blonde waves into a ponytail and rifled through her plastic drawers for a clean pair of running shorts and a hoodie before donning her running shoes. She slipped outside and gently knocked on the door of the gray dog kennel that sat beside the trailer steps, gently beginning to wake the mass of black and gray fur sleeping peacefully on the tartan plaid dog bed. "G'morning Oscar, you wanna go for a run?" she said crouching in front of the kennel as the metal door swung open.

At the word run, Oscar's curly ears perked up, and his tail began to wag, thumping rhythmically against the side of his kennel. Encouraged by his eager response, Emma clipped his leash to the metal loop on his collar and scratched between furry shoulder blades to coax him awake.

"I know it's early buddy, but I figured this would be more fun than sleeping our summer away. We can run down to the dock and chase some ducks."

Upon hearing there would be waterfowl involved, Oscar shook himself out from nose to tail to completely wake himself up. He whined, beginning to tug Emma out to the road that connected all of the campsites she supervised as camp host. She set out through the campground, lifting her chin to acknowledge the early rising campers out enjoying the quiet moments before the sun was fully up. She began at a light jog and worked up to a full run, Oscar kicking up gravel from the road and running with his tongue lolling about alongside her.

No one was quite sure what breed Oscar was, but the pound said they were fairly certain that he was some combination of blue heeler and cocker spaniel because of his large curly ears and merle markings. Rescuing him from the pound was the best thing Emma had ever done for herself, though she thought he was the one being rescued at the time. They'd been thick as thieves ever since that October day five years ago when she plucked the mouthy little black and gray fur ball from the concrete floor of the pound and brought him home for good. He came with Emma each day during the school year while she worked as a speech therapist in her local school district, sitting with his head comfortingly on her students' laps while they worked to overcome their various challenges with their speech. During the summers Emma worked as a camp host in the mountains a few hours from her house, and Oscar came along to help Emma with her hosting duties and to keep her company during her long months away from civilization each summer.

Running alongside Oscar, Emma filled her lungs with crisp mountain air, relishing the chill as it rushed through through her body and across her skin. With each breath, her nostrils filled with the scent of wood smoke, pine sap, and frost covered earth melded together into a fragrance she'd pay thousands to bottle. Her legs and lungs burned from running at altitude, but it felt good to know that when September rolled around her body would be tanned, toned, and acclimated to the thin air. Lengthy ponytail swishing behind her, Emma ran around the bend that obscured the view she was running towards and grinned when the lake came into view. Fog rolled off the surface in wispy tufts, and a crane let out a mournful cry as it took flight, rippling the glass like surface of the water. Even after years of experiencing the same view, the sight laid out before her took her breath away. It was so clean and clear and beautiful, making all the nonsense she put up with as a camp host completely worth it. Getting paid to live in her favorite place on earth was a gift she never took for granted and hoped she never would.

As she and Oscar finished their run, they jogged onto the dock and plopped down next to one another. Emma unclipped his leash causing Oscar to trot to the end of the dock and take a running start into the pristine water. Ears flung out like airplane wings, he launched himself into the air and crashed into the water for his morning swim. Emma threw her head back, laughing at the pure joy plastered all over the snorting face of her pooch as he paddled around the lake with no particular purpose in mind but to enjoy his morning swim. As she leaned back on her hands, legs kicked over the edge of the dock, Emma inclined her head up to the sky that was slowly turning brilliantly blue and let her mind wonder what fun her summer in the mountains would hold.

"Mom, do you think we will see a bear? Or a moose? Or an elk? Mom what will you do if we see an animal? Are you gonna freak? Are you gonna pass out? Are you gonna cry?"

Regina was winding up and around the mountain road, hands clutching the steering wheel and eyes focused in heightened concentration. "Henry I'm sure it will be some combination of the above dear. But you will have to wait and find out."

The two hour drive was coming to a close, and the more forest and meadows that were revealed to him, the louder and more enthusiastic Henry became about predicting the various adventures that were going to transpire over their weekend. He chattered about climbing trees, catching bugs, playing in the various creeks he was positively sure existed near their campground, and roasting hotdogs and marshmallows over the campfire he insisted he would build all by himself. It was hard not to smile as her son chattered animatedly about trees and pine cones and squirrels, even more so since it was the most excited she'd seen him since the accident a couple years before.

She worried that Henry was far too melancholy for a boy of only nine, but his therapist Archie said that his demeanor was normal for a child as smart as Henry who had lost a parent at such a young age. Regina tried to support him by giving him agency and choice in his day to day dealings at home, but she knew that no amount of choice in his clothing, food, or activities could make up for the one choice he hadn't been allowed to make: the choice to lose his father. She was keenly aware that there was nothing that could make up for the fact that Daniel had died of a massive heart attack two years prior when Henry was just seven and Regina was far too young to be a single mother.

Thinking of raising Henry with Daniel still stung her eyes and tore at her heart in a visceral way the dulled with time but never fully went away. Daniel had wanted children back when they were dating, and Regina came around to the idea the more she watched him toss a ball or play tag with her best friend Kathryn's two daughters. They'd been unable to conceive on their own and had turned to adoption to begin to build their family. Thousands of dollars and many sleepless nights later, Regina sat in a rocking chair holding a small bundle wrapped in swaddling blankets with a shock of dark brown hair atop his tiny head. Henry was named after Regina's father and took Daniel's name to compete his moniker. He was the missing piece that completed Daniel and Regina's little family, and they could not have been happier.

Henry had a lovely childhood that was both typical and extraordinary in every way: two parents who loved him infinitely more than he could have imagined and grandparents who doted on him, spoiling him with gifts and sweets and peppermint scented kisses. He developed normally and soon proved to be far cleverer than his parents could have predicted. Henry began to read at age four and was voraciously conquering such titles as _If You Give a Moose a Muffin_ and _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ by the time he was five. His was a picturesque childhood that rivaled those in the storybooks he so loved, and it was all suddenly shattered by a poorly functioning heart valve and a lack of time.

Daniel died of a heart attack several weeks after Henry's seventh birthday. It happened while he was out on a job, and there was simply not enough time to get aspirin, ambulances, or any kind of help to him before it was too late. His wife and son buried him on a Tuesday and began life without their husband and father on a Wednesday. Three of a kind changed to a pair of broken hearts in a matter of tragic moments, and the Mills family would never be the same again.

The year following was far more painful than the days after they laid Daniel to rest. It took months for Henry to be coaxed back into a ghost of his former self, and he finished first grade in a haze of sadness and exhaustion. Time passed full of therapy and nightmares for both Henry and Regina, and it seemed as though true happiness and hope would never grace their family again.

So, as she smiled into the rear view mirror at the chattering little boy wiggling anxiously in his booster seat, Regina was relieved and grateful to see a genuine smile grace Henry's sweet face for the first time in what felt like forever.

Her brown eyes snapped out of thought as their voyage drew to a close, and she pulled into the campground. Laid out in a horseshoe loop with a white gravel road connecting each camping spot, Regina noted that the tent grounds were located in the first half of the horseshoe with the trailers in the second half. She eyed the large metal and plexiglass castles longingly, hearing the thrum of a generator that promised conditioned air and a cushy bed.

 _Damn. If this becomes Henry's new favorite way to spend the weekend I may need to invest in one of those. They look much more civilized than this heap of nylon and polyester._

Regina pulled her Honda into the first available tent spot just as Henry threw open the car door and launched himself from the vehicle onto the gravel. "Mom, it smells SO good!" Henry called as he threw his small nose into the air and ran into the woods that shrouded the campground.

Before Regina could reply, her son managed to scramble onto a massive granite boulder, grinning with his arms flexed over his head like a muscle man. She crossed her arms and smiled at her boy, eyes clouded with strands of sadness and hope.

 _He's so happy already. I haven't seen him this happy since his father died... not like this. Maybe this will have to become a regular occurrence if it gets him to smile that much._

"Sweetheart, please be careful!" she called as she stared into the forest beyond where Henry stood.

"Mom, I'm good. I'm a mountain man remember? I'm built for climbing stuff!" Henry called as he struck another quintessential mountaineering pose, leg bent up and hand shading his eyes as he regarded the horizon.

Regina laughed as she began to unload all of the gear for their two night adventure, hauling coolers and bags of tent supplies from the back of her vehicle. She was half way through unraveling the materials for their tent and beginning to assemble to poles when she felt something thump her in the back of the head. Glancing down to find a pine cone rolling away from her sandaled feet, she looked up to see her son's toothy grin beaming down on her as she sat in a pine tree easily ten feet from the ground.

"Henry Daniel Mills, what in heaven's name are you doing in that tree? Climb down this instant before you fall down and give yourself a concussion!"

"Mom, I'm good. See?" He wiggled around to show how stable he was in his new hideaway. "I have a perch and a ladder of branches to get down. It's like the perfect little tree house up here, just for me!"

Regina leaned against the cement picnic table that was the focal point of the campground and pinched her nose between her thumb and index finger. "If you fall and crack your head open, no more camping for you young man! You hear me? One crack in that perfect head of yours, and I put an end to nature time! Is that clear?"

Henry regarded his mother and grinned. "Crystal clear mom!"

Shaking her head and assembling the remaining tent poles, the brunette grabbed the elastic band that rested on her slim wrist and pulled her thick shoulder length brown locks back into a small ponytail at the nape of her neck. The sun was more intense at altitude, and its rays beat down on Regina as she worked, causing her neck and lower back to begin sweating.

An hour into pitching the tent Regina had made absolutely no progress. Sweat gathered at her brow, curling the fine hairs there, and she grunted and kicked at the heap of weather proof nylon and polyester that lay piled at her feet. Henry was little help in his tree perch, occasionally pelting his frustrated mother with pine cones and offering fleeting words of encouragement. She was about to give up, pack up, and haul her tree dwelling son home when she heard the crunch of gravel as someone sauntered up behind her. Holding her hand up to shade her eyes from the midday sunshine, Regina found herself staring at a lithe blonde woman with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips.

Before she had a chance to speak, Regina regarded the young woman, cataloging her features. Long blonde hair. Tan trucker hat. White tank top. Muscular arms. Long legs. Cutoff shorts. Beat up black Converse sneakers. And, most prominently of all, a simpering grin whose twin could be found on the smudged face of the little boy who had taken up residence in the neighboring pine tree. Realizing that the cap atop the young woman's head read Host, Regina sighed in relief at the professional help that had miraculously wandered into her campground.

Emma took inventory of the sight laid out before her as well. Dark brown hair that curled from sweat produced by fruitless exertion. Red and black flannel shirt rolled to the elbows. Black shorts. Black sandals. _Damn she likes black huh?_ Tanned skin. And, most prominently of all, an exasperated expression that was punctuated by a pine cone falling from the sky and plopping onto her head, jostling her deep brown eyes from their momentary daze. Emma glanced up and saw a little boy, no more than eight or nine, perched in the nearest pine tree with an armory of pine cones tucked into a crook between the trunk of the massive tree and its branches.

She flashed him a smile and a wink before extending her hand to the woman who could have only been his very flustered mother and said, "Ummm… Hey there. I'm Emma. Emma Swan. I'm the camp host," she used her index finger to point to the title on her hat. "I've been over in my camp watching you pitch this tent. Well attempt to pitch it. And I was wondering if maybe you'd like a hand? I've done this a time or two, and I'd be more than happy to offer some help."

Regina wiped the sweat and dirt from her right hand onto her tanned thigh and shook Emma's hand as she introduced herself, "I'm Regina Mills. I would most appreciate a hand as I've been at this for an hour and clearly have no aptitude for tent pitching."

Emma laughed as she took Regina's hand into her own, warm and soft and clearly well manicured. Certainly not the kind of hand you'd expect to see tromping through the mountains with a little boy but more likely the kind you'd find attached to a businesswoman or someone who worked with their mind rather than their hands.

Regina clasped the blonde's hand and noted the beginnings of a callous or two from what she could only assume were hours of working outdoors with her hands. Emma's hand was strong and put her immediately at ease, making her instantly at home in the presence of the younger woman. She smiled as her brown eyes took in the brilliant green ones before her and realized that she was feeling more than just a sense of relief at the assistance in pitching her tent. Regina felt a warming sense of comfort that came only in the presence of someone she really trusted and loved spread throughout her limbs and settle into her stomach as she held Emma's hand in her own. It was a feeling only experienced with Henry, her parents… and Daniel. It was odd to have such an emotional reaction to such a complete stranger, but her gut never lied. Regina released Emma's hand and continued to study the green eyes smiling before her, but the moment of trying to asses her reaction to the young host was quickly put to an end by the sound of a pine cone smacking into the back of the blonde's head.

"Gotcha!" Henry squealed as he shimmied down the tree and came to stand between his mother and Emma. "I'm Henry! Good to meet you. Are you here to help us? Mom is trying real hard to put up our tent, but it is _not_ going too well."

Emma patted the small boy on the shoulder and chuckled at his brutal honesty. "Why yes Henry, I am in fact here to help. But I must say, I need a park ranger to help me get this tent up. Do you know any rangers around here that would be so kind as to give me a hand?"

Henry looked down and regarded his dusty tennis shoes before he slowly lifted his head and grinned. "Me! I'm a ranger and I'm kind and I've got TWO hands I can give you!" He punctuated his declaration by raising his tree sap covered hands in front of Emma and wiggling his fingers.

Emma high fived his sticky little hands and said, "Well I'll be darned! Regina, we've got a park ranger right here that is gonna help us pitch this tent."

Playing along, Regina extended her hand to Henry addressing him as Ranger Mills. With the help of the lanky blonde and Henry, Regina converted the heap of fabric into a proper tent in under 10 minutes. She enjoyed watching Henry interact with Emma as he was clearly enchanted by the ease with which the blonde woman navigated the labyrinth of tent poles and polyester as well as her constant stream of facts regarding the art of tent pitching. The small boy darted in and out of the metal frame as Emma threaded the poles through the loops in the fabric and Regina held the excess material out of the way. Emma's confidence was hard miss as she worked alongside Regina, and the older woman found herself suddenly relaxed and content as she pitched her tent.

As the final pieces of Velcro were secured, Emma dusted off her hands and peeled off her hat, wiping the sweat from her forehead onto the back of her hand. She settled the cap back in place, threaded her long blonde ponytail through the hole in the back, and smiled at her newest residents "Well you two have a fun rest of your afternoon! I've got to keep making the rounds to check on everyone else, but it was really nice to meet you Regina! And Ranger Mills, if you ever want to come on patrol with me, just let me know."

She waved goodbye to Henry and sauntered up the gravel road to chat with the other residents of the camp ground. Regina felt silly as she felt her stomach fall watching the blonde walk away but quickly shook it off as Henry grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the forest. "Mom! It's time to go exploring! I'm ready to conquer the woods!"

Regina couldn't help but giggle as she watched her son attempt to haul her off into the forest for an adventure. "Hold on there young man! I need to grab the backpack with some water and a snack for you before we go exploring."

She quickly threw two bottles of water and a bag of turkey jerky into a small backpack and slung it over her shoulder before rejoining her son and heading out to see what adventures they might find tucked away in the shadows of the lush green forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Thanks to everyone who has messaged me about this story. I'm having a blast writing it for you all to enjoy! This chapter is really critical for the moments to come, so soak it all up. As always, I'm the funnylesbianshipper on tumblr and any and all feedback is most appreciated!**

Emma settled into her lounge chair and scratched Oscar's ears while she sipped on a beer. It was nearly five, and the sun had begun its slow descent below the western treeline. She kicked her feet up onto the bench of the picnic table across from her chair, crossing her ankles and inclining her head back to relax the muscles in her neck. It had been another banner day in the mountains, and she'd gotten all of the new arrivals settled in for their time in her campground. As she reflected on her day, she laughed at the sweet elderly couple from Idaho who offered her homemade banana bread for helping them get their chairs and coolers set up. It was a simple task for her strong frame, but it made all the difference in the world to the O'Neils. She made a mental note to write them a quick note to pin to their site post the next morning to thank them for their kindness.

Taking a lengthy pull from her beer, Emma also rolled around the idea of luring the auburn haired eldest daughter of the family from Kentucky into her bed that evening. She'd noticed the girl her mother called Alana regarding her long legs when she walked into their camp to collect their fees for the weekend, and Emma was all too eager to see what her crimson curls would look like settled between the smooth legs the girl had been eyeing.

Being a lesbian on a secluded mountain had its perks because women of all sexual orientations were all too eager to fall into her arms when they were away from the prying eyes of their friends, family, and the invasive presence of social media. A steady stream of ladies kept Emma's bed warm during the long months on the mountain, but they came and went like the birds that flitted on mountain's breeze each and every week. Certainly enough to sate her appetite, but nothing consistent enough to start anything more than a casual evening of fun. Fortunately, she had Oscar for love and companionship, and she extended a hand down to scratch his head as he snored by her side. Emma often wondered what it would be like to have a constant companion that walked on two legs and called her some sickeningly sweet nickname like darling or baby, but her manic speech therapy schedule during the school year left little time for relationships to develop before she whisked herself away to her woodsy retreat for the summer.

Her last serious relationship ended in a hailstorm of psychological warfare and damaged trust, and Emma had since guarded her heart with emotional unavailability and a stream of casual sex. It worked for the most part, but at 28 she was looking to the future and hoping that something more permanent would present itself to her. A woman who was stable and consistent, fun and full of depth. Someone who could accept her frenetic way of living and simultaneously help to ground her.

While thinking of the faceless woman that was living her life somewhere without her, Emma's mind rolled back to the Mills family and their tent pitching adventure earlier that day. What started out as Emma doing her job had quickly turned into a fun reprieve from her normal routine of rehearsed pleasantries and tidying campsites. The little boy, Henry, was absolutely filled with energy and life, clearly the kind of kid that needed to be outside climbing trees and building forts as much as possible to fill his vibrant imagination. She looked forward to seeing him throughout his three day stay and hoped that she would have the opportunity to show him some of her favorite climbing trees. She smiled as she thought of the little boy, and then her thoughts shifted to his mother.

Emma was unsure of Regina Mills. She got the impression that it was just she and Henry at home, as most families camped together rather than in smaller groups, and it was just the two of them sharing campsite 108. She found herself wondering if Regina had divorced her spouse at some point in the past and ended up as Henry's primary caretaker, or if there was something more complex at play. The depth of the cocoa brown eyes that had studied sparkling green that afternoon suggested a woman who had lived quite the life prior to driving into Emma's camp, and it made the blonde curious to learn more about what lay behind the probing eyes that had studied her so carefully.

Her depth was not the only thing that drew Emma toward the older woman. Regina was very attractive, that much was apparent almost immediately. Her tanned skin and wavy brown locks hinted at a heritage that could be traced to somewhere south of the equator, and her toned physique was positively irresistible in her black and red flannel shirt and small black shorts. However, the carnal itch that settled into an insatiable throb when Emma thought about fooling around with Alana later that night was absent when she thought about Regina. In its place was a warm curiosity and a desire to know more about the older woman during her time in the mountains. It was a sensation that hadn't filled Emma's body since the last woman that had loved and broken her heart, and she basked in the simultaneous attraction and genuine care she felt when thinking about the brunette. It was irrational since Regina would be gone in two days just like the many women she'd bedded over the years, but she found herself uncaring in its improbability, reveling in the sensation of something other than pure sexual hunger. It was indescribable. Emma grinned at her own foolishness and stood to begin preparing her supper for the night, eyes clouded by her newfound revelation. She was just beginning to remove her small propane grill from its place under her trailer and some chicken from her small refrigerator when she was pleasantly surprised to see a very dirty little boy sprinting towards her camp.

"Emma! Emma, I saw a moose! A _moose_! It was so huge and mom freaked out and I freaked out and we both just _freaked out_! It was so beautiful! I've never seen anything so big in my whole life! Have _you_ ever seen a moose?! They're _huge_!" Henry gushed several sentences on just a single breath, and as he came to a skidding halt in front of Emma, he rested his hands on his knobby little knees to catch his breath. Emma couldn't help but laugh as Henry's shoulders heaved up and down from exertion and excitement. She knelt down to his level and gave him a celebratory fist bump that he returned with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Well done Ranger Mills! That's awesome! I have, in fact, seen a moose, and they are _way_ huge! You had fun on your hike I take it?"

Henry was just about to answer when a rich voice responded to her question."It was quite the adventure. I believe it lived up to all of Henry's hopes about our camping trip. Is that a fair assessment?" Regina raised an eyebrow in question to the breathless little boy.

Henry replied with a rapid nod as Emma rose from her position on the ground to regard the very flushed woman who stood before her. Emma cursed herself internally as her stomach flipped at the sight before her eyes. Regina's cheeks were flushed from hiking and her flannel shirt had been removed and tied around her petite waist to reveal a tight black tank top that accentuated the line of sweat that glistened between her breasts. As she peeled off her wayfarer sunglasses and popped them atop her head, she smiled at Emma, causing the blonde's heart to leap for a second time in her chest.

"Yes, Miss Swan we had quite the adventure. Henry found all sorts of creatures to admire, and the finale was none other than a bull moose that couldn't have been more than 20 yards from the trail. It was a most excellent way to end our first afternoon in the mountains, and I'm certainly unsure how we'll top it tomorrow!"

"Bear hunt!" Henry exclaimed, offering his take on a foolproof way to outdo their first afternoon of hiking as he growled and snarled around Emma's campsite in his rendition of a bear.

Regina chuckled and shook her head and continued to study the blonde camp host. She noticed that Emma had laid what appeared to be beginnings of her dinner on the picnic table, and she moved to stand behind Henry, gently reminding him of the real reason for their visit to Emma's camp. "Henry, why don't you tell Miss Swan the reason you came barreling into her campground."

Henry's eyes lit up and he stepped forward to clasp Emma's hand as he spoke. "Emma, we would like to invite you to have dinner with us! Mom says it's to thank you for helping us pitch our tent earlier, but I think she's afraid of starting the whole campground on fire and wants your help 'cause we're roasting hot dogs and she doesn't have a clue how to build a campfire! Either way I _really_ wanna tell you all about the rest of my adventure, so please come to dinner with us!"

Regina helplessly gaped at her son as he revealed her secret to Emma and turned to find the younger woman covering a smile with her hand in an attempt to salvage some of Regina's long lost dignity. "Well kid, I would be honored to have dinner with the two of you this evening, and if I can be of any assistance to your mother, I'm happy to help."

Emma couldn't help but break into a broad grin as she watched Regina's cheeks flush with embarrassment. She hoped that the brunette would maintain the offer despite being mortified so that she could spend more time with the woman with whom she was quickly becoming enthralled. Regina shyly glanced at Emma through her thick lashes and tried to defend herself from her son's painfully obvious assessment of the situation.

"I really would like to thank you for helping us this morning, and I truly have far more food than the two of us will ever eat during our trip here. And, if you must know, I'm not very adept at the skills needed to camp and would appreciate a lesson in woodcutting and fire starting if you'd be so kind. We'd love to have you, Miss Swan. That is unless you have other plans for your meal this evening."

Emma pretended think about her schedule, comically flipping through an imaginary planner before exclaiming, "Well, I suppose I'm free to dine with you tonight… One one condition."

Regina raised her eyebrow, surprised that the blonde hadn't immediately accepted her offer.

"I insist you call me Emma. Miss Swan is what my students call me, but up here, I'm just Emma. Sound good?"

Regina nodded and as she was turning to lead the way back to her campsite, she was shocked to see her son being smothered by a pile of gray and black fur. "Emma, I really hope that is not some sort of spotted bear cub smothering my son. This might complicate our dinner plans just a bit."

Emma laughed and jogged over to where Oscar and Henry were wrestling in the dirt.

"Oscar, down boy! Heel!"

Immediately, Oscar hopped up from where he was overwhelming Henry with slobbering kisses and came to rest on his haunches alongside Emma's right leg.

"Henry, are you alright? I see you met my friend Oscar here."

Henry hopped up and dusted himself off, puffs of dirt rising every time he patted his arms and legs. "Yeah, I'm good. Oscar is funny! Mom can Oscar come to dinner too? Please, please, _please_?!"

Regina gave Emma a questioning look, checking for her approval before inviting the pup to dinner, and when Emma gave her a quick smile accompanied by a short nod, Regina gave Henry the thumbs up. The two boys ran down the road towards Regina's campsite, with Regina not far behind them.

"Emma, don't worry about bringing anything unless you'd like something other than soda to drink!" she called over her shoulder as she followed her son.

Emma nodded and turned to lock up her camper for the evening, grabbing a hoodie to throw on after the chill of darkness settled on the campground. She hustled after Regina, falling in step with her and noting that she seemed to have relaxed a bit after Henry's big reveal of her lacking outdoorswoman skills.

"It's okay you know," Emma said softly as she nudged Regina's upper arm with her elbow.

"I know," Regina replied, clearly self conscious and unsure of the woman who walked alongside her.

The pair continued to stroll up the gravel road towards campsite 108, and Regina slowed her pace causing Emma to follow suit.

"I try too hard sometimes," Regina quietly confessed to Emma as they slowly walked, unsure of why she was sharing such personal information with a woman who is effectively a stranger. The warm comfort that Regina felt when she shook Emma's hand earlier in the day returned to her chest as Emma stopped walking and regarded Regina with her complete and total attention. Emerald eyes were unquestioningly focused on the brunette, and it gave Regina the confidence to press forward.

"We've had a tough couple of years, Henry and I, and I occasionally try to compensate for all the crap he's been through by trying to create the various schemes he comes up with on a regular basis. This summer it's camping, something at which I am glaringly inept. I try so hard to help bring his ideas to life, but my skill set is only gets me so far. He deserves so much more than I can give him on my own, and I seem to fall short more often than not when I attempt to make him happy."

Regina wrung her hands in front of her abdomen attempting to soothe herself from the anxiety that was rapidly building up in her petite frame. "I'm sorry…. I'm not sure why I'm even sharing this with you, I don't even really know you. I feel very comfortable around you for some reason, Emma, and I just hope you understand a small part of why I'm trying so hard at something I'm clearly so dreadful at, and why I'm so very grateful for the help you've given me in my attempt at making my son smile for a few days."

Watching the woman before her wring her hands so nervously and share something that was clearly very intimate made Emma's heart tug in her chest. She extended her hand and placed it gently on Regina's upper arm. "Hey, it's okay. I don't have a kid and I've never been a single parent, so I won't pretend to understand your situation. But, I do know what it's like to get kicked around by life and to want nothing more than for things to get better for yourself and those that are important to you. I'm happy to help bring Henry's camping dream to life; from what I can tell, he's a really special kid. No one should have to carry such a large burden on their shoulders all alone. Plus, being the hostess with the mostest is kinda in my job description."

Emma offered a small smile to the anxious woman across from her and released a sigh of relief when Regina's polished fingers unlaced themselves and fell to her sides. Regina parted her full lips and was about to thank Emma for her kindness when a high pitched war cry that could have only come from a small child erupted from campground 108. Instead of thanking Emma, Regina turned quickly to see Henry and Oscar running up the gravel road, Henry with a stick that spanned all of his four and a half foot frame raised over his head and Oscar with his tongue lolling from the side of his muzzle.

"For Narnia!" Henry bellowed, quoting one of his all time favorite novels turned film.

Regina looked at Emma, Emma smirked back, and they both broke, doubling over laughing as their boys barreled up the road, completely diminishing the anxious tension that had settled between the blonde and brunette.

"Five minutes and they're already going to war with one another," Emma laughed.

"It would seem that the moose has been outshined by your dog, Emma." Regina replied warmly.

As Henry and Oscar reached their respective mothers, each was welcomed into a warm embraced and peppered with kisses. Henry wriggled free from Regina's arms and planted his walking stick into the dust. "I'm hungry!" he declared.

"Me too!" Emma added, rubbing her flat abdomen to punctuate her apparently voracious hunger.

Regina rolled her eyes and covered the remaining distance to her campsite, smiling at the sheer luck that meeting such a kind and generous woman on their camping adventure had proven to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! You are going to get a lot of Regina in this chapter, and then Emma's perspective in the next. So, with that in mind, please enjoy! Any feedback is seriously appreciated, so thanks to all who have sent me suggestions/thoughts and feel free to continue! As always, I'm the funnylesbianshipper on tumblr, so feel free to come chat with me there as well!**

As Regina began to rifle through the cooler, Henry, Emma, and Oscar jogged up behind her. She turned around with a bag of chips in one hand and a bottled water in the other and motioned for Henry to take his seat at the picnic table to rehydrate. Emma took her cue and began gathering small twigs, dry brush, and pine needles to create a fire. Regina organized the salad and threaded the hot dogs onto metal roasting sticks, and she watched Emma layer various materials together into a structure. She took note of each level of the small pile of kindling that emerged under Emma's skilled hands, making mental notes so as to recreate the carefully constructed heap later.

However, Regina slowly found herself getting distracted, not by the skill with which Emma layered the tinder, but by blonde's strong arms as she chopped large logs into manageable sized pieces of firewood and the glimpses of cleavage that were exposed as she crouched over the firepit. She was mesmerized by Emma's body as it moved with ease around her campground and quickly closed her mouth when she realized she had been staring slack jawed at the blonde.

Regina was bisexual. She dated women and men throughout her 20s and enjoyed the emotional and physical connection she found with both genders. Having had a few serious relationships with women and marrying a man, Regina knew that she could be pleased both sexually and emotionally by either gender, but because she'd married Daniel, many people assumed that she was straight or that her attraction to women had been a phase. Of course Regina knew that part of her still existed even as she lay in bed with Daniel during their nine years together, but there hadn't been a need to pursue the other side of the coin while she had been blissfully in love with Daniel. Many people had altogether forgotten about Regina's attraction to women, but the the small flutter in her lower back was a pleasant reminder of that part of her DNA.

The brunette hadn't been with anyone seriously since Daniel died, just a few terrible blind dates that left her frustrated and lonely. Her heart had worried about Henry far too much to share it with another, and pursuing any kind of serious emotional relationship would be unfair to all involved. It seemed impractical and unrealistic to give herself to another when her son desperately needed all of her attention, and Regina had squelched any kind of need for emotional or physical release in order to protect her heart as well as Henry's.

It therefore came as quite a shock when she felt a glimmer of something, not lust exactly, but subtle attraction as she watched Emma build her fire. Mouth finally closed, Regina quickly averted her eyes and finished preparing the various elements of their dinner while trying to process the feeling that was now coursing through her body.

"Henry, c'mere! We're gonna light it up!" Emma shouted to the boy who had taken up residence on his large boulder with Oscar at his side.

"Yes ma'am, Emma!" Henry called as he scooched down the rock and trotted up beside the blonde.

"Okay. Do you see the fluffy stuff I tucked on the bottom?" she said, indicating the pine needles and fine dry grass she had piled below the larger pieces of wood. "That's our firestarter. It's gonna burn real fast, so you need to remember to always get enough of it below the rest of your wood so the fire has time to get hot enough to ignite the bigger pieces."

Emma smiled as she glanced over at Henry, intensely focused on her every word and studying the layers she'd created in the fire ring. Withdrawing a box of matches from her pocket, she slid the matchbox out of its sleeve and held it out in front of Henry.

"Ranger Mills, pick a match, any match."

Henry studied the dozens of slim wooden sticks and selected the one he deemed the best catalyst for his fire. Emma plucked the match from his fingertips and quickly struck it against the red honeycombed side of the small box. A bright flame burst forth from the red bubble at the end of the match, illuminating both Henry and Emma's features. The blonde carefully held it under the pine needles and grass, causing the pile to burst into flame. As promised, it burned quickly, flames licking up and into the layer of slim twigs that Emma had layered above the finer materials.

"Now watch how the smaller twigs catch from the fire made by the finer stuff on the bottom." Seeming to respond to her words, several twigs caught flame and began to steadily burn.

"Should I blow on it? I saw on TV that people blow on fires when the first start. I'm not sure why though. You'd think it would blow it out, wouldn't you?" Henry asked questioningly as his gaze remained transfixed on the growing blaze before him.

"Well for once the TV gave you some good intel kid, because you do indeed blow on a fire right after you start it. Fires need oxygen to burn just like we need it to breathe, so it helps to give it a little air when its first starting to go."

Emma cupped her hands around mouth and began to blow on the flames, fanning them gently with her breath and coaxing them higher into the larger split logs. Henry mirrored her action, and the blonde smiled and nodded, encouraging him to continue to help the fire along. The pair squatted next to the fire for quite some time, Emma showing Henry how to feed tinder into the flames to keep the fire going at an appropriate temperature. He was absolutely enamored with the blonde, hanging on her every instruction and completely engrossed in her patient presence.

Regina took in the sight from afar, watching the young camp host interact with her son while teaching him something that she simply could not. The attraction she felt when admiring Emma's body was joined by a pleasant warmth that found its way into her chest despite the chill that was beginning to settle in the forest. She contentedly watched Emma and Henry interact with one another, periodically chuckling at the determined furrow that would settle into her son's brow while he listened and tried to follow Emma's instructions. For the third time in a single day, Regina felt a sense of ease and pleasant comfort that had not filled her bones since before she lost Daniel. It had become a terribly foreign sensation, and so like a thirsty horse who had finally found water, she soaked it up rather than questioning its presence.

"Alright Henry, I think we are ready to roast some hot dogs!" Emma patted Henry on the shoulder and rose from her position to stand above the boy.

"Thank goodness! My knee's butt was getting sweaty from sitting like a frog for so long!"

That earned a hearty laugh from both Emma and Regina, and both women grinned at the dusty little boy as he walked over and grabbed one of the roasting sticks that speared his soon to be dinner. The trio sat in comfortable silence as they roasted their hot dogs over the coals that had developed courtesy of Emma's careful tending. Occasionally Henry would launch into a story about something he's seen that day on his hike or question Emma about Oscar's various likes and dislikes, but on the whole it was a serene dinner that capped off a marvelous day in the mountains. It was the familiar brand of silence that only found its way between people who were at ease around one another, and Emma found herself shyly smiling across the campfire at the brunette rather than trying to articulate the feelings that fluttered in her chest.

She tried to express how content and grateful she was just to be near the brunette, but each time she parted her lips to speak, Henry would launch into another tale. So, instead of speaking with words, she just gazed into brown eyes and studied the various expressions that flickered across Regina's gaze, committing each to memory and desperately wishing she could delve further into their dark depths. After what had to have been Henry's eighth story, Regina caught Emma staring at her and blushed deeply in the firelight. Flustered and embarrassed that she'd been caught staring, Emma abruptly finished the final bites of her hot dog, stood, tossed her mustard covered paper plate into the fire, and brushed her hands on the front of the hoodie. "Thank you both so much for having me for dinner. The hot dogs were great and the company was even better." Emma smiled at Henry and avoided Regina's gaze as she spoke. "I truly cannot thank you enough for your generosity."

Sensing that the blonde was making her exit for the evening and unsure what had caused such a hasty reaction, Regina rose and gestured that Henry needed to thank Emma for her time this evening. He swung his legs out from under the picnic table and strode over to where Emma stood. "Thank you _so_ much, Emma! I'm so excited that I can tell Michael I know how to make a fire now. And you were right, hot dogs do taste better when you cook 'em over a fire." Henry emphasized his gratefulness by flinging his arms around Emma's waist and giving her a massive hug.

"Woah," Emma stammered as she wrapped her arms around Henry's shoulders. "Thanks kid! I mean it was not big deal, I just wanted to help out you and your mom is all." She ruffled his hair as he pulled away, glancing over his head at Regina and giving her a bashful smile, still completely horrified that she'd been caught staring.

"Henry's right, Emma. We couldn't have done it would your help. Thank you _very_ much." Regina extended her hand to Emma and finally caught the attention of her her firelit green eyes, heart fluttering as the blonde's strong grasp enclosed her hand once more. They stayed that way, hands clasped and eyes gazing at one another, for what felt like forever. Both peered timidly at the other, carefully studying each other's faces and trying to decipher unspoken words hidden in the other's eyes, desperate to confirm the newfound feelings that had rapidly settled into each of their hearts. They stood there for what felt like an eternity until they were interrupted by Oscar jumping up in front of Emma and jostling their hands apart. Emma cleared her throat and flicked her eyes to the ground before she pulled her hand away from Regina's, quickly removing herself from the soulful depths into which she had fallen.

"Sorry. He's usually been fed by this time of night, and he's probably starving. Thanks again Regina. I'll see you both tomorrow at some point I'm sure. Enjoy your first sleep in the woods Ranger Mills, you're gonna love it."

And with that, Emma called to Oscar and the pair walked into the night towards the host's camp. Regina stood stock still as she watched Emma go, unsure of the reason for the profound sense of loss that drifted into her stomach as she watched the blonde walk away. It was totally irrational to have any sort of feelings for someone she'd just met, but the feeling of comfort and ease that she felt around Emma Swan was unlike anything she'd known in the past few years. It was a feeling whose absence she instantly felt upon departure, and it was something she knew she could spend her whole life searching for and never find again with another soul. It caused her to panic a bit and wonder what she was going to do about her emerging feelings. She stared into the night, taking her plump bottom lip between her teeth and biting it as she thought…

 _Get a grip on yourself, Mills. You don't even know if she's queer for Pete's sake! She could like guys, and only guys, and then you've gone and worked yourself into a tizzy for nothing! And, you're only here for one more night, and then you'll never see her again. But she did seem to put out a vibe though… She was totally staring at you while Henry was talking. But you probably had mustard on your face or something. Still, it felt like she was checking me out, didn't it? And that handshake before she left, that was way too long to be between two straight women, wasn't it? And those eyes, my God those eyes. So green and beautiful and filled with… longing? Or boredom. It had to have been longing. You don't look at someone like that when you're bored. She_ _ **had**_ _to have felt it too… right?_

Regina unconsciously rested her hand on her collarbone and shook her head, snapping herself out of the haze into which she'd fallen.

 _Honestly woman. Get. A. Grip. Just because she's gorgeous and great with Henry and funny and smart and so very kind does_ _ **not**_ _mean you have license to go and lose your mind over her._

Extracting herself from her thoughts, Regina turned back to see Henry slumped over the picnic table, eyes rolling in the back of his head from exhaustion. She smiled at her sleepy little boy and scooped him up, carrying him to the tent. She removed his dirty little shoes and socks as well as his dusty clothes and slid him into his blue and green pajamas. She tucked him into his _Arthur_ sleeping bag, tenderly kissing his forehead and breathing in the smell of his shampoo, campfire, and fresh air. She crawled backwards out of the tent, and right as she was slipping out, Henry slowly stirred and lifted his eyelids halfway.

"Mom," he said softly, "that was the _best_ day. I can't believe how fun it is up here. Thanks for taking me I can't wait for…" And, before he could finish his thought, the small boy drifted off to sleep. Regina smiled softly as she ducked out of the tent and back into the crisp night air.

Alone with her thoughts, Regina pondered what she was going to do about Emma. It seemed silly not to try and determine for sure if she was queer. Although it terrified Regina to admit it, both she and Henry were clearly enamored by the young woman, something that had not happened in the years since three had become two. There was clearly an attraction on Regina's end of things, and the way Emma looked at her lead her to believe there might be something on the other end too.

The brunette sat wringing her hands anxiously, wondering what she was going to do about the predicament in which she suddenly found herself. Sitting next to the fire and watching the flames burn down to embers, Regina breathed deeply to calm herself and clear her mind. After mulling her thoughts over for nearly an hour, she decided that going to ask Emma to join her for some coffee before bed was the best way to chat her up and determine if she was into women. Emma had clearly wanted to say something while they were having dinner together, but Henry's constant stream of stories and her respect for his creativity had clearly prevented the blonde from speaking. Then she'd been caught staring and was embarrassed, something that was understandable given the fact that Emma had no idea that Regina enjoyed women. She appreciated how respectful Emma was but was disappointed at her hasty exit from their lovely dinner. Determined to get some answers and fueled by the memory of that vibrant green gaze, Regina pushed herself out of her folding chair and began to strut up the gravel road to where Emma's campfire burned bright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! I'm going to warn you that you are probably not going to like this chapter. However, it needed to happen for a number of reasons which shall become exceedingly clear to you all later. So, stay with me here. Thank you all so much for your generous feedback, and I hope to hear from you all after this doozy of a chapter! As always I'm the funnylesbianshipper on tumblr so feel free to hit me up there as well!**

Back at camp, Emma robotically filled Oscar's food dish with a cup full of kibble. Frustrated by her own hasty reaction to the intimate moment she'd shared with Regina, she stomped around her campground to complete her nightly tidying routine while she chastised herself for her abrupt exit.

 _What the hell, Swan?! What were you thinking, leaving right after your gay little moment? Two of them really. Two gay moments and you gay panicked! I mean I know her eyes are amazing and distracting and you clearly have a crush on her, but what the hell?! Could you have_ _ **been**_ _more awkward?_

Emma angrily ripped the elastic band from her hair and raked her fingers through the sandy waves, recklessly yanking through the knots that had developed over the course of the day.

 _I mean really. Rushing out is no way to handle having actual feelings for a woman... If you'd just wanted to screw her you would have had no problem swaggering in there and taking her to bed. But because you actually like her as a human being you suddenly got no game!_

She paused her angry stomping as the gravity of what she was processing hit her.

 _Oh God... We have feelings… Actual feelings for another living being that's not Oscar. You like her. As a person. And you want to get to know her. All of her. Not just to sleep with her, but because you have feelings. For her._

Emma groaned and pressed the palms of her hands to her temples, pressing as if to squeeze all the emotions right out of her brain.

 _Well shit... What are you gonna do now ya big gay dumbass? Ignore her for the next 36 hours until she leaves and never returns again?_

She chucked an empty beer bottle into her trashcan, shattering it to pieces.

 _Crap. There's that too. You're never gonna see her again. Or Henry. Damnit it's that kid. He's so clever and sweet and kind and just... And the two of them are so wonderful and great to hang out with. I wish she liked it up here more, surely if I just had more time..._

As the small glimmer of hope flickered through her thoughts, she plunked down into her chair and stared frustratedly into the coals as she worked to stir her fire back to life. Realizing there was little hope for her floundering feelings for Regina, she rapidly snapped a branch over her thigh and threw the halves into the small blaze before her.

 _Snap out of it woman! You need to lock this shit down before you lose your mind. Regina Mills is not an option. She's just not. Not matter how badly you with she were. And you need build a big ass bridge and get over it. Hey, you know what would help? That redhead. Amber? Or was it Alex? Whatever. Go roll around with her and you'll feel much better about the whole situation. Because honestly? Regina Mills is just not an option, no matter how desperately you wish that she were._

Once the fire was stoked up to her liking, Emma stood and tucked Oscar into his kennel for the night. With her boy sleeping safely in his bed, she shoved Regina from her mind and climbed into her camper. Rifling through her drawers, she pulled out her tightest pair of skinny jeans and slipped them on. With a quick coat of lipgloss and a toss of her hair, Emma exited the trailer, looking to bed the inquisitive redhead and rid her mind of the deep chocolate eyes and smudged little nose that filled her heart with painful longing.

It took a surprisingly little amount of time to get Alana away from her parents campfire under the pretense of showing the young girl a trail to take her younger siblings hiking on the next day. Before long, lithe fingers were clutching red curls and teeth were devouring plump lips to the sound of stifled groans and soft whimpers. With her back pressed into a pine tree, Emma stripped the woman from the waist up and bit down on a pert nipple, causing Alana to cry out. After she'd spent what she deemed a sufficient amount of time on each breast, she quickly shucked the yoga pants that clung to youthful curves. Deep in dark recesses of the forest, there was no concern for nakedness and so the blonde made quick work of her jeans to give access to the place where she needed to be touched most of all. Fingers slipped into dripping velvet and within a few minutes the pair were shuddering against one another, biting down on shoulders and necks in moonlit release.

As she mindlessly kissed the redhead before her, Emma noted that her mind kept wandering right back to Regina. She found herself wishing that crimson curls were replaced with dark brown waves and struggled to understand why it was so difficult for her to push past the woman she'd met only that day. The undeniable chemistry and intense eyes caused the momentary pleasure she felt in the arms of this stranger to instantly vacate her body, and in a last ditch effort to remove the brunette from her thoughts once more, she invited the flushed young woman in her arms back to her trailer to continue their activities.

They quickly scampered through the woods to Emma's camper, and as she unlocked the door, Alana grasped the back of Emma's neck and pulled her in for a kiss so forceful that it caused Emma to lean one hand against the camper next to Alana's head to catch herself from tripping into the smaller woman. She pulled away, opened the door, hauled her newest conquest through the door and onto her bed, and slammed the door for the night….

As Regina strutted up the gravel road towards Emma's camp, she replayed all the small moments of chemistry that had occurred between the herself and the blonde to keep her nerve up. Rounding the bend that obstructed her view, she stopped abruptly and gasped at the sight before her eyes. Illuminated by moonlight, Regina saw Emma next to the door of her trailer pressed up against a redheaded young woman. She was kissing her with what appeared to be everything she had in her. Emma pulled away, only to drag her soon to be bedfellow into her camper. Regina was shell shocked, and she jumped a bit when Emma punctuated her evening by slamming her camper door shut, closing herself from the chill of the evening and the possibility of being with the woman who had truly captivated her heart.

As Regina walked back to her tent, she pulled her sweater tightly around her torso in part to keep out the cold, but also to keep herself together despite all of the disappointment that rolled through her body in painful waves. She made her way back to her camp in a daze and robotically slipped into her pajamas and sleeping bag. Completely bewildered, confused, and despondent about the sight that now flashed in a loop before her eyes, she lay beside her snoring son and worked to process this latest development.

 _So she likes women... That much is_ _ **very**_ _clear._

She closed her eyes, and the awful sight of Emma kissing the redheaded woman Regina now loathed flashed before her.

 _I guess that's why she left so soon, huh? Had to go attend to her evening booty call. I must be out of touch, because I really thought there was something between us. It was far more subtle than her display back there, but I really thought we had a moment. A couple moments. Big gay ones. And those eyes. The way she looked at me across the fire. And then again when we said goodbye. Must have really misread that, Mills._

Regina rolled onto her right side and watched the steady rise and fall of her son's breathing.

 _Well, I suppose we will finish out this camping trip and be on with it then. Hopefully I can avoid Emma tomorrow so I don't have to continue picturing her grinding all over the insipid girl._

Regina returned to her back and pinched her nose between her index finger and thumb, shaking her head.

 _But, nothing can be done about it now. At least Henry's had a good weekend, and I got a bit of sunshine and exercise._

As her mind became foggy with exhaustion, Regina closed her eyes for some much needed rest and was lulled to sleep by the soft sound of her son's gentle breathing.

The next morning, Regina woke to a persistent dripping sensation on the back of her head. She rolled from her stomach to her back and was stuck rather unceremoniously between the eyes by a drop of water. Mind clearing from sleep, she perceived a steady drumming sound that filled the entirety of her tent, registering that it was raining. She grabbed her watch and checked the time, noting that it was only 5:30 am. Understanding that rain as strong as the stuff pouring outside her tent meant mud and no campfires, her heart sank at the thought of having to cut her adventure with Henry short.

She waited another hour before jostling him awake, but the rain had not slowed as she'd hoped. It picked up in both intensity and volume, dooming the rest of their weekend before it really even started.

"Henry, sweetheart I'm so sorry honey but I think we may need to pack it in early." Regina gently broke the news to her still sleepy son. "Do you hear all that rain? We won't be able to find any dry wood to make our fire, and the trails will be washed out. I'm so sorry…"

Henry was a reasonable little boy who had experienced far more disappointment in his short life than many people would face in a lifetime, making him far more mature than his nine years might suggest. He nodded and listened to his mother explain the situation, carefully processing the news. As he listened, an idea flooded into his mind, and he was struck with an excellent solution to their problem.

"Mom. I have a proposal to make." Sleep had cleared from his hazel eyes, and the shrewd grin of a very practical negotiator took its place.

"I'm listening." Regina sat up and regarded her little boy, subtly smiling as she watched the gears turn in his clever little head.

"Okay. I totally understand why we have to leave, and I agree that this would not be good bear hunting weather. But, I would really like to come back next weekend if the weather is supposed to be nice, because I didn't get to roast marshmallows. Plus, I want to go swim in the lake with Oscar and Emma."

At the mention of the blonde's name, Regina's mind was flooded with images of vibrant green eyes and blonde curls. She'd all but forgotten about the horrifying sight she'd witnessed the day before, but the nauseated feeling she went to sleep with crept back into her chest at the very mention of her name. Regina realized that it was unfair for her son not to come back the next weekend to finish her adventure, but the idea of trying to look at Emma Swan was confusing and frustrating and just generally unpleasant for the brunette after the show she'd witnessed the previous night. However, Henry was completely correct in his assessment, and she had so enjoyed how unabashedly joyful he was when climbing rocks and playing in the forest. No amount of discomfort over misread signals and confused feelings could ever come between Regina and her son's happiness, and so she reluctantly extended a hand to the little boy sitting before her in agreement.

"Well argued, Mr. Mills. Well argued. It seems we will indeed need to come back next weekend to finish our adventure, marshmallows and all. However, in the meantime what do you say we pack up, head home, and go have some breakfast at the diner. We can get cleaned up a bit, and then we will get you some hot cocoa for being such a good sport about this muddy mess."

Henry vigorously shook his mother's hand and grinned. He'd somehow negotiated hot cocoa _and_ an extra weekend of camping and was beyond pleased with himself. He quickly dressed and helped pack up their things into the car, and the pair were cruising out of the campground by 7:15 as the rain continued to pour down upon the mountain.

Up the road in her trailer, Emma Swan was stirred from her morning daze by a tickling sensation that persistently pestered her cheek. Her sleep muddled brain refused to allow her eyes to open until the itch became utterly unbearable, and when she squinted into her dimly lit trailer, she was momentarily confused at the heap of red curls that lay on the pillow beside her. It took only moments for her brain to register what her eyes were seeing, and Emma quickly shut and covered them with her hands as she grimaced while the memory of last night came flooding back to her. She recalled bringing her latest conquest home for the evening, but it was not the detached sex that caused her stomach to churn. It was her tactless exit from the company of a particular brunette that caused her seemingly endless discomfort.

 _This was not helpful. Not one bit. Honestly woman, did you really think a quick screw would help? Granted this normally works, but clearly you have some weird unidentifiable thing that keeps pulling you towards Regina. It makes no sense and it is completely irrational and stupid and confusing and no amount of redheaded mountain sex is going to make it go away until you deal with the possibility of what getting to know Regina might hold._

It had been a long while since Emma had experienced authentic feelings for a woman, and so it was with great frustration that she lay in bed working through the walls she'd painstakingly built over the last several several years. It was clear that there was some x factor at play when it came to Regina, but the fear of rejection and one sided feelings that plagued Emma since the end of her last relationship reared their ugly heads as she tried to convince herself that getting to know the brunette wasn't an awful idea. Laying beside the distraction she'd hoped would alleviate the feelings that flooded her veins the moment dark eyes and that sweet smile filled her mind, Emma realized that no amount of sex could quell the need to find out if she had even a fleeting chance of getting to know the brunette and her precious little boy better. The doubts and frustration that troubled her the night before suddenly seemed so childish and silly as she listened to the rain beating down on the roof of her trailer and her own reeling thoughts, and Emma wondered what she could do to make things right with Regina.

Deciding that inviting her for coffee before they each started their day would be the least threatening and simplest way to find some answers and connect, Emma kicked off the covers, kicked Alana out of the trailer, and quickly dressed herself for the drizzly morning that lay outside.

"Oscar, hey buddy we need to go make something right." Emma spoke softly as her sleepy companion stirred in his kennel. "I could really use some morale support, and I know Henry would be thrilled to see you. _And_ , we can go for a run to see the ducks when the weather clears up if you'd like."

At the mention of his favorite species of waterfowl, Oscar bolted awake and began wriggling to be let out of his kennel. Emma clipped on his leash and rapidly dashed into her camper for one last thing. Grabbing the loaf of banana bread the O'Neil's had gifted her, Emma set out up the road with her hood up and her mind filled with the images of a determined little boy and his intriguingly complex mother. The pair rounded the bend, and Emma flicked her gaze down to her watch to make sure it wasn't too early.

 _8:15. Perfect! Kids get up pretty early most of the time so they should be up and moving around. I'd hate to wake them. Maybe they'd want to come back to my trailer and play cards later. Until the rain lets up at least._

Emma smiled at the thought of playing Uno with Henry and Regina as she continued to make her way to site 108.

 _Don't get ahead of yourself, Swan. You really messed up last night, being so awkward, and you've got some ground to cover._

However, Emma's heart sank as her destination came into view. Completely empty and rain soaked, site 108 was devoid of the company she so eagerly sought. Emma sighed heavily and shook her head, the realistic part of her half expecting that something that felt so hopeful and full of possibility would be too good to be true. Despite her intuition, it still stung a bit, and so confused and heartily disappointed, the blonde trudged back to her trailer to spend the rest of her lonely Saturday thinking about all of the what-ifs and could-have-beens that were driving themselves down the rainy mountain toward the rest of their lives and away from Emma.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone had a lovely weekend! Our dear friend Kathryn spits the hot fire of truth in this chapter. She is and will continue to be the voice of reason for Regina much of the time, so I hope this helps put the love at first site experience our ladies had into perspective. Also, thank you for all the reviews and feedback. I love hearing from you all so keep them coming! If you're enjoying this story tell a friend or drop me a message. As always, I am the funnylesbianshipper on tumblr, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Kathryn will you _please_ stop laughing at me? It is not funny! It is really and truly quite the opposite of funny!" Regina exclaimed as she swatted her friend's shoulder while they waited in line for coffee.

"Oh my friend, it is so beyond funny, and you are just too close to see it! I've been laughing since you came back Saturday, and it's Thursday! Five days and it is still hilarious. This whole situation is just completely absurd, and I for one will not turn down the opportunity to laugh at your misadventures because they are so few and far between," Kathryn replied, shaking her head as she chuckled.

The pair retrieved their coffees and settled into a small table in the corner of the coffee shop.

"Okay, okay. I know it sounds silly when I retell it, but you weren't there! She was _amazing_ with Henry, and she was so kind to help me out with starting the fire and making the very short weekend special for my son. It was indescribable how special she made him feel. He was so happy and engaged, and consequently, I was over the moon as well. My mommy hormones were running rampant!" Regina replied with the slightest hint of indignance.

"Yes, _and_ you had a gay moment with her and her eyes sparkled and you felt all cozy inside. Then you caught her screwing some chick right after your gay moment, and you ran away in the rain. Did I get it all?" Kathryn smirked over her hazelnut latte.

"Could you _be_ any more crass?" Regina replied to Kathryn's graphic depiction of Emma's encounter with the redhead.

"Probably. But you have to admit, it is a little silly that you're getting so worked up over a woman you only spent several hours with over the course of just one day," Kathryn said in her most reasonable tone.

"I know that logically it makes no sense, but you've watched me try and date for the past several years, and I'm sure you've noticed that I haven't been terribly successful at it," Regina replied as Kathryn nodded, listening carefully to her best friend and trying to show her that she really was taking her feelings seriously despite the prior commentary. "I haven't felt that way with any of my terrible set ups, and I spent more time with them than I did with Emma!"

Kathryn raised an eyebrow and tilted her head as she thought for a moment, before she replied, "I can accept that, but for heaven's sake you have no reason to go getting all flustered about someone you think you might have the potential to be attracted to! I mean good grief does she even know you're bisexual?! It sounds like she was trying to be respectful of you, not coming on to you without any kind of evidence of your lady loving side, and if she didn't know you were into chicks, how would she have known to flirt with you?"

Regina listened carefully and realized much to her chagrin that her best friend was making a great deal of sense. Crossing her arms and sighing rather dramatically, she admitted defeat. "Damn it. You're right, and you know I hate when that happens."

Kathryn grinned at her victory and continued, "But, this is a good thing for you! It means that you need to get your butt back onto that mountain and go talk to her! Let her know you're interested in getting to know her better so that there's none of the confusion about who is into ladies and who is not. You can blame your dramatic exit on the rain and start fresh! Plus, now that you have a plan in mind, you can pack accordingly… I've seen some of the underwear you own, Regina, and they are positively scandalous!" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively causing the brunette's cheeks to blush deeply.

"Kathryn, I will be up there with Henry! What kind of activities am I possibly going to be doing with my son right next to me in the four by four foot tent we sleep in?! Really woman, that is just awful. I am a lady and a bit more refined when it comes to seducing people." Regina delicately sipped her coffee and peered harmlessly over her cup, batting her eyelashes while Kathryn put both her hands up, feigning innocence.

"Hey, if you two hit if off, that's great. I'm just saying you should be prepared. It sounds like those arms of her's are _very_ strong and would feel rather nice wrapped around you if you catch my drift…" Kathryn grinned as she watched her friend squirm.

"Can we _please_ change the subject now? I have heard your sage advice, and I will be taking Henry back this weekend. I will go in with an open mind and make sure that I make it abundantly clear that I am interested in women. I will not, however, be packing any of the undergarments that you so crassly suggested. I actually like her and am not planning on bedding her and then tossing her aside. She's different, special even, and I won't go messing it up by promptly jumping into bed with her. Fair enough?"

Kathryn nodded and, after a quick sip of coffee, launched into her latest tale of triumph and tragedy at the bank where she was a wealth manager, leaving all thoughts of Emma and her vibrant green eyes lingering only in Regina's mind.

Back on the mountain, Emma had been very surly since Regina and Henry's rainy departure. She'd spent five days berating herself for being such a chicken and not pushing past her nerves and embarrassment, and it was causing her to be very grumpy, even to Oscar. She hadn't slept with any of the scantily clad college girls who started their summer vacation in her camp, for any time she had tried, Regina's beautiful brown eyes and Henry's crooked little smile filled her week she ran every single trail in a 10 mile radius of her camp and swam the entirety of the lake twice in an effort to work through her frustration with herself. But, as she rose Thursday morning, there were still pangs of toxic emotion lingering inside her extremely sore body.

Emma's last serious relationship ended when her partner cheated on her, blamed it on her, and then strung her along while Emma tried to prove her worthiness. Her best friends David and Mary Margaret could only watch in horror as Cassidy, Emma's ex, emotionally abused and tormented her with full participation on Emma's end of things. The blonde was so blinded by the woman who had once loved her unselfishly that she saw no fault in her manipulative girlfriend, and Emma quickly found herself in a baleful relationship that was slowly killing everything that made her special: her kindness, her insistence on doing what was right not easy, and most importantly the tenacity that made her a great speech therapist and an even better friend.

Once Emma was broken into nearly unrecognizable pieces, Cassidy finally left her forever, and David and Mary Margaret were left to pick up the pieces of their once vibrant friend. It took a lot of love, ice cream, and a few months in therapy to help put Emma back into some semblance of her former self. However, there were still scars, silvery and translucent, that continued to blemish Emma's selfless heart. The deepest of them all was her tendency to berate and place total blame on herself when something went wrong in a relationship. Having been conditioned into behaving that way by Cassidy, it was a deeply ingrained habit she continually worked to break herself of with exercise and therapy. Despite her best efforts however, it still found its way into her mind when something didn't play out as she felt it should have due to her own actions.

In this case Emma knew that there was no relationship at stake, only the possibility of one, but she was still frustrated and angry with herself, one of the many charming byproducts of her ex's handiwork. It was a vicious circle she was working herself out of, and she decided that rather than going for a run that morning, she would stay around camp and hang with Oscar in an attempt to take care of herself in a way that didn't involve running her already exhausted body across half the mountain.

"Well good buddy, what do you say we get out the speakers and have a little jam sesh. Listen to some tunes, have some coffee, and enjoy our morning a bit." Emma looked at Oscar and found herself grinning as his curly butt wiggled while she talked to him. He never failed to put a smile on her face and help her feel better, no matter how dark things managed to get. She climbed into the trailer and grabbed her speakers and iPod, plugging it in to cue up her music.

Emma's taste in music was eclectic to say the least, and as she spent her morning listening to music, everything from Billy Joel's _Piano Man_ to Jason Derulo's _Get Up Next to You_ to Norah Jones' _Long Way Home_ made an appearance in her campground. It lifted her spirits and calmed her mind, and when it was time to go clean recently vacated campgrounds and check the outhouses, Emma was in a most excellent mood. She was still disappointed at the lost opportunity that was Regina Mills, that much was clear, but she was _just_ disappointed rather than self destructively angry.

"Mom, do you think Emma will let me play with Oscar when we get there? Do you think my rock will still be there? Do you think I could go swimming in the lake? Did I bring my swimsuit…? I did, I think. I hope I did. I would be sad if I didn't… I guess I could just climb trees instead. That will be fun too… Man, I'm excited!"

It was Friday afternoon, and Henry and Regina were making the winding drive back up to the campground for the weekend. Henry filled the drive with a steady stream of stories, speculation, and general declarations of excitement, and Regina contentedly listened to her son's constant chatter. He was over the moon that they were returning to finish what they'd started the weekend before, and Regina was looking forward to several days of a very happy Henry. Although she knew it would be extraordinarily fun for her son and selfish to do anything else, Regina was nervous to see Emma Swan again. After her pep talk with Katherine, she realized how silly she had been to get so worked up over someone she barely knew. Though if she was being honest with herself, she understood that there was something that made Emma different from any of the other people she had dated since Daniel's death. That gut feeling was Regina's guide through all the crucial decisions that she had ever made in her lifetime, and it had never failed her. That gut feeling was calling her back up to the mountains to get to know Emma better, and it was what made her so anxious not to mess things up with the blonde who waited at the end of her drive. Her gut knew that there was something worth knowing behind those green eyes, and she was bound and determined to find out.

Their drive concluded much the same as before, and Henry was overjoyed to find that campsite 108 was available for use that weekend. Regina backed into the site and shut off the car as Henry rocketed out of his booster seat and up to his boulder to check and see if it was still as he'd left it.

"Mom, it's still here! My rock is still here! I am so relieved!" Henry shouted across the forest to his mother while she began the unloading process.

"I'm so glad you're happy, Henry. I had a sneaking suspicion that it would still be here…" Regina chuckled to herself. Despite his emotional maturity and bright mind, moments like these reminded her that he was still very much a little boy who had a great deal left to learn about the world.

She methodically unpacked all of the various food and gear that she and Henry packed for their weekend and began assembling their tent poles. With her son's help, the pair pitched their tent in about 20 minutes with fairly minimal confusion or frustration.

They were lounging in their campground when Regina heard an excited panting noise coming from behind her chair. Before she could fully turn around to find the source of the noise, Henry was on the ground being smothered by a familiar furry gray and black mass.

"Oscar! Mom, he remembers me! Hey buddy, how've you been? Did you have a good week?" Henry spoke to the dog in between slobbery kisses from his very excited friend.

Regina smiled as she watched her son animatedly playing with Oscar but was even more elated when she heard gravel crunching behind her. She whipped around, hoping that a certain someone was coming to locate her pup, and her heart started to pound as blonde curls came dashing up the road.

"Oscar get back here! I'm serious! You do not need to bother these nice people any…" Emma came to a skidding halt in front of Regina and softly gasped. A small smile spread across her lips, and her eyes shone as she took in the face standing before her. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," Regina breathed as her eyes searched the flushed face before her, flicking between green eyes and plump lips.

"You came back," Emma replied in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"I came back." Regina glanced down at her shoes and swallowed thickly, suddenly very nervous to be in such close proximity to the blonde.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," Emma responded, voice thick with emotion.

"It was Henry. He didn't get to roast marshmallows or swim in the lake so I promised him I'd bring him back."

As if sensing that he was being discussed, Henery scrambled up from the dirt and came running over to the two women who were completely wrapped up in one another's gaze.

"Emma!" Henry squealed, flinging his arms around her waist and drawing the pair from their breathless exchange.

"Ranger Mills, it's good to see you again." Emma grinned down at Henry as he hugged her.

"Remember you said you'd take me swimming in the lake with Oscar some time? I wanna do that!"

Regina raised an eyebrow at him before he replied, "Please. Could we _please_ do that?"

Emma glanced over Henry's head at Regina and studied her eyes, trying to gauge if this was a promise she was able to make to the little boy bouncing before her. Regina gave a subtle nod and flashed a warm smile that melted Emma to her core. The blonde knelt down in front of Henry and grabbed his hand and he had the weekend prior.

"Well kid, you better get a good night's sleep tonight, because we are going swimming tomorrow!" Her declaration was punctuated by another hug that knocked Emma off her balance and onto her backside. She laughed at Henry's excitement, but quickly stopped when a slender hand was extended before her to help her off the ground. Never removing her gaze from the brunette's, Emma pulled herself up and came to stand directly before Regina.

"Thanks," Emma nodded to Regina as she continued to hold her hand.

"You're most welcome," Regina said, her voice barely a whisper.

Emma was shocked at how immediately the connection that crackled between them returned and was grateful that all her memories of the raven haired beauty before her were not just a wonderful dream. Emma gently pulled Regina closer to her until her mouth was hovering directly next to the shell of her ear and whispered, "I'm so glad you came back."

Regina shivered and slowly pulled away to look into Emma's eyes before she replied, "Me too."

With a gentle squeeze, Emma reluctantly released Regina's hand and removed herself from the older woman's space, calling for Oscar to come back to camp.

"How about we meet tomorrow morning around 11 at the dock?" Emma shouted over her shoulder as she began the walk back to her campground.

"Sounds like a plan," Regina called back, smiling giddily to herself.

"I can't wait, Emma!" Henry exclaimed.

Several hours later, night began to fall on the campground. Regina and Henry sat around the campfire discussing the merits of owning a pet dragon, but Regina's mind was not fully invested in the discussion. Listening half heartedly to her son's reasons for owning such a massive beast, her thoughts spiraled around what tomorrow's swimming adventure would bring. The idea of spending time with Emma made her heart race, and the thought of Emma in a bathing suit caused a pleasant tingle to settle at the base of her spine.

Knowing that tomorrow would be a busy day, both Henry and Regina agreed that turning in early would be the best course of action. Henry dreamt of cold mountain water and his best pal Oscar, while his mother's dreams were filled with blonde curls, toned arms, and the promise of an eventful day at the lake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there everyone! First off I wanted to apologize for the last chapter. I edited it half asleep and missed some errors. I've gone back through and fixed them all, but to those of you who suffered through it before I got my shit together, my apologies! This chapter is rather long, so brace yourselves. However, it was a great deal of fun to write, and there's tons of Swan Mills Family feels. I read all your comments and messages so keep them coming! I truly appreciate when you all take the time to give any feedback. As always I'm the funnylesbianshipper on tumblr so feel free to hit me up there as well! Enjoy :)**

The next morning, Henry ran circles around their tent in his swim trunks and t shirt while Regina fretted over her appearance. It was irrational to be so worried about how she looked given that she was in the mountains where no one fixed their hair or wore wore any makeup, but she didn't want to face Emma looking anything less than her best. Settling on a black bikini with gold clasps, a floppy straw sun hat, and a red cover up, Regina grabbed her backpack and their lunches for the day by the lake.

Henry sprinted down the gravel road, and Regina walked slowly to soak in the sights and sounds that echoed around her. The fragrant smell of tree sap and foliage filled her nose, and the breeze rustled pine cones from their swaying branches. It was impossible not to relax surrounded by such picturesque scenery. Regina tilted her head up to take in the clear blue sky above her head and sighed, thinking that camping may have been one of the best ideas her son had ever dreamed up. Her shoulders were relaxed, and the tension that normally settled in her lower back melted away, allowing her to saunter with graceful ease towards the lake. It seemed like an eternity since she felt so at peace. The sound of Henry's gleeful laughter caused a brilliant smile to bloom across her face, but her features quickly fell into gaping amazement when a new view filled her line of sight.

Clad in cutoffs, a black and white flannel, Chuck Taylor sneakers, and an emerald green bikini that was the precise color of her eyes, Emma jogged up to join Regina. The postcard worthy view around her paled in comparison to the beauty that had just fallen in step alongside her, and the blonde completely stole Regina's breath away.

"Good morning, Regina," Emma smiled at the stunned woman next to her, hooking her thumb through the strap of her backpack to adjust it squarely onto her shoulder.

"I'm well, thank you," Regina stammered back, caught completely off guard by Emma's sudden appearance.

Emma laughed and replied,"No, I said good morning, not how are you."

Regina shook her head and stammered, "Sorry, all this fresh air must be getting to my brain!"

Working to process the sight before her eyes, Regina tried to laugh off her mistake and strike up a normal human interaction with Emma in order to lessen the effects that her presence was having on her mind and body.

"So, um... Where's Oscar?" Regina inquired, attempting to settle herself down.

The blonde pointed up the road with her index finger to where Henry and Oscar were rounding the bend at a jaunty trot.

"Oh. Must have missed him," Regina replied, mentally chastising herself for her ditsy behavior.

"He was pretty excited to see Henry, so he was running by awfully fast," Emma generously supplied, giving Regina the excuse she had been searching for.

"They are thick as thieves those two," Regina chuckled, finally feeling in control of her faculties again.

Emma offered a nod of agreement as she adjusted her backpack once more. "Did you both sleep okay last night? I know the wind picked up a bit."

"We were both fairly exhausted from the past few days, so I don't think any amount of wind could have kept us awake," Regina replied, sighing as the events of her week flashed through her mind.

"Long week at work?" Emma inquired, genuinely interested to learn anything she could about the brunette.

"Yes, being a public official is great when you're helping people, but I find that most of the time citizens have far more petty complaints than actual problems for which I can find a solution," Regina shrugged as she reflected on the inevitability of her job's troubles.

"So you work in local government I take it?" Emma had been wondering what someone as well spoken and polished as Regina did for a living.

"Yes I do. I'm the city manager where I'm from, so I make a lot of critical decisions with the city council. In an attempt to help the citizens of my town feel more included, I have an open door policy that allows people to pop in and chat whenever they feel compelled. It is a great idea in theory, but more often than not I end up getting complained to and blamed for problems rather than having the constructive conversations I'd hoped for when I instigated the policy."

She imagined Regina in formal office wearing tailored clothes and wheeling and dealing for the benefit of her town. Thinking about the brunette in her element made Emma grin, and she was struck by how well suited the extraordinarily regal woman next to her was for that kind of important work.

"What is it that you do during the rest of the year when you're not up here?" Regina asked. She too was curious what the blonde did during the months when the campground was closed, eager to learn more about the woman with whom she was already very intrigued.

"I'm a speech therapist. I work in all the schools where I'm from with the kiddos that need support in the development of their speech. It's an incredibly rewarding job, but it's tough because they only have the budget to afford one of me, so I'm spread extremely thin."

Suddenly Emma's ease with Henry made so much more sense, and Regina felt like a small piece of the puzzle that was Emma Swan fell into place.

"Wow, I admire anyone who can work with children all day long. I cannot imagine how challenging it must be to help such a diverse range of ages and abilities." Regina was truly impressed and baffled at the intelligence and creativity that must reside in the blonde in order for her to do her job.

"Well I have to admit, handling the affairs of grownups doesn't sound like it's a walk in the park either! I can't imagine having that many people coming in and out all day with their various troubles."

"It's not easy, but I enjoy helping make the world a little better for others, so at the end of the day it is always worth my while."

Emma smiled back at Regina, grateful that she was finally learning about the person who dwelled behind those intoxicating brown eyes and glad at how selfless that person was shaping up to be.

"It seems, Regina, that we can both agree on that. It sounds like I love helping kids as much as you love making your town a better place." Grinning, Emma gently nudged the brunette with her elbow.

Regina smiled softly back, and thanked her lucky stars that Kathryn had helped get her back up to the mountains. Emma was as warm as she remembered and apparently very intelligent, both things that caused Regina's interest level to rise exponentially. After their little chat, the pair fell into comfortable silence as they finished their journey to the lake. Having yet to see its crystal clear waters, Regina let out a small gasp when the vast and shimmering surface came into view.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Emma smiled as she watched the brunette take in the view. "It's one of my favorite places up here."

"It's incredible," Regina murmured, baffled at the pristine clarity of the mountain lake.

Suddenly, Emma skipped off into a sprint and grinned wickedly over her shoulder. "It's even more incredible once you're swimming in it!" She bolted the remaining distance to the dock, stripping off her flannel shirt and backpack as she went.

Regina threw her head back in laughter, enjoying the side of Emma that clearly related so well to children. Standing only in her green bikini, Emma made quick work of her sneakers and cannonballed directly into the lake, bobbing up next to an already swimming Henry and Oscar. Regina finished the walk up to the dock, giggling as she watched Emma paddle around with Henry clinging like a monkey to her back.

The brunette spread her towel out on the dock and slipped out of her cover up. She settled onto her towel and leaned back on the palms of her hands, sighing contentedly as she watched her son swim with Emma and Oscar. If watching her build a fire with Henry had warmed her heart, seeing Emma playing with carefree abandon alongside her son melted it completely. She sat for nearly an hour as the blonde was dunked by Henry and repeatedly suckered into piggyback rides before she lay down on her towel to rest her eyes. Dozing in the mountain sunshine, Regina nearly drifted completely to sleep, her breathing slowing into a deeply measured rhythm. However, she was abruptly pulled from her warm catnap when typhoon of chilly lake water crashed over her torso, jolting her awake.

"What the…?" Regina shot up from her resting position and looked around, shading her eyes with her hand.

"I got you, Mom!" Henry squealed with glee.

"Nice aim, kid!" Emma high fived Henry in celebration.

"What was that for?!" Regina feigned anger as she pouted down at her son, her voice slightly gravelly from sleep.

"You've been napping _forever_ , and I want you to come swim with us!" Henry pleaded.

Unable to say no to his brown eyes, Regina reluctantly rose and stretched her arms above her head to remove the kinks from her spine. This time, it was Emma's turn to gape speechlessly. Regina was stunning in her black bikini. The gold clasps accentuated the bronze tones in her skin, and she seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. Her toned stomach flexed as she stretched from her fingers down to her polished toes, and her dark waves spilled down between her toned shoulders. The sight caused a throb to settle in the lowest part of Emma's abdomen despite the sobering chill of the water. She was even more shocked when, without missing a beat, the brunette jogged to the end of the dock and dove in a graceful arc into placid water, causing only small ripples to expand out from where her lithe form broke the surface. She stayed under for what seemed like forever, and Emma began to panic a bit, thinking Regina had become tangled in one of the many fishing lines that settled into the silt at the bottom of the lake. However, her panic turned to surprise when she was grabbed around the calf and pulled swiftly under the water.

Emma gasped before she was dragged under, arms flailing wildly in a futile attempt to stay afloat. With a smug grin plastered all over her face, Regina emerged alongside the spot where Emma unceremoniously disappeared. Henry giggled uncontrollably as Emma came sputtering up from beneath the water's surface, glaring at the smirking brunette who was delicately treading water next to her.

"That was for waking me from my very cozy nap!" Regina grinned at Emma as the blonde attempted to regain her composure.

"And this," Emma said as she pushed a small wave of water into Regina's face, "is for dragging me under like some creature from the deep!"

Regina wiped her eyes and quirked an eyebrow at Emma, deliberating what her next move was to be. Trying to enlist Henry, she gave him a quick smile and a subtle nod. Taking his cue, he lunged onto Emma's back and cried, "Get her, Mom!"

The pair proceeded to douse and dunk the camp host several times over, leaving her laughing and sputtering, unable to help herself due to Henry's presence on her back and Regina's constant onslaught of waves. She tried to fight back, but eventually had to beg for surrender from her persistent assailants.

"Mercy, mercy!" she cried, coughing and waving her arms in defeat.

Both Henry and Regina ceased their attack on the blonde, and they all stared leerily at one another, unsure if the war was really over. After their momentary standoff, the trio burst out laughing, hair disheveled and smiles a mile wide. Tired and sopping wet, they hauled themselves out of the lake and onto the dock where they ate lunch and dried off for awhile, warming up from the glacier fed lake water's chill. Henry wanted to go and swim with Oscar for the remainder of their afternoon, and both women decided to stretch themselves out on their towels at the end of the dock to watch their boys play and sun themselves.

After a few minutes of relaxed silence, Regina decided to strike up a conversation with the blonde. In addition to a fun weekend with Henry, that was the main reason Kathryn had encouraged her to come back: to try and get to know Emma. She pondered how best to start a conversation and decided to build upon what she already knew about the woman stretched out next to her. Rolling onto her abdomen so she could see Emma's face while she spoke, Regina fired her first question.

"So, Emma Swan, you're a camp host during the summer and a speech pathologist the rest of the year. You love dogs and children, you don't mind a little horseplay, and you clearly enjoy being outside. What else do I need to know about you?"

Emma thought a moment before replying wryly, "Well, I'm a Libra, I enjoy long walks on the beach, and I take my martini's poured straight down the drain because they are gross and beer is excellent."

Regina chuckled at Emma's quick witted response and sighed as she pressed for more concrete information.

"You're funny too, I can add that to the growing list of things I know about you. But seriously, tell me something. Anything. Where did you grow up?" Regina asked, hoping to get a more informative answer out of Emma.

"Oh man, we're bringing out the big guns! Well, if you must know, I was in foster care for the entirety of my childhood so I bounced around a lot," Emma answered candidly. "I've lived on both coasts and in several places in the middle of the US."

"That would explain the fiercely independent vibe I'm getting from you," Regina responded as she cocked her head and studied the blonde.

Emma was shocked that the immediate response was not pity but admiration for her independence, and she smiled a bit at that small revelation of Regina's character.

"What about you?" Emma was all about sharing if it meant getting to know more about the brunette.

Regina returned to her back and sat up a bit, leaning back on her hands as she thought.

"I grew up in one town with both my parents. I'm an only child, so there was a great deal of pressure on me to behave a certain way, because I was the only person to carry on the family legacy. We traveled quite a bit, but I've only lived in a couple places my whole life. My mother was pretty hard on me, but my father was very kind and compensated for her a bit, so that made things manageable. It was a pleasant childhood I suppose," Regina mused, flicking her gaze to check on her son before staring off into the treeline.

"And what about Henry? How'd he come into your life?" Emma could tell her question sparked a great deal of warmth and love in the older woman's heart because her eyes softened at the mention of his name.

"I've wanted to be a mother for as long as I can remember. My husband Daniel and I were devastated when we found out I wasn't able to bear biological children, but we were lucky to be financially stable enough to afford adoption. It was quite the process for the two of us, but mountains of paperwork and several thousand dollars later, Henry finally came home to us. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Regina beamed, vast amounts of love radiating from her eyes.

"So you're married then?" Emma's heart sank a bit as this new tidbit of information was filed into her mind.

"Was. I _was_ married," Regina replied, voice and eyes darkening considerably.

Perceiving she'd crossed an invisible line, Emma backpedaled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, no it's okay. I mean it's not, but you were just chatting, and that's okay," Regina attempted to calm the panic she'd seen flash across green eyes. "I lost my husband about two years ago. He died of a heart attack while he was at work. It was very sudden and unexpected. So I was. I _was_ married."

Emma sat up to mirror the position of the woman beside her and pressed her shoulder gently into Regina's. "Well, if I didn't have a lot of respect for you before, I certainly do now. I'm sorry for you and Henry's loss. I can't imagine how painful that must be for you both."

"It's been tough, but we've started to heal. Actually, being up here is the happiest I've seen Henry since Daniel died. He's almost like his old self. I guess you're partly to thank for that." Regina nudged Emma back a bit, smiling once more.

"Well I'm happy to help. Like I said, Henry is a special kid, and he deserves to be this happy all the time," Emma replied, infusing as much sincerity into her words as she could manage.

The real question that burned on Emma's lips was itching to break free, but she worked to restrain herself out of respect for Regina. However, the little voice that told her that the woman beside her was worth the risk egged her on, and she finally freed the one question she'd been dying to ask the brunette all morning.

"Have you dated much since?" Emma asked, trying to be as casual as possible.

Regina froze a bit, realizing that this was her chance to verbalize her bisexuality to Emma. Affecting her most nonchalant tone she replied, "I've been on a few dates, and there was one woman that I thought I'd hit it off with, but for the most part my love life has been a complete train wreck since I lost my husband."

"Yeah, I get that, dating can be rough." On the outside Emma was nodding in acknowledgement of the trials of dating, but inside she was screaming, grinning, and flailing her pride flag high above her head.

 _Oh my. She's bisexual. She. Is._ _ **Bisexual**_ _. She likes men. And women. Swan, your gaydar is_ _ **not**_ _broken! Your gay moments were actually gay moments and not just some figment of your imagination! And, that means... That means all of the smiling and dunking and teasing and interest in getting to know me is probably flirting… Oh man... She likes me… And I like her… Shit, now that I know I'm not totally nuts I need to start flirting back because this is not one sided anymore. Get your game head on, woman, because you've got a lady to woo!_

Regina sighed at the truth in Emma's response, blissfully unaware of the speed with which the wheels in the blonde's head were whirring. Brown eyes stared lazily into the horizon, snowy peaks jutting from a sea of deep green while wispy white clouds floated across a piercingly blue sky.

"I don't know how you leave this place every year," Regina offered after a while. "It's just so beautiful."

"It's always difficult. Though going back to my students makes it a bit easier. If you want to know the truth though, this isn't even the most beautiful place up here," Emma replied.

Regina raised her eyebrows, "It's not, huh?"

"Nope. There is a valley with massive meadow that I hike into a couple times a summer, and it's like nothing I've ever seen anywhere in the world." Emma sighed as it's brilliant wildflowers and sweeping hills filled her mind. "This sounds crazy, but it's almost like it was meant for a fairytale. It's so unreal and far too beautiful to be present in a world filled with such harsh reality." Emma's voice softened a bit as she reflected on the beauty of her favorite place.

Regina stared in amazement at the reverent admiration that flooded the blonde's features. "I'd love to see that place someday," she said quietly.

Emma peered deeply into Regina's gaze, studying her carefully. She flicked between dark brown eyes and full lips, heart fluttering at the thought of sharing such a special place with the woman beside her. Fueled by the hope that Regina had the potential to someday return her growing affection, Emma flashed a wink at the brunette and replied, "Who knows? Maybe someday..."


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is weird. I will be honest. But I needed Emma to touch base with reality just like Regina did with Kathryn to solidify her feelings a bit. Mary Margaret is ridiculous, so I hope you get a chuckle or two from her. I think you're going to like the end of it because of what it will be leading into in chapter 9. I truly appreciate all of the sweet messages and feedback, so keep 'em coming! As always I'm the funnylesbianshipper on tumblr, so you can hit me up here or there! Have a great weekend everyone! :)**

Monday morning dawned clear and bright as Emma lounged in her bed. Stretched out in baggy sweats and her favorite t shirt, the blonde contentedly sipped her coffee with Oscar curled up at her feet. Between taking care of her hosting duties and spending time with Henry and Regina, Emma was exhausted from her busy weekend but unquestionably the happiest she'd been in ages.

Following their afternoon at the lake, Emma joined the Mills family for a wonderful dinner where she taught them both how to roast the perfect marshmallow. The evening ended in uncontrollable laughter when Regina flambeed her marshmallow into a blackened lump. Like a woman possessed, she waved her roasting stick frantically in the air trying to put out the blaze, her flaming marshmallow roaring like a torch. In her final efforts to extinguish her fireball, Regina beat the stick into the ground until all that remained was a completely inedible lump of dirt and gristle. The day after Regina's flaming disaster, they all went on a long hike with Oscar after Emma finished settling people into camp and cleaning up sites and outhouses. And, the morning before the pair headed back down the mountain for the work week, the blonde cooked breakfast with Henry before the trio went on a short hike to a small pond about a mile from the campground. Emma grinned at the memory of Henry and Oscar wading in the shallows and catching minnows, pouncing at even the slightest movement below the surface of the water. It seemed that once Emma got a taste of what it was like to spend time with Henry and Regina, she was completely and irrevocably addicted.

Henry was a joyful little boy who was constantly curious about everything around him. Emma loved playing with him and teaching him anything and everything he wanted to know, regardless of how ridiculous she looked whilst doing it. It was abundantly clear that Henry had Emma wrapped tightly around his tiny little finger after only a few days together, and she could not have been happier about it.

Though the charming little boy had quickly stolen part of Emma's heart, the other half now rested firmly in the hands of his equally charming mother. Finally allowing herself to show uninhibited interest in Regina, Emma quickly realized just how incredible the brunette truly was. Following their conversation on the dock, the pair chatted freely about everything under the sun for the remainder of the weekend, spending both nights talking over the embers of their campfire and well into the night. It had been years since Emma felt a connection like the one she was developing with the brunette, and it was simultaneously thrilling and terrifying to open herself up in the ways in which she was to Regina. However, if the content feeling that coursed through her veins as she lay in bed was any indication, all the uncertainty was worth the tremendous amounts of pleasure she derived from the older woman's company.

Emma sighed and stretched one final time, finally pulling herself from her cozy nest. Having wasted the better part of her morning daydreaming about Regina, she decided to attempt something productive by running out to the nearest lookout point to give David and Mary Margaret a call. It had been nearly three weeks since she'd checked in with her closest friends, and she was dying to share her exciting news.

One of the many perks of working on the mountain was the lack of technological invasion. A constantly ringing cell phone and an overactive email account were pervasive presences during the majority of Emma's year, so the freedom from those tethers was a welcome relief each summer. She enjoyed unplugging for awhile, but it was times like these, when she wanted nothing more than to share good news with her best friends, that the lack of cell service became slightly inconvenient.

Donning her running shoes, a pair of aqua blue shorts, and a lime green sports bra, Emma hopped out of her camper set out for the lookout point with Oscar trotting by her side. It took her nearly 30 minutes to get there, and Emma was covered with a thin sheen of sweat by the time she jogged up to the only area with cell service anywhere near her campground. Taking a few moments to catch her breath, she leaned out over the guardrails to look down into the valley.

Carpeted in deep green velvet and split by a silvery ribbon of foaming water, it was understandable why the forest service elected to place a lookout area above the valley that sprawled below her. Not only was it the only location that possessed cellphone service for many miles, the lookout was home to a spectacular view that was photographed thousands of times each year. Emma breathed deeply, ever awed by the vastness of the forest and continually humbled by her glaring insignificance by comparison.

With her breathing finally under control, she pulled out her phone, dialed her friends, and waited patiently for one of them to pick up. It took only three rings before David's voice filled her ear.

"Em, it's good to hear from you! How are you?" he asked merrily.

"I'm doing really well, David. I'm sorry it took me so long to touch base with you guys, it has been busy up here," Emma replied, apologizing in advance for her absence.

"We were starting to get a bit worried, but I told Mary Margaret that you were likely just trying to get settled in for the summer and that a pack of wolves had not, in fact, eaten you as she feared."

Emma laughed, amused by her friend's continual concern for her well being. Mary Margaret was her best friend, but she also acted as a sort of mother hen when it came to Emma, constantly checking that she was eating well and not dead in a ditch somewhere.

"Speaking of Mary Margaret," Emma interjected, "is she around? I've got some kinda good news, and I'd love to share it with both of you."

"Hold on Em, let me get her in here."

Emma heard David's hand cover the receiver followed by his muffled voice calling for his wife to come in and join him. A gleeful shriek echoed through the line, and Emma smiled as she imagined her best friend scurrying to sit alongside her husband. She heard the phone exchange hands before a rapid stream of conversation filled her ear.

"Emma Swan where have you been? I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere or eaten by a pack of wolves! Or worse... Dead in a ditch being eaten by a pack of wolves! Thank heavens you're alright. How have you been? How is Oscar? Are you settled in finally? David said you were probably just busy getting settled and _that's_ what kept you from calling but I was just worried sick that something dreadful had happened to you. Has the weather been nice up there? It's rained quite a lot down here. I checked on your apartment and everything seems to be in order. Have you been wearing that jacket we got you for your birthday? The man at the store said it's good for all types of weather _and_ it prevents sunburns. So you ought to be wearing it rain or shine."

Mary Margaret rattled on despite Emma's best efforts to jump into the conversation, and after several minutes of updates and lecturing, she finally had to yell in order to get her very keyed up friend to allow her to speak.

" _Mary Margaret!_ "

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just going on and on here. David said you have news for us, and I'm just dying to hear it, please tell us!" Catching her breath, she finally allowed Emma to proceed.

"Well first off I am settled in, Oscar is doing well, I have been using the jacket, and we've had a little bit of rain since I got here," the blonde quickly offered answers to her friend's arsenal of questions, knowing that she'd demand them sooner or later. "But, my big news is that I may have kinda sorta met someone." Emma tried to be casual, but her excitement caused her to blurt it out in one rushed breath.

Silence filled the line before a high pitched squeal that sounded like a stuck pig more than a grown woman caused Emma to pull the phone away from her ear.

"You met someone? Oh, David she met someone! Emma I'm so happy for you! What's her name? What does she look like? Does she work on the mountain too? How did you meet? Is she gorgeous? I'm sure she is. Oh this is just so exciting!" Again, Mary Margaret's enthusiasm caused her to rapidly ramble, leaving Emma laughing and unable to answer any of her many questions.

"Well," she said with a chuckle, " her name is Regina. She's part Puerto Rican, so she's got dark hair and brown eyes. She's the city manager where she's from, and she is amazing," Emma replied, answering the first round of Mary Margaret's questions.

"Oh, she sounds beautiful, and she must be smart to hold such an important job! Not what I'd expect for you given your usual taste, but I approve and so does David!" her friend exclaimed. It was not uncommon for David's wife to speak for him when talking to Emma as he could never get a word in edgewise when the two were chatting.

Emma continued by answering the next of question. "I met her a couple weekends ago when she brought her son up for a camping trip and I helped her pitch their tent. It was very unexpected, but I've really enjoyed getting to know them both."

The call fell silent, and Emma could only imagine the look that was being exchanged between her friends as she waited, sensing their silence meant a sudden red flag about Henry.

"She has a son? Very, uh... interesting! What's he like?" Mary Margaret said, trying to maintain her positive tone.

Emma could hear the doubt dripping from her friend's voice despite her best efforts to conceal it and tried to proceed as if she hadn't noticed. "His name is Henry. He's nine years old and absolutely brilliant. So smart and funny. I taught him how to roast marshmallows, and I showed him my favorite climbing tree up here. You should have seen him swimming with Oscar at the lake. I've never seen the old guy so patient with a kid before." Emma's voice softened considerably as she continued. "I honestly can't believe how lucky I am that they stumbled into my campground. There are so many places to camp up here, and they picked mine..."

As Emma's happiness was her friend's only real concern, they silenced their doubts and listened to her gush about the past weekend. The blonde shared a condensed list of the various activities they'd done as well as all the little details she'd learned about the brunette, providing play by play evidence of just how great Henry and Regina were. After listening to Emma go on and on for quite some time, it was Mary Margaret's turn to interrupt.

"That's all wonderful Em, but is she coming back again? I've seen you fall for people up there before, but you forget that they always leave. I know it's fun while they're around, but I just don't want you to get your hopes up and then have your heart broken." The question had been lingering between she and David the entire time Emma described her time with Henry and Regina. Both worried that Emma had fallen for another woman with whom she had no chance, and they felt it was their duty to keep their friend as grounded in reality as possible.

"Yeah, Henry wants to come back up. Regina says it has really helped him deal with losing his father, so they're going to make it a regular weekend thing. I guess to give the kid something to look forward to each week." Emma tried to tone down her excitement about their new weekend routine by withholding the fact that she'd offered to keep campground 108 available every weekend for the rest of the summer for Regina and Henry to use. It was helpful for Regina not to worry about getting a spot each week, and it guaranteed that they would be close to Emma if things continued to progress well.

"Then, I think you should go for it! They both seem wonderful, and you will be able to get to know them all summer which will be nice. You need a little consistency in your life from people other than us, and it sounds like they are going to stick around for awhile! Just take care of yourself Ems. We don't want to see you hurting again." Mary Margaret and David still vividly remembered repairing a very broken Emma many years ago, and the pain of watching their friend suffer continued to color their advice even after several years had passed.

"Of course you guys," Emma replied. She still felt extremely guilty for putting her friends through hell and tried to avoid falling into another situation like it at all costs. Sighing as the memory of them helping her move into their place after Cassidy kicked her out flashed before her eyes, she noticed that Oscar was panting rather heavily at her feet. Recognizing his need for water, she began to wrap up the phone call. "Hey, I gotta run back to camp. Oscar needs water, and I've got a family reunion coming in, which usually means lots of help parking RV's and giving directions. I love you both, and I promise I will call you soon!"

"We love you too, Emma! Give Oscar a big kiss for us!" Mary Margaret and David said together.

"Will do!" Emma said quickly before she ended the call.

Tucking her phone into her sports bra, she set off for her camp at a brisk run. With memories of Regina and Henry playing through her mind, the normally arduous trip felt like a breeze, and Emma jogged into camp to begin her week, heart full of hope and looking forward to the promise of the upcoming weekend.

Friday afternoon rolled around faster than Regina could have hoped for, and she was anxious to make the drive back up to the mountains and, more importantly, to Emma. She'd spent her week running through every word she'd exchanged with the blonde, and although it kept her going, she craved the rich conversation and dazzling smile that eagerly waited for at the end of her work week. She hadn't developed feelings as strong as the ones she harbored for Emma in many years, and Regina was eager to continue to pursue the blonde and the hope that rested in her sparkling green eyes.

Stuck in a meeting that felt like it would never end, Regina got off work considerably later than normal, delaying her weekend by several hours. She'd already packed everything for the camping trip, so she and Henry ate a rushed dinner before piling into the car to begin their drive. The sun was setting by the time Regina began weaving around the tight curves and switchbacks that composed the mountain's highway, and it was dark when she pulled into the campsite.

Completely worn out from his week at day camp, Henry was fast asleep by the time Regina parked the car and began unloading their supplies using the full moon to illuminate her surroundings. She debated waking him but decided that she would pitch their tent alone and let him sleep so he was well rested for the next day. She made quick work of the tent poles, yawning as she put them together, and was beginning to thread them through the material when a familiar hand settled on her shoulder.

"Hey," Emma said softly, trying not to scare the brunette.

"Hey yourself." Regina turned to take in the face she'd been so eager to see since leaving Sunday afternoon.

"Can I offer you a hand?" Emma asked, not wanting to impose her help on the brunette.

"I would love that," Regina smiled, stomach fluttering anxiously at the prospect of spending even a short amount of time with Emma.

The pair made quick work of the tent, exchanging hesitant smiles and tentative glances. With the tent pitched, Regina retrieved Henry's pajamas and sleeping bag to ready him for bed. Once his sleeping nook was assembled, she scooped Henry from his booster seat and carried him to the tent, while Emma held the flap open so as not to disturb his sleeping form. After changing his clothes and tucking him snugly into his little sleeping bag, Regina kissed Henry tenderly on the forehead before she backed quietly out and into the night. Emma joined her just outside the tent with a slightly awestruck look plastered on her moonlit face.

"He looks like an angel when he's asleep," she breathed quietly. "I mean, not that he doesn't look like one when he's awake, but he's just so perfect and beautiful when he's sleeping like that."

"It makes all the ornery stuff he occasionally does seem pretty trivial, that's for sure," Regina said before covering up a large yawn.

"I'm sorry you must be exhausted, Regina. I will let you go. If you want to go for a hike or something tomorrow, let me know. You know where I live!" Emma rushed her words, trying to give the clearly exhausted woman before her an opportunity to rest after her week at work despite the fact that she desperately wanted to stay a bit longer.

"No, no I'm good." Regina rubbed her eyes to wake herself up, panicking that the blonde was going to leave after such a short evening. "Actually, I was just going to suggest we make some coffee and chat if you're up for it. I'm not that tired." She moved to grab the kettle and coffee supplies from the back of the car, quickly setting them on the picnic table to prove how serious she was about her offer. She strode back to where Emma stood and peered into her green eyes. "I… I really like talking with you, Emma, and I would really like it if you'd stay..." Regina replied, smiling shyly through her thick lashes.

"Seriously, if you're too tired, I can go. I 100% understand." Emma nodded as she raised her eyebrows a bit, Regina's gaze rapidly deteriorating her resolve.

"Please don't go," Regina said in a voice so soft it was nearly a whisper.

"I, I… I understand if you're, um, tired or whatever. It's cool," Emma stuttered in her final attempt to give the brunette an out.

Regina realized that she needed to do something a bit more forward to get Emma to understand how genuinely she wanted her to stay, and so she placed her hands on Emma's shoulders and ran them slowly down her arms. Regina's touch caused Emma to shiver and her brain to lose focus, melting the blonde into a completely brainless puddle. When she reached slender hands, Regina laced their fingers together before peering back into Emma's dazed eyes.

Holding the blonde's complete attention, Regina repeated a final time, "Please... Don't go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello gentle readers! I hope everyone had a smashing weekend. A couple of things. First off, this chapter is pretty handsy so I hope that won't bother you all ;) Second, I'm having surgery this week and will be in the hospital for a few days. I won't be able to update until the middle to end of next week, so I apologize in advance. Third, thank you all for the sweet words and feedback! I try and incorporate any ideas that you all have into my writing so if you have a scene or a moment you want built in, all you've got to do is ask! As always, I'm the funnylesbianshipper on tumblr so feel free to hit me here or on there! Enjoy :)**

After Regina's plea, Emma stood for a moment, committing every detail of the brunette's stunningly beautiful features to memory. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail with curly tendrils falling around her face. Her eye makeup was smudged, and her lipstick had faded long before she'd departed from work. Her maroon t shirt clung to her waist, and her jean shorts hugged her hips to perfection. The effect was slightly disheveled and painfully sexy, and it caused Emma's heart to pound and her stomach to flutter as their fingers remained threaded together.

Rather than assure Regina with flimsy words that she would stay as long as she'd have her, Emma pulled her into a tight embrace that melded their bodies snuggly together. It was a moment they'd both dreamed of since their first handshake, and the intensity with which they held one another was enough to bring them to their knees. Far more was communicated in that single action than any words Emma could have mustered. She cradled Regina's head, and the brunette buried her nose in the crook of Emma's neck, breathing in the smell of vanilla, woodsmoke, and laundry detergent. It was a combination Regina had never experienced before, and yet it was as familiar as coming home.

They stood holding one another, gently swaying as the night's breeze gently rustled the trees around them before tentatively pulling apart. Emma wasn't sure where to begin, and so rather than stumbling over words that she was certain would fail her, she set to work building a fire to warm the chilly campground. Regina was suddenly unsure of herself as well and, rather than saying or doing the wrong thing, began to prepare the coffee pot to put on once Emma deemed the fire ready. They worked side by side until a warm glow illuminated the campground and two mugs of steaming black coffee sat between them. Clutching her coffee mug, it was Emma who finally broke the pervasive silence.

"I… I um…" She struggled to find the words despite her careful rehearsal. "I, um, I'm glad you came back, Regina. To the mountain I mean. I'm glad you decided to give it a chance up here," Emma said, finishing the first part of her thought painfully unsure of herself.

Regina peered intently into the coppery crimson flames, watching them devour the logs and kindling Emma had skillfully arranged. So conditioned for failure when dating and doubtful of her own ability to relate beyond topical pleasantries, Regina spoke the only thing she was brave enough to articulate. "Me too, Emma. Me too."

Both women were so afraid of the possibility that rested in the other, and emotional trauma caused each to reluctantly unfold the rawest parts of themselves. All the warmth and companionship that was shared the weekend before was replaced by unsure desire and questions that flared the moment Regina had begged for Emma to stay. The cold and empty place where only doubt and blind uncertainty lay before was now home to provisional feelings that were terrifying and unfamiliar for Emma and Regina. The uncharted waters were to be tread upon lightly and with supreme care, causing them to tiptoe around their feelings and one another.

Because of the toll that death and infidelity had taken on both women, each lacked the courage to start the conversation they desperately wanted to have, afraid of what rejection or loss would do to the feelings they were slowly developing. Instead of plunging into the unknown, silence settled around them like an old friend as they sipped their coffee. As with the many quiet hours they'd spent together, the silence was not an uncomfortable per se, but now it was laden with words that desperately needed to be spoken from lips that were too guarded to even consider it.

However, while Emma was too afraid to start a conversation, she did have the courage and new found permission to reach out and thread her fingers through Regina's once more. She desperately hoped that perhaps some small part of her blossoming feelings would be expressed by her touch. Emma was relieved when Regina gladly knit their fingers together and scooched over to so that her hip was pressed firmly against the blonde's. Responding to Emma, Regina lay her head on the blonde's shoulder, garnering a contented sigh that resonated in the younger woman's chest. She knew it wasn't much but hoped that the intimate action would wordlessly communicate a small fraction of her burgeoning feelings. Each had so many hopes and questions and promises they wanted to share, but instead they sat side by side on a picnic table, pressed together and staring into a campfire that illuminated everything but the feelings that lay harbored in the other's heart….

The next morning, Regina lay in her sleeping bag for nearly an hour after she'd woken up. Reflecting on her evening with Emma, she was simultaneously confused and filled with hope about everything that was happening. They'd sat up until midnight, pressed together and staring into the fire until it burned down to flickering embers, exchanging only the occasional "Are you too cold?" or "Would you like some more coffee?" Regina was shocked at how pleasant it had been just to be close to someone without having to talk or figure things out, and she was grateful that Emma had been willing to just exist together for a few hours. Once the fire died completely and midnight's chill settled on campground 108, Emma had simply kissed Regina's hand and walked back to her campground. She said nothing, but as she pressed her lips to the soft skin on the back of the brunette's hand, she smiled softly and sighed before pulling away and sauntering into the night, leaving Regina breathless and filled with intense longing.

Perhaps it was Emma's intense stare or the comfort she felt with her head resting on the blonde's strong shoulder, but Regina held a sneaking suspicion that though they hadn't said much last night, some invisible threshold had been crossed. It was a barrier she'd hoped to overcome, and now that they were past it, her heart fluttered anxiously at the limitless possibility held in another day with her son and favorite camp host. She knew that she was extremely attracted to Emma Swan, both emotionally and physically, and that in order to move things along, she needed to figure out a way to overcome her fears and be a bit more forward with the blonde. As she dressed for the day, she hoped that the long dormant parts of her, those that were flirtatious and sexy and brazenly confident, would somehow find their way back to her the next time she was with Emma. Regina knew that she had it in her and was sure that Emma was worth the risk. All she needed to do was remind herself of the woman whom she'd tucked away to protect her own heart and Henry's and allow herself to be vulnerable once more. It was a risk, but Regina felt that, in the end, it would be completely worthwhile.

Down the road Emma was experiencing a morning much the same as Regina's. Her stomach flipped pleasantly as she thought of how good the brunette's hair had smelled tucked under her cheek, like Burberry and hairspray and something that was uniquely Regina. Her mind raced as she brushed her teeth, trying to think of somewhere sufficiently romantic and fun to take the Mills family that day. After a considerable amount of thought, she finally settled on what she deemed the perfect place for their outing that day. As she exited her camper to begin her duties for the morning, she wondered what Henry would think of all the climbing rocks where she was taking them. She imagined him summiting the rock wall like a true mountaineer and laughed at the thought of him standing triumphantly atop its peak. Then her mind flashed to his mother, and her thoughts were less innocent. She imagined what it would feel like to steal Regina away to the little cave off of the cove, press her into rocks, and kiss her with abandon. Her cheeks flushed at the thought, and she shook her head, realizing how far ahead of herself she was getting. Just spending time with Regina was enough for now, and she didn't want to ruin everything by getting physical too soon despite her body's rampant desire to do so. It was her default, and she knew that Regina deserved to be treated better than her usual conquests. So, with cleaning supplies in hand, Emma trudged off to the outhouses to do some cleaning and chill her less than demure thoughts before her adventure with Henry and Regina.

"Mom, can I _please_ go see Oscar and Emma?" Henry pleaded as he ate his granola bar for breakfast. "I bet he misses me, and I didn't get to see him last night because I was too tired!"

"Henry, I'm sure Emma and Oscar have work to get done this morning, so why don't we play in the woods for awhile and give them a chance to get their work done? Then, we can go and see them," Regina replied, trying to be as fair as she could when considering her son's request.

"Okay, but if I have to wait, I want you to come and climb trees with me!" Henry exclaimed.

"You know I don't know how to climb trees Henry. It's not that I don't want to, I just don't know how. And frankly, someone should stay on the ground in case Emma shows up, don't you think?" Regina tried to wiggle her way out of becoming a monkey, but she knew that fighting it was probably futile.

"Mom, trees are the perfect lookout point! You can see everything up there! We should both be in the trees so that there are two sets of eyes looking out for Emma and Oscar. Don't you think?"

Once again trapped in her son's extraordinarily logical thought process, Regina relented.

"Okay, I will try and climb a tree. _However_ , if at any point I wish to remove myself from the tree after trying, I reserve the right to make that decision," Regina conceded, adding the caveat for her own sanity.

"Yes! Mom, this is going to be so fun!" Henry squealed as he darted off into the forest with half a granola bar still in his mouth.

Regina shook her head and chuckled, trotting after her son and bracing herself for an adventurous morning.

"Mom, you can't cross your feet, you're gonna fall if you do that!" Henry called to his mother from his perch. "You gotta climb one foot above the other, not across."

Regina grimaced up at her son, trying to maintain a good attitude despite her glaring ineptitude at tree climbing. She'd spent nearly 40 minutes dancing around the base of what Henry claimed was a "perfect climbing tree," futilely attempting to shimmy up its branches like her son. With decent strength and flexibility from horseback riding, Regina assumed that she would gracefully ascend into the branches with little trouble, but her confidence was grossly misplaced. Her hands were scraped and bleeding from the rough bark, and her hair had ribbons of sap running through it from leaning into branches for balance. As she huffed and kicked around the tree, she called up to her son one final time.

"Okay, Henry, this is it. If I can't get up there this time I'm calling it!" she shouted.

"You can do it, Mom! I know it!" Henry's confidence was usually endearing, but today it just made Regina grumpy.

With one final heave and a shock of pain to her palms, Regina attempted to launch herself up and into the closest branch. She'd nearly swung her leg over the branch and settled into a semi stable position when she heard Henry cry out above her. Unable to reach out to him or hear clearly, she panicked that he had been hurt or stung by one of the many creatures who roamed the forest. She lunged up to the next branch to try and reach him, clawing desperately to get to her son. Unfortunately, her balance was not steady enough to keep her firmly settled in the branches, and she slipped, tumbling from Henry's climbing tree and towards the densely packed ground. She tensed her body and closed her eyes, waiting for the painful impact that would soon knock the wind out of her. She fell for a few moments, but instead of toppling onto hard earth and pine needles, her fall was suddenly broken. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and thighs, and she slowly opened her eyes to see who had caught her so effortlessly. Green eyes smiled down at her, and a small nose scrunched up in laughter. Regina blinked a few times and peered confusedly up at her savior who was none other than Emma Swan.

Regina was snapped from her daze when she remembered the reason for her fall and scrambled out of Emma's arms. "Henry! Henry, where are you? Emma, where's Henry? I heard him cry out and then I went to reach for him and that's when I fell. Is he okay? Henry!" She began to yell for her son, trying to climb the tree looking for him before Emma swiftly grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.

"Hey, hey," she shushed soothingly. "He's okay. He saw Oscar and yelled because he was excited. See?" she said, indicating towards the small clearing where Henry was rolling around in the dirt with Oscar. "He climbed down the tree and ran straight to him before he even realized you'd fallen."

Regina drew a shaky breath and released it slowly, taking in the sight of her perfectly happy and healthy little boy. "Okay, as long as he's okay. I just panicked. I was a bit frazzled from trying to climb that insipid tree, and it must have worn me down a bit more than usual."

"I can't imagine worrying about something so precious all the time, but he is okay and thankfully so are you! I'm glad I got here when I did otherwise you would've taken quite the spill," Emma replied, resting her palm on Regina's arm and giving it a light squeeze.

"Yeah, you seem to be my savior up here. Between that and helping me learn how to start a fire, I wouldn't have lasted more than a couple hours up here. I don't know what I'd do without you, Emma," Regina smiled shyly, suddenly very conscious of the warmth that was spreading through her body at Emma's touch.

"Well, hopefully you'll never have to find out," Emma offered with a wink.

Anxious to take both Henry and Regina on her little adventure, Emma continued. "So, now that I've saved you, _again_ , what do you say I take you and Henry on a little adventure. There will be no tree climbing, and I've taken the liberty of packing us a lunch, if that's alright with you."

"As long as I don't have to climb another tree, I'm always ready to go on an adventure. Why don't we go grab the boys and then we can be off," Regina replied with a smile, trying to fight the urge to reach out and hold Emma's hand.

It took only 15 minutes to get Henry and Oscar moving in the same direction before they were able to start their hike. Emma adamantly refused to reveal their destination and fielded a rapid stream of questions from Henry about all of the plants and animals he encountered along the way in an attempt to distract him from trying to trick her into revealing their final stop. Much like before, Regina thoroughly enjoyed watching Emma talk with Henry and was content to hike a few paces behind the animated pair.

Once they were close to their ultimate destination, Emma pointed out a series of trail markers and landmarks to Henry and sent both he and Oscar dashing up the trail so that Ranger Mills could, as she put it, "Perform your ranger duties and make sure the trail is clear and free of any dangers."

Regina raised an eyebrow at the blonde as she watched the pair scamper around the bend, but Emma quickly reassured her that it was perfectly safe and that Henry would discover the place she was taking them without any trouble. Regina sighed, trusting Emma's judgement, and quickly realized that it was their first moment truly alone since last night. Hoping that it hadn't all been a dream, she stepped a bit closer to Emma and smiled softly as she ran her hands down strong arms and linked their fingers once more, relieved to finally touch the blonde again. She scanned Emma's face for any signs of discomfort or confusion, but all she saw was warmth and contentment staring back at her. Mustering up the courage she knew it would take to try and rediscover her old flirtatious self, Regina started slowly.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey yourself," Emma replied, swallowing thickly as Regina pulled herself to within inches of her face.

"You saved me back there, you know," Regina offered, eyes flicking between Emma's hazy green gaze and her full lips. "You seem to be making a habit of saving me from disaster up here."

"All in a days work I guess…" Emma offered as her brain became fuzzy from her intimate proximity to Regina.

"Well," Regina smirked, trying to work up the courage to keep flirting with Emma, "I guess my savior deserves a little thank you…. Don't you think?" She smiled through her lashes and licked her lips, tapping into a long forgotten part of her that was slowly flaring back to life.

"Um, I mean it's okay. I'm sure you would have done the same," Emma stammered, shocked at how immediate an effect Regina was having on her.

"Well, nonetheless, I'd like to thank you for catching me back there," Regina breathed, as she closed the distance between she and Emma.

Her body finally taking over, she ran her hand behind Emma's neck pulled her close. Emma's heart hammered and her eyes fluttered shut as she felt Regina close the distance between them, barely ghosting across her gently parted lips. Emma gave a disgruntled sigh as Regina bypassed where she wanted to be kissed most and pressed her lips firmly on Emma's flushed cheek, humming softly. She pulled away with a smug smirk plastered all over her perfect features and then grabbed Emma's hand.

Regina admired the flushed and flustered blonde that stood before her and continued to grin at her handiwork. Enjoying the storm of frustration that raged in Emma's eyes, she teased a bit further by saying, in a perfectly innocent tone that contrasted the very frustrated feelings coursing through Emma's body, "Now, don't go getting distracted on me, dear. Where exactly have you sent our boys? I'd hate for them to have all the fun without us…. Lead the way, Miss Swan!"

With a final grunt of exasperation, Emma raked her fingers through her wavy locks and pulled Regina by the hand to lead the way. "Alright, alright. Come on then!"

Regina grinned at the effect her attempt at flirting had on the blonde and hoped that their day would continue much the same. They hiked for a few more minutes, hands linked and arms gently swinging between them before Emma suddenly stopped completely.

"I want this to be a surprise for you, so I'm going to cover your eyes and guide your the rest of the way, okay? Trust me," she said confidently.

"Is this really necessary?" Regina replied.

"Trust me," Emma said again a bit more forcefully.

Regina thought for a moment before giving a small nod. Emma moved behind her and gently covered her eyes. Regina gasped when the blonde pressed a hand to her hip and slowly guided her forward, tentatively covering the remaining distance to their final stop on the hike. Emma leaned forward and spoke softly into Regina's ear, garnering a subtle shiver from the brunette.

"Are you ready?" she purred, determined to rile Regina up at least a little bit in retaliation for her little stunt.

Regina nodded, feeling Emma's hand fall away from her eyes and rest soundly on her other hip. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking as her pupils adjusted to the bright light. Once her vision was clear, she gasped at the view that sprawled before her eyes.

"Oh Emma," she breathed. "It's beautiful."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there! I hope you all will forgive the delay on this chapter. I had surgery, which went totally fine, but I was feeling pretty crummy for several days there! This chapter has lots of Henry in it, which I hope you will all enjoy. It was originally over 4000 words long, so I cut it in half. The next chapter will start right where this one lets off, so fear not! I appreciate all of your kind feedback and constructive criticism so keep it coming! As always, I'm the funnylesbianshipper on tumblr so hit me up here or over there! Enjoy :)**

Emma smiled softly as she heard Regina gasp. It was the reaction she'd been hoping for, and she was grateful that her intuition paid off. Though they hadn't even shared their first kiss, Emma was beginning to realize that she would do anything to make Regina happy and watching her soak up the beauty before them filled her heart near to bursting.

Sprawling around them was a crystal clear pond that was filled by a towering waterfall. Fed by the large river that ran through the mountains, it was the focal point of Emma's secret hiding place, and it constantly poured over the granite rock wall that sheltered the sparkling oasis from the rest of the forest. The falls created a perpetual mist on the eastern corner of the pond, and when the sun struck it just so, rainbows filled the watery canvas with brilliant colors. Around the remaining edges, tall grass mingled with purple and yellow wildflowers, plump brown cattails, and lacy green aspen trees that provided shade to the shoreline.

Filled with such diverse vegetation and fresh water, it was the perfect habitat for animals, plants, and bugs alike. Deer, moose, dragonflies, and an array of other creatures called this little hideaway home, and Emma was certain they would positively delight Henry. The whole place teemed with life, and Emma was thrilled to share it with two people who were rapidly becoming very important to her.

After giving Regina time to soak in the view, Emma stepped out from behind the brunette, grabbed her hand once more, and led her down to the south bank of the pond. Clearly enjoying himself far more than Emma could have hoped, Henry had already managed to strip off his shoes and begin wading around with Oscar at his side. The pair sloshed around in the knee deep water, Oscar pouncing and Henry squealing as they discovered schools of silvery minnows.

Perpetually a kid at heart, Emma released Regina's hand and followed suit, removing her shoes and socks before running into the pond to join Henry and Oscar. She sucked in a rapid breath as the icy water hit her legs and, though she was no stranger to mountain water, the sudden chill left her breathless.

"Well done, Ranger Mills! The trail was clear, and it appears that the pond is perfectly safe for us!" Emma exclaimed, eyes shining as she hugged Henry around the shoulders.

At the mention of his formal title, Henry snapped to attention and gave Emma a businesslike nod.

"There was a squirrel blocking the trail, but Oscar and I took care of it. We also scouted around this part of the pond," he indicated the gravelly shore where his mother still stood, "and it appears to be an excellent spot for our picnic later."

"Very good. Thank you for your assistance, Ranger Mills. I know we will have a safe day with you looking out for us!" Emma said with a serious nod and a quick wink.

"Thanks, Emma!" Henry beamed, falling out of character and into his typically carefree self. "Mom, will you come wade around with us?" Henry asked, finally noticing his reluctant mother standing leerily on the bank of the pond.

"Yeah, you coming?" Emma echoed, beginning to wade towards Regina with her hand extended to help guide her into the water.

Regina rapidly shook her head and held her hands up. "I hate wading in water where I can't see the bottom, Emma. It makes me nervous," Regina replied.

Emma removed herself from the chilly water and came to stand next to Regina.

"I will be there the whole time. And look," she pointed out to Henry and Oscar, "it's not really that deep. It only gets murky when we kick up the silt, but then it will settle and you will be able see the bottom again. Seriously, it will be okay," Emma said with a reassuring nod. "Trust me."

Regina hemmed and hawed for a moment or two before reluctantly grabbed Emma's hand. Automatically lacing their fingers together, she stepped out of her shoes and slowly into the water.

"Oh my, that is _cold_!" Regina gasped.

"I know, right? It's glacier runoff so its about as chilly as it gets. You'll get used to it in a bit," Emma offered with a small smile.

Thrilled that his mother was finally joining them, Henry crashed through the water and threw his arms around her waist.

"Isn't this _awesome_ , Mom! Emma is the best!"

Regina squeezed him tightly into her stomach and smiled over his head at Emma whose eyes were filled with so much affection and warmth they drove the chill straight from Regina's body.

"She is, Henry. She really is."

Emma was taken aback by their sudden burst of tenderness, convinced she could stay in that moment with Henry and Regina forever. Watching them embrace and seeing Henry so happy was great, but knowing that she'd had a small part in creating that happiness made her feel like she was on top of the world. Emma worked to make children's lives better each and every day at her job, but Henry was different. While she didn't know the full story just yet, Regina made it clear that Henry had been forced to deal with things that were far too painful for a boy of only nine. She understood that before they started camping, Henry hadn't been this joyful in quite some time, and Emma knew that she would go to the ends of the earth to make his time in the mountains, and any time she got to spend with him, special and fun and carefree. Seeing him happy made Regina happy and seeing both of them so content was all Emma could have asked for.

Allowing mother and son some time to hold one another and take in the picturesque beauty around them, Emma slowly waded out of the water and onto the shore. She rummaged through her backpack and withdrew her homemade fishing line, the one she made for Henry the week before, and her tin bait can. Emma was very excited to teach Henry how to fish, and so she readied her gear before calling out to the already soaked and muddy little boy.

"Alright, kid, how would you like to learn to fish?" Emma asked with her hands planted on her hips.

" _Seriously_? I'd love to!" Henry exclaimed, dashing out of the water.

Regina smiled as she watched her son dart through the water towards Emma, slowly wading back to the edge of the pond. Though it wasn't an exceptionally hot day, she relished in the contrast of cold water and warm sunshine on her skin. Pulling her water bottle out of her backpack, she unrolled a towel and watched Emma and Henry go to work.

The blonde held what appeared to be two ordinary toilet paper rolls in her hands. Upon closer examination, Regina realized that they were not just plain cardboard tubes but acted as a spool to contain the translucent fishing line that was neatly wrapped around them. Emma handed one roll to Henry and held the other for herself, beginning to model the steps needed to get his line ready. She showed him where the hook was to avoid sticking himself and how to ravel and unravel the line without tangling it. Once he was familiar with the simple fishing line, they set out to dig for worms. It seemed that Oscar was all too familiar with this part of the ritual, for he trotted over to a grassy area adjacent to the pond and began to dig, throwing clods of dark dirt and grass behind him as his paws broke through each layer of earth. Henry and Emma followed suit, and soon they were filling Emma's tin bait can with muddy wriggling earthworms.

After about 15 minutes of combined effort, Regina laughed as Henry bounded back to her, gleefully smiling and covered from nose to knees in dark brown soil.

"Did you have any luck, Henry?" Regina asked as she took a sip of water.

"I've got tons! I mean, not tons because that's probably impossible, but we found at least 20 or 30 for sure!" Henry grinned.

"Well done sweetheart," Regina beamed.

Emma sauntered over, also covered in dirt but equally as pleased as Henry with their efforts.

"He's a natural, Regina!" Emma said as she wiped the mud onto her thighs.

"Yes, well he gets that from his father. Those two used to help me pull weeds in my garden, and they would compete to see who could find the most worms. It usually got rather out of hand," Regina sighed wistfully remembering Daniel and Henry's silly little game.

"I learned from the best!" Henry added with his nose lifted proudly in the air.

"I can tell," Emma said with a sincere smile. "Are you ready to do some fishing now?"

"Let's go!" Henry replied, marching down to the gravelly shore of the pond where their fishing lines awaited wriggling bait.

While Henry learned how to bait his hook and cast his line correctly, Oscar came and settled next to Regina, resting his gray muzzle on her knee and sighing contentedly. She scratched between his ears, and his eyes drifted closed. It was always fun to watch Henry try new things, and it was especially amusing when he was not immediately excellent at whatever he was doing. Because he was so smart and perceptive, most things in life came fairly naturally to her little boy. It seemed, however, that fishing was going to be a challenge. Each time he tried to sling his baited hook out into the pond, it ended up going too high and flying right over his head. He was a persistent little fellow, but after awhile he began to get frustrated. Regina could see his brow setting into a determined furrow and was nearly ready to intervene to avoid a full scale meltdown from frustration. She extracted herself from beneath Oscar's snoozing head and had nearly risen to her feet when she suddenly stopped. She watched Emma put down her own line and stand directly behind Henry. She couldn't hear their conversation, but she watched as the blonde slowly guided his arms and hands through the motion, completing his first successful cast. He quickly reeled in his line, and Emma helped him once more. Regina watched as the tension melted from his small frame, and a smile returned to his sweet face. After a few hands on lessons, Emma backed off, and the pair began to cast side by side into the pond.

 _How did she know to do that? Not let him give up and just coach him. Not even his teachers know to do that some days. If I didn't think she was great before, that only serves to confirm it. She must genuinely care about Henry. None of the other people I've dated have even showed a slight interest in him, let alone actually cared about spending time with him. He looks so confident now…. I could just kiss her…._

Regina licked and bit down on her bottom lip.

 _I guess I do want to. Or I would like to. Kiss her that is. But if I'm going to go down that road, I need to figure out what she wants from me. Especially after what I saw with that redhead the first weekend. Henry is getting too attached for this to be something casual, and I don't want to get involved if there's not anything behind all these little things she's done for us. I'm afraid if he gets any closer and has her taken away, he won't be able to recover._

She ran her fingers through dark waves and adjusted her sunglasses with a deep sigh.

 _Well, maybe if she comes over tonight or tomorrow or something we can talk. I really don't get the impression that I am just some careless fling she's hoping to lure into bed before tossing aside, but after what I saw that first night, I would hate to be played. Sharing Henry with her is making this way too real, way too quickly, and I cannot watch my son be hurt anymore…._

She neglected to acknowledge that it would be very painful for her own heart if Emma were to reveal that she had nothing more than passing feelings for Regina. It was far easier to worry about Henry than herself, and so she channeled all her concern into his well being rather than acknowledging her own potential for heartbreak.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a wild howl that could have only come from her son. Quickly scrambling to her feet, she trotted down to see Henry madly winding in his line, and Emma grinning as she coached him through the final stages of landing the fish.

"Okay, the hook is set but you gotta keep pressure on him, kid!" Emma coached.

"Al-mo-st…" Henry said through clenched teeth. He continued to rapidly wind the line around the toilet paper roll, and then, with a final heave, a flopping silver fish emerged from the water. "Got him!" Henry cried victoriously as his silvery rainbow trout dangled from the line.

"Now kid, this is the important part, so listen carefully. All true fishermen have to understand something. We're not gonna eat him, are we?" Emma asked as she knelt down so that she was eye to eye with Henry.

"No. Mom brought stuff for sandwiches this weekend," Henry replied, eyes completely focused on Emma.

"So, because we aren't gonna eat him, don't you think we should let him back into the pond so that some other little boy or girl can meet him someday?" Emma offered.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I just wanted to say hi to him, and I did that already so we should let him go back to his family," Henry nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then this is the last part of fishing. You need to learn how to pull your hook out, thank your fish for the visit, and let him go," Emma instructed, Henry still hanging on her every word.

"You hold him with two hands, and I will pull the hook. You watch, okay? And then once it's out you give him a kiss and throw him back home," Emma explained.

Henry did exactly as he was told, watching her every move and she expertly removed the hook from the trout's lip. With a quick peck on the lips that garnered a laugh from Regina and Emma, Henry knelt down to the water and gently slid his fish back.

"Bye, Tim! Thanks for coming to meet me!" Henry called out.

"Tim?" Emma asked, eyebrows raised while trying to suppress a laugh.

"Yeah, he looked like a Tim. Don't you think, Emma?" Henry asked sincerely.

"Absolutely, kid. Absolutely."

The trio spent the remainder of the afternoon together in their private oasis. It was filled with sunshine and sandwiches and fishing and discussions about everything from family and friends to favorite flavors of ice cream and Doritos. Henry scampered around in the pond, wearing the crown Regina wove him from grass and flowers to match the cattail sword Emma had fashioned. He was the prince of the forest, and Oscar was his faithful steed. Together they conquered imaginary realms beneath the waterfall and in the shade of the aspen grove and defended villages from dragons and evil sorcerers, vanquishing all who stood in the way of what was good and righteous and true.

Emma and Regina sat together on their towels, faces inclined to the sun and shoulders pressed together. The sun shone high in the clear blue sky, and fluffy white clouds drifted in and out of their view. A soft breeze rustled the fine aspen leaves, creating a soothing overtone to counter the rushing roar of the waterfall. Together they spun a melody that lulled both women into a peaceful state of relaxation.

Occasionally, Henry and Oscar would go bounding through the grass chasing after imaginary foes and stopping to fight when the time was right, garnering a chuckle from both women. Sitting quietly together, Regina knew that it was the perfect time to talk with Emma about the concerns and hopes that swirled in her mind, but she continually struggled to pluck up the courage to do so. However, she knew that in order to move forward she needed to take a leap of faith, and so she mustered all her courage, drew a quick breath, and tried to begin the conversation that would change the course of their relationship forever….


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is pretty loaded. In my mind, Regina is not the kind of woman to waste time with relationships that lack any potential, and so I needed them to have this conversation before they can move forward together. I truly hope you all enjoy this chapter and will take a moment to shoot me a review or message. I love hearing from you all! As always, I'm the funnylesbianshipper on tumblr too, so hit me up here or there! Enjoy :)**

It wasn't courage that pushed Regina to start the conversation with Emma, for she felt completely devoid of that particular emotion. Some combination of desperation and hope and something that was several shades lighter than love drove Regina forward into the unknown void that lay before her, pushing past the anxiety and walls she'd constructed to protect her heart. She fumbled with words in her mind, rehearsing possible scenarios before executing them. However, the more she thought, the worse she felt. So, trying not to over think things and unsure of how to start, she blurted the first thing that came to her mind.

"So, do you take all the single moms with cute kids here, Emma?" It came out harsher than Regina had hoped, and she winced at her own words. She was so afraid of being played or getting hurt that she felt the need to be painfully frank, though she hadn't intended it to come out as strident as it sounded. "I'm sure a woman like you gets all kinds of attention up here from the various ladies who come in and out of your campground every week."

The abrupt change in Regina's tone and demeanor from their previously mellow afternoon caused Emma to snap out of her peaceful daze and directly into the moment. It was clear Regina had a great deal on her mind. Since their heavy evening the night before, Emma hoped that they would have time to talk about what was going on between them, but Regina's sudden detour into discussion took her by surprise. She'd been anticipating being asked a question similar to the one Regina posed at some point, but she wouldn't have guessed they'd have the tough conversation on their peaceful afternoon by the pond.

Emma thought for a moment before answering, taking great pains to choose the words that rested in her heart and not those that dwelt on the tip of her tongue. She tried to lighten the mood with a bit of humor, a coping mechanism she'd developed long ago while trapped in the throws of the system.

"You know, you'd think that a place this lovely would be my go to spot to take all the girls," she said with a chuckle. "But, other than Oscar, you and Henry are the only living souls who've been here with me," Emma answered honestly, trying to infuse all the sincerity she could muster into her words despite her little joke.

Regina wanted to believe Emma, but was still unsure of her intentions. She was surprised at how easily Emma had answered her first question, and it gave her the courage to press on, seeking the answers she truly needed.

"And are you always this friendly with the people in your campground? Having dinners and going on hiking trips with them?"

"Well, I'm always willing to point out a good trail or help with campfires and that sort of thing, but no, I do not generally spend this much time with the people who stay in my campground," Emma replied.

Regina processed for a moment, her hopes confirmed that Emma wasn't just giving them the royal treatment like she had countless other times. It offered a small tinge of relief, but the most glaring question still lingered in Regina's mind as she sat beside the blonde. She flicked her gaze over to check on Henry and Oscar who were contentedly lying in the meadow staring up at the sky as billowing white clouds rolled lazily by. Watching her son, she worked to find the words to articulate her thoughts, but Emma fired off her own question before she was able to speak.

"Since we are being so honest here, I have to tell you. I really like you Regina. I like hanging out with you, and I feel so honored that you've shared Henry with me, because he is an amazing kid. But I feel like there's something you're holding back, and I try and live without many secrets since I did that for 18 years before I came out. Is there something you want to share or ask me? I am genuinely interested in getting to know you, and I want you to know that it's totally cool for you to ask or share whatever is on your mind."

Emma's confession caused Regina's heart to flutter, and she sighed before beginning the thought that had weighed on her mind since Emma left her campground the previous evening.

"I like you too Emma. A lot. Which is crazy because I've only known you a few weeks! I feel this weird connection with you that I haven't had with another person in a while," Regina began by echoing Emma's prior admission. "I suppose that now is as good a time as any to share some things with you, since I do like you and would like to see where this might go. As you know, I lost my husband, Daniel two years ago to a heart attack. It was extremely sudden and very, very hard on me and even more so on Henry. The past two years have taken a toll on both of us, and I've tried to date a bit since in an effort to start to heal and move forward with my life," Regina continued, the memories of her horrific dates flashing through her mind. "My friend Kathryn thought it would help me move past the feelings of loss and loneliness and all the other crap that being widowed makes you feel."

Though she loosely understood what Regina had been through, hearing her retell the story with so much emotion caused Emma's stomach to churn at the thought of the woman beside her in so much pain.

"Losing your husband at 34 is way too young, and I think Kathryn just doesn't want me to be alone. The point is, I've dated a few people quite unsuccessfully, and it's been a disaster in every sense of the word," Regina finished, shaking her head as if to punctuate the sentiment.

Emma wanted to say so many things, but she could tell that Regina needed to continue, so she gently nodded to encourage the brunette on. Regina sighed and readjusted so that she was sitting crosslegged across from Emma before continuing.

"But then, Henry decided he wanted to come camping, and I wanted to make him happy because he's been so miserable since his dad died, so we tried it that first week. I was nervous and apprehensive and completely lacking in any of the necessary skills needed to successfully camp, as you remember, but I desperately wanted to make him happy. I was afraid of letting him down, and I damn near did, but then in you walked into our campground."

Emma smiled at the memory of a very flustered Regina battling with a pile of would be tent materials.

"You were so kind and generous to Henry and then when you shook my hand… and… well it felt like nothing I've experienced since I lost Daniel. I don't know if you believe in love at first sight or true love or whatever, I know it's just fairytale stuff that isn't real, but when you shook my hand I felt something that so extraordinarily unique that I was completely taken aback by you, and then you had to leave to go do whatever it is you needed to do for the evening. I naively thought that maybe you'd felt that little extra 'something' too, and so I went to go find you again that night to see who you were and get to know you a bit, and lo and behold you were clutching some redhead like she was your lifeline outside your camper," Regina rambled a bit when she was nervous, and her words spilled from her lips faster than she could think.

Emma winced, not realizing that Regina had seen her attempt at dealing with her frustration about the connection she felt with the brunette, and the then temporary possibility she held.

"Well, as you can imagine I felt pretty silly for reading anything into our little moment in my campsite, and I went back to my tent feeling completely foolish and stupid. Then it rained, and we had to leave, but Henry wanted to come back, and so I sucked it up even though I was disappointed that you were clearly interested in someone else or in something more casual than what I could offer you."

Emma nodded as she processed Regina's words, growing slightly concerned at where the brunette was heading."

"So, we did come back, and you were wonderful and sweet and so much fun to be with. I haven't seen Henry as happy as he was at the lake that day since before his father died, and I owe that to you. And as for me, well I so enjoyed talking with you on the dock. You made me nervous and excited and flustered like I was 18 again, and it's terrifying and exciting at the same time," Regina continued, rubbing her thumb on the inside of her opposite wrist to soothe the anxiety that was building up in her small frame.

Emma reached out and took both Regina's hands in her own, continuing to absorb every word that was flooding from her lips as well as some of the visible stress she could see filling the brunette.

"So Emma, I'm struggling here. Because on the one hand you clearly like to enjoy the women who come in and out of this campground, for which I have no judgement. I'm sure they are casual and easy and uncomplicated, and I can't blame you for wanting that. But on the other hand, you are so wonderful to Henry and thoughtful to me and sexy and flirty and fun to be around, and I'm just not sure where I stand with you. I'm too old to play games anymore, Lord knows I've spent the past two years navigating a never ending game that I can't seem to win, and I have a very impressionable little boy whose feelings are my responsibility to look after."

Tears began to stream down her face, and Emma gently swiped them away with her thumb.

Completely taken aback by how totally raw Regina was being, it took all Emma's strength not to wrap every part of herself around the brunette and hold her until all the anxiety and sadness was replaced by everything she so deserved. Instead, she sat with her hands clinging to Regina's, patiently waiting for her to get everything off her chest so she could respond.

The brunette took a deep breath before continuing,"So I need to know, is this just a game to you? Am I just another woman who you're going to sleep with and toss aside? Or is there something here? I haven't been looked at the way you look at me since my husband died, and my intuition tells me that there is something special here, but Henry's heart as well as my own cannot take any more trauma, and I cannot be led on unless you feel there is something worth pursuing between us," Regina finished in a gush of emotion. Her chin dropped to her chest, and she pulled away from Emma, fidgeting with her hands.

Emma took several moments to formulate her response, though her heart knew the answer the moment Regina finished speaking. She could see how fragile and concerned Regina was about everything that was happening, and she understood not wanting to waste time with frivolous flings anymore. She felt the same way, both for Regina and about not wanting to waste time, so it was important to communicate those things to the very nervous woman beside her. She scooched herself around so that she was directly in front of Regina with their knees touching. Raising her hand to lift the brunette's drooping chin, Emma smiled and gazed into stormy brown eyes before beginning.

"I felt it. That first weekend when you looked at me and shook my hand, I felt it too. Except I didn't quite know what to do about it, because everyone in my campground always leaves. I was so immediately interested and attracted to you that I panicked, and, so you know, nobody does panic quite like I do. I did what I always to do cope with things. I run away as fast as I can and try to distract myself with other things."

Regina held Emma's gaze as she spoke, searching her face for any indication of what the blonde was feeling.

"The distraction that night, I'm afraid, was the redhead you saw me with. I will be honest with you, I've had casual things with many of the women who come in and out of my campground, but they were just that: casual. They meant nothing. I haven't connected with someone the way I connect with you and Henry in many many years, and I need you to know that both of you are far more special to me than just some fun weekend fling."

As Emma finished her thought, Regina reached out and held the blonde's hands once more, feeling reassured and less foolish than she had moments before.

"I've had a rough past when it comes to dating, and I'm not very good at sticking around when I get scared or feel like I'm going to get let down. Blame it on my time in the foster system or my past relationships, but I tend to run. I messed up that night, and I came to see you and Henry the next morning in the hopes of trying to get to know you, but you were gone."

Regina winced as she watched a pang of pain flash across Emma's features and held her hands tighter as the blonde forged on.

"I was devastated but not surprised that you'd left because of the rain and all, and it only served to confirm that anything that happens up here or anywhere in my life is just temporary and out of my control. It's been that way since I was little, and I just deal with it, albeit not very well," Emma chuckled at the last bit of her thought.

"I never thought I'd see you again, and to be quite honest, and I was a bit of a mess that week. I was so angry at myself for losing the opportunity to get to know you because of my own personal hang ups," Emma shook her head, remembering the immense frustration she'd dealt with the week after first meeting Regina. "But then you came back and I realized that you liked women too and for once in my life I had some hope that maybe something would pan out in my favor."

Regina looked down as she smiled to herself, finally getting the reassurance she needed to continue to pursue things with Emma.

"I want you to know that I take spending time with you and Henry very seriously, and I hope that you continue to come up here every weekend so we can keep getting to know one another. I haven't felt so connected to a woman in many years, and I agree that there is something kinda magical between us that I think we should keep pursuing," Emma gushed her final thought in one rushed breath before sighing and dropping her gaze from Regina's, suddenly very shy around the brunette now that everything was on the table.

Regina sat across from the blonde, equally as shy and unsure of what to do next. They sat for a moment, hands linked and eyes glancing up shyly through thick lashes, each very happy but unsure of what to do next. As she did with many things in her life, Regina took change and, instead of speaking, she unfolded her legs and stood up. Extending her hand down to Emma, she helped her rise as well before drawing her into an embrace that melded every part of their bodies together.

 _She likes me, she really likes me. I'm more than just a weekend fling…._

 _Swan, you need to woman up and take care of this one. This isn't just another bad set up or casual thing you can toss aside. There's something here that you might never get a shot at ever again, so don't fuck it up._

They stood that way for a few moments, just breathing in one another's presence before Regina whispered into Emma's ear, "I'm glad we're on the same page then."

Pulling away, Emma smiled shyly, kissed the back of Regina's hand, and tentatively threaded their fingers together once more. The strode over to where Oscar and Henry had collapsed in an exhausted but very happy heap, signaling the end of their afternoon by the pond.

"Should we head back to camp gentlemen?" Emma asked with a smile, stomach fluttering as the warmth of Regina's hand radiated through her whole body.

"Yeah, I'm pooped! Too many dragons!" Henry exclaimed with slight exasperation.

"Well then why don't we head back to camp, have a snack, and relax a bit?" Regina offered, equally as giddy to be holding Emma's hand after their very productive discussion.

"Sounds good!" Henry replied, hopping up from the ground and starting off towards the trail that would take them back to camp, glancing at his mother and Emma's linked hands but not thinking enough of it to bring it up.

The trio walked together with Oscar trotting between them all the way back to the campground. Emma and Regina exchanged few words, but their new found understanding of one another buzzed between their linked hands and was punctuated by the occasional nudge of a hip or shy smile. Both were extremely content with the newest development in their budding relationship, and neither wanted to mess it up by saying or doing something foolish. So instead, they walked hand in hand back to the campground, content in the knowledge that there was something safe and special and hopeful developing between them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I'm not sure why this chapter came so easily, but I cranked it out much quicker than usual. It's also quite long, so I hope you enjoy it. I don't normally squeal when writing, but this chapter is just too much. As always, reviews are really appreciated so it me up here or on tumblr! Enjoy :)**

Upon returning to the campground, Emma and Regina parted ways for the remainder of the afternoon. With a light squeeze of her hand and a quick wink, Emma left Henry and Regina to take care of her camp host duties for the evening. Regina watched as the blonde walked towards her campsite, eyes transfixed on her swaying hips. She was constantly taken aback by how effortlessly sexy Emma was, and despite her reservations about pursuing something further with the blonde, her body reacted to Emma's regardless of what her mind was telling her.

Henry grabbed his mother's hand, pulling her from her daze, and the pair walked back to campground 108 where they decided to take a snack break and read for awhile. After digging through the snack bag and unfolding his chair, Henry munched contentedly on his granola bar as he stretched out in his red camping chair beside Regina. She smiled down at her son and sipped on the sun tea she'd placed out to brew that morning, grateful for the content peace that had settled around her little boy.

"Did you have fun this afternoon Henry?" Regina asked as she peered down at her happily snacking son.

"So much!" Henry exclaimed, mouth completely full of chocolate and oats.

"You are an excellent fisherman, Henry. Your father would be very, very proud of you," Regina replied with a sigh.

"Yeah I think he would. But you know, he watches over me all the time, so I know that he saw me catch all those fish," Henry offered rather matter of factly. "I can feel him sometimes, and he keeps me safe and helps me be brave when I'm scared, so I bet he watches me do good stuff too."

Regina drew in a sharp breath at Henry's admission, something he had never shared with her before. Quiet tears streamed down her cheeks at the mention of her husband, and a pang of guilt settled in her stomach as she thought of Daniel missing out on the extraordinary little man Henry was turning into. She was incredibly grateful that he still held a presence in Henry's life, but it was times like these that reminded her of all the experiences that her son would never have with the man she so loved. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before Henry could notice, but her ever perceptive son was all too quick to notice her damp cheeks.

"Don't be sad, Mom. Remember what Dad used to always say? 'Why waste all your energy being sad when you can use it to be happy?' I don't think he'd want you to be sad, Mom, even though it's hard not to be sometimes," Henry peered up at his mother, eyes full of innocence and sincerity.

Regina chuckled through her tears, remembering the comical way Daniel used to spout his one and only piece of wisdom any time she was upset or down on herself. She knew Henry was right, Daniel wouldn't want her to be unhappy, but it was still tough to move past the deep longing she felt when thinking of her beloved husband. However, that longing was softened by green eyes and delicate hands and toned curves that set her previously lifeless heart fluttering. After talking with Emma that afternoon, Regina knew that she had a shot at something special with the blonde. The trick would be to open up, allow herself the possibility of happiness once more, and overcome the feeling of guilt she felt when thinking about moving forward after Daniel. She knew it would be a challenge, but Emma was worth every risk she would have to take. Sitting with her son, Regina felt a weight that had settled in her heart begin to melt away at the thought of all the possibilities that lay within Emma's enchantingly green eyes, and she smiled through the tears that were still streaming down her cheeks.

Drawing a shaky breath, Regina reached down and retrieved Henry's storybook, hoping that a story would help them both enjoy the remainder of their afternoon rather than dwelling on what ifs and have beens. "Well," she began as she cleared the final tears from her cheeks. "How about a story, my dear?"

"Yes please!" Henry replied, rotating his chair so that he was sitting directly in front of his mother at her feet.

"Which story would you like today?" she asked as she flipped to the table of contents in Henry's favorite book of fairy tales, the gold leaf paper flashing in the afternoon sunshine.

"Hmmm…. How about 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.' We haven't read that one in a long time," Henry offered.

"Sounds good to me," Regina said as she flipped to the story.

Ever since his father died, Henry had grown extremely attached to his book of fairy tales. The child psychologist said they offered hope in a time when Henry felt hopeless, and Regina believed they fueled his vivid imagination. Either way, they spent many hours reading the dozens of stories that resided in the leather bound book Henry so adored, and the times they spent reading together were some of Regina's most precious and healing memories from the past two years.

The pair sat together for the better part of an hour, reading fairy tales and discussing the characters, the plot, and why everything happened the way that it did. Henry asserted that the Snow White's evil stepmother wasn't truly as bad as the story painted her to be, for he believed no one was inherently evil and that there must have been something that caused her to become so angry. The consummate optimist, Regina always loved to listen to her son defend the seemingly unredeemable characters, smiling at how thoughtful his ideas always were.

Though they could have easily spent the remainder of their evening reading and discussing stories together, both their stomachs growled rather loudly, signaling that dinner was in need of preparation. Regina tucked the book away for another time, and Henry set off to gather firewood. As he darted in and out of the forest collecting sticks and tinder, she arranged their dinner, wrapping potatoes in tin foil and laying out all the toppings they would fill them with once roasted. It only took about half an hour for the pair to get a roaring fire going, and soon Henry was burying the potatoes in the coals to roast. They munched on carrots and celery and grapes while their potatoes cooked, and once they were roasted all the way through, each inhaled their share, hungry from the day of adventuring. Regina only had to remind Henry once not to overload his potato with cheese so as to avoid a bellyache, and the pair sat cozily by the fire after their dinner dishes had been cleared away, full and content from a full day and a delicious meal.

Only able to relax for so long, Henry began to grow restless, much to the chagrin of his very tired mother. Leaping from his boulder and climbing his favorite tree, Henry fidgeted around their campground like a jumping bean. Wracking her brain for an idea to concentrate her son's boundless energy, she removed the portable speaker they packed and put some music on. She cued up Henry's favorite song and turned the volume up just high enough so that he'd hear it from his perch in the trees, hoping that a little dancing would burn some energy and keep him within her line of sight.

As the first few measures of "The Hampster Dance" filtered through the forest, Henry shot down the tree like a bullet and ran towards the music.

"I _love_ this song!" he squealed as he began to wiggle and jump around his mother.

"I know you do!" Regina laughed as she watched her son shake his butt in time to the music.

"Dance with me, Mom!" Henry cried as she grabbed her hands and jumped up and down, wiggling her arms to the beat.

Never able to turn down a chance to dance with her little boy, she jumped and wiggled around the campsite with him. Shaking their hips and taking turns freestyling, the pair giggled through the whole song. By the time the final few measures filtered through the evening air, both were breathless and sweating. But, before they could catch their breath, Henry's other favorite song, "Funky Town," started to play. For someone so small, he had exceptionally good rhythm, pointing his small index finger to the sky and back down across his body like a disco king. Regina swung him around to the beat of the music, occasionally picking him up for a grand dip or two and doing the other disco moves she'd taught him in time with the music. Dancing was another ritual they'd picked up since Daniel's death, and it was one of the few things that got them both unfailingly happy, even just for a few minutes.

As the song died down and Regina placed Henry back on the ground, she heard a slow round of applause coming from behind her. Henry shrieked with delight as he ran towards Emma, throwing himself into her stomach for a massive hug. He quickly pulled away and looked up at her smiling face which mirrored his own toothy grin.

"Come join our dance party, Emma!"

Emma was unsure of what she expected when she walked over to campsite 108 for the evening, but a dance party certainly wasn't the first thing to cross her mind. However, as someone who loved to dance, she couldn't resist and knelt down before Henry.

"Only if I get to pick the next song. Deal?" Emma offered with a raised eyebrow and extended hand.

Henry thought for a moment before clasping Emma's hand and shaking it vigorously. "Deal."

He trotted back over to his mother who watched the entire exchanged from afar and grabbed her cellphone.

"Pick away, Emma!" he said as he handed over the device.

Emma looked up at Regina and grinned before focusing her attention on the task at hand. Flipping through Regina's music was like getting a glimpse into her soul, and she was pleased to see that the brunette liked the same eclectic variety of contemporary, classic rock, pop, and acoustic music that she did.

As she scrolled, Regina surveyed the blonde. Wearing skin tight skinny jeans and an emerald green and black flannel shirt, it took all Regina's willpower not to go and grab Emma right then and there. Her hair fell freely around her shoulders and down to her waist, and the golden waves shimmered as she mindlessly tossed them over her shoulder. It was quite the sight to behold, and it ignited parts of Regina that had been cold for many years. Emma finally found the perfect song for the trio to dance to, and she hit play, watching as Henry and Regina reacted to her choice, "The Way You Look Tonight," by Frank Sinatra.

One of her foster brothers was a massive Sinatra fan, so she began her love affair with The Voice at a very young age. His voice and music were timeless, and her selection was fun to dance to and rather appropriate to display a small fraction of her affections for Regina. She watched the brunette's features, and her stomach fluttered as a small smile and something that she resembled desire flashed across brown eyes.

However, before she could sweep Regina into her arms, a very eager little boy waited to be danced with. Emma strode forward and placed the phone on the picnic table before bowing in front of Henry and extending her hand to the little boy. "Good sir, may I have this dance?" she asked, getting into character as the song's opening measures filled the air.

Henry was no stranger to dancing etiquette, growing up with a Puerto Rican abuelo who loved to salsa and merengue, and so he bowed to Emma and took her hands, allowing her to swing and twirl him around.

Regina's heart nearly burst as she watched Emma dance around the campsite with her son who was as captivated by the blonde as she was. Emma would occasionally pick him up for a grand dip, and Henry attempted to twirl her out several times despite his small stature. The two swayed together, but after a verse and a chorus had passed, Henry realized that his mother was not dancing at all and called out to her.

"Mom, it's your turn to dance with Emma! She's a great dancer!" he exclaimed as he jogged over and grabbed his mother's hand, dragging her to within inches of Emma.

"Alright, alright," Regina replied, suddenly all too aware of the emotions that were likely flitting across her eyes like a neon sign.

She awkwardly extended her hand and laid it on Emma's waist, choosing to lead as they began to dance. Emma inhaled sharply as she felt Regina's hand settle on the crest of her hip, and a flicker of concern crossed the brunette's features. Emma gently squeezed her shoulder to reassure her that her touch was welcome, and, with that small assurance, the pair were off. Both women were proficient dancers so within a few measures, they were dancing together like they'd been doing it for years. Regina twirled Emma out and then back in so that the blonde's back was pressed firmly to Regina's front, hips fitted snugly together. They swayed in time to the music for a few moments before Emma swung herself out again and twirled Regina before dipping her gracefully in her strong arms. Gaining confidence, each pushed and pulled the other around the campsite, smiling at the ease with which they were able to move together.

Henry clapped as his mother swung Emma in a particularly intricate twist, and both women giggled at his reaction. The song began to wind down, both in volume and tempo, and they naturally drifted closer to one another until hips were once more pressed tightly together and chins were tucked behind slender shoulders. They swayed in time to the music, but the tune was long forgotten, each content to hold the other. The music no longer mattered as they just existed for a quiet perfect moment together.

Of course those moments were few and far between with a bouncing nine year old around, and Henry quickly selected another series of fast tempo songs that prevented Emma from getting any closer to Regina. The trio laughed and danced for nearly an hour before Regina realized it was far past Henry's bedtime. It took several bribes and an additional dance number to get the squirmy little boy into his pajamas, but he finally relented and crawled reluctantly into his sleeping bag. Emma watched from afar as Regina and Henry went through the nightly ritual that they likely completed hundreds of times before, smiling at the ease with which they bantered back and forth before Regina finally cajoled her son into bed.

Emma sat on the picnic table, waiting for Regina to finish Henry's bedtime routine, when the brunette's head popped out of the tent.

"So if you're not comfortable with this I totally understand and it's no big deal, but Henry would like you to read him his bedtime story."

Emma balked for a moment, and Regina could tell she was a bit unsure of herself.

"It's just one story from his book and that's it. Promise. If you're not comfortable just say the word and I will talk him down, but he is insisting that you're the one who needs to read to him tonight," Regina said apologetically.

Emma shook her head, feeling silly for being intimidated by reading a goodnight story to a nine year old, and replied with only the slightest hint of insecurity, "Yeah. I mean... of course. I would love to read to him."

Regina smiled as Emma walked towards the tent, quickly kissing Henry goodnight before handing his storybook over to Emma.

"One story, young man, and then it's off to sleep. Capiche?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Capiche," Henry replied grudgingly.

Regina climbed out of the tent to allow room for Emma and grabbed her hand. She pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for doing this," before giving her hand a light squeeze and allowing the blonde to proceed with story time.

Outside the tent, Regina could see Emma's silhouette on the tent canvas and smiled at how truly wonderful the blonde was with her son. She had never pursued a relationship with someone who was so willing to include Henry, and it made Emma all the more attractive. Realizing that they would have some true alone time after Henry was asleep, Regina's mind began to race at what might happen. She hadn't kissed Emma yet but boy did she want to, and, now that she knew where they stood, she needed to start being more vulnerable and trust that Emma would be there to catch her no matter what happened.

Deciding that more dancing might help set the mood, she scrolled through her music to find the perfect song. Once she selected the perfect melody, Regina dashed over to her car and checked her appearance in the side mirror before popping several mints into her mouth. With a quick fluff of her dark waves and a deep breath, she headed back towards the picnic table to wait for Emma to finish reading to Henry.

It only took 10 minutes for the exhausted little boy to finally pass out, and Emma smiled softly as she gazed at his sleeping form, completely taken by his angelic features. She pressed a small kiss to his forehead before slowly backing out of the tent and back into the night where Regina awaited her. Perched on the picnic table with her slim legs crossed, the brunette took Emma's breath away. Her black pullover clung to her slim torso perfectly, and her ripped jeans allowed glimpses of tanned thigh to peek through. The sight was nearly enough to completely undo Emma, but she pressed forward until she was standing in front of Regina.

"How'd it go," she asked, her voice and eyes darker than usual.

"Good. He fell asleep without any trouble," Emma replied before taking a deep breath.

"He really liked dancing with you, Emma," Regina offered with a small smile. "And so did I…."

"Me too…" Emma replied, hands itching to reach out and touch the woman before her.

"Would you care for another?" Regina asked as she slid off the picnic table.

"Of course," Emma replied as she swallowed thickly.

Regina strode over to where her phone sat on the table and pressed play, several measures of soft piano music filling the moonlit campground. Emma immediately recognized it as Norah Jones' "Come Away With Me," and her heart rate increased as Regina walked back towards her, hips already swaying in time to the music. Regina's hand fell once more on Emma's hip, and Emma settled into Regina's hold.

The pair waltzed effortlessly around the campground, never breaking hold or eye contact except for the occasional dip or glance at the other's lips. As the song continued, their movements began to shrink until they were merely swaying in each other's arms in time to the music. It was quiet and intimate and perfect and neither wanted it to end. The music faded away, and the pair were left holding one another as a gentle breeze rustled the trees, and moonlight spilled between swaying branches. They pulled apart just far enough to take in the other's features, and both gazes flicked between plump lips and longing eyes.

Emma ran her hand up Regina's arm to cup her jaw, soaking in every detail of the brunettes stunning features. Regina settled her hands on the small of Emma's back and peered at the blonde through her thick lashes.

"Would it be okay… Could I… May I kiss you, Regina?" Emma asked tentatively as she gazed into dark brown eyes.

Regina smiled and pulled Emma closer, until every part of their bodies were fitted together. She rested her forehead on Emma's and sighed with a smile, gently nudging Emma's nose with her own.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied before placing a small kiss on Emma's forehead.

Finally receiving permission, Emma worked her way across Regina's face, placing kisses on her forehead, nose, cheeks, and jawline as if mapping a new constellation on the brunette. With each kiss, Regina sighed and her eyes fluttered, fighting the impulse to completely melt into Emma's arms. However, it was the final kiss that completely did her in. Cupping her face with both hands, Emma gazed into brown eyes before closing the distance between the two. Kissing Regina was like nothing Emma had ever experienced in her entire life, and she found herself wanting to simultaneously rush and experience everything at once and go painfully slow so it would never end. Regina fell into Emma's arms, tangling her fingers in irresistible blonde locks as Emma clutched her hips. They started off tentatively, unsure of how fast or slow the other wanted to go, but soon Regina was backed into the picnic table, and they were kissing one another with more passion and tenderness and raw emotion than either had experienced in years. It burned both of them to their very core, and each was desperate to put all of their unspoken feelings into each and every touch.

Acting on instinct and unable to contain herself, Emma quickly picked Regina up and sat her on the picnic table, and the brunette spread her legs so that Emma could stand between them. They kissed like that for what felt like hours, hands mapping every peak and valley, and lips tasting every inch of exposed flesh. Regina could feel the tightening at the base of her spine that signaled the carnal need for something far less innocent than kissing, and though her body begged to be closer to Emma's, her heart was not ready to progress any farther. Regina was unsure of her body's ability to control itself, and so she pulled away from Emma to catch her breath for a moment. Though she knew this was all she could offer her, the sight of Emma's disheveled hair and swollen lips and darkened eyes nearly sent Regina over the edge right then and there.

"I think I need to stop," Regina said breathlessly, trying not to become distracted by Emma's hands running up and down her thighs. "If we keep going, I'm not sure I will be able to stop myself, and I'm not sure I'm ready for that just yet," Regina continued, suddenly becoming a bit bashful in Emma's presence.

Regina lowered her head and stared down at her hands, and the change in her demeanor caused Emma to slow down immediately to better read the situation. Watching the brunette struggle within herself, Emma backed off and cupped Regina's face in her hands so that she could look into her eyes once more. "It's okay."

Regina still couldn't quite look at Emma, and so the blonde pressed on with a bit more emphasis. "Look at me, Regina. _It is okay_."

The brunette finally looked up and into green eyes, finding only sincere concern.

"I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for, and although kissing you is the best thing that's happened to me in awhile, I know that if I keep kissing you I won't be able to stop, and I don't want to cross any boundaries you're not ready for," Emma said, placing a small kiss on Regina's forehead.

"You're not mad?" Regina asked.

"How could I be mad when I finally got to kiss the painfully sexy woman sitting before me?" Emma quipped, earning a small smile from Regina. "I'm going to go, okay? I'm not sure I can stand here with you looking like that and keep my hands off of you."

Regina blushed at Emma's compliment.

"Thank you, Emma. For today. All of it," Regina offered as she pressed a kiss to Emma's palm.

"It was truly my pleasure," Emma replied.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Regina asked.

"I'm not sure I could stay away, even if I wanted to," Emma winked as she extracted herself from between Regina's legs.

"Goodnight, Emma," Regina whispered.

"Sleep tight," Emma said as she kissed the back of Regina's hand and turned to leave.

Regina watched as the blonde walked away, running her fingers through disheveled hair.

 _You've got it bad, Mills. You've got it real,_ _ **real**_ _bad…._


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope everyone had a safe and happy weekend! This chapter is kind of a hodge podge of various things, so I hope you enjoy skipping around a bit. There are some really sweet moments between Henry, Emma, and Regina, and I think you will enjoy them immensely. I truly appreciate the kind words about this story, and I love reading your thoughts on each chapter! As always, I'm the funnylesbianshipper on tumblr as well, so message me here or there with any feedback you may have! Enjoy :)**

For Henry, the following morning was a flurry of juice and syrup and playing King of the Mountain with Oscar. After scarfing down several helpings of Regina's pancakes, he brushed his teeth and ran off with his furry friend to play. He darted in and out of the trees, attempting to beat the gray and black flash up his rock, and, though he was quick, Oscar was nearly always quicker. Henry giggled as Oscar licked his syrupy face clean after one dash to the top, and after several races, the pair sat contentedly on their glinting granite throne, perfectly happy to share the mountain with one another.

Emma and Regina watched from afar as their boys played, leisurely eating their pancakes. While they spent many hours chatting prior to that morning, there was still so much they wanted to know about one another, and so they talked quietly together while they finished their breakfast. Regina learned that Emma's favorite color was yellow, and Emma learned that Regina's favorite flavor of everything was apple. Regina told Emma about her best friend Kathryn, and Emma made a mental note to thank her later for coercing Regina into coming back to the mountains to give camping, and her, a second chance. The brunette laughed as Emma shared stories of her best friends David and Mary Margaret and the adventures they'd shared, amused at how overly paternal the both sounded.

Emma told Regina about adopting Oscar, all of the fun they'd had since she took him home from the pound, and how he was truly her very best and most unwavering friend. Regina's heart melted as she watched Emma getting choked up, green eyes filling with tears. Unlike Regina, Emma hadn't been as free with her emotional backstory, and so getting to see a small piece of the raw side of the blonde made her heart grow even fonder of the woman beside her.

Regina was still unsure of many things about Emma, but there was no doubt that she had a massive heart that had been kicked around in the past and was now in search of its home. The brunette hoped to someday be that home for Emma, but for the moment she was satisfied with just talking and eating pancakes with her.

Henry and Regina needed to pack it in a bit earlier than usual since Regina had several important meetings to prep for that week, so after a morning of quiet talk and tender touches, Regina grabbed Emma's hand and walked her to a secluded little grove of trees near the campsite to say goodbye for the week in private.

"Thank you for such a wonderful weekend, Emma," Regina said softly. "I couldn't have asked for anything more, for Henry or me."

"Considering I was such an idiot to begin with, I had some ground to cover, didn't I?" Emma offered with a chuckle.

They stood there for a moment, drinking each other in, when Emma pulled Regina closer, green eyes suddenly darkening. Regina licked her lips and cupped Emma's neck, guiding the blonde's ear to her lips.

"Well, since I won't see you until Friday, I suppose I should give you something to tide you over until then... Don't you think?" Regina whispered as she planted a small kiss on the shell of Emma's ear.

Emma drew in a quick breath and pulled Regina away from her ear as she settled her hands low on the brunette's hips, running them over the curve of her lower back. "Yes, I suppose it will be a long four days without you around," Emma replied licking her lips.

"Well then..." Regina said as she pulled Emma closer and nudged their noses together. She moved down Emma's face and made a move to capture her lips, but quickly diverted her kiss to Emma's very flushed cheek. Quickly pulling away with a grin plastered on her face, she giggled at the very frustrated woman before her and said, feigning innocence, "Will that do?"

Emma growled and shook her head, taking Regina by the hand and sweeping her into her arms, pressing her back against the nearest tree and pinning her there with her hips.

"That is no way to say goodbye," Emma said, her voice raspier than usual.

"Oh yes? And how would you propose we…" Regina began her quip but was quickly silenced by Emma's lips.

With one hand leaning into the tree and the other clinging to Regina's waist, Emma gave the brunette a kiss that was filled with enough longing and passion and fire to last far longer than the four days they would be apart. Though it was quicker than their first kiss the night before, Emma was much braver and therefore didn't hesitate to nip at Regina's bottom lip, enjoying the groan that rumbled in the brunette's chest. Not to be outdone, Regina returned the favor, running her tongue skillfully along Emma's lips until the blonde gave her own moan of approval. Unlike the night before, it was Emma who pulled away first, breathlessly admiring Regina's flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and heaving chest. With a final kiss to the tip of her nose and forehead that garnered a content sigh from Regina, the blonde linked their fingers together and walked back to the campground to say goodbye to Henry, feeling quite pleased with herself.

"Well kid, it's been fun! I can't wait to see you next weekend," Emma said as she and Regina returned to campsite to find Henry and Oscar together on the ground and digging in the dirt.

"Me too! It's gonna be so fun. Could we maybe go fishing again? I really like that, Emma," Henry replied as he rose from the ground and dusted himself off.

"Of course. Whatever you want," Emma replied as Henry walked over and gave her a hug, burying his head into her stomach.

"Thank you, Emma," Henry said softly, brown eyes gazing up at her from below.

"You are most welcome, Henry," Emma replied, unconsciously bending down and placing a small kiss on the top of his head.

Regina watched the two say goodbye, and her heart leapt as she watched Emma hold her son and place a kiss on the top of his head. It was both shocking and natural to watch the blonde interact so freely with her son, and it filled her whole body with a pleasant warmth that had been absent for many years. She realized that though this whole situation between them was still incredibly new and uncharted, she would do anything to continue to get to know the unfolding mystery that was Emma Swan.

The Wednesday after her momentous weekend with Emma, Regina joined Kathryn for their weekly coffee date and debrief. Kathryn beat Regina to their usual spot and sat eagerly tapping her manicured finger on the table, waiting to hear about her friend's weekend. She'd received a cryptic text from Regina Sunday evening when she and Henry returned from the mountain, and Kathryn was eager to find out what had her best friend so giddy.

Regina finally sauntered into the coffee shop, and Kathryn was shocked at how at ease her friend looked. The heels that normally added extra height to her petite friend were completely unnecessary, for she carried herself taller than Kathryn had seen her in years. Head held high and dark brown locks falling down her back in soft curls, Regina looked more like the woman Kathryn had befriended many years ago and less like the widow she'd come to know since Daniel's death.

She watched in awe as her best friend strode over to the counter to order her coffee, completely at a loss for words at the transformation she'd undergone in just a few short days. As Regina walked over to her with a wide smile, Kathryn rose to greet her.

"Well, well, well Ms. Mills, aren't we walking tall today?" Kathryn quipped as she held Regina at arms length.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kathryn, I'm the exact same height I always am when wearing these shoes," Regina replied with a roll of her eyes.

"No, my friend, you just seem... I don't know, more confident and happy than I've seen you in years," Kathryn elaborated as they settled into their usual table.

"Ahh, yes," Regina said as she sipped her latte. "Well in that case I guess I do feel a bit taller."

"To be quite honest, after your cryptic texts and the excessive use of emoticons, which you never use, I was worried who would be walking in to see me today."

Kathryn scanned her best friend, noting that her features seemed more relaxed, and her normally rigid posture had settled into a graceful ease that made her look much younger than her 36 years.

"Oh it's me, don't worry. I just had a... really nice weekend," Regina said as her mind left the coffee shop for blonde curls and a wry smile.

"Oh. My. Goodness. Regina Mills you slept with her! You totally got laid! No wonder you look so relaxed!" Kathryn squealed.

"Kathryn Abigail Fredrickson, what kind of woman do you think I am? I just started seeing her, do you honestly think I would jump into bed that quickly?" Regina replied, her cheeks slowly blushing.

"Hey, you can't come swaggering in here and expect me not to assume you got laid! I mean honestly, you look like you finally had sex, so pardon my reaction."

"Sorry... it's just… I do feel different," she said softly, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "But we haven't slept together. She kissed me though, and we had a really really nice talk. We decided we are going to explore what's going on between us, and I made it very clear that I'm not in for something casual or whatever, because I've got Henry invested in her too. It was all really good."

Kathryn listened, grinning as she watched her friend talk about her weekend with Emma.

"At least you got _some_ action. Is she a good kisser?" Kathryn asked with a smirk.

"You have no idea," Regina replied, unconsciously licking her lips.

"And how is she with Henry? Last week you said it was great, so is she still treating him well? You two are definitely a package deal."

"Kat, she took us to this pond and taught him how to fish and then Henry and I were having a dance party and she joined us and danced with him and he was so happy and... I don't know... She's just amazing," Regina gushed.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Kathryn couldn't help but feel that Regina may have finally found someone that made her light up the same way Daniel used to. Her previously dull eyes were alive once more, and it was clear that Emma had a large hand in making that happen.

"And does she know how you feel? I mean beyond that you like her. Does she know you're not in this for some bullshit fling? You said you had a talk, but I can imagine you may have gotten distracted by her lips before you really laid it all out there," Kathryn pried a bit, protective instincts taking over.

"Yeah, I think so. We talked everything out way before I kissed her, or she kissed me… however it happened. And then when we were kissing, oh my gosh Kat… I haven't been kissed like that since… well since Daniel really," Regina's eyes saddened at the mention of her husband's name, and she withdrew a bit.

Kathryn instinctively reached out to place her hand atop her friend's and give it a light squeeze.

"Hey, hey, hey," she shushed as the brunette's happiness drained from her body, leaving her a shell of her previously glowing self. "Regina look at me."

Brown eyes peered sadly up at Kathryn, suddenly overwhelmed by what she was doing with Emma. It wasn't just the kisses and sharing Henry and thinking about her during every waking minute of their time apart that suddenly drained the happiness from her whole body, it was the fact that sharing herself and her son with Emma meant moving on from Daniel, something she was unsure she could ever do.

"I need a little more than just your sad eyes, my friend. Tell me what you're thinking," Kathryn pushed a bit as she retracted her hand and took a sip of her drink.

"I think you know…. It's just, I really like Emma. And I feel like even though I only see her every weekend, I'm starting to have feelings for her. Henry certainly loves her already, so that's its own problem," she raked her fingers through dark waves, thinking of the way Henry looked up at Emma as she danced with him. "Having feelings for her means that I might eventually fall in love with her, which is something that would mean moving on from my husband."

Kathryn nodded slowly, finally understanding where her friend's anxiety was stemming from. Relieved that the source of Regina's sudden shift had finally been revealed, she took a deep breath before beginning.

"I do not think I will ever begin to understand what it is you went through losing Daniel," Kathryn began, "and I hope that you know I would never presume to understand how you feel."

Regina nodded, listening intently to her friend.

"I knew Daniel the entirety of your relationship, and I know without question that your happiness was the very center of his life. I remember the way he looked at you, and you cannot tell me that your happiness was not paramount to his own."

At the mention of Daniel's gaze, Regina couldn't help but remember the way Emma looked at her just before they'd kissed the first time, smiling as the memory of tender green eyes and slender hands absorbing every inch of her flashed through her mind.

Kathryn continued, "I cannot imagine the man that I respected, the man that loved you for so many years, would want you to live the rest of your life lonely and without the love you so deserve."

Regina drew a quick breath, remembering the speech she'd received from her son at the campground. "Henry said the same thing."

Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "Henry knows about you two?"

Regina quickly shook her head as she replied. "No, no we just talked about Daniel a bit, and he saw me get a bit teary eyed and said he didn't think his dad would want me to be sad."

Smiling at the wisdom of her godson, Kathryn nodded in approval. "The kid has a point, Regina. Daniel wouldn't want you to be miserable the rest of your life."

"I know. You are both right. Logically I get that, but it's hard to think of Henry being close to someone other than his dad in a parental capacity, and me being intimate with someone other than Daniel. It's not that I don't want to, because I so do. I just have this mental block that I need to get over."

"Well, from what you've told me, Emma is the real deal. She is good to your son, and she seems to be wildly attracted to you, so I think you need to trust her with your heart and take a leap of faith. Women like her don't come along everyday, and I would hate for you to miss out on an opportunity to be happy again," Kathryn replied with finality.

"You're right… I need to get over whatever it is keeping me from letting myself go with her," Regina sighed.

They sat in silence for a few moments, sipping their coffees and lost in thought. Regina knew Kathryn had a point and decided to ask her friend for some advice.

"I want to do something special for her this upcoming weekend, but I'm not really sure what to do. She always takes us on the most creative and fun adventures, and I know she doesn't expect anything in return, but I want to do something special for her," Regina sighed as she fidgeted with her hands.

Kathryn smiled, hopeful that Regina's nervousness was a good indicator of just how much she liked Emma. "Hmmm…" Kathryn thought for a moment. "You know her far better than I do. But, the good news is, you have a couple days to think about what you want to do for her. You're one of the most thoughtful women I know, and I can only imagine the sickeningly romantic gesture you will come up with. You're smart, Regina, I know you'll think of something," Kathryn replied with a warm smile.

"I sure hope so, Kat. I sure hope so…"

After work on Thursday, Regina sat in her living room with a glass of cider. Her legs were tucked up under her, clad in black yoga pants and covered by a fleece blanket. Watching Henry build with his Legos, she sat quietly sipping her drink as she mulled over what she was going to do for Emma. Any of the ideas that sprang to mind seemed silly or childish or not good enough for the woman who had completely turned her world upside down. She considered nearly every romantic gesture under the sun, struggling to determine something that was fun but not frivolous, sexy but not slutty, sweet but not cheesy. As she fretted, she suddenly felt Henry's gaze settle on her. She looked up from her lap and smiled, constantly in awe of the little miracle before her, as she set her glass down and patted her lap. Henry cast his Legos aside and scrambled up on her lap as she had so many times before, settling himself snugly into her arms. With his head tucked beneath her chin, Regina breathed in the comforting smell of her little man, smiling as he sighed contently.

"I love you, Mom," he said softly.

"I love you too, Henry," she replied. "More than you will ever know."

"Are we gonna go see Emma and Oscar this weekend?" he asked, inclining his head to look at her as he spoke.

"I think we should, don't you? They'd both miss us just terribly if we didn't."

Henry nodded his head, humming in agreement.

Realizing that he may be able to help her with her little dilemma, she decided to ask him for ideas. "Henry, Emma and Oscar have done so many nice things for us, haven't they," she began.

"Yeah," he said in reply.

"I was thinking that maybe we could do something to thank them this weekend. Plan something fun for all of us to do and surprise Emma and Oscar," Regina continued.

Henry squirmed around in her lap, turning to face his mother. "I bet Emma would love a surprise! And Oscar too!" he exclaimed, his face aglow. "What should we do?"

Regina smoothed Henry's hair and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Well, I wanted to ask what you thought we should do. What do you think they would like?"

"Oh man…" Henry replied as she chewed his bottom lip in thought. It was a gesture that mirrored his mother's own features when deep in thought, proving that though she hadn't given birth to him, Henry was every bit her little boy. "What if you made a special dinner,because you're such a good cook, and then maybe we could bring one of our favorite games to play? And maybe I could go pick out a bone for Oscar from the pet shop tomorrow before we go?" Henry spoke slowly as the ideas came to him.

Regina nodded as she listened, smiling at how perfect his idea was. She was certain Emma hadn't had a nice meal in many weeks given that she was working with the very small cooking space in her camper, so making her dinner would hopefully be a small gesture to express how grateful she was for everything Emma had done. The game on the other hand was the perfect way of sharing part of she and Henry's relationship with Emma, opening up their family of two to include her in something they both loved. It seemed like the perfect plan, and Regina couldn't wait to surprise Emma.

"Henry Mills, how did you get so smart?" she asked as he snuggled into her lap once more.

"I have a really smart mom, so I think that probably helps," he replied, grinning at his little joke.

"She must be really lucky to have such a smart and kind boy like you for a son." Regina wrapped her arms around his little waist and squeezed him tight.

"She is," he said with a lazy smile and a yawn, his day at summer camp suddenly catching up with him.

"I think it might be time for you to hit the hay mister," Regina replied as she scooped Henry up into her arms and rose, beginning to carry her sleepy son upstairs. "We've got a very busy day tomorrow, getting ready to surprise Emma and Oscar, so I think you should get a good night's rest."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he yawned again, slipping from her arms and padding into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Regina strode into her room as well, removing her makeup and brushing her teeth. After she'd slipped into her pajamas, she walked back to Henry's room to tuck him in. His eyes were already starting to droop as she sat on the edge of his bed, and she brushed the hair out of his hazel eyes before kissing him on the forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too, Mom," he replied as sleep finally overtook him.

Regina sat for a moment, watching him breathe deeply as he slept, and she smiled when she remembered how Emma had reacted the first time she'd seen Henry sleeping. She was totally right, he did look like an angel when he slept, and Regina wondered if someday Emma would be standing in the doorway of Henry's room, leaning against the door frame in her pajamas and watching her tuck him into bed. The thought caused her stomach to flip pleasantly, and as she lay in bed that night, the idea of Emma being a part of her life as well as Henry's suddenly didn't seem quite so scary after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello gentle readers! I apologize for how long this chapter took to finish. I've started PT for my leg, and my writing time has consequently gone down pretty significantly. So, for future reference, I would expect updates once a week rather than twice now that I've started rehabilitating my leg. This is a pretty fluffy chapter so I hope you enjoy. As always, I appreciate your feedback and comments so keep them coming! I'm the funnylesbianshipper on tumblr so you can hit me up here or there! Enjoy :)**

Emma paced around her campground on Friday afternoon, restlessly tidying her already immaculate living space. Smoothing the red and white checked tablecloth that was impeccably draped over her picnic table for the seventh time, she decided to chop some wood in order to get some of the anxious energy that pulsed through her limbs out of her body. Though her stockpile was already very full, there were always elderly couples or people who were inexperienced that needed firewood, so Emma grabbed her axe and set to work.

Removing her t shirt so she was clad only in her black sports bra and cutoff shorts, Emma strode around her trailer to the area where she kept the dead trees the forest service brought in for her to break down into manageably sized pieces of firewood. Laying the axe next to her makeshift chopping block, she removed the hair tie from her wrist and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Once her hair was out of her face, she picked her axe up and began to swing. She started by breaking the trees down into three foot stumps, and then split the stumps into quarters. It was methodical work that she had become accustomed to over the years, and she used to physical labor to drain the anxious energy from her body and focus her mind.

Emma's entire week went smoothly, but her thoughts were restless. Thinking about Regina and Henry drove her crazy and not being able to see them everyday made her crazier. Though they'd only been dancing around one another for around a month, Emma felt herself falling for the city manager and her endlessly charming little boy. Every bird or plant or rock she saw made her heart ache, wishing that Henry was there to share it with her. She realized that spending time with him had become one of her favorite things, and she desperately wanted him there to experience all the beauty and wonder that the mountains had to offer each day.

As if missing Henry and his inquisitive little mind wasn't enough, she missed his mother even more. Since they kissed, all Emma wanted to do was keep kissing and holding and sharing everything with Regina and waiting four days to do it again was torture. While she hadn't completely opened up to the brunette, Emma was working up the courage to share more of herself with Regina than she had with anyone since Cassidy. It was terrifying to trust her heart in another's hands given how painfully it ended the last time she allowed it, but Regina was kind and smart and warm, everything she wanted and needed, so she risked devastation in pursuit of happiness.

After nearly an hour of chopping, she broke down an entire tree. Emma was physically exhausted but still restless waiting for Regina and Henry. In many ways it reminded her of waiting for her 18th birthday. She was so anxious to finally exit the foster system and take charge of her life, and the wait filled her with eager anticipation and nervousness. The freedom that being her own keeper promised enticed Emma since she was 12, and the feeling of finally having it at her fingertips was exhilarating, something to keep her going during her toughest times. That same nervous energy coursed through her veins as she waited for the Mills family to arrive for the weekend, and it seemed that no amount of chopping could assuage it.

Deciding she ought to get cleaned up a bit, Emma trudged into her camper for a quick shower and a fresh change of clothes. As she showered, Emma thought of just how far she'd come since the days when 18 couldn't come soon enough and anxious anticipation was all she knew; 10 years of education and love and life under her belt. Thinking of her past made her heart swell with pride, and she often wished that she could go tell her younger self just how okay she would be if she just hung in there a bit longer.

Looking back had a tendency to make her mind flash forward, and Emma couldn't help but imagine what it would be like for Regina and Henry to continue to be a part of her life when summer ended and she left the mountains. While it had only been a few weeks, the connection she felt with both Regina and Henry was one that seemed as though it existed her whole life, and she hoped it would last long after the summer's warmth left the air.

With her shower completed, Emma towel dried her hair and pulled on a clean pair of shorts and her cobalt blue sweatshirt. The sun would start its descent soon, and she didn't want to get cold and have to leave Henry and Regina, even just to grab a jacket. She stepped out of her trailer into the late afternoon sunshine, checking her watch for the thousandth time. It was nearly 4:30 which meant that her two favorite people would be arriving very soon. Deciding that a bit of light reading would take her mind off the wait, Emma settled into her chair with her feet propped up on the picnic table bench and opened her book. Getting lost in a story was the fastest way to pass the time, and soon Emma found herself engrossed in a whole other world.

Like he had nearly every weekend they'd come up camping, Henry bolted from the car the minute they made it to the campsite. He unbuckled his seatbelt in a flash and flew out of the car, dashing up the road to where he knew Emma and Oscar were waiting. Regina took a minute to check her appearance in the mirror, and though she was exhausted from the meeting filled week, she quickly removed the smudged makeup from under her eyes and swiped a quick coat of chap stick across her lips, not wanting to appear too done up but also not wanting to look like a haggard mess. She smiled as she extracted herself from the vehicle a bit slower than her very excited son and began the short walk up the road to where Emma was waiting for her.

When she arrived, Henry was animatedly telling Emma about the various art projects he completed during his week, showing off the drawing of Oscar he'd done for Emma to keep. Completely engrossed in Henry's story, Emma didn't notice the brunette walk into her campground, and it provided Regina an opportunity to drink in the sight before her. Emma's blonde waves were still damp from her shower, and her cobalt blue hoodie hung loose around her small shoulders. She wasn't wearing any makeup, come to think of it Regina had never seen her with makeup, but her cheeks were freshly scrubbed and rosy. Emma was beautiful without even trying, and it made Regina desperate to be close to the blonde once again.

Knowing she could not yet kiss Emma in front of Henry because of how new everything was, Regina settled for resting her hand on the blonde's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. Emma snapped out of her conversation with Henry momentarily, smiling warmly up at Regina and patting the spot next to her.

"Henry was just telling me about his week at summer camp," Emma said, bumping her shoulder playfully into Regina's as the brunette slid onto the picnic table bench.

"Did you tell her about the frog you caught?" Regina addressed Henry before turning to Emma. "He's been dying to tell you about that all week."

"You caught a frog?" Emma exclaimed.

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Henry replied with equal enthusiasm.

"Well I want to hear all the details," Emma said, resting her chin on her hand and nodding rapidly in eager anticipation.

Henry proceeded to spin the tale, however embellished it may have been, of his amphibious capture. Emma was completely taken with the story, so much so that she almost didn't notice Regina slowly slipping her hand beneath the picnic table to hold her own. She smiled to herself as she felt a soft hand slide down her arm to her free hand, fingers twining together without so much as a thought. Emma sighed at the contact and basked in how comfortable and easy it was to listen to Henry's stories while holding the hand of such a beautiful woman. Regina smiled and leaned into Emma's side, pressing as much of herself into the blonde as she could.

They sat together talking about their week until stomachs began to growl. Even Oscar started to whine next to his food dish, and both Emma and Regina realized that they'd been chatting for over two hours. Emma peeled herself away from Regina, immediately missing the warmth of her body, and rubbed her hands together.

"I was thinking… Would you want to roast hot dogs here with me tonight? We've eaten at your campground every weekend, and I'd love to have you around here. Plus, as you can see, I cleaned," Emma said with an ironic sweeping gesture to display her tidy campground that still contained all the dirt and bugs that came with living in the mountains.

Regina looked at Henry, silently communicating with him. Before coming back up, they discussed when they would surprise Emma with dinner and their game. Agreeing that they'd see what Emma wanted to do, Henry nodded at Regina, wordlessly agreeing that they would wait until the next evening to surprise her.

"I think that sounds wonderful, Emma," Regina replied.

The blonde grinned and set to work building a fire with Henry by her side, easy banter passing between them as they stacked logs and arranged tinder. Per Emma's instructions, Regina gathered all of the food and set the table with Emma's utensils and plates. After a while, Henry and Emma built a crackling fire that warmed the slowly chilling evening air and illuminated the campground. Regina speared a hotdog for each of them on a roasting stick and passed them around. With Henry in between, they stood shoulder to shoulder around the campfire, twirling their hotdogs to evenly roast them.

After dinner, they sat rosy cheeked and full around the fire discussing the merits of having a pet dragon versus a unicorn. Because of all the fairy tales Henry read, this was a common discussion in the Mills household. However, Emma had never weighed in on the debate, and so she animatedly bantered with Henry, occasionally throwing a wry smile at Regina when the brunette would laugh at one of her quips. They sat together and chatted until Henry started to slump in his chair, exhaustion overtaking his body. Emma offered to carry him back to their campsite so Regina could run ahead and unpack the tent, and the brunette smiled as she watched her little boy curl into Emma as she scooped him up. Watching Emma hold Henry reminded her of when Daniel would carry him to bed, and it caused both warmth and guilt to spread through her chest. Not wanting to deal with either of the emotions that she found settling in her stomach, she briskly walked ahead to unpack their tent and Henry's sleeping bag.

Once they were back in site 108, the pair made quick work of the tent and Henry's bedtime routine, getting him tucked away in less than half an hour. They worked in easy silence together, their movements predictable and choreographed after several weekends of tent pitching. Regina helped Henry change out of his clothes, though his loose and tired limbs made it easy to maneuver him into his pajamas. Laying him in his sleeping bag and kissing his head, Henry stirred a bit from his doze and grabbed his mother's shirt to keep her from leaving.

"I need an Emma kiss too, Mom," he said sleepily.

Regina drew in a sharp breath, his request unexpected, but smiled before poking her head out of the tent to call over Emma.

"Henry would like an Emma kiss," she said quietly.

The blonde grinned bashfully and strode over to the tent, getting ready to climb in and say her goodnight to Henry. Regina extracted herself from the nylon doorway and cupped Emma's face before she ducked into the tent.

"I will be needing an Emma kiss later as well," she said with a wink, trying to embrace her flirty side and ignore the earlier feelings of guilt that intruded on her otherwise perfect evening.

"I think that can be arranged," Emma replied, placing a small kiss on Regina's cheek.

Regina felt her body warm as Emma's lips found her cheek, and she gently leaned into the contact with a sigh.

"I'll be waiting," she said as Emma ducked into her tent to kiss Henry goodnight.

While she waited for Emma, Regina tidied her campground from their frenzied unpacking. She hung up the lantern so the light was spread more evenly around the site and moved the cooler to its designated spot away from the tent. She had just pulled a deep purple fleece jacket over her head and was setting out two chairs when she felt slender hands lace their way around her waist and settle on the crest of her thighs, pulling her body into the hips behind her. She felt Emma's lips ghost across her neck and up to her ear, causing a pleasant shiver to run down her spine.

"I believe you ordered an Emma kiss," the blonde said softly, placing a small kiss on the shell of Regina's ear before spinning her around.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did," Regina smiled before threading her fingers through Emma's hair and pulling her in for a proper kiss.

It was even better than their first, full of a week's worth of desire and longing but less timid than before. Regina ran her hands down Emma's sides and pulled her closer, causing the blonde to stumble a bit. She found her lower back pressed up against the corner of the picnic table, and Regina lifted her up and settled her onto the table. Emma gasped at how strong Regina was and wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist to keep her pinned directly in front of her.

Regina couldn't help but rove away from Emma's soft lips as they kissed, traveling to her jawline and neck where she gently nipped and sucked until the blonde was gasping against her. Emma arched into Regina, wrapping as much of herself around the brunette as she possibly could in response to her expertly placed kisses. As Emma felt Regina kissing her way back up to her lips, she cupped the brunette's flushed face and took a moment to gaze into deep brown eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Emma sighed, brushing a dark curl away from her rosy cheek.

Regina blushed and stared down at the ground, suddenly very self conscious at the sudden declaration. Emma wrapped her legs tighter around Regina's waist and pulled her close. Lifting her chin, she placed a gentle kiss on her full lips that slowly blossomed into something deeper. Emma gently bit and sucked on Regina's bottom lip until Emma could feel her unconsciously start to grind her hips. Emma teased a bit more before kissing her way down to the soft crook of Regina's neck. The first time they'd kissed, Emma noted how sensitive that particular spot on the brunette's body was, and so she nipped at her neck, soothing the tenderness with gentle swipes of her tongue.

Finally hearing the groan she'd been hoping for, Emma rolled her hips into Regina's abdomen, seeking some relief from the warmth that was spreading down her spine and into her lower back. Feeling Emma grind into her, Regina's pulse quickened and she sighed, sliding her hands up Emma's body to cup her face. Pulling her mouth away from her neck, she gazed into green eyes, afraid that her hesitancy to reciprocate would be taken the wrong way.

"Emma, I… I can't. I'm sorry, I just… I can't," Regina said softly, fighting the urge to crawl into her tent and never come out. "You're so, _so_ beautiful, and I am so incredibly attracted to you, but I can't go any further than this right now. I don't want you to feel like I'm being a tease, I just can't do anything except kiss you. Not yet at least," Regina said as she tried to pull herself from between Emma's legs.

Emma's heart broke as she watched guilt play across Regina's features. There was guilt about teasing her and subtle shades of guilt Emma could only assume came from the thought of moving on from her husband. Emma never wanted Regina to feel guilty about how she processed her grief or how she expressed her feelings her, so rather than allow Regina to leave the tangle that her legs had created, Emma held her tighter, draping her arms across the brunette's shoulders to give her some space while still keeping her close.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I freaked you out there. I can't help how my body reacts to you sometimes. But I will go at whatever pace you need me to. I don't just want to screw you and run, Regina," Emma said, trying to get the brunette to look at her. "You've turned into something very special to me, Henry too, and I'm in this for more than just sex. I hope you know that."

Regina finally looked up, finding only sincerity in Emma's green eyes. "You're not angry? It's just… I haven't been with anyone since Daniel, and I'm not sure I'm ready just yet."

"And that's okay," Emma replied with small smile. "If you'll still have me, I would like to continue kissing you, just kissing you, until we say goodnight," Emma finished, swiping a tear away from Regina's cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Regina asked, trying to adjust to the idea that someone would want to stay with her without the promise of sex.

"Regina, while I cannot wait for the day when we finally do make love, I want you to know that I haven't been taking you on adventures and having dinner with you just to get you in bed. You are a smart capable woman who I am wildly attracted to, and I will wait as long as you need me too, so long as I can keep kissing you," Emma replied as she drew Regina in for a sweet kiss.

Regina smiled as Emma's lips moved against her own, and she pulled the blonde close.

"Thank you Emma," she murmured.

"You're most welcome, Regina," Emma replied, sealing her promise with a kiss.

The next morning, Regina and Henry ate breakfast together quietly. Though their time together was usually filled with chatter about various things, Regina enjoyed the quiet moments with her son. As they ate their yogurt, berries, and granola, they sat quietly side by side watching the sun rise above the treeline. Henry finished his final bite of breakfast and laid his spoon on the picnic table, resting his head on Regina's shoulder.

"Hey, Mom," he said quietly.

Regina rested her head atop her son's, causing him to snuggle even closer. "Yes?"

"I really like Emma," he began quietly.

"Me too," Regina nodded as she slid her arm around his small shoulders.

"She teaches me things and plays with me and she tells good stories," he continued.

"That she does," Regina replied, wondering where exactly this was heading.

"Anyways, I just hope we keep coming to visit her the rest of the summer. I really missed her this week, and I wish we didn't have to say goodbye every Sunday," he finished with a sigh.

"Me too, Henry… Me too."

They sat quietly together for a few more moments, heads pressed together, until they heard gravel being thrown up and a loud bark that could have only come from a certain gray and black spotted dog. Henry quickly peeled himself away from Regina and launched himself onto the ground to wrestle with Oscar. The pair rolled around and Regina laughed as Oscar smothered Henry in slobbery kisses. After a few moments, Regina looked up to see Emma watching the whole scene play out before her. She looked as beautiful as always, and she strode confidently up to Regina, wrapping her up in a hug.

"Good morning," she said softly in the brunette's ear.

"It is now," Regina replied, slipping her arms around Emma's waist.

She pushed her away so she could look her in the eyes, grinning as Emma scrunched her nose up in an adorable smile.

"What grand adventure have you planned for us today?" Regina quipped, keeping her hands planted firmly on Emma's waist.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go for a little hike this morning and then go for a swim in the lake, if you're up for it."

Regina glanced over at Henry who was happily dashing between the trees with Oscar hot on his heels. "I think we have more than enough energy for a hike and a swim. And, so you know, Henry and I have a surprise for you tonight."

Emma laughed as she watched Henry and Oscar play before returning her gaze to Regina. "Oh you do now?" she replied with a raise of her eyebrow.

"We do indeed," Regina nodded with a smile.

"Well, since I'm going to have to wait all day for my surprise, may I have a good morning kiss?" she asked innocently.

"Make it quick," Regina replied with a wink.

Emma pulled Regina close and pressed a kiss to her lips, melding them together if only for a brief moment. Regina tasted like strawberries, and Emma smiled at the simple pleasure it gave her to be able to kiss the brunette first thing in the morning. After a few moments, Regina pulled away with a dreamy smile on her lips. Emma sighed knowing they couldn't continue, but the day held the promise of unlimited time with Regina and Henry, something that brightened her spirits considerably. With a gentle squeeze of her hands, Emma pulled away from Regina and jogged over to where Henry and Oscar were playing.

Kneeling down in front of the little boy she said in her most formal tone, "Ranger Mills, I would very much like to take your mother out on a hike this morning, but I need a ranger to accompany us. Would you be so kind as to join us so that we are safe and secure on our adventure?"

Henry snapped to attention at the mention of his ranger duties and nodded vigorously. "Of course, Emma. I would be happy to accompany you both on your hike."

Emma laughed at how well Henry mimicked her formal tone and flowery words, suddenly overcome with affection for the sweet little boy beaming before her.

"Well then, let's get to it!"

She grabbed his small hand and walked back to the campsite, arms swinging between them.

"Mom, we're going hiking!" Henry exclaimed as they approached Regina.

"Well then, you'd better go put your hiking shoes on!" Regina replied, shooing him into the tent to retrieve his tennis shoes.

"I know," he replied before scurrying off to change.

"Where are you taking us this time?" Regina asked as she turned to Emma.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out," Emma replied with a grin.

Regina smiled back at Emma, taking her hand in the process. "As long as I'm with you."

She placed a kiss on the back of Emma's hand, lowering it quickly when Henry emerged from the tent. Deciding that she could hold Emma's hand in front of her son without raising too much curiosity, she kept her fingers laced with the blonde's. Emma smiled, realizing the big step Regina had just taken and gently squeezed her hand in acknowledgement. She desperately wished she could kiss her right then and there, but she knew it wasn't the time or place.

Fortunately, Henry diffused some of the tension by running between them and pulling their hands apart.

"Swing me!" he exclaimed, grabbing both their hands in his own.

Regina laughed and gave Emma a quick nod.

"You mean like this?" she replied as both she and Emma heaved Henry forward like a pendulum.

"Yes!" Henry cried in delight. "Again, please!"

Emma led the way out of the camp, swinging Henry between herself and Regina along the way. Oscar trotted ahead of them, and Emma smiled to herself as she began another magical day in the mountains.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there! I hope everyone had a wonderful week. We are about half way through this story, so there is still much to come! I've loved reading all of your questions and comments so far, and I think this chapter touches on many of the issues and questions you've brought up. As always, please message or comment or like this if you have any feelings about this piece (I really appreciate feedback), and feel free to hit me up on tumblr as well (funnylesbianshipper). Enjoy :)**

"Come on, you guys! You're taking _forever_!" Henry yelled as he dashed up the steep ridge ahead of his mother and Emma.

They'd been climbing for nearly an hour and a half through densely packed pine trees and thick layers of underbrush. Bleached gray by the sun and strewn about like bones, many long dead trees crisscrossed the forest floor in a life sized game of pickup sticks. Oscar and Henry led the charge, dodging logs and occasionally changing direction per Emma's instructions. They weaved over dead fall and around the forest floor, meandering on a trail only Emma seemed to sense. Regina trusted Emma's judgement, and so she contentedly strode alongside the blonde and allowed her to lead the way, hands linked between them as the climbed.

Ever the adventurer, Henry frequently stopped their ascent to collect assorted rocks and foliage. Along the way, he filled his backpack with various chunks of glittering pink granite and a multitude of wildflowers that were to be pressed when they returned to camp. When she'd catch something Henry missed, Emma would let go of Regina's hand and veer off the invisible trail to point out whatever plant or stone that went unnoticed by Henry. Working together, she helped him pick over a dozen types of flowers and enough rocks to double his already expansive collection. Regina smiled the entire hike, watching Emma and her son root around like anteaters on the forest floor in search of sparkling rocks and colorful flora.

For Regina, it was clear that Emma's intentions with her son were genuine. The light in his eyes when Emma spoke to him, explained things to him, and joked with him was the same light that glowed when he was with close family. The infectious smile and belly laugh that Henry shared only when in her company now radiated through the forest as he strode alongside Emma, something that had not happened with another soul since Daniel's death. Watching them together reminded Regina of how if felt to share the joy of parenting with another, and it soothed some of the crippling loneliness that had plagued her heart since losing her husband.

"We're coming! You're just too speedy for us!" Emma called back, turning to Regina with a smile. "We'd better hurry before he drags us to the summit."

Emma laced her fingers with Regina's and pulled her onward, occasionally tossing her head back to flash a bright smile at the brunette as they climbed.

"I promise we're almost there," Emma said after a few minutes of steep climbing, nearly reaching their final destination.

She wanted to take Regina and Henry to this particular spot for a few weeks now and was anxious to share the spectacular view with the two people who had slowly crept their way into her heart. She led Regina the remaining distance to the outcropping where she planned for them to rest and eat lunch. Henry was already there, standing on the crest of boulders that stood watch over the valley with his hands planted firmly on his hips. Regina quickly walked to where her son stood, worried about the cliff face she might find him teetering upon and curious about the view Emma promised.

"Henry, please be careful!" Regina instructed as she clambered up the boulders to stand next to her son.

Henry held his index finger to his lips, giving her a soft smile and a nod. "Shhh, just look, Mom."

Regina frowned a bit at her son's reprimand as she climbed the remaining distance to where he stood. However, the moment she settled herself next to him, she completely understood his desire for quiet. Standing on the edge of a sheer cliff face that dropped over a thousand feet, Regina gasped at the view that spread out before them. A sprawling valley stretched for miles below them, covered in velvety green grass and split by a meandering river. Lacey green aspen trees lined the silvery ribbon of water, leaves fluttering in the breeze. Several miles away, the other side of the valley loomed like a twin pillar, but it's peak was obstructed by clouds that floated fluffy and white against the crystal clear blue sky. The whole effect left both Henry and Regina breathless, and Emma grinned as she watched mother and son stand side by side while taking in the view.

Electing to give them a moment together, Emma set to work laying out the picnic lunch she and Regina packed that morning, knowing Henry would be starving once the awe-inspiring view wore off and hunger set in. Spreading a blanket out on the ground, she removed the tupperwares full of fruit and pasta salad as well as their sandwiches and sodas. Filling Oscar's portable water dish to the brim, she left her furry friend to drink and slowly climbed up the boulders to stand next to Regina. Taking her hand, Emma sighed as she gazed down at the expansive view before them. The brunette turned and offered a warm smile before resting her head on Emma's shoulder. Butterflies flooded the blonde's stomach as she felt Regina's cheek settle on her shoulder, and she squeezed her hand before leaning into Regina's touch. The three of them stood reverently soaking in the view for quite some time, taking a moment to quietly appreciate the beauty that sprawled endlessly below. It was only when Henry's stomach began to growl that they pulled themselves from the cliff face and climbed silently back to where their picnic lunch awaited them.

As they sat munching on sandwiches and salads, Henry gently broke the awed silence that settled around them.

"Thank you for bringing us here, Emma," he offered quietly as he chewed a piece of pineapple. "It's so beautiful. But it's kinda weird, it makes me feel so... small."

Emma smiled softly as Henry spoke, in awe of the perceptiveness that was housed in such a young mind.

"You wanna know what that feeling is called?" she asked.

"There's a name for it?" he replied, interest piqued.

"Yeah. It's called sublime," she began. "It's kinda like the idea that something is so naturally beautiful and immense that it is overwhelming to the point that it puts your own presence into perspective."

Regina watched as Henry processed Emma's words, the wheels beginning to turn in his mind.

"So it's like anything that makes you realize how big and beautiful the world is? That thing is sublime?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Stuff that could be called sublime usually makes you feel insignificant and overwhelmed at first, but then it's cool because you're overwhelmed with the power and beauty of whatever it is you see," Emma continued, trying to explain Henry's feelings in terms his nine year old brain could understand.

"I guess that makes sense," Henry nodded, returning to chew on his sandwich and new understanding of what he'd just experienced.

"So when you look out over that cliff, it makes you feel small, but you embrace that feeling because of how beautiful and vast the view is. It's a complex idea, but that's the gist of it," Emma finished and returned to her pasta salad.

As she ate, she felt Regina's gaze weighing heavily on her shoulders. She glanced up at the brunette who was staring at her in a sort of stupor, a combination of awe and affection radiating off of her body. Emma blushed, unfamiliar with being on the receiving end of such a look, and offered a small shrug.

"What?" she asked in between bites.

Regina shook her head with a smile. "Where'd you learn all that?"

Emma shrugged again, this time attempting to casually play off her random spurt of literary theory knowledge. "I took some lit classes in college, and the whole sublime thing really stuck with me I guess."

"Clearly," Regina replied with a smirk. "I didn't realize I was dining with such a literary mastermind."

Emma threw her head back in laughter, blonde waves cascading down her back. "I'm hardly a literary mastermind, I just wanted to share that little tidbit with Henry. I know the feeling, and I remember learning there was a word for it and feeling a lot better about how overwhelming it was."

"It does make it less… big I suppose," Henry interjected.

"Exactly," Emma smiled.

Regina watched as her son contentedly ate, Oscar curled up by his side, and let out a deep sigh.

"Whoa there drama queen, what's that for," Emma teased, stretching her legs out across the blanket.

"I was just thinking," Regina replied.

"Uh oh," Henry said. "You don't want to know what's going on when she says that, Emma."

"Hey!" Regina cried.

"I'm just saying, when you sigh like that it usually means you're thinking about important stuff, and important stuff is usually too intense for me," Henry explained sheepishly, quickly trying to backtrack.

"Well, _I'd_ like to hear what's got you sighing, Regina," Emma offered, lightly squeezing the brunette's hand and flashing Henry a wink.

"At least _someone_ is willing to listen to me." Regina crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at her son.

Henry raised his hands in defeat and returned to his food, watching as his mother turned to Emma.

"I was just thinking how nice this is, eating and talking and spending time with just the three of us," Regina began.

"And Oscar!" Henry interrupted, a mouthful of sandwich garbling his words.

"And Oscar," Regina smile. "Anyways… I was just thinking of how nice this is and how lucky Henry and I are to have met you," Regina finished, totally locked in on Emma and probing her brilliant green eyes.

Henry watched as his mother stared intently at the blonde, his gaze traveling to where Emma's fingers had entwined themselves with those that had combed his hair and held his hand since before he could remember. He watched his mother rub gentle circles on the back of Emma's hand with her thumb and saw how deeply she was staring into the blonde's eyes. He'd only seen his mother make that tender gesture to one other person before, and the realization of what it meant came crashing down around him like a tidal wave.

There was a reason they kept coming back to the mountains every weekend. There was a reason Emma took them on adventures and ate nearly every meal with them. There was a reason his mom was holding her hand and looking at her like that. She was in love with Emma. He watched as Emma blushed at his mom's gesture and realized that not only did she love Emma, Emma was in love with her too.

His first reaction was shock, simply because he hadn't realized that a woman could be in love with another woman. It wasn't that he was upset about it for he was a boy of few prejudices, it was just shocking to realize that it was a possibility. Shock was followed by frustration. Why hadn't his mom shared this with him? Everything she did affected him too, and her dating life had the capacity to completely alter his day to day existence in extremely significant ways. After the first two waves of emotion passed, everything culminated in a warm glow that settled in his stomach and traveled out to his limbs. His mom was in love with Emma, and that signaled many things. Selfishly, it meant that he'd get to keep her around. He loved playing with Emma, and the idea that he might get to continue to play and learn and spend time with her was enticing. Less selfishly, he'd watched his mom struggle with the loneliness and stress that came with being a widow and new single parent, and he truly believed that his father wouldn't want her to be anything less than extraordinarily happy. While it was hard to imagine sharing his mother with anyone else, the idea of her smiling like she did when they were with Emma all the time made his heart flutter, and it was enough to help him push past his selfish desire to keep her to himself. That combined with his own feelings gave him a rush of hope that maybe his life was finally going to take a turn for the better.

As he thought about what it would mean to have Emma around in the long term, his mind raced into the future and what his life might look like with Emma in it. All of his storybooks provided Henry with a vivid imagination that ran rampant when allowed, and so his thoughts drifted to the future and imagined what having Emma as a permanent fixture would mean. He had a mom whom he loved. She taught him how to tie his shoes and make apple pies and ride a bike. He had a dad who watched over him each and every day and had taught him how to fold a paper airplane and wash the dishes when his mother destroyed the kitchen with her cooking escapades. He had two parents who loved him with their entire hearts, and he wasn't looking replace his dad or mom. However, he'd never had an Emma. Emma taught him how to fish and find the best climbing trees, and she read him excellent goodnight stories. She explained things to him and made him feel important and smart. The idea of having Emma in his life on more than just the weekends was an exciting prospect, and Henry wondered what he could do to help encourage his mother to allow Emma into their lives forever.

Though Regina tried to shelter Henry from many of her dating debacles, he understood that the past two years had been extremely tough on his mother. He watched the toll it took on her, and while he was only nine, he understood that being alone was slowly draining the life out of her. Seeing how excited she got around Emma made him realize that the camp host had the capacity to complement both their lives for the better, something that had not seemed possible since his dad's death.

Henry wondered what he could do to help foster the blossoming relationship between Emma and his mother, and he began to file various schemes away as they flooded his mind. It was clear that his mother was in love with Emma and that Emma loved her back, but he wanted to help them along in any way he could. He'd read enough fairytales to know that sometimes two people needed a little extra push from a fairy godmother, or in this case fairy godson, in order to finally be together, and he was the perfect person for the job.

In his first act as self appointed fairy godson, Henry decided that he would take Oscar and go exploring in the forest near the outcropping where they'd spread out for lunch. That way, he could give them some alone time and figure out what he needed to do next.

"Emma, could Oscar and I go hike around a bit? Lunch was delicious, but I'd really like to go see if I can find some good trees to climb," Henry said, interrupting his mother and Emma's little moment.

Hearing her name, Emma pulled away from the brunette and turned to face Henry, snapping out of her Regina induced haze.

"I'm sure he'd love that," she replied slightly flustered. "Would you like me to come with you?" she asked, laying her plate aside and pulling herself up from where she sat.

"No, no I'm good. I will be fine as long as you guys don't go anywhere," Henry said, vigorously shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked. She had never seen Henry turn down a chance to play with Emma before and was unsure of what had gotten into her son.

"Seriously, Mom, I'm good," Henry repeated, patting his thigh so Oscar knew to join him. "We're just going to go explore a little, okay?"

"Just don't get too far, kid. I don't want to send out a search party for you two!" Emma called after them as they bounded into the trees and out of sight.

Regina furrowed her brow, watching Henry scamper behind Oscar into the underbrush, unsure of what to make of her son's out of character behavior. As if she read her mind, Emma settled next to Regina, legs stretched out in front of her, and chewed her lip in thought.

"Well that was weird," Emma said, articulating the very thought that was circulating in Regina's mind.

"I agree," Regina replied. "He never says no to playing with you."

Emma rolled onto her knees and knelt before Regina, a wry smile plastered on her face. Nearly straddling Regina's lap, Emma ran her hands from the brunette's slim shoulders to her jaw, thumbs resting on her cheeks.

"Although," she began, batting her lashes in feigned innocence, "it does give me the chance to do this." Emma pulled Regina's face to her own, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Regina responded in kind, gently sucking on Emma's bottom lip and wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

Emma hummed in response before pulling away when she felt Regina grinning into her kisses. "What's got you so happy?" she asked.

"I could get used to this," Regina replied softly before pulling Emma in for another kiss.

Emma let herself be overcome by the brunette for a few moments before working her way up Regina's jaw to the shell of her ear. There she placed a soft kiss before whispering, "Me too…."

Regina extracted herself from Emma's arms so that she wasn't tempted to just keep kissing her. There was something she'd wanted to ask the blonde about, and this seemed like as good a time as any to bring it up.

"I really missed you this week," Regina began timidly.

Emma sensed that there was something Regina wanted to get off her chest, so she settled herself across from the brunette and grabbed her hands, trying to soothe her nerves before they even began.

"I missed you too. I cleaned my campsite more times than I care to admit, because I was so anxious to see you and Henry yesterday."

Regina laughed at the thought of Emma feverishly cleaning her campsite before continuing her thought. "I guess I just wanted to ask if we could maybe schedule like a phone date during the week so we could talk or something?" Regina looked down and blushed, embarrassed to admit how attached she and Henry had become to Emma. "Henry really missed you and so did I and I know the cell service is terrible up here and you'd have to run to that lookout you told me about but I figured if we picked a time we could talk a bit during the week and it would make not seeing you more often easier and if you hate the idea we totally don't have to do it it's just a thought." Regina's plan rushed out of her like a gust of wind, and a smile slowly crept across Emma's features as she listened to the brunette ramble.

Once she'd finally gotten her thought out, Regina looked up into green eyes, unsure of what would be waiting for her. It was a pleasant surprise when she found Emma beaming at her and nodding her head vigorously.

"Of course! I would love to have a call date with you and Henry during the week!" Emma exclaimed. "I don't care how often or when we do it, I would run a hundred miles just to talk to you two."

Regina sighed in relief and returned Emma's smile before wrapping the blonde up in a warm hug.

From the trees, Henry watched as his mother hugged Emma, another sign that his intuition was on the right track. Running through the forest after Oscar, Henry only the saw the end of their exchange, but it was enough to confirm what he already suspected: Emma and his mother were in love or at the very least in like. The more that thought was allowed to ruminate in his mind, the happier he became. It seemed that though they'd spent only a few weekends together, Emma was becoming part of their little family, and he couldn't have been happier. The only problem he could see was overcoming his mother's stubbornness and fear of moving past his father. Henry knew she was afraid that he'd forget his dad, and that having Emma in his life would somehow lessen the bond he still felt with the man who gave him so much in their seven short years together. Emma made both of them very happy, and he knew that their happiness would make his dad happy as well. So, as he watched them hugging from his perch in the trees, Henry began to scheme when and how he was going to help ensure that his mother and Emma got over their various quirks in order to be together and complete his family.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello there! I hope everyone has had a lovely week. This chapter got a bit longer than my usual, and yes I know you're all devastated about that ;) I appreciated all your sweet words regarding the last chapter, and I hope that you're continuing to enjoy the story. If you've got a SwanQueen shipper friend and you like the story, tell them about it! Many of you have messaged me saying that you're surprised this doesn't have more follows or likes or whatever, and the only way I get those is if you tell your friends! I'm doing this just for my own enjoyment, but if you think it's good writing, tell a pal! I've got a couple other SQ stories in the works that I will be publishing once this one is finished, so let's get a funnylesbianshipper party going up in here people :) As always feel free to hit me up here or on tumblr where I am also the funnylesbianshipper. Enjoy :)**

After lunch was finished and the containers and blanket were packed away once more, the remainder of the day was spent hiking back to the lake for a much needed swim. A quick stop at their respective campgrounds and a change in wardrobe was all it took to transition everyone from mountaineers to swimmers. Like every day they spent together, Henry and Oscar walked side by side while Regina and Emma strode hand in hand towards the lake. Regina split her time between Emma and her son, and the blonde found that she enjoyed watching the pair joke and tease as they walked side by side down the gravel road.

Though she knew that Henry was adopted, it was clear he was every bit Regina's son. From his mannerisms to his quick wit, there was no question to whom he belonged. There was a familiar ease between the two of them, and though Emma had never experienced it for herself, she understood that what she was witnessing was the magic that existed only between family. She hoped that someday she might find her own family with which to share that particular comfort, imagining what that kind of consistency would feel like, but shook her head when she realized how silly it all sounded. Emma refocused on the present and found the view before her was more than enough to distract her mind from any unwanted emotional thoughts.

Less inhibited by her own uncertainty about the status of their relationship, Emma allowed her eyes to roam over Regina's body as they walked to the dock, taking in every curve and edge of her frame. A deep maroon bikini accentuated the olive tones in her skin, and Emma found herself continually drawn to the hollow of Regina's lower back as her hips swayed. She fought the urge to reach out and run her hands over the brunette's waist until they came to rest in that particular spot, keenly aware that they hadn't discussed if or when they would talk to Henry about everything. She did her best to restrain herself but found her mind wandering to things far less innocent than swimming as she watched Regina walk. In order to stop the warmth she felt spreading throughout her abdomen, Emma tried to think of things far less pleasurable than the sway of Regina's hips or the swell of her chest.

It was only when she heard gravel being kicked up as Henry and Regina dashed towards the water that she was snapped from her thoughts. She watched the Mills race one another to the dock before jumping into the lake and beginning what looked like an incredibly serious race. Emma laughed as mother and son swam, churning up twin streams of white wake across the otherwise placid water. She covered the remaining distance to the dock and discarded her bag and shoes next to the heap that Regina and Henry left behind. Once she was left in just her bikini, Emma dove into the water and paddled out to meet Regina and Henry where they were treading water. Oscar had long since dove in and was bobbing around Henry in a tight circle as if to corral the boy in one place.

When she finally reached the sopping wet pair in the middle of the lake, she was informed that there had been vicious cheating from both competitors. Emma decided that the only way to settle it was a rematch, so she officiated the races, treading water and holding her hands out to be tagged by the victor. Though Regina's arms and legs were longer, Henry's stamina allowed him to hold his own against his mother. They went back and forth until they were both declared winners and breathlessly floated alongside Emma, taking in the crystal clear blue sky and resting their tired limbs.

After their breathing slowed, Henry paddled around and clung to Emma's back like a baby monkey. He grinned over Emma's head at Regina to signal an assault, and the brunette lunged forward, wrapping her legs around Emma's hips and pushing her head below the water with Henry's help. Emma surfaced, gasping for air and grinning deviously. She grabbed Regina around the waist and returned the favor, dunking her beneath the water. However, Regina maintained her vice like grip around Emma's hips and pulled the blonde down with her. Henry released himself before he was jerked under too, and he giggled madly as both Emma and his mom surfaced. They were both laughing and smiling at one another which caused Henry to beam as well.

Several rounds of dunking ensued before Regina declared herself thoroughly exhausted. She pulled herself from the chilly lake water and watched as Henry and Emma did cannonballs and tricks off the dock. Regina was stunned at how athletic Emma was and found her eyes roaming over the toned abdominals and legs the blonde used to launch herself from the dock. Emma threw front and back flips and flips Regina couldn't name, arcing gracefully into the water. Regina's eyes remained transfixed on Emma's body, and she suppressed her desire to reach out and run her hands along the toned muscles in the blonde's back and abs.

Fortunately, the warmth she felt spreading throughout her body was halted as she watched Henry try desperately to imitate the blonde. It seemed that he'd intended to execute a back flip, but he hadn't used quite enough force when he jumped from the dock. Regina watched as he landed flat on his stomach, creating a loud smack as his entire torso made contact with the water. She waited in anticipation, hoping he wasn't hurt, but erupted in laughter when he surfaced, stunned and sputtering. He gave several more valiant efforts, but his attempts ended in more belly flops than successful tricks which caused Emma and Regina to erupt in raucous laughter as he came up sputtering each time.

By late afternoon, both Regina and Emma retired to the dock to dry their hair before nightfall and watch Oscar and Henry paddle around together. They sat side by side with their faces inclined to the sun and shoulders pressed together. Emma would occasionally rake her fingers through her damp waves to help the drying process along, and Regina rolled onto her back a few times to evenly sun her already immaculately tanned skin. Though few words were exchanged, both women were extremely content to sit and enjoy one another while their boys played happily together.

Regina realized that she hadn't formally shared she and Henry's plan for the evening with Emma yet, and so she gently nudged a tanned shoulder with her own to get Emma's attention.

"So, Henry and I have a surprise for you," Regina began as she crossed her legs on the dock.

"Oh do you now?" Emma replied, her eyebrow arching.

"We do. You don't need to worry about anything other than showing up for dinner with us. Henry and I will take care of everything else," Regina smiled.

"Are you sure I can't bring or do anything?" Emma asked.

"Nope. This is our thing. All you need to do is come over and enjoy yourself," Regina replied, placing a soft kiss on Emma's shoulder.

The blonde shivered as Regina kissed her and turned her head to catch her as she pulled away, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Regina hummed in approval before pulling away from Emma and gazing into her eyes.

"You'd better be careful Miss Swan," Regina teased. "If you're not, you might give a girl the wrong impression."

Emma tilted her head with a smirk. "And what impression might that be?"

"That you kinda like me," Regina replied with an arched eyebrow.

Emma ran her hand up Regina's arm before cupping her jaw and drawing her close. She placed a small kiss below Regina's ear before whispering, "Oh you're mistaken, Miss Mills... That's exactly the impression I was hoping to make."

Regina gave a throaty chuckle and shook her head. "Glad we've got that cleared up."

Regina bowed her head and kissed the crook of Emma's neck, and she rested there for a moment, breathing in the sundrenched smell of Emma's skin.

Suddenly Regina heard thudding footsteps coming from the far end of the dock, and she looked up to see Henry and Oscar padding towards them. She put some space between her body and Emma's, unsure of just how much her son may have seen, before rifling through their bag for his towel. Once she pulled it from the depths of the backpack, she rose and opened it to Henry, wrapping him up into a little burrito as he settled into her embrace. She rubbed his arms and back to dry his damp skin and warm him up. Though the sun was still in the sky, it was beginning to sink, and the temperature slowly sank along with it.

"Thanks, Mom," Henry said, looking up at her through damp hair. "I was getting too cold!"

"You've got goosebumps all over you!" Regina replied as she continued to try and warm up Henry.

Emma watched as mother and son spoke and removed her hoodie from her bag. "Here, throw this on until we get back to camp and get you into some dry clothes by the fire," Emma said as she walked over and extended her sweatshirt to Henry.

"Are you sure?" he asked tentatively.

"I don't want you to be miserable, kid," Emma replied as she helped him into her sweatshirt.

Henry sat on the end of the dock and dangled his feet off the edge while Emma and Regina packed their towels and bottles of water away. Emma's sweatshirt hung well below his knees, but it was warm and within minutes his previously blue lips were pink once more.

"Thanks, Emma. I feel much better now!" Henry declared, trying to to keep the sleeves of the sweatshirt from consuming his small hands.

"Here, hop up let me help you," Emma said as she adjusted her very full backpack and walked over to where Henry stood waiting for her. "Hold your arms out for me."

He extended his arms so that his hands were engulfed in fabric, and Emma quickly rolled the material up past his wrist so that he had full access to his hands.

"Is that better?" Emma asked.

"Much," Henry replied before calling for Oscar and jogging towards the campground, flip flops slapping against the worn wood of the dock.

Regina fell in step alongside Emma and grabbed her hand as they followed Henry back to camp.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Regina asked.

"What?" Emma replied lightly.

"Figure out kids so easily. It took me months to understand him when we first brought him home, and you've got him sorted in a couple weeks!"

Emma smiled as Regina spoke, taking a minute to think before replying.

"You want the fun answer or the real answer?" Emma asked quietly as they continued up the road.

Regina glanced over at Emma as they walked, noting that her features darkened a bit.

"I always want the real answer if you're willing to share it," Regina replied, pulling Emma a bit closer and squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Emma bowed her head for a moment and pursed her lips, formulating the words before speaking.

"Do you remember when I mentioned I was in the foster system for my entire childhood?" Emma began.

Regina nodded, and her stomach fell a bit, anticipating the direction the conversation was headed.

"Well, I never really had anyone who took care of me all that well growing up. I had to kinda figure out a lot of things for myself, because I didn't have an older sibling or stable adult presence in my life to offer any guidance."

Their pace slowed considerably as Emma spoke, and Regina fought the urge to reach out and hold the blonde. Her normally strong presence waned as she spoke, and Regina could feel Emma growing self conscious and small alongside her. However, she pressed on.

"Anyways, when I got a bit older, I suppose I never wanted any of the kids I was living with to feel the way I felt. I know how hard it is not to have someone looking out for you, and so I sort of became an older sister or mother figure to the younger kids around me," Emma shrugged.

Regina watched as Emma left the mountain for another place and time, anchored only by the warm assurance of Regina's hand.

"It originally started out as a desire to give the other kids something I never had, but it seems it's become part of who I am now. I think that it's a big reason why I went into speech therapy, truth be told. I spent my whole childhood trying to make the best of a situation I had no control over, and speech therapy is the same. I get to help kids overcome and make the best of a challenge that is totally out of their control."

Regina watched as Emma's gaze returned, and she smiled at the blonde as she spoke of her work.

"Sorry, that got kinda heavy pretty quickly," Emma said, tentatively looking into brown eyes.

"Don't ever apologize for telling the truth. I asked for it after all," Regina murmured softly, taken aback by the intensity of Emma's gaze. "Thanks for sharing that with me."

Emma brought their clasped hands to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Regina's hand. "Thanks for listening," she replied, glancing up at the brunette to find brown eyes ablaze.

She lowered their hands and continued to walk, relishing the warmth and comfort she found simply holding Regina's hand. They covered the remaining distance to the campground in silence before Regina left Emma to prepare for her surprise. The brunette began to pull away when an almost imperceptible whine escaped Emma's lips.

"Henry and I need to go get everything set up," Regina said gently.

"I know but we only get so many hours together, and I hate to waste them apart," Emma replied.

"It will be worth it," Regina whispered, placing a kiss on Emma's cheek. "I promise."

Emma leaned into Regina's kiss before pulling herself away and calling for Oscar. The pair walked back to their campsite, and Regina smiled as she thought of the wonderful evening she and Henry had planned.

Once she made it back to her camp, Regina found that Henry had already changed out of his swim trunks and into a pair of jeans. Emma's sweatshirt hung loosely over his small shoulders, and it filled Regina's heart to see that he chose to leave it on. Based on the amount of wood he'd already layered, it appeared that he was nearly ready to light their fire. Henry was hunched over the fire pit putting the finishing touches on his tinder pile when Regina approached him.

"That looks wonderful, Henry," she said, kneeling beside him.

"I figured dinner would take a while to cook so it might be helpful if I got the fire going early," he replied matter of factly. "Plus it looked like you and Emma were having an important talk, and I know you like privacy when you have important talks."

Regina's stomach dropped a bit, unsure of how much Henry noticed about she and Emma's newly formed relationship that afternoon and all the days prior. She searched his face and found no trace of disappointment or anger, and she hoped that maybe that meant that he would be okay with having Emma as a continued presence in their lives.

"I was having an important talk with Emma, but you never have to stay away from me because of that. I hope you know that," Regina sighed and placed a hand on Henry's small shoulder.

"I know. But I really like Emma and you really like Emma and I didn't want to interrupt you two in case you were talking about something gross and romantic or something," Henry said as he sat back onto the ground and crossed his legs, Emma's sweatshirt pooling around his knees.

Now seemed like as good an opportunity as any to test the waters and confirm that his perceptions from that morning regarding Emma and his mom were indeed correct, so Henry prodded his mom a bit more than usual to see if he could get some answers. Though he was young, he was an incredibly observant boy, and he studied her face as his words sank in. He noticed a glint of shock in her eyes as well as a tinge of fear, but it all culminated in the warm smile that had proven to be elusive since his dad's death. Seeing her smile that way showed him just how right he was about Emma, and he grinned knowingly back at her, happy to have confirmation of his suspicions.

"Where'd you get the idea that Emma and I were talking about gross romantic stuff" Regina asked, tilting her head as she spoke.

She was keenly aware that Henry was far more observant than she often gave him credit and based on the ornery glint in his eyes, she had a feeling he already picked up on what was happening between she and Emma.

"I don't know," Henry mused. "She just really seems to like you and I've seen you holding her hand and hugging her back on the mountain and I guess I just thought you must be having an important romantic talk since I've only ever seen you hold hands and do stuff like that with Dad."

Regina shook her head as she listened, chuckling at all of Henry's minor observations. While he was completely correct, it was funny how his wild imagination was able to connect seemingly insignificant details into something fairly large and important.

"What do you think about me holding Emma's hand and having a romantic talk?" Regina asked, trying to gauge his feelings on the whole situation.

"I really like Emma, Mom, and she makes you happy, doesn't she?" Henry asked.

Regina nodded slowly, continuing to silently read her son as he spoke.

"Well then, like I said before, Dad wouldn't want you to be sad. I think that, if she makes you happy, you should have as many romantic talks as you want and hold her hand all the time."

Regina sighed and completely settled onto the ground next to Henry. She crossed her legs and rested her hands on her cheeks, staring into his hazel eyes.

"Henry Daniel Mills, when did you get to be so smart?" she said as a smile slowly bloomed across her face.

"I learned from the best," he grinned back before crawling forward into her lap for a hug.

Regina staggered a bit until she adjusted her position to wrap him up in a hug as she had thousands of times before. They sat together in the dirt for several moments, just holding one another, before Regina placed a kiss on the top of Henry' head and whispered, "Thank you."

He wasn't sure exactly what she was thanking him for, so instead of responding, he burrowed his head into the crook of her neck and held on tighter.

Their sweet moment of acceptance was quickly dissolved when a gust of wind swept through the campground and knocked down Henry's fire structure. As the logs clattered in the fire pit, Regina pulled Henry out to arm's length and smiled, feeling him squirm to go and fix his work.

"Your dad and I did a good job with you," she sighed before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Now get your logs fixed so we can get the fire going. Otherwise, our surprise for Emma will never cook all the way through!"

Henry rose and brushed the dirt from his legs and behind before adjusting the kindling and adding a few more logs for good measure. With the strike of a match and some help from Henry, Regina got the fire going, filling the rapidly cooling campground with a warm glow. Together they worked to get all the components for their dinner ready, including burying the main dish in the coals of the fire to heat. Regina tossed the salad as Henry helped to slice the bread they baked, and soon everything was ready for their dinner guest.

It was a Herculean feat to cook lasagna in a campfire, but Regina figured it out. She apprehensively uncovered the tin pan from the coals and removed the lid to reveal steaming layers of pasta and cheese, complete with her famous tomato sauce. Though she was doubtful when Henry suggested she make her famous lasagna for Emma, it seemed that campfire cooking was not as difficult as she anticipated. Homemade french bread and caesar salad rounded out their meal, and as dinnertime rolled around, Regina was rather pleased at how well everything had come together.

She and Henry were sipping red wine and sparkling apple juice respectively when they heard the familiar crunch of gravel coming up the road. Henry jumped from his chair when he saw Emma approaching and ran out to the road to give her a hug and escort her into the campground. She held onto his arm and allowed him to lead her into the campground to her seat at the picnic table. Emma giggled at how formal he looked sitting across from her with his plastic wineglass of juice but was soon silenced when Regina unveiled the meal.

Emma hadn't had homemade food in weeks, and her mouth watered at the sight of steaming lasagna, french bread, and crisp salad.

"You guys did all this for me?" Emma stammered.

"I hope you like it," Regina replied as she poured Emma a glass of red wine.

"It's… This looks amazing!" she exclaimed. "Thank you both so much!"

"It's our pleasure," Henry replied in mock formality before breaking into a wide grin. "You've taken us on so many adventures, and we wanted to do something special for you. The lasagna was my idea. Mom's lasagna is the best!"

"Well if it's the best we should dig in so it doesn't get cold!" Emma quipped as she took a sip of her wine, smiling at Regina's rapidly flushing cheeks.

"I don't know if it's the best," she said quietly while dishing up a serving to both Henry and Emma. "Henry seems to like it though, and I hope you do too."

The moment it hit her plate, Emma shoveled a bite of lasagna into her mouth, and after just a few chews, a groan of pleasure slipped from her lips.

"Regina, this is seriously the best lasagna I've ever had," Emma mumbled between bites. "And trust me, I've eaten lasagna at dozens of homes which means I'm an expert."

Regina smiled as Henry and Emma devoured the food, leaving only the ends of the bread to be fed to the ducks the next day behind. The bottle of wine was drained as well, giving both women a slight flush to their cheeks. Emma and Henry helped clear away the dinner dishes, and the blonde was just about to settle into a chair when Regina pulled something round from the cooler.

"Oh my gosh, Mom, you made cheesecake too?" Henry exclaimed gleefully. "How come you didn't tell me about that part of the surprise?"

Regina laughed as Henry clambered back to the picnic table, dragging Emma along with him.

"Well Henry, sometimes little boys need surprises too," Regina replied with a warm smile as she sliced perfect wedge of cheesecake for each of them.

"Regina, this is seriously too much. I cannot thank you enough for having me for dinner," Emma gushed between bites.

"Well we cannot thank _you_ enough for how kind you've been to us up here. Our summer has been much better with you in it. Right, Henry?"

"Right!" Henry replied.

"Speaking of better… Henry would you like to tell Emma about the Mills family tradition that we wanted to share with her this evening?"

Henry's features lit up at the reminder of the game they'd selected for the evening. "Oh my gosh Emma we are going to play a game called BS and yes I know what it really stands for but Mom won't let me say it so at our house we call it Peanut Butter because that's the name I gave it when I was six and I know it makes not sense but it's so fun and I just know you're going to love it!" Henry gushed, launching himself from the picnic table and into the tent to grab the playing cards.

Regina took a sip of her wine and found Emma smiling at her from across the picnic table.

"This has been the best surprise ever. Just so you know," Emma said.

She reached out and squeezed Regina's hand, and Regina lifted her hand and laced their fingers together before replying, "And it's only going to get better."

Henry scurried from the tent with the playing cards clutched in his hands, and Emma made a move to pull away from Regina. However, now that she knew how Henry felt about the whole situation, Regina held strong, locking eyes with Emma and giving her an encouraging nod.

"He knows," she breathed as Henry slid into the picnic table.

Emma raised an eyebrow in question, but Regina nodded once more, reassuring Emma that it was okay to continue to hold her hand in front of Henry.

"Are you ready?" Henry exclaimed.

"I'm so ready. I'm awesome at this game!" Emma smiled back, grabbing the card for a quick shuffle.

"I'm gonna kick your behind…" Henry declared as he shot a piercing glare at his mom.

"Oh no, no, no," she said as she shook her index finger. "It is you whose behind shall be kicked."

Emma's eyes flicked back and forth between the extremely serious glares being exchanged, dealing the playing cards to each of them.

"I think you are both mistaken," Emma said as she flipped the last card. "Emma Swan is a most excellent BS player, or Peanut Butter as it were. I've got a great poker face, and I intend to destroy you both."

Henry and Regina turned to look at one another, and Regina flashed Henry a quick wink. He returned her gaze with a quick nod, and together they redirected their glares at Emma before declaring in unison, "Game on."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my dears. I hope everyone had a good week! Get a shot of insulin ready, because this chapter is pretty damn sweet. I always appreciate your reviews and comments so keep them coming! As always I'm the funnylesbianshipper on tumblr, and you're always welcome to hit me up here or there with any feedback or ideas you may have! Enjoy :)**

After several hours of shouting, slamming playing cards onto the concrete picnic table, and declaring both his mother and Emma to be slanderous liars, Henry began to feel the effects of a full day of hiking and swimming. The final game waned as Henry drooped against the table, and Regina finally declared him the winner in order to coerce him into brushing his teeth and heading to sleep. He was so exhausted that she elected to forego his bedtime story and tuck him right into bed, his sleepy limbs easily maneuvering into the warmth of his sleeping bag. Though he protested for a few moments, Henry's eyes fluttered shut and sleep quickly overtook him. Both Emma and Regina took turns climbing into the tent to press a soft kiss to his temple before stepping back into the chilly evening air together.

They sat quietly side by side on the bench of the picnic table for quite some time, the fire beginning to burn down into a dancing bed of crimson coals. Regina shivered, pulling her sweater down around her hands before winding her arms around Emma's waist to pull her close. She snuggled herself under Emma's chin, nuzzling against the soft fabric of the blonde's sweatshirt before she broke the blanket of silence that settled around them.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you about Henry before dinner…" Regina murmured softly into Emma's neck, breathing in the smell of her detergent and shampoo and skin.

Emma nuzzled her cheek closer to Regina and sighed. "It's okay. Would you mind filling me in a bit though?" she asked, pressing a kiss into dark glossy hair.

"Well," Regina began, pulling away and crossing her legs on the concrete picnic bench so she could face Emma completely. "He noticed me holding your hand and caught us hugging. I guess he just picked up on how we are around one another which according to his memory is apparently reminiscent of his dad and I. He's too damn smart for his own good sometimes…" she continued with a shake of her head. She brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her bare legs to stave off the cold before she proceeded. "But, all things considered, I do think he is genuinely okay with this. He really really likes you, and when we talked about me moving on from his dad he gave me the same happiness speech that he has before which leads me to believe that he's on board with whatever this might turn into."

Emma smiled as Regina spoke, chuckling softly as she was reminded of how clever the little boy who was peacefully tucked away in the tent was. She reached out to Regina and laced their fingers together, desperate to restore contact. Emma took a moment to think before she replied, wanting to ensure that she chose the precise words that rested in her heart.

"Well the good news is I really really like Henry too, and I'm really really grateful that he is okay with me holding your hand and looking at you with mushy gushy eyes," Emma teased, moving a bit closer to Regina before turning serious. Her green eyes locked themselves on the deep brown pair that tenderly searched her face, and she took a deep breath before continuing. "I want you to know that I understand the unique responsibility that comes with getting to know a woman with a child, and I take that responsibility very seriously. There are two hearts involved in this situation, and I need you to know that I intend on taking care of both of them to the very best of my ability for as long as you'll have me."

Regina's eyes filled with tears as Emma spoke, and she closed the distance between them as Emma finished, capturing the blonde's lips in a searing kiss. It was by far the most pivotal conversation they had ever had with one another, and Regina was overcome with the raw emotion conveyed in Emma's words, touched by how thoughtful and open Emma had allowed herself to be.

Regina rose up onto her knees and cupped Emma's face as they kissed, and Emma responded by running her hands up and down Regina's sides, causing the brunette's stomach to flip pleasantly. She tilted her head up and moved her lips languidly against Regina's, digging her fingers into Regina's hips to anchor herself before softening a bit to allow the brunette take control. A groan reverberated in Emma's chest as she felt Regina nip and suck her bottom lip, and Regina hummed in reply. Though Emma was usually the one to initiate more intimate contact, she enjoyed seeing Regina take control, and it caused warmth to radiate from her lower back all the way down between her legs.

While she was overcome with desire, Regina was also struck by the sincerity of Emma's words. The blonde just said the very thing she had needed to hear since they decided to pursue whatever was happening between them, and while every kiss prior was positively electric, they now burned with fresh waves of passion and longing and need. Regina was both thrilled and terrified about the prospect of finally allowing herself a second chance at happiness, and emotions flowed unbidden from her body as hot tears began to spill from her eyes.

Emma continued to kiss Regina, but slowed when she tasted salty tears on her lips. Unsure of what was causing her distress, Emma gently pulled away and reached up to cup Regina's face. Resting their foreheads together, she swiped the pad of her thumb across Regina's damp cheeks to dry her tears and provide some semblance of comfort.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked softly, nuzzling her nose against Regina's.

"I'm just…" Regina began, releasing a shuddering breath as she tried to calm herself. "Since I lost Daniel, no one has ever treated Henry and I as a package deal. Kathryn always says that we are, and _I_ know we are, but no one I've tried dating has understood how important it is to want to be with both of us and not just me."

A smile began to bloom across Emma's lips as Regina spoke, finally understanding that her sudden outpouring of emotion wasn't sadness but rather a combination relief and happiness and hope. Emma placed a small kiss on Regina's forehead, resting her lips there for a moment before she replied. "I enjoy spending time with both of you. You are absolutely a package deal to me, and there will never be a day when I will want one of you and not the other."

Regina glanced shyly up at Emma, embarrassed that she allowed herself to get so emotional, but Emma calmed her nerves by pulling her in for another kiss that was less heated but filled with assurance and understanding. Regina felt a grin spreading on Emma's lips as they continued to kiss and withdrew herself to find the blonde biting her lip in an attempt to suppress her laughter.

"Although, I will be honest with you," Emma began with a giggle. "Henry and I may ditch you to go climb trees, because you are really awful at that." Emma gave a quick peck to Regina's lips before the brunette indignantly swatted her away.

Regina glared at her while attempting to defend herself, brow furrowed and lips pursed. "That's not fair! I'm not built for climbing! Aparently you and Henry are like monkeys and can climb easier than I can, but that's not my fault! I'm sure I can figure it out someday, but I'm just not naturally designed for that sort of activity!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"That may be true," Emma began, "but if you climbing trees means you're going to fall out of them like a sack of potatoes, I think we can both agree it is safer if you watch Henry and I from the ground no matter how badly you want to try and learn," Emma said, pulling Regina close once more.

She grumpily obliged, allowing her arms to wrap around Emma. Her feigned anger melted away when she felt Emma's hands plant themselves firmly on the crest her hips, and she couldn't help but place lazy kisses up the blonde's neck and jaw until she reached her ear.

"Well, if you're waiting at the bottom to catch me, I might climb every tree on this mountain," Regina murmured into Emma's ear.

"You don't need to go falling out of trees for me to catch you silly." Emma said before guiding Regina's lips directly before her own. "I will do that no matter what."

She watched as Regina's eyes fluttered closed before closing the distance between them and sealing her promise with a kiss. Though the wine had long since left her system, a drunken flush spread across Emma's chest and neck and she kissed Regina, warming her far more than a fire ever could. They kissed for a few moments, but Emma was desperate to hold Regina closer. She scooped the brunette into her arms and set her on the picnic table, finally eliminating the distance that was between them on the bench.

Regina gasped as Emma lifted her with ease, wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist the moment she set her on the edge of the picnic table and threading her fingers through sandy waves. Emma moaned as she felt Regina raking her fingernails across her scalp and unconsciously threw her head back in pleasure. Regina took the opportunity to move down Emma's exposed neck, nipping and kissing her way towards the perfect swells of her breasts.

Regina's breath caught and she stopped short of her intended destination before she crossed the line she knew she was not ready for. Pausing for a moment, she felt her lower back coil as she looked up to take in the woman pinned between her legs. Emma's hair was a mess and her lips were swollen and red. Her chest heaved and eyes fluttered open when she realized Regina stopped kissing her, and the hazy green gaze that stared back at her was nearly enough to undo Regina completely. She took a deep breath while she ran her hands up Emma's strong arms until they came to rest on slender collarbones.

"I'm afraid that I don't stop myself now, I won't be able to stop at all," Regina sighed, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth in frustration.

"Me too," Emma breathed, resting her forehead against the brunette's once more.

"I have an idea though," Regina offered gently.

"Oh yeah?"

Regina uncoiled herself from around Emma and hopped off the table. She retrieved a pillow and two blankets from the back of her vehicle and cleared the picnic table of their playing cards and empty wine glasses. Regina laid the pillow at one end of the table and spread the first blanket across the entirety of the concrete surface. Emma finally understood what Regina wanted and watched her climb onto the picnic table and rest her head on the pillow. Emma followed suit and settled into the crook of Regina's arm, blonde waves tucked beneath the brunette's chin. Regina threw the second blanket to cover their torsos and pulled Emma close, pressing their bodies together and tangling their legs.

"Can this be enough? For right now at least?" Regina asked quietly.

Emma hummed in response, perfectly content to be held and watch the stars with Regina. They lay together for nearly an hour, peering up at the night sky and listening to one another's steady breathing. Cozily snuggled up next to Regina, Emma felt sleep pulling her under as she lay on the brunette's chest, and she sat up slowly to wake herself.

"It's getting late," Emma said as gazed down at Regina, hair falling in a curtain around them. "And to be honest, I don't think our backs would appreciate us falling asleep on this slab of concrete."

"You're probably right," Regina replied, pushing Emma's hair away from her face sitting up as well.

"Although I have to say, you were absolutely right about one thing," Emma smiled while she pressed a kiss to Regina's forehead.

"What's that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Our evening," Emma said as she cupped her cheek. "It did get even better."

"I told you so," Regina laughed, pulling Emma in for a goodnight kiss.

"Will I see you two tomorrow morning?" Emma asked as she kicked off the blanket and hopped to the ground, gravel crunching beneath her feet.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Regina replied with a grin.

It took every single ounce of her willpower to leave, but Emma gathered it all and placed a kiss to the back of Regina's hand before she sauntered back to her trailer, filled with a pleasant warmth despite the persistent chill in the evening air.

The next morning was much like the others they'd shared, but the knowledge that Henry was on board with what was going on between his mom and Emma allowed for a new level of ease to settle between them as they sat together eating breakfast. Regina was no longer hesitant when touching Emma, and she enjoyed holding her hand whenever she pleased without policing herself in front of Henry. For his part, Henry acted no differently save for an occasional knowing smile reserved only for his mom. He still chattered on about everything under the sun with Emma and flitted about the forest with Oscar before they left.

Regina wanted to hang around the campsite that day instead of going on some wild adventure, and so she and Emma sat talking for most of the morning and into the early afternoon. Deciding that Wednesday nights at 7 would be the perfect time for their call date, they exchanged cell numbers before Regina packed up her tent and coolers to leave.

As it was every week, saying goodbye was difficult for Emma. However, now that Henry was aware of everything, it made it all the worse because what was happening was becoming very real. Emma loaded the final cooler in the back of Regina's vehicle and hugged Henry goodbye before he climbed into his booster seat. Regina lingered by the rear of the vehicle, listening to Emma and Henry chatting about the book on sea monsters he planned to bring up the next weekend. Emma shut the car door and walked around the back of the car to help Regna with any final loading but was quickly grabbed by the wrist and swiftly swept into the brunette's waiting arms. Regina grinned at the small gasp that escaped from Emma's lips before silencing her with a firm kiss, cradling her neck and clinging to her waist.

Emma moved her lips against Regina's, eyes fluttering open to find a devious grin plastered on the brunette's face. She took a deep breath to steady herself as her heart continued to race at Regina's touch.

"I'm not complaining, but what was that for?" Emma asked.

"To thank you for such a wonderful weekend and to tide you over until Friday," Regina smiled back.

"Well you'd better give me one more for the road then. Four days is an awfully long time," Emma replied as she pulled Regina in for another kiss.

Hands and lips roamed over hips and waists and necks. Emma wasn't sure she could ever get enough of Regina, and Regina found herself desperately wishing she never had to leave the arms that were securely wrapped around her. Both understood that, for the time being at least, it was how things had to be, but it didn't make leaving one another any easier. With a final kiss to the blonde's forehead, Regina untangled herself from Emma's embrace and reluctantly climbed into her car. Emma watched as the vehicle pulled out of the campground before sauntering back to her trailer, heart filled to bursting and lips still swollen from Regina's kiss.

Monday and Tuesday flew by without incident for both Emma and Regina, or at least it seemed that way. Both were caught in the daze that comes with any new relationship, characterized by an attitude that generally disregards the rest of the world's troubles. Emma spent the better part of her days chatting happily with the newly arrived guests and eagerly offered her assistance without hesitation. The normally endless meetings seemed to fly by for Regina as she daydreamed about a certain blonde, and more than once a council member had to snap her back to reality, causing her to blush furiously as images of Emma's legs and lips and eyes faded away.

By the time Wednesday evening rolled around, both Henry and Regina were eager to talk to Emma, each filled with stories and questions for the blonde. Henry had several new adventures from day camp to share, and as for Regina, she just wanted to hear Emma's voice for a few moments. They ate dinner in anxious anticipation before settling onto the couch to wait for Emma's call.

Meanwhile back on the mountain, Emma eagerly awaited 7 pm, deciding to take her Jeep to the lookout rather than run there. She was unsure how long Henry and Regina would want to talk, and it wasn't terribly safe to be running the mountain road once the sun went down. After a light dinner, Emma tucked Oscar into his kennel and began the short drive, her cell phone tucked under her thigh. Once she reached the lookout, she rolled down the windows and parked the car, the evening breeze blowing errand strands of blonde hair around her face. Scrolling through her contacts, she found Regina and Henry's smiling faces and clicked the green phone icon beside them. The line began to ring, and it seemed that the pair were eagerly waiting to speak to her because it took only a few moments before Henry's gleeful squeal filled the line.

"Emma!" he cried.

"Hey kid, how's it going?" Emma asked, grinning like a fool at the sound of his sweet little voice.

"You are not going to believe what happened yesterday at camp, Emma. I'm serious," Henry exclaimed, his tone turning serious.

"Lay it on me," Emma replied, kicking her leg up on the dashboard and leaning back in her seat to get comfortable for Henry's latest story.

Henry proceeded to spin the tale of the rogue raccoon that entered the playground at day camp for Emma, complete with color commentary and sound effects. She found herself covering her mouth to suppress the laughter that bubbled up each time Henry would offer his own spin on the events, though she knew he couldn't see her chuckling at him. At the finale of his tale, he took a moment to catch his breath before asking about Oscar and requesting to go fishing on Saturday.

He spoke to Emma for nearly 30 minutes, and Regina watched with broad smile on her face as Henry strode around their living room, flopping dramatically onto the furniture only to hop up once more and resume pacing as he spoke to Emma. He was extremely animated to begin with, but after awhile he began to fade, the exhaustion of swim day finally catching up to him. Regina instructed him to head to the bathroom and get ready for bed, and Henry reluctantly handed over the phone as he scrambled up the stairs. A pleasant flood of warmth flooded her body as Emma's voice filled her ear, and Regina leaned against the banister as she spoke.

"Hey there," Regina said, glancing shyly down at her feet, unsure if their chemistry would transfer to a simple phone call.

"This is kind of great," Emma replied.

"It really is," Regina murmured as she began to climb the stairs to help Henry finish his nighttime routine.

"How's your week been?" Emma asked.

"Much better now," Regina smiled, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom and gesturing for Henry to wash his face.

Emma chuckled and listened to Regina tell her all about the first part of her week. There was something so comforting about wrapping up her day by talking with Regina, and Emma was incredibly grateful that Regina had suggested these weekly call dates.

Regina occasionally interrupted her story and instructed Henry to use his fluoride or put on his pajamas, and Emma smiled at the domesticity of listening to her go through the routine of putting Henry to sleep.

"Would you like to listen to Henry's goodnight story, Emma?" Regina asked as she settled onto the edge of Henry's bed and tucked the blanket around his legs.

"I would love to," Emma replied, shielding her eyes as the sun burned it's final orange rays before setting for the night.

Henry selected "The Tale of the Twelve Dancing Princesses," and Emma listened contentedly while Regina's rich voice spun the tale of the dozen sisters, the gold, silver, and diamond forests, and their princes. It was a story Emma had never heard, but she was captivated by the engaging story and Regina's animated reading of it. Just before the tale resolved, Regina's voice began to soften until she was no longer reading at all. Emma could only assume Henry had finally fallen asleep, and she waited patiently for Regina to kiss him goodnight and step out of his room.

"Hey," Regina sighed as she walked into her own bedroom and flopped onto her bed.

"That was really good," Emma began. "You tell an excellent story, Regina."

"Lots of practice," Regina smiled. "How are you?"

Emma detailed the beginning of her week, speaking at length of a family with triplets who arrived Sunday and had taken over the campground. Regina laughed as Emma described how poor Oscar was smothered by all three toddlers, helplessly lying on the ground as they hugged and tugged his tail and ears in a tangle of gray fur and black braids. That story got both women describing their own dispositions as children, and Regina shared the tale of the first time she tried to ride her horse. Emma grinned at the thought of little Regina trying to command an animal many times her size, imagining her signature brow furrow gracing a much smaller face.

For her part, Emma shared the story of her first day of high school, particularly her outrageous outfit. Regina couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Emma in shredded jeans, a Pink Floyd t shirt, and black Vans. It was hard to picture Emma in anything that wasn't bright and sunny, but it seemed that there was an angstier version of the blonde that Regina had yet to meet.

They spoke for nearly two hours, swapping childhood horror stories and teasing one another mercilessly. It was the first time they'd been able to talk, and just talk, without the temptation to touch, and both found they enjoyed getting to know one another without the persistent distraction the other's body provided.

As Emma finished telling Regina about her horrifying first kiss, she heard the brunette release a lengthy yawn.

"I think it's time for someone to go to sleep," Emma teased.

"No I'm fine... I'm good. I'm not ready to say goodnight yet," Regina replied, suppressing yet another yawn.

"No, I can tell you're exhausted. Go to sleep, Regina. I don't mind," Emma persisted.

Regina rubbed her eyes and rolled over onto her other hip, drawing a pillow to her chest and throwing her leg over it. "Okay yes I'm tired, but I'm not ready to say goodnight."

Emma shifted in her Jeep, resting her arm behind her head and tilting her head back. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure," Regina murmured, sleep fighting to take over her body.

"I will stay on until you fall asleep. That way you won't have to say goodnight."

"Mmhmm," Regina replied sleepily.

Emma continued her story for a few more minutes, but Regina's interjections became few and far between until all Emma could hear was her deep breathing coming through the line. As she finished the final detail of her story, she smiled and imagined the peacefully snoozing brunette who slept on the other end of the line. She mentally kissed Regina's forehead before whispering goodnight and ending the call. Emma sat for a few moments, running her hands through her hair before turning on her Jeep and driving back to her trailer. While she wished more than anything to be lying beside Regina, she knew that just one more day stood between herself and the two people who would be waiting for her in her dreams.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello there my dears. I apologize for the delay on this chapter. I was out of town this week/weekend and I didn't get as much writing done as usual. I must also let you know that there may be more than a week between updates from here on out. I'm a middle school English teacher, and I started back to work today. I try and write when I get home each night, and I will work to get you an update every Sunday as I have the past few chapters. However, that may not always happen so I hope you can forgive me. This story is my current fun just for me project, and I have no intentions of abandoning it. I just need a little patience from you fine folks now that school has started back up :) For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always I'm the funnylesbianshipper her and on tumblr as well so feel free to hit me up with comments or critiques. Enjoy :)**

Friday afternoon finally rolled around, and Henry hastily packed his backpack with the sea monster book he and Emma had been discussing the week prior as well as his latest drawings to be hung in her camper. Throwing a few clean t shirts and a pair of worn out jeans in along with his bright yellow toothbrush, Henry zipped the bag closed and flopped onto his bed, rumpling the pristine comforter.

Since he'd spoken to Emma on Wednesday, Henry had spent much of his time trying to come up with ways to help ensure his mom didn't freak out and cut Emma out as she had with other suitors in the past. Though he knew she tried to hide it, Henry had seen his mom push away several perfectly nice men and women since his dad's death, and he was determined to prevent Emma from falling to the same fate. However, this time the stakes were higher because Emma was far more special than any of the other people Regina had dated. She spent time with both he and Regina, and in his mind that made Emma better suited for their family than anyone from the past could have ever been.

Henry was not sure how best to support and encourage his mom in her relationship with Emma, and so for the time being he kept it fairly low key. Mostly he just talked about how much he liked Emma, constantly reiterating how pretty and nice she was. He wasn't sure it was working, but keeping Emma in the forefront of his mom's mind was the best he could come up with given the limited amount of time they all spent together each week. As long as she was thinking about Emma, it would be like they never left the peaceful bubble of the mountain where it was clear his mom was falling for the blonde.

As for Regina, she woke up with an idiotic grin plastered on her face the morning after her phone call with Emma. While she was unsure of precisely how to label what was going on between she and blonde, there was no question in Regina's normally doubtful mind that she was completely infatuated with Emma. Falling asleep to her voice was far better than Regina could have ever imagined, and though they had just begun exploring what being in one another's life looked like, Regina was certain she would do everything in her power to work past all of the grief and guilt that constantly riddled her heart in order to keep Emma around for as long as the blonde was willing to have her.

Grateful when Friday afternoon finally arrived, Regina waited for Henry to finish packing, pacing around the kitchen in restless thought. Raking her hands through dark waves, she leaned her hip against the countertop and wrinkled her nose as her mind raced. Especially aware of Henry's new understanding of what was happening between she and Emma, Regina was working hard to try and plan how they would all fit together when summer came to a close. Telling him was a great relief, but it added a new kind of pressure to Regina's shoulders because as Emma had said, there were a total of three people invested in the relationship. Regina knew that sharing with Henry was best, but she now had to protect not only her own heart but her son's as well. However, it was clear Henry adored Emma. She couldn't help but laugh at his seemingly random outbursts of affection and admiration for the blonde that cropped up every few hours throughout their week at home; his words blatantly obvious in their purpose despite his attempts to camouflage his true intentions.

Knowing that Henry was on board made navigating everything much easier theoretically, however the actual prospect of allowing someone into their family was completely foreign and petrifying. Regina knew there was no betrayal towards Daniel and that she wasn't trying to replace him, but there was still an incredibly complex mix of emotions that swirled in her stomach when she thought of having Emma as a more permanent fixture in her life. During their talk the previous weekend, the blonde had made it clear that she was all in, but if Regina was totally honest with herself, she wasn't sure she knew how to keep someone around for the long haul. Naturally there was a little over a month and a half before Emma needed to report back to school for the year, and Regina could use that time to figure herself out, but she was afraid that her conflicting emotions would drive the blonde away before she had a chance to sort herself out properly. She hoped that Emma would stick around long enough for her to work through all the crap that constantly riddled her mind and that she could eventually overcome the seemingly insurmountable obstacle that stood between her heart and Emma's.

Regina leaned farther into the kitchen counter as she fell deeper into her thoughts, her palms resting against the cool granite while her fingers drummed mindlessly. She'd been lost in thought waiting for Henry to finish packing, and these days getting lost in thought usually ended in emotional or sexual frustration depending on what she and Emma were doing while she daydreamed. Grateful for the reprieve from her racing thoughts, Henry tumbled into the kitchen with his backpack slung over his shoulder and a toothy grin on his face.

"All ready to go, Mom!" he proclaimed.

Regina pushed away from the counter, sauntered over to where her bag lay resting next to the kitchen table, and slung it over her shoulder as well.

"Alright sweetheart, let's head out then," she replied, holding the garage door open so Henry could walk under her arm and out to their recently packed vehicle.

Their drive was quiet that afternoon save for the occasional story from Henry, and Regina's spirits began to lift knowing that Emma would be waiting for her at the end of the drive. Despite all her confusion, the one unwavering truth that Regina clung to during her moments of self doubt and uncertainty was the total safety and happiness she felt when wrapped up in Emma's strong arms. That feeling was as real and constant as the ground beneath her feet, and Regina found that if she focused her thoughts on how wonderful it felt to be with Emma she could squelch any anxiety or doubt that bubbled up.

They pulled into the campground just before six in the evening, and Regina beamed when campsite 108 came into view. Her smile broadened when she noticed Emma perched atop the picnic table eagerly awaiting their arrival. Oscar slept at her feet with his head resting peacefully on his paws, and his ears perked immediately when Regina honked the horn, startling Emma considerably and causing a wave of laughter to erupt from the backseat of the car. Once parked, Henry rapidly piled out of the backseat, dashed to Emma, and launched himself into her waiting arms with such force that she stumbled backwards a bit.

"Hey, kid! Good to see you too!" Emma laughed, wrapping Henry up in a warm hug as she steadied herself.

"I brought my book, Emma! Remember I promised I'd bring the sea monster book?" Henry eagerly smiled up at the blonde, his arms still firmly wrapped around her waist.

"How could I forget the sea monsters?" Emma replied as Henry finally released her from his vice like hug.

"Can we read it later?" Henry asked, hazel eyes peering up into green.

"What else would we do if not read about sea monsters?" Emma ruffled Henry's dark mop of hair as the boy knelt down to rub Oscar's belly.

She watched for a moment as Oscar rolled onto his back so Henry could scratch his tummy, smiling at how gentle Oscar was with the little boy. He was always good with kids, but Oscar seemed to have taken a special liking to Henry which consequently made Emma's heart full with warmth.

Finally looking up, Emma found a view that warmed a much different part of her far more than even her best daydreams. Regina leaned against the side of her vehicle wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans and a deep red v neck t shirt. Her hair fell in loose waves around her shoulders, and a smile played on her lips as her brown eyes finally connected with Emma's green. As she closed distance between them, Regina uncrossed her arms and wrapped Emma exactly where she belonged. With one hand pressed to her lower back and the other tangled in golden waves, Regina breathed easy for the first time in many days, and Emma released a contented sigh. Her hands found their way to her favorite spot on the small of Regina's back, and she stood for several moments with the brunette wrapped firmly around her.

Emma nuzzled herself into the crook of Regina's jaw, inhaling the smell of her perfume and detergent, before placing a kiss on the soft skin at the base of her neck. Regina hummed as she felt Emma's lips press into her skin and gently shifted so that she could finally take in the blonde's vibrant green eyes.

"Hey there," Regina smiled gently.

"Hey yourself," Emma replied, returning with a smile of her own.

"I kinda missed you," Regina murmured softly.

Emma bit down on her lower lip and grinned sheepishly. "I _really_ missed you."

Regina broke into a broad smile and pulled Emma in for another hug, completely relieved to finally have the blonde back in her arms. She felt Emma giggle into her shoulder as she gave her a final squeeze, pulling away to see what had the blonde laughing all of a sudden. Regina turned to find Henry dramatically sprawled over Oscar who was lying motionless in the dirt. Both their tongues lolled from their mouths, and Henry's eyes quivered as he tried to keep them closed. Regina cupped her hand over her mouth to suppress a wave of laughter from bubbling up, and Emma pressed her index finger to her lips to quiet the brunette before giving her a conspiratorial nod.

"Well Regina, it looks like our boys starved to death," Emma began as she gave Regina a quick wink.

"It would appear so, Emma. Too bad really. I made homemade sub sandwiches and fruit salad for dinner, which Henry loves, but I guess you and I will have to eat it all by ourselves," Regina continued, watching as Henry's limbs unwillingly stirred from where they lay strewn dramatically across Oscar.

"What a bummer," Emma replied, kneeling over Henry's squirming form. "I am very hungry though, so I guess I can eat Henry's sandwich for him. I'm sure he wouldn't want it to go to waste."

It took 10 seconds of fighting to keep still after Emma offered to eat his dinner for Henry to finally give up and spring back to life. His eyes popped open and a broad smile spread across his face as he quickly sat up.

"I was just messing with you guys, we are alive!" Henry said while scrambling to his feet.

"You hear that, Regina? He's alive!" Emma exclaimed.

"Thank goodness," Regina replied as she set the table and removed their dinner from the cooler. "I was afraid you'd have to eat his dinner for him, Emma."

With Henry and Oscar revived from their dramatic display, everyone settled around the picnic table for dinner. Henry regaled Emma with tales from his week at day camp between bites of sandwich until well into the evening, and Regina watched as the two of them went back and forth with one another. Watching their quick banter was quickly becoming one of Regina's favorite activities, and she loved seeing Henry light up when Emma would tease and joke with him.

They roasted marshmallows after the dinner dishes were cleared away, and Regina successfully avoided flambeing both of her marshmallows, toasting them to slightly charred perfection. They were just south of blackened, but she deemed them just edible enough to be included in her s'more. Both Henry and Emma boasted perfectly golden marshmallows, teasing Regina about her charred attempts, but Emma secretly found Regina's lack of skill extraordinarily endearing. The brunette was an exceptionally good cook, and the fact that she could not manage to correctly roast a marshmallow was one of the many seemingly insignificant things that made Emma fall a little more for Regina.

On the whole it was a quiet evening, and as sleep began to overtake Henry, Regina and Emma worked together to pitch their tent and get him tucked cozily into his sleeping bag. Just as it was with every evening they spent together, Henry demanded goodnights from both his mom and Emma, though now it was a welcome honor for the blonde to be included in the sweet little boy's goodnight routine.

Emma went first, promising Henry sea monsters and fishing the next day. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before she climbed out of the small tent to allow room for Regina. She noticed that their fire had died down considerably and quickly worked to stoke it back to life while the brunette said her goodnights. All the excitement from the drive up in combination with his week at day camp wore Henry clean out, and he was asleep within minutes. It was just enough time for Emma to toss a few logs into the fire and give it a hasty stir before settling onto the edge of the picnic table, eagerly awaiting Regina's return.

With Henry finally asleep, Regina slowly climbed out of the tent, and as she turned around after zipping the door closed, it was her turn to gawk at the view before her. Emma sat on the table with a lopsided grin plastered on her face, blonde hair falling in unruly waves around her shoulders and features illuminated by moon and firelight. She crooked her index finger, beckoning for Regina to come towards her, and the brunette covered the distance in three hasty strides.

The moment she was before her, Emma ran her hands from Regina's shoulders up her neck to the slender line of her jaw, reveling in the softness of her skin. Slowly placing kisses on her forehead, nose, and cheekbones, Emma watched as brown eyes fluttered closed before capturing Regina's full lips with her own. The brunette sighed into Emma's lips, hands finding purchase in blonde waves as Emma's strong hands pulled Regina's hips flush against her own. Emma swiped her tongue along Regina's bottom lip before nipping at it with her teeth, and Regina shifted her hands from Emma's neck to her hips, running them up and down toned thighs.

They kissed feverishly for several minutes, savoring the gasps and moans each touch elicited from the other. Emma's hands found their way inside the back pockets of Regina's jeans and began to massage the firm flesh trapped beneath tight denim until the brunette started grinding her hips into Emma's lower abdomen. Not to be outdone, Regina kissed her way down Emma's neck until she reached the swell of her breasts, nipping and sucking at the soft skin until she was certain she'd leave a mark.

Emma tried to stifle a moan as she felt Regina slipping her tongue along the crest of her cleavage, and she futilely took a shallow breath to steady herself. In an attempt to slow Regina's voracious pace, she threaded her fingers through dark waves and slowly raised Regina's lips to her own. There she placed a soft kiss before grabbing the brunette's hand and bringing it to rest over her heart, lacing their fingers together in the process.

"You feel that?" Emma asked softly as Regina's fingers splayed over her chest to feel her rapidly beating heart. "You do that to me every single time you kiss me."

Regina gazed into Emma's eyes, searching for the reason she had suddenly slowed their make out session. She found nothing but tender care and sincerity, but she waited nervously for the other shoe to drop as Emma spoke.

"When you kiss me like you just did, I can't always help how my body responds," Emma continued. "I don't want to put you in a position where you feel like you need to give me something you're not ready to. If we aren't ready to go there, I need you to keep those lips up here," she said pointing to Regina's mouth before tapping her own.

Regina listened carefully as Emma spoke and burst into giggles as she watched Emma dramatically pout her lips.

"So you're saying you can't resist all of this?" Regina teased, running her hands from her shoulders to her hips.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Emma replied with a grin as she pulled Regina in for a chaste kiss

Regina's stomach fluttered as Emma kissed her, completely overwhelmed by the care and respect the blonde continued to show her regarding her need to take things slowly. All the worrying she'd done that week seemed obsolete, as it was clear Emma honored her boundaries without judgement.

They spent the rest of the evening sitting by the fire and talking quietly. The occasional kiss was exchanged, but after talking to one another on the phone the week prior, both women realized the sheer comfort they found just talking and listening to one another. Their physical attraction was one very important component to their connection, but their phone date solidified that there was an equally powerful connection between them on an intellectual and emotional level. It was that part of their relationship that they reveled in that particular evening, talking and laughing quietly well into the night.

The next day was spent tucked away on the shore of a secluded mountain lake. The trio and their furry sidekick hiked several miles through dense underbrush for most of the morning, stopping only to take in the scenery or sip some water. Once they arrived at the lake, Regina laid out their picnic lunch. Henry rapidly inhaled his share before dashing to the shore of the lake to wade in the shallows and skip rocks. Emma and Regina sat together, quietly chewing and watching as Henry slung smooth flat stones out across the pristine surface of the water. Though he enjoyed skipping rocks, it only distracted Henry from his ultimate goal of fishing for a short time.

Emma gulped down the final bites of her salad and withdrew their fishing spools from her backpack. However, instead of the two lines Regina had expected, Emma produced a third in her hands as she grinned at the brunette. Intent on teaching Regina to fish, Emma had constructed a third fishing spool that week, and she was now ready to unveil her plan to Regina.

Tossing the lure onto Regina's lap, Emma strode over and extended her hand to help the brunette up from their picnic blanket where she stared dumbstruck down at her lap.

"Well come on then," she said, determined to get Regina fishing.

"Emma, I don't know…" Regina began before she was quickly interrupted.

"Nope, no excuses. You need to learn how to fish, and it's your lucky day because there's a world class instructor in town," Emma continued as she grabbed Regina's hand and hauled her to her feet. "Come along now, Miss Mills. We've got some work to do."

Regina walked behind Emma, clutching her fishing spool and holding back a grin. She found that she had a similar reaction any time Emma took control of a situation, equally bemused and trusting and a little turned on. Despite her reservations, she allowed Emma to guide her hands and arms through the casting motion several times, reveling in the feeling of the blonde's strong torso pressed against her back.

As it were, Regina was a far better fisherwoman than she could have anticipated, and she spent the remainder of her afternoon teasing Henry and Emma mercilessly as she caught fish hand over fist. It was clear that what she lacked in marshmallow roasting skills she made up for with her fishing skills. While Henry and Emma ended the day with a count of seven and nine fish respectively, Regina totaled over 12; admittedly, she stopped counting after 12. Emma grumbled the entirety of the hike back to the campground, citing Regina's unparalleled success as a case of beginner's luck, but Regina swore she caught the blonde smiling to herself as they hiked.

When they returned to the campground, Henry and Regina headed back to their campsite to relax a bit while Emma completed her hosting duties for the afternoon. They sat side by side at the picnic table and poured over Henry's sea monster book, highlighting the pages that he wanted to share with Emma later that evening. Intently focused on the pages before them, neither of them noticed the dark clouds that had rolled in over their heads as they read. It was only when a plump raindrop splashed onto the page that Regina glanced to the sky to find deep gray clouds angrily looming just above the tips of the pine trees. She quickly hustled Henry into the tent, grabbing the paper and cloth based items from the campsite and shoving them into the back of her vehicle before climbing into the tent after Henry.

She just made it into the tent before the heavens opened up and rain began to pour from the sky. Wrapped up in a blanket, they sat together while continuing to read as the rain beat down on the tent. It poured for nearly half an hour, and Regina was worried that they would be in for a damp night if the rain didn't let up. There hadn't been any rain predicted when she checked the forecast on Friday, but weather in the mountains was volatile and shifted from sunshine to torrential rain in a matter of hours.

Regina watched as Henry quietly thumbed through his book, and she was nearly ready to climb out of the tent to check the sky when there was a knock on the side of her tent. She gingerly unzipped the door to avoid dripping water onto the sleeping bags and smiled when she found a sopping wet but grinning Emma waiting for her on the other side.

"Some weather we're having, isn't it?" Emma said as she wiped water from her eyes, rain pouring off her shoulders.

"It's positively delightful," Regina replied with a laugh.

"Well I wasn't sure if you remembered, but I have a very cozy and extremely dry trailer with hot cocoa if you'd like to join me there until this blows over," Emma offered.

Henry's ears perked up at the mention of cocoa, and he slammed his book shut and scrambled over Regina's lap towards Emma.

"You heard Emma, let's go, Mom!" Henry exclaimed.

Regina grabbed Henry's sweatshirt and shoved it over his head before he clambered out of the tent and into the rain. She threw on a pullover before taking Emma's hand and stepping out into the rain. The three of them sprinted up the gravel road towards Emma's trailer, receiving a thorough soaking in the process. As they ducked under Emma's awning, Regina insisted that she and Henry remove their sopping wet sweatshirts and shoes before entering Emma's trailer despite the blonde's protests. With both garments hung over a chair under the awning in the hopes they would eventually dry, they finally climbed out of the rain and into the warmth of the trailer.

They settled around the table at the far end of Emma's trailer while she put the kettle on to boil water for hot cocoa, and Regina peered around Emma's trailer with gentle curiosity. It was exactly what she'd imagined the blonde's cozy living space would look like: modern with small bohemian touches. However, it wasn't Emma's unique taste in decor that caught her eye but the pictures that covered the walls. There were dozens of pictures of Emma squashed between a pixie haired woman and a sheepish looking man, the pair who were no doubt her best friends David and Mary Margaret. There were drawings from Emma's students and several of Henry's creations as well. Photos of she and Oscar on various adventures were interspersed throughout the trailer, and each photograph and piece of art gave Regina a small glimpse into the story of the woman who was hastily making cocoa while she tried to towel dry her long blonde hair. It was a pleasant surprise to be surrounded by so much of Emma's past, the things that she cherished from that past, and Regina reverently absorbed each drawing and photo.

After a few minutes, Emma brought each of them a cup of cocoa, sprinkling cinnamon in her own before sitting down beside Henry.

"You put cinnamon on your cocoa too?" Henry exclaimed, eyes growing large.

"How else am I going to drink it?" Emma replied with laugh.

"I love cinnamon on my cocoa! May I have some, please?" he asked eagerly.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Emma laughed as she sprinkled a generous helping of cinnamon on his cocoa.

Henry flashed Regina a knowing glance as he sipped his drink, eyes revealing that he fully believed that Emma's love of cinnamon in her cocoa was another sign of their compatibility. Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't help but silently agree with Henry; the more time they spent with Emma, the better suited for their family she seemed to become.

After she settled into the booth, Emma thumbed through Henry's sea monster book while he chattered animatedly. She grinned at Henry's narration, periodically asking questions or offering her own commentary. All three of them sat happily around the table enjoying one another's company and the reprieve from the chilly rain, blissfully happy and totally unaware that they were at the beginning of an evening, really _the_ evening, that would change all of their lives forever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Sunday/Monday gentle readers. I hope everyone had a safe and lovely weekend. I've loved reading all of your comments about the last chapter's ending, and I hope that this chapter is everything you speculated it would be. As always, I'm the funnylesbianshipper here and on tumblr so feel free to drop me a message. Enjoy :)**

While Henry, Regina, Emma, and Oscar were tucked away in the secure warmth of Emma's trailer, the storm continued to rage across the mountain, whipping through tree branches and sending pine cones hailing down to the forest floor. Rain picked up in both intensity and volume as the evening wore on, wind slanting it horizontally. It became increasingly clear that Henry and Regina would at the very least be eating dinner in Emma's trailer, seeing as there was no possibility of getting back to their tent without getting completely soaked to the bone. The blonde volunteered to cook them all dinner and hustled out of the trailer to grab some items from her cooler, since all of her food could not fit in the small refrigerator in her camper. Though she was only outside for a few moments, when Emma reentered the pleasant warmth of the camper, she was already beginning to shiver from the intensely cool air outside.

Regina drained the remainder of her hot cocoa and hopped up from her place at the table, grabbing the package of hot dogs and bag of broccoli florets from Emma's chilled hands.

"Let me help you," Regina said as she placed the items on the small countertop. "You need to warm up a bit. Why don't you grab a sweatshirt or something so you don't freeze?"

"I'm fine," Emma grumbled. "I will warm up in no time."

Laying the carton of strawberries and blueberries beside the broccoli and hot dogs, Emma released another shiver that caused Regina to raise an eyebrow, silently imploring the blonde to get out of her damp clothes and into something warmer.

"Please go throw some warm clothes on. Your lips are turning blue," Regina insisted, shoving Emma towards the bedroom where she presumed warmer clothing was kept.

Emma grumbled a bit but finally relented as she felt goosebumps spreading up her forearms. She strode to the back of her camper and rifled through her drawers, removing a sweatshirt and sweatpants to change into. Emma haphazardly closed the accordion door that partitioned the bedroom off from the rest of the camper and quickly stripped off her damp shirt and shorts until she was left in only her bra and underwear. She swiftly slipped into her sweatpants and was pulling on her sweatshirt when she noticed Regina peering through the small crack in the door. It was clear the brunette was unaware she'd been caught staring, but Emma felt moisture pool between her legs as she watched Regina's eyes darken, raking hungrily over her exposed torso.

While she knew Regina was not ready to make love, it felt good to know that the brunette was as intensely attracted to Emma as Emma was to her. Seeing deep brown eyes heavily lidded with full lips gently parted reassured Emma that the attraction she felt was far from one sided, and she smiled to herself as her cold frame was enveloped in the soft fleece of her sweatshirt. Once she slipped her feet into a dry pair of socks, Emma emerged from her bedroom and stepped back into the kitchen area fully clothed and admittedly much warmer.

"Better?" Regina asked, eyes clear once more.

"Much," Emma replied as she nudged Regina's hip with her own.

"Can I help you with dinner?" Regina said softly as she slid her arm around Emma's waist and pulled her close, eyeing the hodgepodge of ingredients laid out before her.

"If you'd like to. I can always use a sous chef," Emma smiled, leaning her head against Regina's shoulder.

With Emma's guidance, Regina retrieved the appropriate pots and utensils to make dinner. Emma informed Henry that she was making her world famous macaroni and cheese with hot dogs, and the boy immediately started chattering on about how Regina never let him have Kraft macaroni and cheese at home because it was full of so many dyes and preservatives. Emma grinned sheepishly at the brunette as she withdrew the iconic cobalt blue box from the cupboard above the stovetop.

"Sorry, Regina, but my special mac and cheese requires some chemicals and dyes, so you're going to have to get over it or starve," Emma declared, pouring the macaroni noodles into the boiling water with a dramatic flourish.

Regina feigned irritation while Henry cheered raucously from the table, all of which caused Emma to burst out laughing. After several moments of melodramatic pouting, Regina finally accepted that if she wanted to eat she'd need to get over her aversion to processed cheese sauce, and she relented, beginning to slice strawberries per Emma's request. They worked side by side in the small kitchen area, washing the broccoli and slicing the hot dogs into bite sized pieces to be thrown into the macaroni. Henry chattered about nothing in particular as they worked, occasionally stopping to scratch Oscar's ears or read a page or two from his sea monster book.

While they worked, Emma and Regina danced around one another in the small space, resting their hands on one another's lower back or hips as they slipped past the other to grab or stir something. It was all very tame do to Henry's presence, but each touch increased the tension that was gradually beginning to build between the two of them as dinner preparations came to a close.

30 minutes and only one lecture on the dangers of chemical cheese powders later, Regina and Emma whipped up a steaming pot of macaroni with sliced hot dogs, raw broccoli florets, and a bowl of strawberries and blueberries. All three of them were extremely hungry after all the hiking and running they'd done that day and ate in relative quiet, devouring their food in no time.

Henry helped clear away the remnants of their dinner after everyone was finished, and he commented on the lightening that was splitting through the sky as he rinsed the dinner dishes beside Emma.

"That is some big lightening," he mused, rinsing the final plate before passing it to Emma to be dried.

"Yeah kid, they are pretty big," Emma replied as thunder rumbled camper.

"I read somewhere that lightning can cause forest fires. Is that true?" Henry asked.

Emma placed the small stack of dishes and mugs back into the cupboard and gently shut the cabinet door before replying, "Unfortunately, it is true. Sometimes when we get dry lightening, the kind that comes without all this rain, it will strike a tree or a dry meadow and start a forest fire. You see, right now everything is soaked with all this rain which makes it really difficult for anything to catch, but when it is totally dry out and there's lightning, suddenly everything turns into tinder like the stuff we use to build our campfire."

Emma watched as Henry processed, stepping around him to return to the table. She sat down beside Regina and watched as the little boy slowly returned to his seat.

"That's really sad," Henry finally spoke. "Humans can prevent forest fires and stuff by being safe like you taught me, but even that stuff can't totally make them stop if there's bad weather."

Emma waited until Henry was sitting across from her before speaking. "You know kid, that's true, but we have amazing firefighters and forest rangers who work really hard to make sure that if it were to ever happen, it won't spread too badly. Unfortunately though, it's just part of life up here. It happens sometimes, and when it does, it's just important to be prepared."

Henry nodded and offered Emma a small smile, apparently satisfied with her resolution of their little chat. Regina opened her mouth to speak, about to suggest they play a game to pass the time, when suddenly a massive crack of thunder ripped through the sky. All three of them wheeled around to the nearest window and peered out into the darkness, mouths agape as the rain began to pour with renewed strength, beating down on the metal and plexiglass of the trailer with unwavering force. Though most of the storms that passed through the mountains tended to blow over after a few hours, the rain continued to pummel the trailer with consistent vigor.

It was nearing eight o'clock when Emma withdrew a deck of UNO cards from one of the cupboards behind the table, hoping that by the time they finished their game the rain would have subsided enough for Regina and Henry to head back to their tent in time for Henry's bedtime. She dealt seven cards to each of them, and they spent the next hour battling one another for the ultimate UNO player title.

One game turned into five as the rain poured down around them, and it was only when Oscar began to whine at the door to be let out for his final bathroom break before bedtime that they realized it was nearing 9:30, well past Henry's bedtime. The boy had begun to yawn at the beginning of their final game, and as it came to a close, he lay down on the soft bench of the booth to rest his head while Emma let Oscar out to do his business.

Emma and Regina rose from the table and stepped outside under the awning to watch Oscar do his business. Both women pulled their sweatshirts down around their hands to block out the chill, and they stood next to one another under the shelter of the awning, watching Oscar trot out into the rain.

"It's pretty nasty out," Emma commented, squinting her eyes to keep Oscar in her line of sight despite the heavy rain and darkness.

"Yeah, it seems as though the heavens have decided to empty the entirety of their contents on us tonight," Regina replied with a shiver.

Oscar ran back under the awning, shook out his wet fur, and plunked down next to his crate as Emma unlatched the metal door for him. He climbed in and circled three times before tucking his spotted paws under his muzzle and sighing contentedly. Emma latched the door shut and turned to face Regina.

"I know it's past Henry's bedtime, but I'm sure this rain will blow over soon. Would you want to stay for some coffee, and then when the rain lets up I promise I will carry him back to your tent for you?" Emma asked, eyes searching Regina's face in the hopes that she hadn't crossed a line making a suggestion regarding Henry.

Regina leaned against the trailer door and considered trying to get Henry to sleep with the rain beating down on their tent. It was an unpleasant prospect to say the least, and that combined with the thought of spending more time with Emma lead her to swing the door open with a dramatic flourish and indicate that she wished for Emma to re enter.

"After you, Miss Swan," Regina said with a grand sweep of her arm.

"Why thank you, Miss Mills," Emma replied with a grin, grabbing the brunette's hand and pulling her into the camper behind her.

Once Regina was safely inside, Emma secured the door once more to prevent the wind from whipping it open before turning to find Regina smiling with her hand pressed over her mouth. Emma followed her gaze and found Henry passed out on the plush cushions of the booth, breathing deeply with his arms and legs tucked tight against his body. Emma came to stand beside the brunette and wrapped her arm around Regina's waist, pulling her close.

"Looks like Henry agrees with my plan," the blonde murmured into Regina's ear.

"Great minds think alike," she replied, placing a kiss onto Emma's cheek.

Emma smiled as she watched Henry's chest rise and fall, perfectly content as he slept. She unwound herself from around Regina and strode towards the back of the trailer to her bedroom. She grabbed a fleece blanket that was bunched at the foot of her bed and walked back to where Henry slept. She threw the blanket over his small frame, removed his shoes, tucked the blanket around his shoulders, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Regina watched the scene play out and felt her heart flutter in her chest as she watched Emma tenderly care for her little boy. It was enough to bring her near to tears, and the moment the blonde turned around to face her once more, she pulled Emma into her arms. Emma gasped as she was swept into Regina's embrace but melted the moment she felt the brunette's hands cradle her neck and cling to her waist.

It was so strange to have Regina and Henry in her trailer, a place that had become such a lonely space, but as she buried herself in the crook of Regina's neck, Emma was overcome with how full of life her trailer, and consequently her heart, had become since letting the Mills family into her previously solitary world. The formerly pervasive feelings of isolation and loneliness drained from her limbs as Regina's warm torso pressed into her own, and though Emma wanted to fall into the brunette and never return to the harsh realities outside the safety of her arms, she pulled away and led Regina to sit across from her on the edge of her bed, suddenly overcome with the need to share some very important information with the brunette.

Regina followed slowly and wondered what Emma was up to, settling across from the blonde and lacing their fingers together. Brown eyes studied stormy green, searching to find the reason for Emma's sudden withdrawal from her embrace. Offering a reassuring squeeze and a slight nod, Regina tried to encourage Emma to get whatever was bothering her off of her chest.

Emma's lips pursed as she stared down at their linked hands, mind racing as she tried to formulate the words she so desperately needed to share with Regina. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly to steady herself, Emma finally spoke.

"I really want to share something with you, but I'm not very good at this kind of stuff so please forgive me if I stumble a bit," Emma began. "It's not a bad thing, I promise. It's just something I've needed and wanted to tell you for awhile, and I guess being rained into my trailer is as good an opportunity as I'm going to get."

Regina furrowed her brow and nodded, swiping her thumb in random patterns across the back of Emma's hand.

"So I guess… I don't know really. I guess I will start by telling you that the last woman I was with… she… Well, she cheated on me." Emma released the tension that had slowly been tightening in her chest.

She drew in another deep breath, trying to steel her nerves before pressing on. "Anyways, that relationship was the longest I've ever been in, and there was a lot of emotional manipulation and deceit. To put it lightly, it ended really badly."

Regina's heart sank, and she felt her face flush with anger at the thought of someone mistreating Emma.

"I didn't see what she was doing for the longest time, and when she finally left me, it killed me. I had to move in with David and Mary Margaret because the apartment we lived in was technically hers and she kicked me out. I was a real mess for quite some time, and it was awful," Emma released a shuddering breath as she finished.

Regina fought the urge to close the distance between them and wrap herself around Emma until every ounce of pain was drained from the blonde's body. She was unsure what prompted her sudden need to share all of this, but it was clear by the conflict that painted itself across Emma's face that it had been weighing on her shoulders for quite some time. With a deep sigh, Emma pressed on with resolute determination.

"At any rate, it took me awhile to get over her after she finally left me. We were together for a very long time and being cheated on can really mess with a person, especially when there's so much lying and manipulation," Emma sighed, finally looking up and into Regina's eyes.

Truth be told, Emma was afraid of what she'd find there after sharing such sensitive information, whether it was judgement or pity, but when green finally connected with deep brown, there was only sincere concern and care. It gave Emma the courage to finish what she started and with another deep breath she continued.

"I guess my point is, my whole life people have left me. My parents left me, foster families left me, and the longest relationship I ever had ended when my girlfriend left me to be with someone else. It's become so common that I'm surprised that it even effects me anymore, but, based on the fact that I'm having this conversation with you, it clearly does."

Regina watched as tears filled Emma's eyes and began streaming down her cheeks. She reached out and cupped Emma's face, and she used her thumb to swipe away the tears that flowed unbidden from desperate green eyes.

Licking tears from her lips, Emma pressed on despite the overwhelming desire to lie down and lock away the emotions she felt spilling from her heart. "I know it's only been a month or so, but I really really love having you and Henry in my life. I understand that things are unpredictable, and we have no idea of knowing what the future holds, but I'm getting attached to you both." Emma released her final sentiment in one breath, breaking into a silent sob.

It pained Regina to see her so torn up, and she made a move to wrap Emma up but was suddenly stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. The blonde had more to say, and she knew that the minute she was in Regina's arms, she would crumble and never be able to finish was she needed to say. Emma took a minute to collect herself before continuing. Tears were now streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks, but she spoke through them, desperate to get everything off her chest before collapsing into the safety of Regina's embrace.

"Regina, I think about you the minute wake up and every minute until I fall to sleep. Everyday I see things that I wish I could share with Henry, and I hate that I can't always show him the cool rocks or plants I find. I'm getting attached to both of you, and I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm afraid… I'm so so afraid that you're going to leave."

Another sob ripped through Emma's chest, but this time it took only a second for Regina to lunge forward and pull Emma's head to her chest. She shushed and rocked the blonde, trying to alleviate some of the pain that coursed through her body, and Emma allowed it for a few minutes, feeling her body calm itself at Regina's touch until her tears slowed and her breathing became more regular. It took awhile, but once she felt she could continue, she lifted her head from Regina's chest and began to wring her hands nervously while she spoke.

"I always seem to mess things up. I think I'm afraid I will mess this up or something will happen and you will both leave me like everyone else has and I want so desperately to let myself trust this, trust that you won't leave and I won't mess it up, but I'm so afraid of having my heart broken again. I've wanted to share this with you for awhile, and I guess having you and Henry here in my trailer and cooking dinner with you and getting to tuck him in, it just made everything so real. I'm past the point of wanting casual relationships and spending time with you and Henry has made me realize how badly I want to be part of a family. I'm so scared that I'm falling for you Regina, and I'm even more scared of being left again. It's prevented me from having a meaningful relationship since Cassidy, and for the longest time after she left I thought that was all I was going to get: casual relationships that didn't mean a thing. But then you and Henry waltzed into my campground and somehow managed to crack through my armor, and now I'm sitting here scared out of my mind that the two people I've somehow managed to let in are going to leave me. I just… I need you to stay. Please stay, Regina."

Regina's eyes filled with tears as Emma finished, finally breaking completely and crumpling into her arms. Regina ran her fingers through blonde hair and rubbed Emma's back, processing the information she'd just received. As quiet tears fell from her eyes, Regina finally felt as though she understood Emma. All of her actions and reactions up until that moment finally became clear, and for the first time, Regina finally felt like she knew the woman whom she cradled in her arms.

It finally made sense that Emma hadn't been as free with her backstory as Regina. It finally made sense that she took them on grand adventures that were fun and memorable. It all _finally_ made so much sense. Everything Emma had done she'd done because she was afraid of Regina and Henry leaving. She planned exciting excursions to keep them coming back to the mountain, and she guarded her true self because she was afraid Regina would eventually bail on her just like everyone else. It all made so much sense, and although she was sad that Emma had locked so much emotion away for so long, Regina finally understood why Emma behaved as she did.

They sat on the edge of the bed, Emma curled around Regina, for quite some time. It took nearly 20 minutes after she broke down completely for Emma's breathing to finally return to normal, and as Regina felt the blonde's body still, she slowly unwound her arms from around Emma's torso, bringing her hands to cup her tearstained face.

Emma was reluctant to look up at Regina, but the brunette gently sat her up until they were facing one another once more. Guiding Emma's chin from where it hung lifelessly against her chest, Regina gazed into teary green eyes with a firm directness that was reserved only for times when she was completely and utterly serious.

"Emma Swan," she began, brown eyes resolute despite being filled with unspilled tears. "I'm going to say this one time and one time only. Is that clear?" Regina's tone was eerily similar to that which she used with Henry when he was worrying about something silly.

"I am absolutely, without question, not going anywhere. I will be in your life for as long as you will have me, and it would take a divine intervention to keep me from you. Henry and I have been floating rather listlessly through life since Daniel died and meeting you is the best thing that's happened to us in many years. I promise you with all of my heart that I will not leave you. Do I make myself clear?" As the final words fell from her lips, Regina watched as Emma nodded in understanding, searching Regina's face to ensure each word was true, before closing the distance between them and pulling the brunette in for a kiss.

In that moment, all of the pain and fear that had riddled both of their lives for the past few years was washed away with kisses and tears and murmured promises. It was the kind of kiss that ripped open old wounds and healed them all at the same time. Lips moved feverishly across cheeks and down jawlines to slender necks with a passion that existed only between people who deeply trusted and respected and cared for one another. They each gave and took exactly what they needed from the other, and with each kiss, they filled holes that had lingered for far too long their hearts.

Emma clung to Regina, desperate to be closer to her, and after a few moments, she finally gave up and climbed onto the brunette, straddling her lap and cupping her face as they continued to kiss. Regina moaned as she felt Emma's thighs settle on either side of her hips, and she tugged at Emma's waist until their bodies were flush together. Blonde hair fell in a curtain around them, and while the storm raged through the forest, Regina and Emma found peace for the first time in many years pressed together in the safety of one another's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! I apologize for the delay on this chapter, but school has officially started which means I am swamped. I will be finishing this story without question, but I just need patience with when it gets updated because I am back to working full time! I hope everyone has had a lovely couple of weeks, and I think you'll really enjoy this chapter. As always, I'm the funnylesbianshipper here and on tumblr, so feel free to drop me a message either place. Enjoy :)**

The next morning, Emma woke to a most peculiar sensation. As she opened her eyes, blearily taking in the morning sunshine that was streaming through the rear window of her camper, she noticed an unfamiliar weight draped across her waist. Sleepy fog slowly lifted from her mind, and she eventually realized that deep red fingernails were digging into the fabric of her sweatshirt just above her belly button, pinning her torso snugly against the very soft and extremely warm body behind her. She sleepily brought her fingers up and traced mindlessly across the slender hand that held her tight, lacing them with those that clung to her sweatshirt.

Emma lay there for a few moments before she fully realized who was attached to the hand around her waist, and she rolled over to find a tangled mess of dark brown hair splayed across the pillow beside her. Regina's full lips were slightly parted, and her black fleece pullover had ridden up a bit over the course of the night, revealing a glimpse of tanned skin. Emma was shell shocked at how beautifully disheveled Regina was in sleep, and she reached out a hand to tenderly push an errant strand of hair away from her cheek. Emma spent several minutes just taking in the beauty beside her, laughing at how unkempt Regina looked with her smudged eye makeup and untamed hair.

She wasn't sure that her morning could get any better than waking up beside Regina, but when the brunette finally began to stir, muttering Emma's name, the blonde's heart nearly leapt from her chest.

"Did we have a sleepover?" Regina finally croaked, voice thick with sleep.

Emma laughed as she watched the brunette's eyes focus. "It seems we did. I guess all those feelings really wore us out."

"Well feelings have a tendency to do that," Regina replied with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

Emma bit her lip sheepishly. "Honestly, this is the best I've slept in ages."

Regina's smile broadened and she burrowed herself into the crook of Emma's neck, placing a kiss on the exposed skin just above her sweatshirt. "Funny you should say that," she murmurred. "I think this is the best I've slept in at least 6 months, if not longer."

Emma kissed the crown of Regina's head, breathing in the smell of her shampoo and perfume and something completely unique that she'd come to associate with the brunette in her arms. They lay there for a few moments, pressed together and savoring the novelty of waking up beside one another. It was such a simple pleasure for each of them given how little time they physically spent with one another each week, and so they relished the moments when they could just quietly hold one another. It was a novel concept for each of them, however, the blonde dissolved their peaceful moment when her stomach began to grumble rather loudly.

"So… would you like to make breakfast?" she asked, her body realizing that it was far past its usual breakfast time.

Regina slowly brought her head up and looked at Emma before she began to laugh. "How are you already thinking about food? We are having a sweet moment and you want to go eat?"

Emma blushed a bit and sat up while Regina swatted her arm playfully. "I'm always hungry. I can't help it! You saw all my snacks in the cupboard last night!"

"That I did. It's okay though because I'm hungry too, and I'm just teasing," Regina replied, sitting up beside Emma and placing a kiss on her shoulder. "Let's get you fed."

Emma hopped out of bed and walked to the refrigerator but stopped when she saw a very sleepy Henry sprawled on the bench that wrapped around her table. He looked as peaceful as his mother in sleep, and his dark mop of hair was just as disheveled as her's too. She stood for a moment and watched him until she felt Regina's arms snake around her waist and her chin rest on her shoulder.

"He's pretty goofy looking in the morning, isn't he?" Regina murmured into Emma's ear.

"Yeah, his hair is almost as crazy as yours..." Emma replied, jumping as Regina pinched her side in protest.

"My hair is not crazy!" Regina whispered rather loudly in a crude attempt not to wake Henry.

"Go take a look in the mirror Ms. Mills. I'm afraid your hair is the epitome of crazy," Emma teased back.

Regina ran her fingers through dark waves, attempting to tame her apparent bed head. However, Emma quickly raised her own hands and pulled Regina's from where they feverishly combed through the knots that had developed over night.

"I didn't say it looked bad. It's cute, I promise," Emma smiled warmly at Regina while giving her hands a reassuring squeeze.

"If you say so," Regina replied, rolling her eyes.

As they had the night before, they worked side by side in the small kitchen area to make pancakes with bacon for the three of them to eat for breakfast. Regina monitored the bacon's progress while Emma stepped outside to let Oscar out of his crate for his morning bathroom break and some breakfast of his own. When she returned, Emma was pleased to see Henry had finally woken up and was chattering animatedly with his mother about the sleepover they'd just had.

Emma closed the screen door to the camper, allowing some fresh air in while still keeping the bugs out, and plopped down beside Henry.

"How'd you sleep, kid?" Emma asked, ruffling Henry's hair.

"Pretty good. We had a sleepover, Emma!" he smiled broadly.

"That we did. I hope that's okay with you. It was pretty rainy last night, and your mom and I decided it might be best if you stayed with me so you two wouldn't get soaked." Emma furrowed her brow as she spoke, turning a bit serious.

Henry grinned and nodded rapidly. "Of course it's okay! You are right though. It was raining like crazy!"

Regina smiled as she continued to make breakfast, and within a few minutes, there was a massive stack of pancakes and a plate of crisp bacon before the three of them. They ate slowly, chatting and savoring their breakfast. While none of them said it explicitly, all three were overcome with a pleasant sense of domesticity and comfort. Waking up together and spending the morning joking and eating breakfast was something they'd never done before, and it seemed all three of them were aware of the inherent possibility of having more moments similar to the one they were relishing in.

After breakfast, Henry and Regina went back to their campsite to get changed and cleaned up for the day. Once they'd brushed their teeth and put on a fresh set of clothes, they rejoined Oscar and Emma for a hike. They spent the remainder of their weekend hiking and enjoying one another, even finding time for a swim in the lake.

As always, Sunday afternoon rolled around, and just like every week they'd spent together, goodbyes were drawn out and filled with longing. However, after their talk the night before, Emma and Regina found that they didn't have to cling so tightly to one another as they said goodbye. There was a newfound understanding between both women, and that understanding allowed them to place tender kisses on one another's lips and gently squeeze their linked hands before parting for the week without the usual tears. The promise of Wednesday's phone call helped ease the departure further, and Henry and Regina were pulling out of the campground in no time.

The next few weekends passed in a flurry of driving, campfires, hikes, hugs, kisses, and whispered promises. Regina and Henry continued to make the drive up to the mountains each weekend, and each week they both fell farther into what was shaping up to be love with Emma Swan. Henry watched as his mother's smile made more frequent appearances throughout their week, and he was constantly overcome with warm affection for the blonde, eagerly waiting to tell her about the various happenings from day camp and the summer reading list he was voraciously working his way through in preparation for school in the fall.

Several weeks after the rainy sleepover, Henry was over at Kathryn's place playing with her daughters in the backyard. Kathryn brought out some animal crackers and juice for the three of them to snack on, setting the bowl of crackers and glasses of apple juice on the table. Henry hopped off of the swing set and jogged up to Kathryn's deck before sitting down at the picnic table beside her. Both girls ran inside to use the bathroom, and Henry and Kathryn sat together, crunching on animal crackers while the sun shone down on their backs.

"You kids having fun? It's a beautiful day today," Kathryn said.

"Mhmmm," Henry agreed through a mouthful of crackers and juice.

Kathryn smiled and nodded. "Are you excited for this weekend? It sure seems like you and your mom have enjoyed going camping this summer."

Henry's eyes lit up at the mention of the mountains and all that they entailed. "I'm so excited to see Emma and Oscar. We always have the best time."

"You and your mom sure like those two, don't you?" Kathryn probed, taking advantage of Henry's mention of the blonde and her faithful companion.

"Yeah I love Emma and Oscar. And Mom likes them too. I really wish Mom would love Emma too already though. I'm pretty sure Emma loves Mom, but I can't tell if Mom loves her yet. I think she does, but I don't know," Henry mused between bites.

Kathryn studied Henry carefully, assimilating the information she was receiving from him with all the details Regina had shared with her during their weekly coffee dates. Based on what she'd heard from both Henry and his incredibly stubborn mother, it was clear that what had developed over the past few months between Emma and Regina was very real. They only spent a few days a weekend together, but that time combined with their weekly phone calls and an intense emotional connection had forged a strong and incredibly rare connection between the two women. It was clear to Kathryn that Regina had opened herself up to Emma in ways she hadn't since Daniel's death, but their limited time together, however powerful their connection, hindered her friend's ability to fully give in and fall for the blonde.

Sitting beside Henry, the wheels began to turn in Kathryn's head. The boy continued to munch and chat with the girls who had returned from their bathroom break, but Kathryn drew up a plan for the coming weekend. It wasn't the most elegant plan she'd ever concocted, and she was unsure if Regina would go for it. However, if Kathryn was going to help her friend find happiness, true happiness, once more, she knew the elegance of the plan wasn't the most important thing to worry about.

After the three children finished their snack and the girls headed back to the swing set, Kathryn pulled Henry aside.

"I think I may have a way to help your mom along with Emma, but I'm going to need your help," Kathryn said quietly.

Henry's eyes lit up at the thought of his mother and Emma finally getting together, and he eagerly nodded. "I'm in. What do you need me to do?"

"Well..." Kathryn began.

Henry leaned in and listened closely while Kathryn shared her plan with him. Within a few minutes they'd hatched what they both deemed an extremely effective scheme to get Regina together with Emma for good.

After they both finished speaking, Henry headed back to rejoin Kathryn's daughters on the swing set, calling over his shoulder with a grin, "Operation Swan Song is a go!"

The next day when Regina sat across from Kathryn during their weekly coffee date, she noticed a conspiratorial glint in her friend's eyes. They fell into their usual routine and chatted about work and their children, sipping their coffees. Regina couldn't quite put a finger on what was going on with her friend, but she continued to listen to the blonde tell her about the kid's playdate the day before despite her suspicions.

"So, I was talking to Henry yesterday when he was over playing with the girls. The three of them have decided they'd like to build a fort and have a sleepover this weekend," Kathryn began, scanning Regina's features as she spoke.

"Oh yeah?" Regina asked.

"Yes, well they saw a really cool blanket fort on some show they were watching when they came inside to cool off, and they decided they wanted to build one. Rather than having them destroy my living room with a fort they could play in for maybe an hour, I offered to have Henry over for a sleepover so they could build their little fort and play in it for awhile."

Regina raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Well you're an incredibly generous and thoughtful woman, aren't you Kathryn, letting our children destroy your living room?"

Kathryn nodded vigorously. "You know me! It's why you've kept me around all these years."

Regina took another sip of her latte while thinking about the disruption to their usual weekend plans. "I'd love to let Henry come over, but I think he'd be devastated if he couldn't see Emma this weekend."

Kathryn nodded with understanding, trying to conceal the fact that she knew that Henry wanted nothing more than to have Regina go see Emma without him. "Well, I thought you'd say that, but Henry said that he really wants to build the fort and sleepover this weekend. The girls really miss seeing him on the weekends, and it seems like they're all really excited."

"No, no I'm sure you're right," Regina replied, taking a few moments to think before continuing. "Well I guess I'll let Emma know we won't be coming up this weekend when we talk tonight."

Kathryn tried to conceal the glee spreading through her fingertips at the sound of Regina's disappointment at not seeing Emma that weekend. Her friend was playing into the plan hook, line, and sinker, and it was clear she and Henry had been right in their assumptions.

"I mean it's not my place to say, but you could go see Emma this weekend while I have Henry..." Kathryn proposed casually between sips of coffee. "You know I love Henry, and he's no problem to have around. You could drop him off on Friday afternoon and get him Sunday. No trouble."

Regina listened to Kathryn, considering her proposal and the alone time she'd get with Emma if she took advantage of her offer. "You seem like you've thought this through, my friend," she said suspiciously.

"It's just a thought," Kathryn replied, trying to keep Regina's suspicions at bay.

"Well it would be nice to have some time just Emma and I..." Regina mused.

"It seems like things are going really well between you two, and I'm sure a weekend alone could be great for your relationship," Kathryn offered quickly.

The wheels in Regina's head turned as she processed Kathryn's offer. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Kathryn shook her head and laughed. "Of course I don't mind! You know I love Henry like he's one of my own. And I want you to be happy. Spending a weekend with Emma could help strengthen your relationship, and you know I'd do anything for you."

"I suppose you're right. I mean if you're sure you don..." Regina replied before Kathryn cut her off.

"Well then it's settled!" Kathryn declared with a punctuating slap on the table.

Regina remained suspicious of Kathryn's insistence on taking Henry, but she was very excited at the prospect of spending some one on one time with Emma. She was unsure of what it would be like to spend time together without Henry, but she couldn't help but smile softly to herself as she walked out of the coffee shop into the late morning sunshine.

That night Regina spoke to Henry about Kathryn's invitation, and just as Kathryn had said, Henry was thrilled at the prospect of spending the weekend with Fredricksons. Regina was leery at his eagerness to miss a weekend with Emma, but he seemed genuinely excited so she didn't question it too much.

As they spoke on the phone with Emma that night, Henry chattered about the fort he was planning on making that weekend, telling Emma about his plans. Regina was restlessly waiting to speak to Emma and decided to tidy up her bedroom until Henry finished talking. It was nearly 30 minutes later when Henry trotted into Regina's bedroom and passed the phone off.

Henry covered the receiver of the phone and said, "I'm going to go to bed, okay?"

Regina quirked an eyebrow questioningly, unsure of why he was turning down his usual bedtime story

"I'm really sleepy," he yawned dramatically.

Regina shrugged and gestured for him to hand off the phone and head to sleep. "I love you, Henry," she said, taking the phone from his hand.

"Love you too, Mom," he replied with a toothy grin.

Regina smiled and shook her head as Henry padded down the hall to his bedroom. She waited for his door to close before bringing the phone up to her ear and saying softly, "Well hello there."

On the other end of the line, Emma smiled as Regina's velvety soft voice filled her ear.

"Hey yourself. What's this I hear that you're not coming this weekend?" Emma tried to keep things positive, but she was crestfallen that she wouldn't be seeing Regina and Henry the upcoming weekend and wanted to get it sorted out before she continued their weekly phone call.

"Well that's not entirely true. Henry is staying at Kathryn's this weekend, but I had every intention of coming up to see you if you'll have me," Regina replied hopefully.

Emma grinned like an idiot as relief washed over her. Regina was coming to see her for the weekend, and it would be their first weekend alone together.

"Well I certainly wouldn't say no to having you all to myself. Although I'm not sure what Oscar will do without his right hand man to adventure with."

"I'm no Henry, but I will happily give Oscar an extra tummy rub or two to make up for his absence."

"I'm excited though, to have some time with just the two of us. I'll miss the kid, but I can think of a few things we could do that we can't with Henry around," Emma flirted.

Regina felt her cheeks flush. "Oh you do huh?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. However you will have to wait for this weekend to find out."

Regina smiled at the prospect of an entire weekend with Emma, thinking of all the fun they would have adventuring just the two of them. They continued to chat about the menial things that had occurred during their week, dancing around the fact that they were about to spend their first weekend alone together. It was a thrilling prospect for both of them, but neither wanted to jinx it by speaking about it too much.

They ended their conversation much the same as they had before, with Emma talking with Regina until the brunette drifted off to sleep. After falling asleep with Emma in her arms once, Regina couldn't resist the warmth she felt when Emma's voice lulled her to sleep. It was nearly as soothing as holding the blonde in her arms, and it provided enough of a connection to Emma to get Regina through the week and back to the mountain.

As Emma drove back to her trailer that night, her mind raced at the various places and things she wanted to show Regina during their weekend alone together. The brunette had brought such a constant comfort to her life even when she was away, and Emma wanted to do something to show Regina how much she cared for her. The weekend many months prior when Regina made dinner and dessert for Emma was such a special evening, and the blonde was unsure what she could do that would be as special for Regina as that night had been to her.

She wracked her brain, drawing on every inch of the mountain for inspiration. After a few moments of thought she knew just what she wanted to do to make their weekend together special, and so rather than returning to her trailer for the night, Emma drove 20 minutes up the highway to speak to the person who could help her make the upcoming weekend incredibly special.

Her short drive came to a close when she pulled into a gravel parking lot outside of a slightly beat up lodge. The log structure had weathered many a winter and was bleached from decades of sun. A couple floodlights spread a harsh glow on the small parking lot that was littered with motorcycles, a Jeep, and a vibrant green pickup truck. Emma climbed out of her vehicle and crunched across the lot, pulling her gray hoodie down around her hands to stave off the chilly evening air. She swung open the brilliant blue door and strode into the bar of the lodge, sliding onto a stool and resting her chin on a cupped hand. Emma sat for a few moments before the sound of a hand slapping the bar top snapped her from her thoughts.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" a lanky brunette drawled, clearing away several bar napkins and a two highball glasses filled with partially melted ice.

Emma grinned across the bar at her friend and mountain confidant Ruby Lucas. The pair had met several years before when Emma first started working as a camp host. She'd had a particularly tough first week, and Emma tumbled into the lodge in need of a drink and someone to vent to. What started out as a therapy session ended up turning into an ornery friendship that spanned across many years, and Emma was positively delighted to see her friend.

Emma shifted in her barstool. "How've you been my friend?"

Ruby grabbed a glass from beneath the bar and pulled a beer from the tap before slamming the stein in front of Emma. "I've been alright. The real question of the day is where the hell have you been, my friend?"

"Around... Around the mountain, I guess."

Ruby raised her eyebrows incredulously and let out a boisterous laugh. "Around the mountain you guess? Emma, I haven't seen you in weeks. You slink in here like a sad little puppy and plunk down at my bar and all you have to say for yourself is I've been around the mountain I guess?"

Emma flushed as Ruby reprimanded her. She knew she'd been neglecting their friendship since she'd been seeing Regina, and she was now paying for that neglect with a full helping of sass from her friend.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I swear I have a good reason. I... I kinda met someone," Emma replied, peering through her lashes over the stein of beer.

Ruby's jaw dropped, and she stopped drying glassware. Emma cringed a bit at the brunette's reaction, and she bit her lip and winced, anticipating the commentary that was likely about to ensue.

"You _met_ someone? Like a real life woman? You met someone, and this is the first I'm hearing of it?" Ruby punctuated each question with a shake of her head, causing the streak of red that ran through her thick ponytail to glint under the low bar lighting.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about the not telling you part, but that's actually why I'm here: to tell you about her and also as for some help."

"Oh so I only get to hear about your lady love now that you need my help, is that right?"

Emma opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it. Ruby watched her friend squirm, feeling slightly bad for giving her such a hard time.

"Em, of course I'm going to help you! I've just missed you and am giving you a little shit, okay? You know I just want you to be happy, especially after that sociopath broke your heart," Ruby said, softening a bit. "Tell me about her, and I'll see what I can do."

Emma's guilt subsided a bit, and she sat up a big straighter in her barstool. She knew Ruby meant what she said about helping her, and so with her friend's forgiveness, she launched into the story of how she and Regina met and explained what it was she was hoping to do the upcoming weekend to make their first weekend alone together extra special.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello gentle readers! This update didn't take me quite as long, so hurray! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I apologize for being such a tease towards the end. I promise you this story is nearly complete and the final chapters are going to be great. As always thank you for your feedback and kind words, and feel free to hit me up on tumblr funnylesbianshipper or here! Enjoy :)**

Thursday seemed to drag, and Friday morning went on for an eternity. Both Emma and Regina were growing more and more excited for their weekend together, and the anticipation was making doing anything but daydreaming rather challenging.

It took several beers and at least two hours of catching up, but Emma and Ruby schemed well into the night on Wednesday, and the blonde was certain she'd concocted a very charming plan for her first weekend alone with Regina. It was neither fancy nor overly elegant, much like Emma herself, but she was fairly sure Regina would like it all the same. Her itinerary for Saturday celebrated everything that was special about she and Regina's relationship, and with Ruby's help, Emma hoped she planned what was the first of many getaways together.

Emma busied herself all day Thursday, cleaning campsites, outhouses, and common areas to keep her mind off the brunette who would be in her arms in less than a day. She cleaned her trailer from top to bottom for the first time in many weeks, and she got her washing tub out to do a massive load of laundry. It took the better part of Thursday to get her campground and trailer spic and span, but as the sun began to fall below the treeline, Emma sat contentedly sipping a beer beside her fire, plucking the final articles of clothing from the clothesline and folding them neatly into the laundry basket perched on her picnic table. Hoping to speed along the remainder of her evening, Emma pulled out her current book of choice, a collection of short stories by Stefan Zweig, kicked up her feet, and fell deep into the intricately composed words until dinner time.

Back below the mountain after dropping Henry off at Kathryn's after day camp Friday afternoon, Regina frantically shoved her clothes into a bag for the weekend, fretting over what she should pack. Emma had been very cryptic on the phone as to what they would do with their first weekend alone, and it was causing a tinge of anxiety to settle in the pit of her stomach. While she trusted Emma completely, not knowing what was going to happen over the course of the next few days made her feel more than a little out of control, and Regina did not like to feel anything less than _totally_ in control. She became anxious when she felt that things were not in her hands, one of the many delightful byproducts of Daniel's death, and that day her anxiety was manifesting itself in the form of fretting about her wardrobe for the weekend.

 _Why are you getting so nervous about spending the weekend with Emma?_ She chastised herself. _I mean you've dreamt about this for over a month, and now that you've got it you're losing it!_ She anxiously ran her fingers through her hair, tugging through several knots despite the burning sensation that rippled through her scalp.

 _What are you afraid of? That things will be awkward without Henry there to fill the silence? There's never been a problem with conversation before for Pete's sake!_ She shook her head at that ridiculous thought.

Regina spent nearly an hour repeatedly adding and removing pairs of jeans and fleece pullovers and slim fitting t shirts until she deemed her bag appropriately packed. Clothing was of no consequence to her when camping, as no one expected her to look anything less than comfortable and practical. The real trouble came when she debated which undergarments to take along with her, and the many conversations she'd had with Kathryn over the past few weeks filtered through her thoughts as she thumbed through her underwear drawer, picking up garments that offered varying degrees of modesty before shaking her head and jamming anything but the satin hip hugging briefs back in the drawer.

 _Are you seriously scared she'll want to have sex?_ Regina thought as she picked up a particularly skimpy lace thong. _That's a whole other thing. Do_ _ **you**_ _want to have sex?_ She sighed and shook her head in frustration. _Well, you're attracted to her, and you care deeply about her._ Regina sighed and shoved the red lace back into her underwear drawer. _She obviously cares for you a great deal. There's no reason not to have sex._ Regina chewed at her bottom lip and plopped down on her bed.

 _It is a big step though. But honestly you're going to have to be with someone after Daniel, and frankly there's no one better suited for you than Emma._

While she knew that she wanted to move their physical relationship forward, Regina was unsure what Emma wanted, and selecting underwear for the weekend was a literal representation of that conflict. As their emotional connection deepened, Regina found herself more and more eager to open herself up to Emma and allow the blonde see the physical and emotional parts of her that had gone unexposed for many years. She hadn't felt so strongly about another person since Daniel, and while she sat wringing her hands on the edge of her bed, Regina realized that her body was as conflicted as her heart when she thought about making love to Emma. Initially her stomach fluttered with familiar nerves and anxiety, but as the thought of the blonde's strong hands running over every inch of her skin found their way to the forefront of her mind, the anxiety in her stomach turned to a pleasant surge of warmth. It was a long dormant sensation that Regina tried to process through without locking it safely away as she usually did, and the longer she thought on it, the more she realized that sex with Emma was a natural and logical step in their relationship.

Regina's thoughts raced, but as she sat on the edge of her bed and lingered on the topic of sex with Emma, she noticed that the warmth in her abdomen had spread into a pleasant flush up her neck, and she felt her underwear become a bit damp. Her body was clearly ready to touch and be touched by another person once again, and she hoped that her mind and heart would allow herself to make love with Emma. However, Regina was not willing to gamble Emma's heart against her unsure thoughts, and so she continued to wrestle with herself as she rose and continued to pack.

Images of tanned skin, brilliant green eyes, and shimmering blonde waves filled Regina's mind as she finished packing and began the drive up the mountain. Never one to be presumptuous, she had elected to pack her sleeping bag and tent, despite the fact that she was hoping to spend the next two nights curled up beside a certain camp host.

Regina pulled into the campground and made her way around the bend to site 108 and found herself hoping to find Emma perched on the picnic table waiting for her. She was slightly disappointed to see her campsite devoid of Emma's long limbs and untamed blonde locks, but as she stepped out into the crisp early evening air, she sighed contentedly, relishing in the peace that settled through her body the moment she was engulfed in the sights and smells and comfort of the mountain.

Acting on weeks of routine, she began to methodically unpack coolers and her camping tub that was now well stocked with tablecloths, lanterns, and a craftily fashioned hand washing station of Regina's own design. She was just about to begin removing her tent poles to be assembled when she felt a hand on her lower back. Regina was so engrossed in her task that she nearly jumped out of her skin. She wheeled around crashed into the person who had pulled her from her methodical daze. Looking up from her bewildered flurry, Regina found sparkling green eyes smiling at her and felt strong hands slipping around her hips and settling into the pockets of her jeans. "A little jumpy, are we?" Emma asked before placing a soft kiss on Regina's lips.

Regina threw her arms around Emma's neck and lazily kissed her back. "I was very engrossed in my unpacking, and you could've been a murderer," Regina replied before closing her eyes to continue kissing Emma.

Emma pulled away a bit and said, "I can promise you I'm quite the opposite of a murderer. I missed you, by the way."

Regina smiled as she felt Emma pull her closer, pressing their hips together as Emma's fingers dug into the firm flesh beneath Regina's jeans. The brunette tried to reply but was quickly rendered speechless as the blonde pressed their lips together, sliding her tongue along Regina's bottom lip before gently sucking. Emma released a strangled moan as she felt Regina kiss down the slender column of her neck, nipping at the soft skin above her collarbone before soothing it with gentle swipes of her tongue.

They kissed feverishly for several minutes, and their hands roamed over one another's hips and clutched at slender waists. Neither was sure when they moved across the campsite, but soon Emma stumbled as her legs collided with the bumper of Regina's car. Her back was pressed firmly against the harsh metal, and Regina's soft chest and hips pressed unrelentingly into her front, fingers threaded through golden locks while her mouth slowed to a sinfully languid pace.

With Emma leaning into her vehicle, Regina's hips began to grind into the blonde's, using the car as leverage to gain some much needed pressure. She felt moisture pool between her legs as Emma began to return the favor, and it was clear that there were many unspoken feelings exchanged between the two of them as they needily kissed against Regina's car. However, Emma was constantly aware of the line that Regina had drawn at the beginning of their courtship, and she fought every primal urge in her body in order to still her hips before resting her hands on Regina's to slow their urgent motion. Emma continued to kiss Regina, but steadied the pace until she pulled away to gaze at the brunette.

"Regina," she murmured softly, bringing her hands to rest on either side of the brunette's neck.

Dark eyes fluttered open and stared hazily at Emma. "Why don't we slow down a bit. There will be time for this," she said running her hands down Regina's sides and settling them on her hips once more.

Regina sheepishly bit her lip and blushed, embarrassed at how quickly her body reacted to Emma. She peered down at her shoes and kicked at the gravel, but her moment of embarrassment was stopped when Emma cupped her face and inclined her chin before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Look at me, please," Emma asked firmly.

Regina drew her gaze back up and locked onto green eyes. Emma could tell the brunette was unsure of herself, and so she ran her hands down Regina's arms and laced their fingers together. "Regina, please don't think I don't want you in that way, because I do," Emma began. "It's just that I know how big a step that will be for you and for us, and I want to do it right, okay?" Emma pleaded, brow furrowed and eyes searching Regina's face.

After a few moments, a smile began to bloom across the brunette's face, and she wrapped Emma up in a hug, nuzzling herself into the crook of the blonde's neck and placing a kiss on her shoulder. "How did I get so lucky to stumble into your campground," Regina murmured before extracting herself from Emma's embrace and grinning.

Emma smiled back, and she began to gather the few items Regina had managed to unpack before she arrived. The brunette watched as she collected a lantern and picked up a cooler, and she frowned as Emma shoved them into the back of her vehicle. "Why exactly are you repacking all of the things I just unpacked?" she asked.

Emma tossed the beginnings of Regina's tent back into the nylon bag and said rather matter-of-factly, "Well you'll be staying with me, of course."

Regina raised an eyebrow and replied, "You sure you want me in your trailer all weekend? Two days of uninterrupted Regina time?"

Emma laughed as she threw the last remnants of Regina's unpacking into the vehicle. She strode over to where Regina was standing with her arms crossed and her eyes furrowed skeptically. "I wouldn't have it any other way," Emma replied, pulling Regina in for a chaste kiss.

With their sleeping arrangements settled, the pair climbed into Regina's vehicle and drove around the loop to Emma's campground. There Oscar was eagerly awaiting them on his tether, and per Henry's request, Regina lavished him with an excess of attention. Emma hauled Regina's bag of clothes and toiletries into the trailer and set them on the bench by the door before rejoining the brunette in the early evening air.

Regina had packed them dinner, and she removed several containers of homemade salads as well as the loaf of bread she baked the day before from her cooler. She laid out their dinner while Emma started a fire, and they ate slowly and happily chatted about their respective weeks as the sun made its fiery descent below the treeline.

There was something so comforting about spending the evening talking side by side, and Emma's chest felt so full of warmth she thought it might burst. She would periodically glance over and watch Regina as she told stories about Henry and his many childhood escapades, her fine features illuminated by firelight. Emma knew the brunette was beautiful but talking about Henry filled Regina with a lighthearted ease that softened her eyes and brightened her smile.

Well after 11, Regina began to yawn sleepily, her rosy cheeks flushed with warmth from the fire and the woman beside her. She leaned her head against the back of her chair and closed her eyes with a lazy smile as she listened to Emma tell her a story about a recent trip she'd taken with Mary Margaret and David. Emma paused when she looked over to find a very sleepy Regina resting her eyes and grinning peacefully. "You ready for some sleep?" Emma asked, rising from her chair and beginning to get Oscar ready for bed.

Regina merely hummed in response before rising and helping Emma potty and kennel Oscar. "I'm sorry I'm so tired. This week really wore me out it seems," Regina said before stifling a yawn.

Emma finished tucking Oscar away before turning to face a very sleepy Regina. "Come here," she said with a wry grin, covering the distance between them in two swift steps.

Before Regina could say a word, Emma swept her off her feet and into her strong arms, carrying the brunette into the trailer bridal style. Regina was too tired to protest, and after the initial shock of being carried wore off, she simply lay her head on Emma's shoulder and placed a kiss on her cheek, allowing the blonde to carry her inside.

Once Emma set her down, both women quickly slipped into their pajamas, yawning sleepily as they brushed their teeth side by side in the small bathroom. Regina was the first to climb into Emma's bed, and she curled up on the left side of the mattress since the sheets on the right side were thoroughly rumpled, evidence of the blonde's sleeping preference. Emma took a few more minutes to wash her face, and when she came to bed, she found that Regina's breathing had steadied and her body had stilled. Quietly, she flicked the lights off and climbed into bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping beauty beside her. Emma rolled onto her side, the position she usually slept in, and relished the warmth radiating off of the body beside her, resisting the urge to curl around the brunette for fear of waking her up. She lay quietly listening to Regina's breathing and sighed contentedly when she felt a familiar arm drape across her waist and pull her back flush with the soft curves behind her. It seemed that Regina was quite the cuddler in her sleep, and Emma drifted off with thoughts of the next day's itinerary spinning through her mind.

The next morning, the sun began to stream through the rear window of the trailer, and as the soft rays filtered through Regina's lashes, she burrowed herself into Emma's back, fitting their hips together and sighing contentedly. She continued to breathe in the smell of Emma's shampoo and fabric softener, allowing her mind to slip back into the hazy throes of sleep. They slept well past Regina's initial stirring, and it was only the blonde's grumbly stomach and relentless appetite that pulled them from their cozy tangle of limbs and blankets and outside into the midmorning sunshine.

After she fed Oscar and allowed him time to do his business for the morning, Emma made them a quick breakfast of granola and yogurt while Regina changed out of her pajamas and into her hiking clothes. Emma had told the brunette nothing more than to dress comfortably for their day together, and though Regina tried to coax more information from the blonde with a few strategically placed kisses, Emma continued to refuse to tell Regina what they were doing. "I would have never guessed that you'd be so eager to spoil your own surprise," Emma teased as they ate breakfast.

"I'm not trying to spoil my surprise per se, I would just like to receive it a bit early is all," Regina replied with the same tone she used when dealing with persnickety town council members.

Emma threw her head back and laughed at Regina's latest attempt at weaseling the surprise out of her, and Regina crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow, glaring in frustration at the woman across the table from her. "I see where Henry gets both his expert negotiation skills and facial expressions," Emma said as her giggles waned. "You two can't hide a single emotion. They play like a TV show across your faces."

Regina sighed as Emma flashed her a dopey smile. "You're really not going to tell me what you're up to?"

Emma shook her head. "Nope," she said, popping her lips. "But," she began as she rose and tossed their breakfast dishes into her wash tub, "I can promise you you're in for an absolutely awesome day."

Regina's shoulders slumped a bit when she realized that she was getting exactly zero information out of Emma, and she following the blonde as they loaded their water bottles and picnic lunch into their backpacks and headed up the gravel road to the trailhead.

Before Emma's trailer was even out of sight, Regina opened her mouth once again. "Now are you sure you can't even give me a tiny hint?"

Emma stopped walking altogether and grabbed both of Regina's hands, lacing their fingers together. She searched deep brown eyes for a few moments, waiting until she felt she had the brunette's full attention before she began. "Regina, I know you would like nothing more than to know where I'm taking you today, but I need you to trust me a little."

Regina's cheeks tinted pink as she realized how her insistence in knowing their plans might look to Emma. "I promise I will never take you somewhere unsafe or uncomfortable for you, but I've planned this whole day out and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me be a little romantic and surprise you. Okay?"

Emma leaned in and pressed a kiss to Regina's temple before drawing back and offering a warm smile. She raised her eyebrows and nodded, trying to coax Regina into agreement with her. Slowly the brunette began to nod with Emma, and she lightly squeezed her hands. "Sorry. I'm a little weird about control sometimes. I do trust you. Completely, in fact. So, I will shut up and let you genuinely surprise me. Take me away, Miss Swan," Regina smiled, leaning in and softly kissing Emma's lips.

"That's more like it," Emma smiled. "I swear you will not be disappointed."

And with Regina finally in her hands, Emma lead the way up the trailhead and into the forest. Regina naively assumed that they'd be following the trail all the way to Emma's final destination, but as with nearly everywhere Emma had taken her that summer, they soon left the trail and ventured into unmarked territory. The pair climbed for nearly an hour, stopping only for the occasional sip of water. They chatted about nothing of much consequence, telling stories of their childhoods and talking about movies and TV and music they preferred.

While Regina was not directionally adept, at least not in the mountains, she judged that they were climbing generally northeast and gaining altitude. The longer they climbed, the steeper the incline became until they were scrambling up rocky outcroppings one at a time. Emma would climb first to show Regina where the best foot and hand holds were and then coach her from the top. Never one to shy away from a challenge, Regina followed Emma's instructions meticulously and scrambled up each shelf with little trouble but less grace than she normally possessed when doing physical activities.

They had just climbed up what was their fourth and final shelf, and Regina was catching her breath when she was suddenly swept off her feet once again. Emma grinned as the brunette yelped and clung to her neck. "You have _got_ to stop doing that!" she cried, swatting at Emma's shoulder.

"Nope," she smirked. "The look on your face is too priceless, so you'd better get used to it." Emma planted a sloppy kiss on Regina's lips, and the brunette tangled her fingers in the soft blonde hairs at the base of Emma's neck.

"Fine," Regina grumbled with a smile. "If you insist."

Emma nuzzled her nose and replied, "I very much insist. However, I need you to trust me for a tiny bit longer and close your eyes."

Regina shot her an incredulous look, and Emma responded by shaking her head slowly. After a few moments of non verbal warfare, Regina's eyes fluttered closed, and she melodramatically flopped her head onto Emma's shoulder. "It'll be worth it," Emma murmured, carrying Regina across the rocks and into the final layer of forest.

It was only another few paces before Regina felt Emma's grip loosen on her waist and thighs. She peeked an eye open but was quickly reprimanded by Emma. Squeezing her eyes shut one more time, Regina allowed the blonde to set her down and slip her hands around her waist, guiding her the final few steps. Despite her irritation about being carried and forced into darkness, Regina's stomach flipped pleasantly when she felt Emma's hands snake around her waist and dig into her hips. She hadn't been held that way since Daniel, and it was oddly comforting to be so secure in another's arms once more.

When they finally came to a stop, Regina waited breathlessly for Emma to allow her to open her eyes. They stood pressed together for a few moments, and Regina found her head leaning back onto Emma's shoulder. The pair stayed that way for a few moments, and Regina groaned when she felt Emma place hot kisses up her neck, punctuating the gesture by gently nipping on her earlobe.

"Okay," Emma whispered into Regina's ear, "open your eyes."

Brown eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the bright sunshine for a few seconds. Emma knew the moment that the view before them became clear to Regina for she released an audible gasp. "Oh Emma, it's just..." she began before trailing off in shock.

"Like a fairytale," Emma finished.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello there everyone! I hope this chapter finds you all safe and well. School was a bit nuts the past two weeks, hence the delayed chapter. It was a pleasure to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it. As always, thank you for the kind messages and comments and feel free to hit me up here or on tumblr :) Enjoy!**

Regina stared with her mouth agape for several moments. She felt the warmth of Emma's body behind her, but the view that sprawled before her dulled every other sensation in her body, overwhelming her to the point of speechlessness. An endless meadow of multicolored wildflowers ranged freely in a mile radius. It was surrounded on all sides by a vast expanse of deep green forest, from which they had just emerged. Beyond the meadow, the trees rolled for miles in an uninhibited sea of deep green velvet until the mountain rose out of the forest and up into snow capped peaks. The effect dwarfed both women, surrounding them with tremendously imposing summits and vast miles of forest. Yellow pea flowers and clusters of violet colored shootingstar rolled through the meadow, and burnt orange Indian Paintbrush and lacy white yarrow wove in and out of vibrant green grass. It was easily one of the most surreal looking place Regina had ever seen, and it took her breath away.

Her thoughts flashed back many months to the day she and Emma had first kissed after their afternoon fishing with Henry. In many ways it seemed like it had been only yesterday, but in others it felt like a lifetime ago. That day Emma made the suggestion that she'd someday take Regina to the very place which now spanned before her eyes, but the brunette had not given the passing comment much thought since that day so long ago. However, as Regina stood encircled in Emma's arms staring out at the rolling meadow of multicolored wildflowers, she realized just how accurate Emma's description of this place really was. It really and truly looked like something out of a fairytale. Regina half expected Snow White and Prince Charming, glad in riding leathers and a gown, to come riding out of the adjacent forest on a white horse, or Aurora and Philip to come dancing through the sea of flowers while a string quartet played. It was the kind of place that should be inhabited by Hansel and Gretel or Cinderella, not ordinary people like she and Emma.

After absorbing the magnificent beauty before her, Regina turned slowly and faced the beauty behind her. Her deep brown eyes were filled with a great deal of light and hope and awe as they searched the blonde's rosy face, flicking between her full lips and bright green eyes. Regina opened her mouth several times to speak, but she found that there were no words to describe the precise emotions that flowed through her body in that particular moment. Emma found herself grinning foolishly while she watched Regina's emotions cycle across her extraordinarily expressive face, and before the brunette parted her full lips to try and speak again, Emma shook her head and halted the attempt with a kiss.

The moment their lips met, Regina melted into Emma's arms and allowed her lips to move unhurried against the blonde's. Regina was unsure she could formulate a sentence that would do a sufficient job describing the onslaught of emotions she felt sharing such a special moment with Emma, and she hoped that the firm press of her lips would be enough for the moment. She tenderly cupped the blonde's face, cradling her cheeks, before slipping her hands into Emma's hair and tangling her fingers into blonde waves. Emma slid her hands down to Regina's waist and found purchase on the crest of her hips. It lacked the lust that many of their kisses had possessed in the past, but it was filled with more passion and tenderness than ever before. Regina longed to be closer to Emma, and so she unthreaded her fingers from Emma's hair and ran her hands down Emma's sides until they rested on the upper part of her thighs. In a swift motion, Regina picked Emma up, and the blonde yelped in surprise. However, the yelp quickly turned into a moan as she felt Regina's lips slide across her neck, sucking the fine skin beneath Emma's jaw until she was certain a mark would be left behind.

Emma wrapped her long legs around Regina's waist, and the brunette tilted her head up a few inches to reconnect their lips once more. Emma cradled Regina's face and slipped her tongue along the brunette's plump bottom lip before taking it between her teeth and biting down gently which caused a purr to vibrate in Regina's chest. Emma repeated the gesture once more, but the second time caused a more guttural moan to slip from the brunette's chest. Regina unconsciously moved to massage Emma's chest through her thin cotton t shirt, but when her hands slipped from where they held Emma's legs, the blonde toppled down to the flower covered ground and brought Regina down with her.

They fell in a sweaty heap of limbs, and Emma immediately sat up to make sure Regina was okay. She untangled herself from the brunette who was also trying to right herself after their little tumble and peered sheepishly at Regina. Regina looked at Emma's kiss swollen lips, disheveled hair, and bashful expression and began to chuckle. Emma stared dumbfounded at her for a few moments but quickly followed, and soon they were both doubled over on the ground, laughing uncontrollably at one another. Their throaty laughter echoed across the meadow, and each time they tried to calm themselves, one of them would break, and the laughter was renewed once more.

It was nearly five minutes before they finally caught their breath, and when they did, Regina finally spoke, holding her sides and drawing a deep breath. "Note to self, don't try and feel Emma up when you are also holding her up."

Emma grinned at Regina and bit her lip as her cheeks tinted pink. "Yeah that's probably a good plan. For our safety of course."

"Yes, in the interest of safety I will keep my hands to myself unless you are firmly grounded in some capacity," Regina replied with a blush as deep as Emma's.

Emma leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Regina's flushed cheek and whispered in her ear. "I think that's probably for the best."

They sat together for several more minutes, staring up at the clear blue sky and at the sea of color around them. Regina felt profoundly overwhelmed sitting in such a magnificent place beside an even more magnificent woman, and she lay down in the flowers, her dark waves fanning out amongst the flowers and hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and sighed, savoring the feeling of warm sunshine on her face and the cool grass beneath her. Emma smiled broadly as she watched Regina's features relax completely and her breathing slow to a measured rhythm. Emma knew Regina was beautiful in sleep, but the sunshine flushed her cheeks and gave her skin a luminescent quality that made her look positively stunning.

Emma watched quietly as Regina breathed in the subtly floral fragrance around her, grinning as the brunette's nose twitched periodically when a gust of wind would carry a new combination of flowers past her nose. She sat watching Regina for quite some time, and the sight of Regina and the meadow and everything that had lead to that moment caused the blonde to be overcome with emotion.

She was suddenly struck by the oddest sensation in her chest. It tugged at her diaphragm and radiated up to her throat, filling her ribcage with an undefinable feeling. Emma's brow furrowed, and she pulled her gaze from Regina's face to focus on the mountains beyond. She raised her hand and ran her fingers across her chest, digging the pads of her fingers into her breastbone trying to stop the sensation from radiating further through her chest. Chewing her lip, Emma tried to place the feeling that now consumed her entire upper body. She was a healthy young woman, and though she thought it might be what a heart attack felt like, she was fairly certain it was not, in fact, cardiac arrest.

Ruling that out, she shook her head and focused her energy towards trying to place the sensation. It was familiar like a childhood memory: fleetingly connected to her in some way but just foggy enough to be out of her immediate reach. She thought back many years to the day she brought Oscar home and recalled a less potent variety of the feeling that was tugging in her chest. Her mind slipped back to the end of her first day with Oscar, to their first night together. He had passed out on her chest and slept soundly, pink tongue peeking out from his small gray mouth. As he slept, she remembered feeling like she'd do anything to protect him and make his life as special as possible.

She thought back further still to the day she stood up in David and Mary Margaret's wedding and watched her two best friends say "I do." She was Mary Margaret's maid of honor, and she still remembered being totally overcome with tenderness for her friends while witnessing such a profound moment of commitment between two people whom she treasured more than any words could accurately begin to express.

More recently she remembered a similar sensation entering her chest about two weekends ago when she'd tucked Henry into bed. He had sleepily crawled into the makeshift cocoon she'd made up for him in her trailer, and she had offered to read him a story. It was only about five minutes into the story before Henry passed out cold, and Emma remembered how she laughed to herself at how quickly he was able to fall asleep. As she rose from beside him and climbed out of his little homemade bed, Henry had grabbed the hem of her shirt and refused to let her go. Emma gently pried his fingers from the cotton shirt, and he allowed it, but before she could head back outside to chat with Regina, Henry had murmured four words that had sparked the intense feeling of warmth and emotion in her chest.

"I love you, Emma," Henry had mumbled in sleep before rolling onto his stomach and snuggling into his blankets.

It stole the breath from her lungs to hear him say those four words, and once her initial shock wore off, she felt her heart grow lighter than it had been in years. She knew what a powerful honor and privilege it was to earn the love of a child and hearing Henry say those words overwhelmed her. She felt tears welling in her eyes as she strode back into the trailer and placed a soft kiss on his temple. "I love you too, kid," she replied, wiping a tear from the tip of her nose.

Her mind returned to the meadow, and she continued to watch as Regina rested in the flowers. The sight caused the same feeling she experienced with Oscar, Mary Margaret, David, and, more recently, Henry to fill her heart, and Emma finally realized that the sensation which felt like the happiest heart attack she'd ever had was love. It had taken her several months, but she finally realized she loved Regina. Emma's heart was so full when she finally acknowledged that she loved the brunette lying beside her that it was nearly impossible to sit placidly on the ground and enjoy the quiet. She wanted to tackle Regina and kiss her everywhere at once and tell her how much she loved her. She wanted to wrap herself around Regina's peaceful frame and protect her and never let her go.

It was the first time in her life she'd felt that way about a romantic partner, and the energy it generated vibrated uncontrollably through her body. Looking at Regina, Emma realized she hadn't loved Cassidy, not really. Her feelings for Cassidy were weighty and complicated and filled with anxiety. She and Cassidy had been a toxic tango that was destined for failure from the moment they started. No, Emma knew that what she was feeling as she gazed at Regina was what love, true love, really felt like. She felt like she was drunk and high and more well rested than she'd been in years. She felt like her heart had finally found its home, and she was eager to finally hand it over to the woman who she hoped would protect and cherish it for the rest of her days. Yes, there was no doubt in her mind that she loved Regina, and what a relief it was to finally acknowledge it.

Emma was bewildered and unsure what to do with herself. She knew it might not be the best time to spring the L word on Regina, given the fact that it was their first weekend alone together, but Emma was pleased to finally put a finger on the emotion that had taken up residence in her chest. It gave her heart some peace, and she felt a massive grin bloom across her face. She was smiling at no one in particular when Regina's eyes fluttered open. Brown eyes looked up to see Emma's signature idiotic grin plastered across her perfect features, and she sat up, nudging her shoulder against the blonde's. "What are you grinning about?"

Emma scrunched her nose and laughed. "Nothing in particular. I'm just happy you're happy."

Regina cocked her head to one side, quirking her eyebrow questioningly. "That's all that's got you smiling like the Cheshire Cat?"

Emma nodded smugly, containing her newfound realization behind sparkling green eyes. She leaned in and kissed Regina tenderly at first, placing kisses on Regina's forehead, cheeks, nose, and jawline as she had before the first time they kissed. Both their eyes fluttered closed as Emma finally claimed Regina's lips with her own, trying to infuse it with the newly acknowledged love that now fought to spill forth.

Emma spent the remainder of her afternoon basking in the glow of her newly realized feelings. She and Regina ate lunch in the meadow and lay on the blanket they'd packed, watching the clouds roll lazily over their heads as they curled up beside one another. For Regina, it was the most relaxed and happy she had been with Emma since they began seeing one another. She willingly allowed the blonde to hold her and tease her and share things with her, and that freedom and trust was something she hadn't had since Daniel. Sitting quietly beside the blonde made Regina realize how deeply she trusted Emma, and for the first time in many years, she was able to let herself be taken care of by another person. She knew Emma wasn't going to leave her or hurt her, and Regina found that the longer she allowed that thought to ruminate in her heart, the more she knew that she irrevocably trusted Emma. It was a beautiful feeling to trust another person so implicitly, and neither Regina nor Emma realized how important the day in the meadow would be for their relationship. It was the site of an important realization for both of them, trust for Regina and love for Emma, and it was the future site of an event that would change both of their lives forever. However, for that peaceful day, Emma and Regina were blissfully wrapped up in one another and the beauty around them, and that was more than enough.

The sun began to dip past its highpoint in the sky and toward the western treeline when Emma roused Regina from her cat nap. The brunette had fallen asleep with her head on Emma's stomach, and the blonde had simply sighed, rested her hands behind her head, and shut her eyes for a bit of rest as well. It was hard to willingly rouse herself from the secluded confines of the meadow, but, if Emma was going to pull off her plan, she needed to get Regina back to the campground and then to the lodge in order to make everything happen as she and Ruby had planned. So, it was with great reluctance that she began to run her fingers through dark brown hair, gently bringing the brunette back from sleep. A small grumble escaped her slightly pursed lips as Regina began to wake up, but her grumble turned into a warm smile when she realized where and with whom she was.

"We need to head back soon," Emma said, sitting up when Regina rolled off her stomach and onto the blanket.

"Do you have to get people settled or something?" Regina asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Emma shook her head and then pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. "No, we just have plans tonight, and I don't want us to be late."

Regina quirked an eyebrow at that and wondered what Emma was up to. They had already had an incredible day, and she wasn't sure how it could get much better. That said, she could see the wheels turning in Emma's head, and so she decided to play along and let the blonde continue to take control. As the day wore on, it was becoming more and more automatic to trust Emma, and Regina was trying to ride the wave in the hopes that eventually it would not be such a conscious action to allow Emma to take the lead.

Their hike back was much quieter than the hike into the meadow, and Emma felt an unexpected tension began to build in her stomach. She knew exactly what she hoped would happen that night at the lodge, but she was honestly not sure what Regina was feeling. After she was steamrolled by the realization that she, in fact, loved Regina, Emma found that her desire to physically connect with the brunette was spiraling out of control. Her eyes raked hungrily over Regina's toned legs and slender neck, only to settle upon the swells of her breasts. Her desire to make love to Regina, to show her how deeply she loved her, was overpowering every other faculty in her body, and as Emma hiked beside the brunette, she hoped and prayed that Regina was feeling the same way too. Emma was never one to push for sex, not when there was as deep an emotional connection as she had with Regina, and there existed an implicit understanding that the brunette would have to make the first move in that direction, setting the the pace and starting that part of their relationship. Emma respected that need and would honor it whatever the cost but watching Regina's hips sway and her chest rise and fall while they hiked was enough to make her crazy.

Regina too was grappling with the inevitable activities that would be happening that night. There hadn't been more than innocent cuddling and some light making out night before because of her exhaustion, but she could feel the tension begin to crackle between them as they made their way back to the campground. Each time her hand brushed Emma's, she felt a jolt shoot from her fingertips to her lower abdomen, and it both terrified and thrilled her how badly she wanted to touch Emma. They climbed through dense underbrush and back down towards camp, and Regina found her eyes wandering down Emma's tan legs and up to her strong shoulders. The blonde was not bulky by any means, but Regina found her eyes tracing over toned muscles and wondering what it would feel like to give herself completely to Emma. The more she thought on everything that could happen that night, the more excited and anxious and electric she felt. After they'd shared such a quiet day together, Regina felt closer to the blonde than ever before, and, as they neared Emma's trailer, Regina felt more certain than ever that she was ready to allow Emma into her heart and mind and body completely.

"So, are you going to keep trusting me today?" Emma asked once they reached her campground.

Regina nodded tentatively and sat down in one of the chairs, scratching Oscar's head which came to rest on her thigh the moment she sat down. Emma smiled and said, "Okay. We are going to do something a little different tonight, and I need you to just go with it and trust me. I promise nothing weird is going to happen, but I wanted to do something special for our first weekend alone together. I just don't want you to be worried because I know how new stuff makes you nervous, and I swear I will take care of you and keep you safe so please don't..."

Emma was cut off by Regina's sudden kiss. "I trust you, Emma," she said trying to infuse as much sincerity into her words as possible.

The blonde grinned and ran her hands down Regina's exposed arms, lacing their fingers together. "Okay, then... Well, in that case go pack your stuff because we aren't staying here tonight."

Regina's eyes widened a bit, but Emma quickly shook her head. "Uh uh, you don't get to question it or freak out. Trust me, you're going to love where we are staying."

Regina closed her mouth and blushed a bit. "Old habits," she muttered.

With a quick kiss to her cheek, Emma began to pack all the necessary items for their night together. She threw Oscar's kennel in the back of her vehicle and filled a duffel bag with toiletries and clothing. Regina quickly repacked the travel sized versions of her lotions and soaps and toothpaste into her bag as well, waiting patiently for Emma outside.

It was nearly 5:30 when they finally began to drive to Emma's mystery destination. Oscar was passed out in his kennel, and Emma rested her right hand on Regina's thigh as she steered with her left. The only other person who had successfully completed that gesture without Regina feeling like a possession was Daniel, and she took it as another sign of her comfort with Emma that the blonde's hand made her feel safe and cared for rather than stifled. They drove for nearly 30 minutes, winding down a highway Regina had never seen before. There were elk and moose along the road near the creek beds, finally awake and eating after being bedded down all day. Emma would slow periodically and point out a bull moose or an elk calf and its mother, explaining little tidbits about moose behavior or the makeup of the mountain's elk herd as they drove. Truth be told, Regina knew there was a very good chance that Emma was taking her out to a remote part of the woods for some strange communal experience with nature because of how isolated the highway was becoming. However, it wasn't the potential for a chilly evening in the middle of nowhere that surprised Regina, it was the fact that she really didn't care. She was so happy to be driving with Emma and talking with Emma and spending time with Emma that she'd have gone to the center of the Sahara desert if it meant she'd be by Emma's side.

The brunette had resolved herself to a chilly evening under the stars when Emma rounded what would be the final bend in their drive. As she drive, Regina's mouth dropped for the second time that day. About a mile up the road lay a massive lodge. It was two stories and made entirely of hewn logs. It was warmly lit and surrounded by deep green pine trees, and Regina thought it looked like a little piece of heaven. "Emma Swan, will you ever cease to surprise me?" she asked, gently squeezing Emma's hand.

Emma scrunched her nose and laughed. "I'm not planning on it anytime soon!"

Regina ducked her head out the window to take in the view as they pulled into the parking lot, and she eagerly hopped from the car before standing wide eyed outside the lodge. Emma walked around the car to join her, wrapping her arm around Regina's waist. "Well, I promised you a fairytale, and no fairytale is complete without a castle. This is as close as I could get to one up here," Emma said.

"It's perfect, Emma," Regina breathed.

Emma looked over and smiled at Regina's awestruck eyes, and, eager to finally share her master plan with the brunette, she grabbed Regina's hand and lead her through the doors to begin what she hoped would be an exceptionally romantic evening for two.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello there everyone! I apologize for the delay on this chapter. Work got very hectic, and I had several family emergencies come up. However, I'm rather pleased with how this chapter turned out. I appreciate all your kind words, and as always feel free to message me here or on tumblr! Enjoy :)**

Emma held Regina's hand, lacing their fingers loosely together, and lead the brunette into the dimly lit restaurant and bar area of the lodge. Regina's eyes widened once they adjusted to the lighting, taking in the exposed log beams and beautiful ironwork that supported the building. The pair strode through the restaurant and into the bar, and Regina raised an eyebrow as she watched a smile bloom across Emma's face. She tracked her gaze across the room and found that the cause of Emma's grin was tucked behind the polished bar top.

Emma continued to lead Regina across the room, and when they were nearly halfway to the bar, Regina looked up to see a lanky brunette with a toothy grin bemusedly shaking her head behind the bar. "Well, well, well," she laughed, walking towards them and pulling Emma into a warm hug, "look what the cat dragged in."

"Hey, Ruby," Emma said as she extended the bartender to arm's length.

Ruby flicked her gaze over to Regina who was standing awkwardly to Emma's left, watching the exchange with warm curiosity. "Come on now, Emma! Introduce me to your lady before she has to do it for herself."

Regina found herself immediately at ease despite her initial nervousness at meeting someone clearly so important to Emma, and she extended her hand to shake Ruby's. "Regina Mills. It's truly a pleasure to meet you."

Emma realized that she hadn't formally explained what was happening that evening or how she knew Ruby, and so she quickly explained herself, fumbling over her words as she spoke. "Regina, Ruby is one of my best friends up here. There aren't many women our age around these parts, so I was happy to find a friend to chat with when I need a little socialization after being at the campground all summer long."

While she spoke, Emma led Regina to the bar, pulled out a barstool, and settled next to her. Regina rested her forearms on the edge of the bar and caught a glimpse of a brilliant red streak running through Ruby's ponytail, a clever nod to her name, as she sashayed behind the bar. Emma continued. "Ruby's family owns this lodge, and Ruby manages the restaurant and bar, while her grandmother runs the lodging part. The Lucas women have very graciously helped me put together our little weekend. Thanks for all your help by the way," Emma said shooting a wink at Ruby.

"Our Emma never brings anyone around to meet the forest family, so naturally I did everything I could to get you here, Regina. I really do hope you two have a lovely evening together. We got you our nicest suite, and everything should be perfect!"

Ruby paused, furrowing her brow in thought. "Speaking of perfect, where is my furry little godson? She's been so occupied with you all summer," Ruby smirked at Regina, "that she's forgotten that I need a little Oscar time in my life."

Emma dug out her car keys from her pocket and slung them at Ruby. "He's passed out in his crate. I told him he was coming to see you, and he got so excited that he peed right on the spot. All his stuff is in the backseat, so he's good to go."

After depositing two glasses of wine in front of both women, Ruby trotted towards the door, dangling the keys around her index finger. "Well, my sweet little man awaits me, so you two have fun! Em, you know where everything is, and I've already gotten everything else ready for you."

Emma rose from her barstool and crossed to where Ruby was leaning against the door frame. "Seriously, thank you for helping me with this. I honestly couldn't have done it without your help."

Ruby scrunched her nose and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Yes, you don't have to tell me what an excellent friend I am. Now please, go and sweep your lady off her feet my friend. She's way too beautiful for you to be standing here talking to me all night."

Emma shook her head before turning on her heel and striding back to where Regina sat sipping her wine. She wove her arms around Regina's waist and began placing soft kisses up her neck towards her ear. Emma felt Regina's breathing become uneven as she ran her tongue around the shell of her ear, and she audibly gasped when Emma gently bit down on her earlobe. "Would you care to begin our evening?" Emma purred.

Regina's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Emma's words float warmly against her neck. She was speechless, and it took all her focus to nod her head and rise from the barstool. They each picked up their overnight bag and glass of wine, and Regina followed Emma through the restaurant and up the winding iron staircase.

Regina's heart fluttered wildly as she walked behind Emma, and she was becoming more and more sure of how deeply she wanted to touch and be touched by Emma that night. She watched the blonde's hips sway as she ascended the staircase, and the simmering warmth that had begun to fill her abdomen when they hiked down the mountain flared into a full blown blaze. As Emma turned the key to their room, Regina's already deep brown eyes darkened, and her pupils dilated. Her breathing became shallow, and she felt moisture pooling between her legs. She had never been more simultaneously terrified and sure of anything in her entire life, and when Emma turned around after depositing her bag, her face was aglow with earnest hope. Regina knew in that moment that there was no question she was ready to irrevocably trust Emma with anything the blonde was willing to accept from her, and she stepped confidently into the suite to join Emma.

Emma dropped her bag onto a chair near the entrance of the room and turned around to find Regina standing with an unfamiliar look painted on her features. She bit her lip and smiled tentatively, unsure of what exactly it was Regina was feeling. It was clear that she was overwhelmed with something, but Emma had never seen the brunette's eyes so dark or her mouth in that particular pout before. However, when Regina dropped her bags and lunged at Emma, wrapping her into a tight hug, it became abundantly clear to Emma that the look on Regina's face was one of intense emotion and not dislike or disdain.

"Oh Emma," Regina sighed into the blonde's neck as she pulled their hips together with one hand and cradled her neck with the other.

Emma rested her hands on Regina's hips, placing a smiling kiss into her dark hair. "You like it?"

Regina extracted herself from the crook of Emma's neck and sighed. "It's not the _it_ that I like. It's you. It's you being so wonderful to Henry, and you being so thoughtful and gentle with me. It's you being so open and honest and real with me. This is so beautiful, don't get me wrong, but it's you that I like, Emma."

Emma's cheeks flushed at Regina's words, her ears unfamiliar with such freely given tenderness. "Well, I'm glad you like it _and_ me."

Emma looked down at her shoes and was rapidly overcome with the warmth that was radiating off of Regina's body. They were fitted together as they had been many times before, but she suddenly realized where they were and what they were both hoping would happen that evening and, in an uncharacteristic stroke of shyness, she became unsure of herself. She shifted from side to side with Regina still wrapped around her waist, and she looked shyly into brown eyes. "Do you want to have some dinner or something?" Emma asked timidly, trying to restore some normalcy to their evening.

Both were unsure of how the night would progress, but after their long hike that day, Emma figured food was in order and a safe way to ease into the evening. As if on cue, Regina's stomach growled noisily, causing the brunette giggle. "Yes, I think dinner sounds wonderful about now."

Emma smiled and mentally reassured herself that they were falling into their usual banter and routine despite the momentous occasion. The pair walked through the suite and flicked on several lights. It was beautifully decorated, and every inch was filled with burgundy, navy, forest green, and natural colors. Three of the walls were covered in stunningly watercolored landscapes while the fourth was made entirely of windows that offered an uninhibited view of the lush pine forest below.

It seemed that Ruby had ordered their dinner up to the suite just before they ascended the stairs, and waiting for them on a small table were two trays, each laden with a perfectly cooked steak, mashed potatoes, a salad, and some roasted vegetables. "I wasn't sure how you liked your steak cooked," Emma began, "so I had her cook yours medium and mine medium well. You can cut into yours and make sure you like it, and if it's not what you want we can trade. I've never met a steak I didn't like, so I will eat either of them!"

Regina settled into her chair at the small dining table, removing her silverware from where it was rolled into her napkin and draped the cloth delicately across her lap. She sliced through the meat and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. "This is perfect for me if you're alright with yours," she replied after swallowing.

"Good! Then, in that case, let's eat!"

The pair chewed in relative quiet at the small table that sat beside the wall of windows. The sun had completely set by the time they finished eating, and once her physical hunger was sated and the timidness had melted away, the burning returned to Regina's stomach, and she felt moisture pooling between her legs again. She licked her lips and rose from the table, laying her napkin across the armrest of her chair. The brunette was unsure of how to ask Emma for what she wanted, and so she decided to ease into it slowly. "I think I might go and shower. I'm pretty grimey, and I'd like to wash up since we aren't roughing it tonight."

Emma smiled up at Regina, sighing with a smile when she noticed the brunette's hands fidgeting in their signature nervous tick. "That sounds like a great idea. There should be towels and stuff in the bathroom. Holler if you need anything."

Regina sauntered into the bathroom and barely closed the door, leaving it cracked just enough so that Emma could come in should she wish to. The blonde waited until she heard the steady sound of the water become interrupted by Regina's frame before she sprung into action. She'd been counting on Regina's desire to clean herself up, and she took the opportunity to clear away the dinner dishes and light the couple of candles she'd bought from the general store up the road. Once everything was ready, or as ready as it'd ever be, Emma nervously paced around the room. She wanted so desperately to know what Regina wanted, and her desire to make love to Regina was making her crazy. Emma was getting overheated from pacing and her own nervous tension, and so she stripped down to her tanktop and yoga capris in the hopes of cooling herself off. She heard the shower continue to run and, tired of pacing, plopped down on the queen sized bed to wait.

In the shower, Regina lathered her hair and washed the sweat and dirt from her body. She scrubbed her face until it was rosy, and then she stood and let the water hammer the muscles in her shoulders and back. It had taken many months, but she was more ready than ever to finally share all of herself with Emma. She was scared, that was without question, but her desire to show Emma how much she cared for her overrode all of the fear that swirled in the pit of her stomach. Regina trusted Emma with all her heart, and she knew that Emma would never do anything to hurt her. She stood in shower thinking about how ready she was for what was about to happen when a soft knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Regina?" Emma asked gently from outside the bathroom. "Are you okay? You've been in there for nearly half an hour, and I just wanted to make sure you're good."

Emma's voice was laced with concern, and Regina immediately felt guilty for making her worry. "Sorry, Emma. I guess I was enjoying my shower a little too much!"

Emma bit her lip and leaned against the bathroom door. After Regina had been gone for nearly twenty minutes, she'd begun to worry that the brunette was avoiding her for fear of the expectation of physical intimacy. Emma had fully accepted that Regina would have to be the one to make the first move, but she was afraid that the brunette was feeling pressured because of nature of her plans for their evening. "Look, I hope you know that I have no expectations for tonight, so if you're avoiding me because you're afraid I'm going to make you do stuff you don't want to or something, please don't be. I swear I just wanted to do something nice for you, and I didn't mean to freak you out. I just wanted you to feel special and take you somewhere nice. If you want to come out and just watch a movie or cuddle, we can totally do that. Just please don't stay in there all night. You'll turn into a prune or a raisin or something."

Emma smacked her hand to her forehead at the last part of her comment, mentally chastising herself for being so awkward. Regina smiled at Emma's little quip, and she listened from the shower and imagined the deep concern that was likely broadcasting itself all over Emma's face . She hated that she was the cause of Emma's guilt, and so she took a deep breath and climbed out of the shower, leaving the water running. Grabbing a towel from the rack, Regina wrapped it under her armpits and then slowly opened the bathroom door. Emma's eyes widened when she saw Regina standing there in just her towel, and she quickly turned her back to the brunette, trying to offer her some privacy. "I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't realize you were done. I heard the shower still running and I assumed..."

Regina bit her lip and shook her head. "Emma, please turn around."

Emma opened her mouth in protest but stopped herself and slowly turned to face Regina. Regina extended her hand, beckoning for Emma to take it, and the blonde furrowed her brows in confusion. "Come on then," Regina nodded encouragingly.

Emma grabbed her damp hand and allowed Regina to lead her into the bathroom. With her towel fitted under her armpits, Regina pulled Emma all the way into the bathroom before turning slowly and throwing her arms over the blonde's bare shoulders. Emma allowed Regina to take the lead, and she gingerly placed her hands on the brunette's towel covered hips. Regina closed the distance between them and began placing soft kisses on Emma's lips, applying gentle pressure with soft swipes of her tongue. "Emma," she said after a few minutes of tender kisses, "it's time."

"For what?" Emma asked with a shaky voice.

"Let me touch you. Please," Regina said softly, tugging at the hem of Emma's shirt.

The blonde's mouth hung open and her pupils dilated considerably at Regina's words. "Are you sure? Is this what you want?"

Regina's gaze flashed to the floor before connecting with Emma's deep green eyes. "You're what I want, Emma. Now please, let me touch you."

Those few words were all it took for Emma to let go. She stepped away from the brunette but held eye contact. Slowly, she peeled away her pants and tank top, allowing each item to fall to the floor. When she was left in just her bra and underwear, she felt her breath catch. "Are you sure? Really sure?" Emma asked timidly.

In response, Regina took a deep breath and undid her towel. Emma stopped breathing when she took in the sight of Regina's exposed figure before her. She was more beautiful than she ever dreamed, and she was sharing it with Emma. The brunette covered the short distance between them and reached around Emma's body to unclasp her bra. Her brown eyes searched Emma's, and she wordlessly asked for permission. Emma gave a small nod, and Regina swallowed thickly as the cotton fell away. Her eyes raked up Emma's body, and when brown eyes found green, Regina was overwhelmed by how deeply she was affected. "Thank you," Regina murmured.

"For what?" Emma asked.

"For waiting for me."

The shower still running, Emma was overwhelmed by steam and Regina and the moment that had been building between them all summer. "I would have waited a thousand years for you, Regina," Emma murmured as she closed the distance between them and pressed their exposed torsos together.

Both women gasped as they felt their breasts and abdomens touch, soft skin molding together without the cumbersome barrier of clothing. "You smell so good," Emma smiled between kisses. "Would you mind helping me clean up a bit too?"

Regina laughed and nodded, opening the glass door to the shower and stepping in while Emma removed her underwear. "Come here," she said with a shy smile and a crook of her index finger.

Showering was a perfect way to become acclimated to one another, and both enjoyed the gradual building of tension that accompanied the process. They ran their hands up and down one another's curves, taking in every freckle and scar across each inch of skin. Regina gently washed Emma's hair, feeling herself growing more and more comfortable with the blonde as she watched the soap roll down the curve of Emma's spine. As she turned to face Regina, Emma found her eyes drawn to a neatly trimmed patch of dark curls between the brunette's thighs, and she became overwhelmed with the need to feel and taste and touch every inch of Regina's body.

Once she was thoroughly rinsed and there was no more washing to be done, Emma began kissing Regina with renewed passion. Now that she had permission to do so, she allowed her hands to roam freely over the brunette's body. Regina arched into Emma's touch, and after several minutes of heated kissing, she found herself slipping on the floor of the shower. "Could we," she said between kisses, "go to bed now?"

Emma refused to part their lips, and instead she turned off the water and backed out of the shower in response. They both quickly toweled one another off, giggling between kisses and passes of the fluffy white towels. Finally dry, Regina scooped Emma into her arms and carried her to bed, laying her gently down and taking a moment to stare in awe at the beauty laying wanton before her. Her skin was flushed from both shower and arousal, and her blonde hair was falling in damp waves around her shoulders. The candlelight cast a dim glow about the whole room, and Regina was certain she'd never seen Emma look more beautiful. She stood at the foot of the bed to soak in the sight for a moment. "You're incredible. You know that, right?"

Emma blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and gazed up at Regina through her thick lashes. "You're not too bad yourself."

Regina smiled and crawled up Emma's body until she was straddling the blonde's lap; her center pressed into Emma's lower abdomen. Words seemed so terribly trivial, and so Regina renewed her kisses and covered every inch of Emma's body with them, burning the blonde's skin with a trail unspoken promises and hope. Her need to feel and taste and touch Emma in some way had become too great, and so as she kissed her way down the blonde's toned stomach and came to the apex of her thighs, Regina looked up and searched Emma's face, hoping that her actions would be welcome. She found only desperate need and approval waiting and took Emma's dark eyes as a sign of consent. The brunette started slowly, massaging Emma's outer lips and inner thighs with her tongue until she was arching on the bed and guiding Regina's mouth to where she needed it most.

Finally ready, Regina slipped one finger into Emma, feeling the blonde tighten around the digit as she simultaneously began to suck on the swollen bundle of nerves that so desperately needed her attention. She worked Emma up until she could feel her on the edge of release, and she inserted a second finger and pumped twice more before she felt Emma's body go tight and looked up to see her head thrown back in pleasure.

Blonde waves cascaded down her back, and she was gasping as Regina continued to pump her fingers and gently lavish her centre until she came shuddering down and lay spent beneath Regina's touch. She waited until Emma's body had stilled before she climbed up and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's sweat covered chest over her rapidly beating heart. Emma hazily opened her eyes, and it took only a glimpse of Regina's disheveled hair and flushed face to renew her energy. She pulled Regina on top of her and cupped her face, kissing her deeply and tasting her own arousal on Regina's tongue. Emma wanted nothing more than to hold Regina the entire time she made love with her, and so she rolled them over so that she was on top of the brunette, cradling her head with her left arm and holding herself up with her right. "Can I please?" Emma asked as she ran her fingers gingerly up and down Regina's side.

Deep brown eyes studied green for a moment before she nodded, and Emma brought Regina's lips to her own and kissed her with as much love as she could infuse into each press. She took a full breast into her hand and massaged it as they kissed, switching periodically to attend to the other. Emma kissed Regina until she felt the brunette's breathing become ragged and a tanned leg hitch over her hip, seeking to release some of the tension that was building between her legs. Emma adjusted her hip, and then she moved her hand between Regina's legs, releasing a small gasp when she felt her fingers become coated in arousal.

Emma began to run her fingers up and down Regina's folds and continued to kiss her deeply until Regina gasped. "Inside. Please, Emma."

The blonde obliged, filling Regina with one digit and gently curling into the rough patch on her inner walls. Regina's hips bucked into Emma's hand, and after a few moments, Regina moaned into Emma's kiss. "More."

Emma inserted another finger and renewed her rhythm, curling her fingers as she kissed down Regina's neck and nipped and sucked at each of her firm nipples. It only took a few more thrusts of her hand before Emma felt Regina clamp around her fingers, and she looked up to see Regina's head thrown back, her chest slicked with sweat and her mouth agape as her body was wracked with waves of pleasure.

Emma slowly brought Regina down from her orgasm and stared down tenderly at the brunette as she lay exhausted in her arms. "That was…" Emma began as she kissed Regina gently.

"Everything," Regina finished, eyes fluttering open.

Emma nuzzled into the crook of Regina's neck and kissed the hollow above her collarbone. "Are you happy?" Emma asked.

Regina cradled the blonde's head and threaded her fingers through blonde waves. "It was perfect. Honestly, Emma."

Emma looked up and smiled her dopiest smile. "You're so beautiful, Regina."

The brunette threw her head back and laughed deep in her chest. "I'm sure my air dried and sweaty self looks absolutely charming."

"You are endlessly charming, Miss Mills," Emma said in mock seriousness, punctuating her point with a kiss.

Regina found herself getting swept back into Emma's kiss, and she flipped her over, straddling her lap once more. "Miss Mills, huh?"

She leaned down and kissed the blonde once more. "Oh, Emma. I'm not sure I will ever get enough of you."

Emma gazed up at Regina, chest heaving and green eyes shining. "Good thing I'm not going anywhere."

After several hours of passionate kisses and tender touches, the pair began to doze off into a peaceful sleep. Regina drifted off first, falling in and out of consciousness and relishing the feeling of her hips fitted snugly into Emma's. Each time she felt herself drifting away from Emma, the blonde would pull her close once more and resume mindlessly tracing patterns on Regina's stomach. She was unsure she'd ever felt more content, and it was easily the most relaxed she'd been in years.

Emma had a much more difficult time falling asleep, since her mind was mulling over how she was going to tell Regina she loved her. Emma knew what an honor it was to have been allowed to make love to Regina, and she didn't want her to associate Emma's words with sex. She loved that Regina had been vulnerable with her, but the sex was just physical expression of the deeper feelings that rested in her heart. It all stemmed from something far greater than a few hours of incredible sex, and she needed Regina to understand that. Emma lay with Regina pressed into her chest, and she mulled over how she was going to tell her.

Believing her to be deeply asleep, Emma pulled Regina close and murmured, "I love you," into her hair. She hoped that practicing it while Regina was asleep would help her do it with conviction when she was awake, and so Emma continually murmured, "I love you, Regina," into dark waves. She became braver and more sure of herself the more she said it, and by the time she drifted off to sleep, she was reasonably sure that she would eventually pluck up the courage to say it when Regina was awake.

Little did Emma know that as she whispered those three words into the darkness, Regina had drifted into consciousness once more, eyes growing wide as the reality of Emma's hushed murmurs washed over her.

 _Oh my goodness. She loves me._


	23. Chapter 23

**Because the last chapter was so delayed, I wanted to get you a fresh chapter in a more timely fashion! I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for all your comments and questions, and please always feel free to shoot me a message here or on tumblr. Happy reading :)**

"Kathryn, will you please stop staring slack-jawed at me! You look like a codfish!"

Kathryn sat across from Regina at the polished oak dining table in her living room. The blonde was, in fact, staring slack jawed at her friend, but she felt it was completely justified. After all, Regina had just clued her in on some rather life altering news. Kathryn closed her mouth and smacked her palms on the tabletop. "I'm sorry, but she _loves_ you! I mean honestly Regina, what the hell are you doing down here with me? You need to get your butt back up to the mountain and talk to your lady!"

The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but Kathryn continued with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "Well, lady love apparently."

Regina's eyes grew wide as Kathryn threw the word callously around. She had come down from the mountain late Sunday afternoon and headed straight for Kathryn's house to collect Henry and debrief the events from the past 24 hours. The brunette leaned across the table and whispered harshly. "Can you _please_ keep your voice down? I am not quite ready to have this whole discussion with Henry just yet, and I don't need your loud mouth revealing anything prematurely."

Kathryn shrugged and rose to go fill two mugs with hot water for tea, assuming the conversation would take a while and recognizing Regina's shot nerves. The brunette watched her friend stride into the kitchen, and she rubbed her temples and sighed deeply. She'd been at Kathryn's for only 15 minutes, and already she was growing overwhelmed once again.

 _Why is this so difficult for me? It's not as though I was hoping she_ _ **didn't**_ _love me. Still, that doesn't explain why I seem to be having such a panicked reaction. What the hell is wrong with you, Mills?_

Regina sat brooding at the table, and a few minutes later, Kathryn returned with two mugs of peppermint tea. The brunette noticed that her friend's initial smugness had subsided into the genuine concern she had been hoping for, and her shoulders relaxed a bit. Kathryn settled back into her chair and spoke in her most reasonable tone. "Regina, I'm sorry for giving you a hard time, but this is a big deal! She loves you, and you don't seem to be super thrilled about it. I'm just trying to understand what's going on in your head. You know I struggle with appropriate reactions to stuff like this. I've got you back just like always, but you've got to talk to me before I can help you, even if it's tough."

Regina smiled weakly, took the burgundy mug from Kathryn, and set it between her hands. Taking a deep breath, she tried to explain the complex emotions that were swirling through her mind. "I supposed I ought to start at the beginning then. It began like a typical weekend for us. We went hiking, hung out around the campground, and then she sprung a surprise on me."

Kathryn opened her mouth to butt in, but Regina quickly raised her index finger and shook her head. "I know what you're thinking, and no, the surprise isn't the cause of my random panic. I completely trust Emma, and surprises with her don't freak me out so much anymore. Anyways, after we went hiking, she took me to this beautiful lodge one of her friends owns, and we had a beautiful dinner and then we… well we had sex."

Across the table, Kathryn choked on her tea, sputtering and coughing violently. "You had _sex_?" she practically yelled.

Regina's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she shushed her friend. " _Please_ , Kathryn! Why don't you announce it to the whole neighborhood?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes and lowered her voice. "Sorry, but you had _sex_? Why the hell didn't you lead with that?" Kathryn whispered, still rather loudly.

Regina blushed as thoughts of she and Emma tangled up together came flooding back into her mind. "Well, the sex seemed a little inconsequential compared to the I love you!" Regina said with a tinge of frustration in her voice.

Kathryn ignored it and pressed on. "So you slept together and she said she loves you?"

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes for a moment to collect herself. "Sort of. We had several hours of mind blowing sex and then when we were falling asleep she sort of whispered it into my hair."

Eyebrows raised, Kathryn took a sip of her tea. "I'm a little confused. Did she know you were awake when she said it? Because honestly that makes a great deal of difference in my opinion."

Regina thought for a few moments before she finally replied. "I suppose there is no way she could have known I was awake. I was exhausted after everything that day, and I fell asleep pretty quickly."

Kathryn smirked and gave Regina a thumbs up, a gesture which the brunette ignored before pressing on. "She was holding me, and my back was to her front which means she couldn't have seen my eyes open. That's all good and well, but the thing that's got me confused is that she didn't say it this morning. What do you think that means? "

Kathryn thought for a moment. "It seems that we have a bit of a conundrum here. I see one of two options. Either A) Emma knew you were awake, said it, and then pretended it didn't happen this morning, _or_ B) she thought you were asleep and was practising for this morning but didn't say it before you left to come get Henry."

" _Or_ ," Regina said emphatically, "C) she said it last night after five orgasms, and then realized this morning she didn't actually mean it."

"People _do_ say some crazy stuff after that much sex," Kathryn mused, "but from what you've told me, Emma doesn't seem like the kind of woman to throw those three words around lightly. You're the lightest sleeper I know, Regina, and I'd be willing to bet a million dollars that Emma thought you were asleep. You wake up to a pin drop, and I'm sure that you went from asleep to I love you in a matter of seconds without meaning to. It seems to me like Emma really meant it but maybe wasn't ready to tell you when she thought you were awake today. Personally, I think it's sweet, wanting to be all sorted out and brave before you tell someone you love them."

"Sweet or not," Regina replied, "the problem still stands. Why am I so freaked out about this?" Incredibly frustrated, she threw her hands up in defeat.

"Regina, you're acting like this is a problem, but let's be real here. This is all you've wanted: someone who is crazy about both you and Henry. Emma is the total package in terms of a person for you to go forward building a life with, and at this point I think you're going to need to do a bit of soul searching as to why you're being so strange about this. You know I'd warn you if I spotted any red flags, but Emma seems like the real deal, my friend."

Regina peered into her cup and sifted through her thoughts. She was as confused about her reaction as Kathryn was, and she sat thoughtfully sipping her tea for a few minutes. However, her pensive moment was interrupted when Henry came jogging into the dining room. "Mom, I know you're having grown up time, but I'm getting hungry and really want to read my book before I have to go to bed. Could we go home and make dinner, please?"

Regina set down her mug and rose, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth in thought and mindlessly resting her arm around Henry's shoulders. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. What do you tell Kathryn for letting you stay the weekend?"

Henry walked to Kathryn and wrapped her in a big hug. "Thanks for having me. I had the best time!"

Kathryn hugged Henry back and smiled over his head to address Regina. "Thanks for sharing him with me! Give me a call later if you need to talk, but I think this is something you need to sort out on your own, my friend. Drive safe, please!"

Henry extracted himself from Kathryn's arms and walked over to Regina. The pair grabbed Henry's overnight and school bags and walked out the door. Henry loaded his things into the back of the vehicle and climbed into his seat. Regina started the car and they pulled out of Kathryn's driveway, heading towards home. "I missed you and Emma this weekend. Did you have fun with her, mom?" he asked with a smile.

Regina smiled wearily at him in the rearview mirror, stormy thoughts darkening her eyes despite the smile on her lips. "I really did, Henry. I really and truly did."

Back on the mountain, Emma was at the lookout receiving quite an earful from David and Mary Margaret. She paced along the guardrail, listening to Mary Margaret's voice blaring into her ear. "You _love_ her?" Mary Margaret screeched into the phone for the third time.

Emma was out of breath from her run to the lookout, and she leaned her right hip against the guardrail as she listened, trying to catch her breath and rest her wobbly legs. "Emma," David's slightly calmer voice filled the line, "does she know you love her or is this just between us for now?"

"Good question, David," Mary Margaret's faint voice could be heard congratulating her husband before swiping the phone from his hands. "Emma, you think long and hard about this before you tell that woman. I trust your judgement, but you remember what happened the last time you put yourself out there with another person."

Emma cringed as Cassidy's face flashed through her mind. "Yeah guys, I know. Trust me, Ruby already read me the riot act earlier today."

Raking her fingers through her ponytail, Emma continued. "Honestly though, being with Regina is different. It's not nearly as much work, and she makes me grin like an idiot all the time. I was never that carefree or trusting or happy with Cassidy. And no, to answer your question, I haven't told her yet. I wanted to this morning, but we had sex for the first time last night and I didn't want her to think I love her becau..."

"You had _sex_?" Mary Margaret practically shrieked into the phone, interrupting Emma before she had a chance to finish her thought. "David, they had _sex_!"

Emma heard David mumble something about how people who love each other generally do that activity on occasion amongst other generally unintelligible things. "Guys," Emma began, trying to regain their attention. " _Guys_ , listen please."

Mary Margaret fell silent, and Emma waited a few seconds before continuing. "The reason I'm telling you all of this is because I need some advice. I love her. I love Henry. I love us as a little family or whatever you call the three of us. But… But, I'm nervous she doesn't love me back."

David and Mary Margaret listened, and Emma could practically hear the glances that they were firing back and forth between one another. "I'm still a little raw from everything with Cassidy, but I don't want that to keep me from telling Regina and Henry how I feel."

"Emma," Mary Margaret began in her most sincere tone, "Regina would be foolish not to love you back."

David continued, "She's lucky to have you, and I think that if you don't follow your heart and tell her, you'll regret it forever."

Emma paced anxiously up and down the guardrail to the other end of the lookout. "Well should I call and tell her right now?"

Both Mary Margaret and David cried, "No!"

Emma winced, and David snatched the phone from his wife. "Sorry, Em. I think what we both mean is that you should tell her in person. Don't you want to look into her face the first time you say you love her? And Henry's too?"

"I'd hate for you to miss that part, Emma," Mary Margaret added gently from the background.

Emma drew in a deep breath and then sighed. "You're right. Well then, I guess I will tell both Regina and Henry Friday when they get here for the weekend."

"That sounds wonderful, Emma," David said soothingly. "I just know it will go great."

"I can only hope so!" Emma replied nervously.

She chatted with them for a few more minutes about inconsequential things before she began her jog back to camp. As she ran, she thought about Regina and all the reasons she loved her. It seemed that thinking about all the little things that made the brunette and her charming son so special to her helped steel her courage for Friday's big moment. She knew it would be a long week of waiting, but Emma was determined to say those three little words at the perfect time.

The next two days were filled with a great deal of anxiety for Regina. She was restless and unsure of herself, fidgeting through her day and sleeping poorly at night. Wednesday rolled around, and she was still anxious about Emma's declaration of love. She worked steadily until 2:30 but found her attention waning as the afternoon wore on. Rather than do her work half heartedly only to have to redo it the next day, Regina decided to call it a day. She headed out of her office and hopped into her car, driving towards home.

She drove for nearly 25 minutes, mindlessly navigating the familiar streets. Lost in her turbulent thoughts, Regina was surprised when she heard gravel crunching beneath her tires. The noisy rumble snapped her from her daze, and she glanced out the window in surprise. It seemed that her subconscious mind had made its own decision, deciding that a trip to the cemetery was in order that afternoon.

Once she took in her surroundings and adjusted, Regina knew what she needed to do. It seemed silly that she hadn't realized how badly she needed to come to the cemetery until that particular moment, but the brunette sat in the car for a breath or two before stepping out and onto the road. Striding up the path, Regina mentally prepared herself for what she knew needed to happen. She walked carefully to avoid sinking her heels into the freshly mown grass, treading with light and purposeful steps.

She'd walked the unmarked route hundreds of times in the past few years, and her feet carried her effortlessly to her destination. The beautiful white headstone was waiting for her, steadfast and ever present as always. The sight used to make her sob uncontrollably, but as time wore on, it only prompted a dull ache in her chest. The brunette knelt down before the headstone, and she lay her left hand on the white marble while her right came to rest over her rapidly beating heart.

Regina sat quietly beside Daniel's grave for nearly 15 minutes. Clouds rolled over her head, obscuring the previously sunny sky, and she was surprised to find that, despite the overcast, the longer she sat, the lighter she felt. It was peculiar, but after nearly 30 minutes, the tightness in her chest had reduced to a passing tinge. Though she had not yet said a thing, she was suddenly inclined to speak to her late husband. Rubbing her neck, she sighed. "Daniel," she said softly.

The trees rustled as a light breeze rolled through, the only sound aside from Regina's quiet voice. "Daniel, I'm not sure why I'm here exactly... But… Well, I guess I'm supposed to be here"

She felt a little silly speaking to someone who was not there, but she figured that talking would help her gain a small scrap of peace. She was anxious to tell Daniel what she was sure he already knew, and she struggled several times to articulate the words. Finally, she whispered, "I... well I met someone."

Regina sighed as the words slipped from her lips, and she became aware of a weight that fell from her shoulders once she told Daniel about Emma. Hoping that her heart would continue to lighten, she pressed on. "Daniel, she's so good with Henry and she is smart and hardworking and..." Regina bit her lip, "she loves me."

She raked her fingers through her dark waves and sighed again. "Or at least she says she does. I don't know. But, I'm so conflicted, Daniel, because I think I love her too. She is seriously so incredible with Henry, and she has been nothing but gentle and understanding with me. Part of me is scared though. I miss you so much, Daniel. Everyday I miss you. But when I'm with Emma..."

Regina looked up at the cloudy sky, searching for the words. "When I'm with Emma I don't hurt so much. I know I will always miss you, but with Emma, I don't feel like I'm just alive. It's… Well, it's like I'm living again. Henry loves her so much, and I think he understands, better than I do sometimes, how Emma fits into our new normal. I guess... I guess I'm just scared that if I let myself love her I will lose you."

There it was. She finally admitted the one thing that had been holding her back. Logically she knew that it was okay to move on. They'd spoken about what would happen if one of them died and left the other too soon. Both agreed that they wanted the other to be happy, whatever that looked like, and if that meant being with someone else, then so be it. Regina had never thought she'd meet someone like Emma though, and so the idea of moving on, seriously moving on, was still a bit fresh. "Daniel, I need you to be okay with this," she begged. "I need to know that you're okay with me loving Emma. Not being alone anymore has been the greatest weight off my heart, and I just... I need to know you're okay."

Regina sat for awhile, forehead pressed against the cool white marble of the headstone. The wind rustled through the trees, and the clouds loomed overhead. She was unsure what sort of sign she was looking for, and so she sat for nearly 30 more minutes.

Eventually, Regina grew frustrated and gave up, standing and beginning her walk back to her car. She was surprised at how quickly the wind picked up since she arrived at the cemetery, leaves and stray bits of garbage whipping around her ankles as she walked. The trash only served to worsen her mood, and she was nearly to her car when a leaflet from a newspaper smacked into her stomach.

Grumbling that the black ink it would stain her crisp white blouse, Regina peeled it away and began to crumple it into a wad to throw away, but she suddenly stopped when she noticed the headline. It was some advertisement about a bicycle race that was taking place on the mountain. The photo above the article featured a stunning view of the forest, and upon closer examination, a sparkling lake. Regina gasped when she realized it was the very lake she'd gone swimming with Henry and Emma in countless times over the summer. She stared, dumbfounded, at the crumpled paper before shaking her head in disbelief. Looking up at the stormy sky with tears in her eyes, Regina held the paper to her chest. "Thank you, Daniel," she whispered softly.

That night at home, Regina and Henry sat on the couch, eagerly awaiting Emma's phone call. After missing her company that weekend, Henry was vibrating with excitement to speak to Emma. He had many stories from day camp and his weekend with Kathryn to share, and he was also eager to hear how Oscar was doing. Regina had assured him that his furry friend was well, but Henry insisted on hearing an update from Emma herself.

Regina, on the other hand, sat shyly beside her son on the couch. After her revelation in the cemetery that afternoon, she was unsure of what to do with herself since accepting that she did, in fact, love Emma. Regina didn't want to say it over the phone because it seemed impersonal, and so she was nervous that she'd accidently let it slip prematurely. She fidgeted with her hands as they sat waiting, and her nerves only increased as 7:00 came and went without a call from Emma.

At 7:45, Regina decided to call Emma herself, and she was a bit surprised when it went to voicemail. Henry was visibly disappointed at not being able to talk with Emma since he hadn't been able to spend time with her the previous weekend, and it took a very serious negotiation session for Regina to convince Henry to head to bed, despite not having spoken to the blonde as he had hoped. Regina promised Henry that she would wake him up if Emma called, and with that, Henry trotted off to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas.

After she tucked Henry snugly into his bed, Regina sat curled under a blanket in the living room. She mindlessly read her book until 10:00 with no call from Emma, and so she snapped her book closed, folded her blanket, and headed to her bathroom to remove her makeup and brush her teeth. It was the first time they'd missed a Wednesday phone date all summer, but Regina figured that a large group must have arrived late at the campground and that Emma was getting them settled. She'd watched the blonde help park RV's in the dark enough times to know how difficult it was, and so as Regina walked to bed, she was only mildly disappointed.

Regina slept soundly that night, exhausted from her emotional day, and the next morning, her alarm pulled her unwillingly from the warmth of her bed. She and Henry went through their morning routine together, and after they'd both showered and dressed, they ate a quiet breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs together. Regina didn't usually have time to watch the morning news, but she had an extra 20 minutes, and so she decided to head into the living room after she finished eating her breakfast. Henry continued to chew his breakfast while reading his latest comic book, and Regina perched on the edge of her chair, clicking through the channels until she landed on the morning news station.

The chirpy blonde anchor and his female counterpart began by listing off the various interest pieces they'd be covering that morning. Regina rolled her eyes at the smattering nutrition and fitness pieces that would be covered later in the program. Listening to them rattle on about the latest diet fad and exercise program nearly drove Regina to shut off the television, but an emergency update flashed at the bottom of the screen where the weather usually scrolled. Regina gave it a cursory glance, generally uninterested in the warning, until she saw they were reporting on a wildfire. Fires were not uncommon that time of year, and so Regina watched with interest as the ticker tape continued to roll past, hoping that the fires were out of her jurisdiction as city manager.

The news informed her that the fire started the previous evening around 6:00 pm. In the 12 hours since then, nearly 10,000 acres had already burned, and the fire was only 20% contained. Her interest thoroughly piqued, she began to wonder what exactly had happened. Thankfully, the anchors finally began reporting on the fire. Sipping her coffee, Regina learned that the fire was burning at an alarming rate due to high winds and dry conditions, and she eagerly waited to find out where exactly it was burning. Regina was deeply sad for all of the people that were likely being displaced by the fire, but she found herself shamefully grateful that her community and no one she loved was being effected.

However, as the news anchors informed her of the fire's location, Regina's world started to crumble around her. Her ears began to ring, and her coffee mug slipped from her hands, shattering on the polished hardwood floor. She sat paralyzed on the edge of the chair, and it was only when Henry came skittering into the living room that she realized she had dropped her cup of coffee. "Mom, what's wrong?" Henry asked, his eyes wildly scanning from the shattered cup up to Regina's paralyzed stare.

"Fire. Henry there's a fire on the mountain."

"Which mountain, Mom?" Henry asked, knowing there were several ranges within driving distance of their house.

"Emma. It's… It's burning on our mountain. Emma. They said… They said it's burning all around her campground."

Henry's eyes widened in panic. "Mom what do we do?"

Regina didn't hear Henry and continued to mumble in a dazed panic. "I love her. She can't… I love her and it's burning and we have to go."

She rose from her perch and scrambled to grab her purse and keys. "We have to go," she repeated continually.

"Mom, where? Where are we going?" Henry asked, bewildered by his mother's panic.

"Emma... We need to go to Emma now. Get in the car, Henry. We are going to get Emma."

Both Henry and Regina ran out to the car and climbed in. Regina peeled out of their driveway and began speeding towards the mountain, eyes fixed on the column of smoke she saw rising in the distance.

 _I love her. I love her so much, and the mountain is burning. Please… Please stay with me, Emma. I need you to stay._


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello there! I apologize for the delay on this chapter. Work has been a little nuts as of late, and coaching basketball has taken up most of my freetime. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please feel free to shoot me a message with any comments or feedback! Enjoy :)**

Wednesday afternoon, Emma collapsed into her chair. Her chest and lower back were soaked with sweat, and her ponytail hung limply between her shoulderblades. She brushed a stray blonde hair away from her flushed cheek before taking a long gulp from her water bottle, finally off her feet after several hours of constant activity.

What started out as a peaceful Wednesday in the mountains had rapidly turned into complete and utter chaos when five families rolled into her campground. After getting them lined up and organized, Emma had spent the better part of the afternoon helping to settle in the small fleet of fifth wheels and motor homes, guiding the massive vehicles into the compact camping spaces. Careful observation revealed to her that a group of five families were all traveling together across the country, and they arrived at her campground in the early afternoon with children, dogs, and massive trailers in tow. It was the most people Emma had ever helped settle in at one time, and she was slightly overwhelmed by the sheer number of bodies and vehicles she was attempting to organize. Between helping with parking and giving instructions to each of the five families, it took Emma all of her afternoon to help get them into their respective campsites, and by the time everyone was sorted out, she was exhausted.

Sitting in her chair with her cold bottle of water in hand, Emma was finally able to take a breath and chuckle a bit at the frazzled women and over confident men who had taken over her campground that afternoon. There had been a great deal of scolding and arguing between the 10 adults, and she couldn't help but smile at how quickly the kids scattered and took to the woods, instinctively knowing to leave the adults to their bickering. The children's ease in the woods reminded her of Henry, and it made her heart ache slightly, wishing he was there to climb trees, build forts, and go fishing with her.

Emma always enjoyed watching the dynamics of different families play out when they came into her campground, and the fleet of chaos that rolled in that afternoon did not disappoint. She was fascinated with the way people from all walks of life interacted with one another when the phones and televisions and tablets and internet were gone, leaving them unbuffered and raw with one another. Maybe it was her distinct lack of a family that made it so interesting to her, but Emma constantly studied and wondered at the dynamics of the various families who came in and out of her company throughout the summer months.

As she sat sipping her water, Emma found herself wondering what exactly she and Regina and Henry's little family would look like if things progressed like she was hoping they would. Would they become a family like the people who now shouted and laughed in her campground? She wondered how she and Regina would work together if they ever got the chance to go on a trip together. What it would feel like to run through an airport with Regina and Henry beside her, bickering about why they were late? Would they laugh with one another, Henry between them, once they made it to their seats on the plane, or would they continue to bicker until the plane landed, finally forgiving one another after their feet were upon the ground again?

If Emma was completely honest with herself, she didn't really care. She'd fight and argue and make up with Regina every single day for the rest of her life if it meant keeping both she and Henry by her side. Helping all of those families get settled into her campground hadn't had much of an effect on her at the time but sitting alone with Oscar at her feet made Emma realize how badly she missed Henry and Regina. She couldn't wait to talk to them that night for their weekly phone date, and she was even more excited to see them that weekend.

Having chickened out on Sunday, Emma was hoping she could find the nerve to tell Regina how much she loved her on Friday night. She'd debated telling her when they talked on the phone that evening, but Ruby had quickly shut that idea down, saying it was "the least romantic thing you could possibly do" and "that woman deserves more than a damn phone call." Emma had sheepishly agreed, hoping that she could make it to Friday evening without exploding from nerves and excitement.

Finally relaxed, the blonde sat daydreaming about deep brown eyes and dark glossy hair, a lazy smile on her face. With Oscar curled at her feet, Emma inclined her face to the late afternoon sun and drifted off to sleep, sleepy from all the excitement that afternoon. Emma wasn't sure of precisely how long she slept sprawled in her chair, but the sun had begun to dip below the western treeline, staining the campground in brilliant gold, when she finally opened her eyes. She stretched her tired limbs, trying to alleviate the stiffness in her neck and legs that always seemed to seep in when she slept in her folding chair. Rising, Emma began rummaging through her cooler for some food, withdrawing an apple to snack on while she cooked her dinner. As she crunched on the vibrant red fruit and walked around her campsite mindlessly tidying the space, Emma noticed that Oscar started frantically circling around her calves, whining and barking to get her attention. She furrowed her brow, biting off a piece of apple and tossing it to Oscar, assuming he was just begging for a treat. He uncharacteristically ignored the piece of fruit and dashed across the campsite to paw at his leash which lay coiled beside his kennel. "You want to go for a walk?" Emma asked, perplexed at Oscar's strange behavior.

Oscar wiggled his fuzzy butt back and forth before sitting down and allowing Emma to clip his leash onto his collar. She took a quick drink from her water bottle and locked her trailer before setting off up the road towards their usual hiking trail. They made it several feet into the trail, but when Emma tried to turn off the trail to hike directly up the incline, Oscar whined and dragged her in the opposite direction. Hoping to get a good workout in before dinner, Emma shook her head and tugged gently on the leash, pulling Oscar up the hill with her. Despite his trepidation, Emma forged on, and they hiked for nearly 20 minutes.

Though Oscar occasionally protested, they finally crested the hill, and Emma clamored up a small outcropping of rocks to get a better view of the forest that rolled for endless miles below. It was always beautiful to look down on the valley as the sun was setting because the forest looked as though it were glowing in fiery shades of orange and pink and red. As she pulled herself up to get a better view, Oscar followed behind Emma, staying close on her heels. She thought about bringing Regina and Henry up to watch the sunset during their upcoming weekend, losing herself in another daydream, but the blonde was stopped cold in her tracks when she stood up and looked down upon the valley, her eyes frantically scanned the sprawling forest below. She felt her stomach drop and her heart begin to race as she fully realized what was happening before her eyes. "Oh shit," she breathed.

About three miles north of where they stood, Emma could see a wall of grayish black smoke billowing from the forest. The underside of the smoke glowed crimson, and the setting sun magnified the horrifying effect. Flames licked up the driest trees, setting them ablaze like sentient torches, and the forest floor glowed a loathsome shade of sickening yellowish orange beneath the blanket of smoke. Birds flew in droves from the area where the fire seemed to be localized, and Emma could only imagine all of the deer and other animals that were fleeing for their lives as well.

From where she stood, Emma guessed that the fire was only about four miles wide, but it was very rapidly spreading in every direction and consuming everything in its path. She froze for a moment, taking in the horror before her eyes, until her instincts finally kicked in. Realizing there were several dozen people whose safety were her responsibility, she wheeled around and scrambled down the rocky outcropping until she reached the ground. Even a cursory glance let Emma know she didn't have much time to evacuate her campground before the fire would come roaring over the hillside and down into the valley where trailers and tents filled with people lay tucked beside the lake. In order to hasten her return, the blonde quickly unclipped Oscar from his lead so he could follow her unencumbered by his leash, and she began to run down the hill towards her campground and away from the blaze.

It took her only 13 minutes to cover her previously 20 minute hike, and Emma sprinted down the final hill and skidded to a stop at the base of the road that looped through her campground. The blonde looked around, wondering where she should start, and she decided to begin banging on the doors of those who were inside their campers while calling out to those outside to get in their vehicles, get out of the campground, and head down the mountain as quickly as possible.

Emma started with the first family at the entrance to the loop, having to physically stop the petite woman she spoke to from trying to hitch up her trailer and attempt haul it out of the path of the blaze. There was no time to hitch a trailer, something that took about 10 minutes when done quickly, because Emma calculated that the fire was only a couple miles away at the very least. The blonde made her way around the loop with Oscar at her side, getting three of the five families who had arrived that afternoon out with minimal trouble. The two elderly couples who were also staying in her campground argued with her for a time, but they immediately stopped and evacuated when a wall of deep gray smoke began to fill the sky above, towering ominously above them and charring the normally brilliant sunset with it's black ribbons. Understanding the gravity of the situation, both couples piled into their respective motor homes and pulled out of the campground, kicking up dust and gravel as they turned out onto the main highway to descend the mountain towards safety.

Taking a breath to steady herself, Emma scanned the campground, realizing that there were still two families left to evacuate. She sprinted over to the campgrounds where the families were staying and scanned the for the seven people she remembered helping earlier that afternoon. After several heartbeats, Emma finally found one of the men running around within the trees behind the campground he and his family were staying in, and she jogged up to him, resting her hand on his shoulder to slow his frantic motion and gain his attention.

He was clearly distracted, and he jumped when Emma's hand touched his sleeve. "Miss Swan, I'm sorry I didn't notice you there," he said, rapidly spinning to face her.

Emma scanned his face, quickly noticing the panicked look that colored his dark brown eyes. "Mr. Thompson, we really need to get you all out of here. The fire is moving fast, and if its path has remained the same as it was when I last saw it, we are in very immediate danger."

The man's deep ebony skin was slicked with sweat from stress and exertion, and his eyes widened in fear. "Miss Swan my daughter was playing in the woods when you came to evacuate us, and my husband and I cannot seem to find her. She loves to climb trees, and I am unfortunately completely inept. Joshua and I have been searching through this section of forest, and Thomas, Charlotte, and their boys looking behind their site, but we can't seem to find her. I'm not sure why she isn't coming when we call her, and I think she may be stuck up a tree. Sometimes she overestimates herself and climbs too high and then can't get back down. Josh usually has to climb up and coax her down and then I catch her when she's close enough to drop down. I've been looking since you came by the first time, and I won't leave without her. I'm just so scared for her and…"

Emma's stomach lurched as the man's voice broke into a sob, and she felt a sharp pang shoot straight to her heart. She imagined all of the times she had climbed trees in the forest around her campground with Henry, and she realized how easy it could have been for it to be Henry who was lost in the forest. It was a place that held so many wonderful memories for so many people, and it was now in the direct path of an unchecked wildfire, destined to become a place of horror if she couldn't get everyone out to safety. "What's her name?" Emma said, slightly shocked at the sudden command that filled her voice despite her fear.

"What?" Mr. Thompson asked between ragged breaths.

"Your daughter. What's her name? I'm going to go get her, and I need to know what name to call."

"Ryan. Her name is Ryan, but Miss Swan I can't let you," Mr. Thompson began, but Emma quickly cut him off.

"I need you to let me do my job. You need to get your husband, your friends, and their sons out of here as soon as possible. I will go and get Ryan. Please meet me at the entrance of the campground, and I will bring Ryan to you. If for some reason the fire gets too close, and there is a very good chance it will, I need you to promise me you will get everyone else out and away to safety."

The realization of what Emma was asking him to do flashed across his eyes, and the man immediately protested. "I won't just leave her. Ryan's all Josh and I have, and I can't just leave her here. Do you have children, Miss Swan?" he asked, voice urgent and slightly accusatory.

Emma was confused by the question and surprised at how quickly an untidy mop of brown hair, pink cheeks, and deep brown eyes immediately played through her mind. The simple image was followed in rapid succession by a series of memories: bedtime stories, fishing trips, and small moments of laughter. The blonde realized that while she was unsure of what exactly he was to her, Emma did have a child that she would lay down her life for in a second. She met Mr. Thompson's eyes and sighed. "I have a Henry," she said softly.

Mr. Thompson nodded abruptly. "Well then, I'm sure you understand why I can't just leave Ryan."

Emma took a step forward and rested her hand on the man's shoulder once again. "I know how scared I would be if it were Henry lost somewhere, but I need you to trust me. I will look for Ryan with as much concentration and focus as I would Henry, and I need you to get you, your husband, and your friends ready to evacuate once I get Ryan. I know these woods better than I know most anything in this world, and I promise you that I will find your daughter and bring her to you. I just need you to get everyone else ready to go once I get her to you. Can you do that?" Emma said, extending her hand.

The man's hand hesitantly reached out and closed around Emma's before squeezing firmly. He said nothing but instead gave the blonde a curt nod before dashing off towards the man and woman who were searching in the woods several hundred yards away. Emma drew in a deep breath and reached down to scratch between Oscar's ears. She looked up at the massive column of smoke that was filling the sky, and steadied her nerves. It was clear she wouldn't have much time to get Ryan and evacuate the campground, but she hoped with all her heart that she would have enough time to get the little girl out to safety.

Steeling her nerves, Emma began to jog through the forest, calling for Ryan and looking at the trees she knew kids typically enjoyed climbing. She ran the first hundred yards deep into the forest, circling up and across trying to cover as much ground as possible. She ran unrelentingly, calling and searching frantically, for nearly five minutes.

Deciding to expand her search radius, Emma headed up the incline that sloped upward behind the western section of the campground towards a small plateau that contained piles of deadfall that kids would often use to build forts. She covered the distance quickly, and her heart stopped when she pulled herself up and over a fallen log. A wall of flames spread before her, and its crimson glow was only about 500 yards from where she and Oscar stood. She could feel the heat rolling off of the burning trees in sickening waves, and her stomach lurched as the reality of her situation crashed over her.

Turning and sprinting parallel to the blaze, Emma screamed louder for Ryan, eyes scanning the treetops and filling with tears. She knew she had only a few minutes to continue looking for the little girl, and her heart grew heavy as she realized she was going to have to make a choice: give up and tell Ryan's fathers that she was lost in the blaze or keep looking and die trying to find her. Weighing her choices, Emma knew what she had to do, and so she wiped the sweat from her temples, grimaced down at Oscar who gazed trustingly up at her, and ran towards the fire, calling for a little girl she was unsure she would ever find.

Regina Mills did not speed. As the city manager, she worked hard to follow the rules and regulations that helped to keep her city safe and orderly, and she therefore never intentionally drove faster than the prescribed speed limit. However, that morning as she and Henry drove up the mountain to get to Emma, Regina abandoned her normally meticulous driving habits. Her heart was racing, and all she could think about was Emma. Emma's smile and her laugh. Her warm eyes and golden blonde hair. Every kiss and touch and conversation flashed through her mind, and the more she thought about Emma, the harder she pressed on the accelerator. The thought of losing Emma made every part of Regina's body ache, and so rather than dwell on the pain she could feel seeping through her limbs, Regina pressed the accelerator harder and sped towards the mountain. She half believed that if she could get there sooner, maybe the blonde would be waiting for her unharmed and in one piece with a toothy grin painted across her face.

In the back seat, Regina had Henry try to call Emma while she drove, the boy repeatedly hearing Emma's warm voice tell him to leave her a message. He persistently tried to get ahold of the blonde as they drove, and Regina tried not to allow herself to fall into a pit of anxiety and fear each time Henry shook his head to indicate that Emma wasn't answering. He would gently ask if she wanted him to try again, and Regina would nod gravely each time. She fought every instinct to fall apart, despite her overwhelming desire to do so, and she pressed on towards the mountain. She wished desperately that Emma would just answer her phone, but she understood that there were likely many logical explanations for why she wasn't picking up. However, Emma's lack of response and the over 12 hour gap in time between the time when the fire apparently started and the current hour gave Regina's mind too much room to worry. She did try to keep a constant stream of positive scenarios running through her head as she sped up the road towards the mountains though, and she hoped that their presence would numb the crippling dread that was developing in her stomach.

 _She could be at a Red Cross station somewhere with no service_. _She could have left her phone in her trailer because she evacuated too quickly and didn't have time to think about grabbing it. Yes, that's probably what happened. I'm sure she was too busy helping everyone at her campground evacuate to worry about a silly cell phone. We will get up the mountain and be directed to the relief area where all of the evacuees are staying. Emma will probably be helping everyone else, but she will be just fine. The cell service up there is so spotty, and I'm sure even the satellite phones have trouble getting service. There just_ _ **has**_ _to be a logical explanation for why I still haven't heard from her._

Regina tried desperately to imagine all the positive scenarios she could, but her mind couldn't help but drift to the negative. Emma with third degree burns. Emma with damaged lungs from smoke inhalation. Emma…. Well, that possibility was too dark for Regina to even comprehend, and so she buried it deep in the recesses of her mind where it couldn't rear it's terrifying head.

At the breakneck speed she was driving, Regina made it to the base of the mountain in record time, turning onto the highway that wound up to the mountain. She only made it about a mile before emergency lights and an orange barricade filled her view. "Mom, look!" Henry exclaimed as he pointed out his window towards a compound of tents and vehicles that looked as though they had been dropped from the sky and into the foothills just off the eastern edge of the highway.

Regina flicked her gaze from the barricade of flashing lights and orange to what appeared to be a relief workers site, deciding that speaking to someone there would be the first step in ultimately finding Emma. She decelerated the vehicle and turned into the field that had been turned into a makeshift parking lot before scrambling out of the car with Henry hot on her heels.

Regina was reserved in her hope, but she couldn't help but allow a small glimmer of the persistently positive emotion to seep through, propelling her forward despite every obstacle in her way. The brunette spoke to nearly a dozen different people working for the Red Cross, and each person she talked to passed her on to another who carried an identical clipboard and equally as unhelpful information. It took her nearly an hour before she finally made it to someone who seemed to have some real information about Emma. Informed that because the blonde's campground had been in the direct path of the fire she was likely in the primary relief area up the highway several miles rather than the secondary one they'd placed at the base of the mountain, Regina and Henry were allowed past the barricade with an escort up the highway to the relief area that was caring for those who had not made it all the way down to the foothills. As she drove, she could see pillars of black smoke rising up and into the clear blue sky, revealing the areas of forest that still burned. It was clear that the fire was more contained than it had been the night before, but Regina's heart sank as they drew closer to Emma's campground. Blackened trees sprawled where deep green had once been, and the forest looked nothing like it had the weekend before.

Henry was silent the whole way to the relief area, and Regina's heart broke when she looked back to see his somber little face, eyes downcast and hands desperately clutching the sides of his booster seat to steady himself. The tension increased when they saw the relief area in a valley untouched by flames about two miles south of Emma's campground. Where the other had been populated by tents and many vehicles, this relief area was an epicenter for firefighters and medical personnel. Regina parked where a policewoman indicated, and she and Henry solemnly climbed from the car and began to walk towards the sea of tents.

Regina felt Henry's small hand slip into hers as they started through the sea of uniformed workers, and she sighed deeply as they walked side by side into the relief area. Firefighters covered in soot and sweat sat drinking water and eating granola bars quietly while emergency medical workers dashed in and out of two massive tents. Regina's eyes scanned the area for someone with information, and she finally found a man with thick glasses and an official looking clipboard. She walked up to him, clutching Henry's hand, and said, "Excuse me sir, I'm looking for someone. Where do I need to go in order to find her?"

"What's her name? I have a tentative list of everyone that we've got in this area, and I can hopefully help you to find her," the man asked with a weary voice.

"Emma Swan," Regina said quickly, nearly cutting the man off.

He scanned the clipboard and then nodded once, looking up at Regina. "She's in the second medical treatment area. I can take you to her now, but I need to know what your relationship to her is."

"She's my girlfriend,' Regina breathed, heart racing as she realized what Emma's placement in the medical area must mean.

"Alright, follow me please."

It was only about 30 or 40 feet to the second medical bay, and Regina gasped when she and Henry stepped into the massive tent. There were dozens of IV bags and tanks of oxygen strung up around cots that were arranged in neat rows. People lay bandaged and lightly sedated, and the brunette realized that their bandages were likely covering burns from the blaze. Men and women hustled around with syringes of medication, and the atmosphere was generally solemn.

The man who had guided them to the medical tent spoke quietly with someone who looked like a nurse or a physician's assistant, and she motioned for Regina and Henry to follow her. Trying not to look at the burned and injured people, Regina clung to Henry's hand and followed the woman who was apparently leading her to Emma. She stopped about seven beds in, and Regina looked up to see blonde hair pooled upon the small pillow and a gray and black pile of fur curled at the foot of the cot. Her throat caught when she saw the oxygen mask and pure white bandage covering Emma's left arm, and she reverently stepped forward, kneeling beside Emma's cot and gazing down at her soot covered features. Henry followed his mother's lead and knelt beside the bed as well, scratching Oscar's ears while the dog's tail wagged weakly.

The woman grabbed Emma's chart from the foot of her bed and flipped it open, detailing Emma's injuries to Regina. "She's got third degree burns on her left arm and thigh as well as severe smoke inhalation damage to her lungs. We've got her on antibiotics to help prevent infection in her arm and leg, and she's on oxygen to help her lungs. She's going to need to see a plastic surgeon when she gets down the mountain for her burns, but her lungs will be okay. She may have trouble breathing for awhile, though it won't be permanent. We only got her calmed down enough to evaluate about an hour ago, and we want to get her stabilized before we send her to the hospital. I'll give you three some privacy for a bit."

The woman strode away and tears filled Regina's eyes. She tenderly pushed Emma's blonde hair from her face, watching as her chest rose and fell erratically. "Emma… Emma are you awake? I'm sorry it took us so long to get here. Henry's here, and Oscar is okay although he looks exhausted," Regina began.

Tears began to fall as she tried to continue, voice breaking as she spoke. "I was so scared we lost you, Emma. I… I love you so much, and I thought I lost you. I'm sorry I wasn't brave enough to tell you last weekend, but I do. I love you so much, Emma Swan. I… I need you to wake up so we can all go home. Please, Emma…" Regina's voice fell off in choked sob, and she felt Henry's hand slip into her own, trying to comfort his mother.

She sat quietly as tears fell, watching Emma breathe and holding Henry's hand tightly in her own. She tenderly ran her fingers through Emma's hair, watching the blonde's face for any sign of movement and desperately hoping her green eyes would open. Resting her head on the edge of Emma's cot, Regina closed her eyes and listened to Emma's breathing, trying to be grateful that the blonde was alive. She relaxed a bit when she realized that Emma _was_ , in fact, alive despite all of her worries, and her head shot up when she felt Emma's head turn subtly beneath her fingers. "Emma?" she breathed, eyes searching frantically for any sign of consciousness.

"Regina," Emma mumbled from beneath her oxygen mask.

"I'm here, I'm here," Regina said softly, voice cracking with relief.

"I lo…" Emma began before her eyes fluttered open.

Regina's teary brown eyes found bloodshot green, and she finally heard the words she'd been so afraid she would never hear. "I love you too, Regina," Emma breathed, smiling weakly. "I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello there everyone! I apologize for the delay. The holidays, work, and a myriad of other things got in the way this past few months. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, and as always, I appreciate your kind words and feedback. Enjoy :)**

"Ryan! Ryan, where _are_ you?" Emma screamed, frantically scanning the treetops through the thick layer of billowing gray smoke.

She'd made the harrowing decision to remain in the forest despite the danger, understanding that, if it were Henry trapped, she'd rather die of smoke inhalation and third degree burns than risk leaving him behind. She jogged through the forest with tears streaming down her cheeks as they tried to wash the smoke from her panicked green eyes, and she coughed periodically to clear the fumes from her exhausted lungs. Oscar sneezed beside her, and Emma looked down at him, grimacing at what she had inadvertently dragged him into. "We'll get her out, buddy. We'll get her out and go home. I promise."

She was unsure if the reassurance was more for Oscar or herself, but it seemed to help steel her nerves a little. Emma continued to run through the trees, and she rounded a bend, coming face to face with the wall of smoke that was rapidly consuming the entirety of the forest. She called out for Ryan again, choking on the thick gray clouds as they filled her throat, and scrambled up a ridge to an outcropping of glittery pink and black granite that overlooked a small valley in the forest. Emma looked out and tried to find any sign of the little girl. She took a moment atop the massive boulder to gain a better vantage but gasped when she felt a hot gust of air rush across her back and thighs. Whipping around, Emma's eyes grew wide as she came face to face with the one thing she'd hoped to avoid; the fire had finally caught up to her, and it was bearing down on them, only 100 yards or so behind where she and Oscar stood.

Emma leapt from the boulder, falling ungracefully to the forest floor and scraping her knees on the bed of dead pine needles. She began to run in the opposite direction of the impending blaze with Oscar yipping at her side, both panting from the smoke and exhaustion. They covered nearly 200 yards of forest, putting a moderate distance between them and the relentless flames, when all of a sudden, Oscar bolted to her left and sprinted parallel to the fire at a full run. Emma's eyes grew wide and her heart dropped into her stomach as she watched him run away. She instinctively took off and lost sight of him after a few seconds, and so she prayed that he was safe despite his impulsive behavior. As she followed, the skin on the left side of her body flared with heat from the fire that bore relentlessly down on her, and she stumbled as she ran, smoke obscuring the forest floor and causing her to trip on exposed tree roots and stones.

Emma's blonde hair streamed wildly behind her as she followed Oscar's periodic barks, and after a time, she finally caught up to him. His gray and black body was rapidly circling the base of a seemingly random tree, jumping and wiggling around the massive trunk and barking furiously at Emma as she approached. She gazed up into the branches through the haze of smoke, and Emma found a small girl perched about 40 feet up in a tree branch peering down at her. Her dark brown eyes were filled with tears, and her shoulders were trembling uncontrollably. "Ryan?" Emma called up, flinching violently as she heard trees begin splintering from the heat behind her.

The little girl seemed in too much shock to speak and nodded instead, and Emma felt a small weight fall from her shoulders. 'Ryan," Emma began gently, "your dads sent me to come and find you. Did you get stuck up there?"

She nodded again, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. "Well kiddo," Emma smiled, "what do you say I come up and get you so that we can get you back to your dads?"

The little girl whimpered as the fire drew closer and caused trees to crash to the forest floor. Each time one of the massive pines fell, it made a sickening crack. The sound was the kind of noise that cut straight into Emma's bones and caused her skin to crawl uncomfortably. Realizing how close the fire truly was, Emma quickly leapt up towards Ryan, lithely pulling herself into the first layer of branches. She scrambled agilely through the tree, thankful for all the hours she'd spent climbing throughout the summer with Henry.

The ascent was fairly easy, and she was over 30 feet into the tree in just a few quick motions before coming face to face with a very scared little girl. Her deep ebony skin was covered in sweat from the waves of heat rolling from the fire, and her eyes were as wide as saucers. Emma bit her lip as she processed for a moment and tried to figure out the best way to get Ryan down. Deciding to have her hold on to her back, Emma maneuvered herself in the tree so that the little girl could climb on. Thankfully, she did as Emma asked without any protest, and soon she and Emma were scaling down the tree towards the ground. That should have been a great relief, but as they drew nearer to the base of the tree, Emma realized how close the fire truly was. Oscar was barking madly down below, and he began to run in the opposite direction of the wall of fire that was at that point only 20 or so yards away. "Ryan, hold on!" Emma yelled over the roar of the fire, beginning to run with everything she had away from the crashing trees and cracking pine sap.

She stumbled repeatedly, and it took every ounce of strength in her body to run fast enough to outpace the fire while also clinging to the small child on her back. Emma followed Oscar who was running just ahead of her, trusting that he was leading her away from the fire and towards somewhere not totally consumed by flame. She was exhausted in ways she could not begin to articulate, but she pressed on. As she ran, Regina's beautiful eyes and Henry's crooked little smile filled her mind, and Emma felt her adrenaline kick back in.

 _I haven't told Regina I love her. I need to tell her how much she means to me, and I will not let myself die without telling her. C'mon, Swan, you're tougher than this. You've been in worse pinches than this before and made it out no problem. I have to get to her. I have to get home._

Emma turned her head slightly and called back to Ryan. "Hang in there, kid. I've got you! We're going to be just fine. Just hold on a bit longer!"

She felt small hands grip tighter around her neck, and she began to think of all the reasons she loved Regina and Henry. Her soulful eyes and soft hands. His untamed hair and raucous laugh. Dancing with them. Hiking with them. Just being with them. Those thoughts helped Emma press on through the Hellish blaze towards safety, and she turned one final time to reassure the child.

"Ryan! Ryan, hold on. I've got you, kid. We're going to be…"

It had been several hours since she and Henry had arrived at the relief camp in the mountain, and Regina was back in town at the only local hospital with a burn clinic. She sat in a plastic chair beside Emma in the hospital, running her hands through long blonde hair and shushing gently to try and soothe the feverish woman. Emma had been in and out of consciousness since the surgeon's finished their first treatment of her burns, and she had repeatedly been calling for someone called Ryan. Regina was doing everything she could to calm Emma after another bout of murmured crying, but she was inconsolable despite Regina's best efforts. She had never seen Emma so helpless, and it broke her heart each time Emma would stir and begin to mumble and cry.

After the doctors at the relief camp stabilized her enough for transport, Emma was taken to the burn center a few hours from the foothills of the mountain for more extensive and invasive treatment. Regina and Henry had followed close behind the ambulance, and the pair hadn't left Emma's side since they arrived. The blonde's burns were severe, and they had to lightly sedate her while they worked to remove the topmost layers of dead tissue and debris.

Regina knew Emma was tough but sitting beside the blonde as the plastic surgeon delicately peeled layer upon layer of burned tissue away, exposing every nerve, proved just how tough Emma really was. The nurses told Regina that, even though Emma was sedated, she would still feel a great deal of pain as they worked, and Regina's eyes filled with tears as she watched Emma grimace and cry out in pain despite the medication that worked hard to keep her from becoming fully conscious.

The hospital had allowed Oscar to be with Emma until Mary Margaret and David could arrive, and he sat curled on the floor outside of her room with Henry while Regina held Emma's hand. The dog flinched every time he heard Emma whimper or cry out, and Henry sat rubbing between his ears and under his chin to soothe him despite the stress that hearing Emma in pain was clearly causing.

They were at the hospital for nearly three hours by the time the doctor's finished Emma's initial debridement, and the blonde lay spent in her hospital bed, exhausted from the excruciating experience of having her burns cared for. Regina allowed Henry and Oscar back into the room, and they all waited quietly for David and Mary Margaret to arrive. As they sat, Emma began to mumble again, calling out the same name. "Ry... Where's Ryan," she said from beneath her oxygen mask, eyes fighting to open.

Regina furrowed her brow, still unsure of what Emma was talking about. "Emma," she began gently, "I don't understand who you're asking for. Is Ryan a person from your campground?"

Regina studied the blonde's pale face as her green eyes opened a crack as she nodded. "Little girl I went back for."

Regina nodded slowly, beginning to piece together what must have happened on the mountain. "You went back for a little girl in the fire?" she asked tentatively.

Emma nodded slowly. "Find her for me?" she mumbled. "Little girl. Ryan Thompson. Big brown eyes. Prob'ly seven years old."

Henry looked between Emma and his mother before he dashed out the door. "I'll find her, Emma!" he called over his shoulder as he jogged to the nurse's station. He felt completely helpless sitting in that hospital room watching Emma hurt so badly, and so he decided to take action. Henry heard his mother call out to him, walking into the hallway outside of Emma's room, but he waved her off and continued towards the nurse's station.

Walking through the hospital, Henry realized quite suddenly that there was a chance Ryan wasn't even at the hospital at all. It seemed highly unlikely given how badly Emma was burned that the girl had escaped completely unscathed, and so Henry crossed his fingers that she was, in fact, at the hospital where he could find information about her. It was a fairly large hospital, but it only took a few directions from some very kind nurses to bring him to the central nurse's station. Only a little over four feet tall, Henry stood up on his tip toes to see over the counter to where a man sat. He was in his mid 30's wearing deep navy nurse's scrubs and spectacles that sat on the edge of his nose, aiding him in reading the computer screen before him. Henry smiled tentatively, unsure of exactly how he was going to figure out where Ryan was. The man behind the desk removed his glasses and peered down at Henry. "Can I help you, young man?"

Henry nodded slowly and thought for a moment. "I… I'm looking for my friend. Her name is Ryan Thompson. I think she was in the fire on the mountain, and I came up to visit her."

The nurse raised an eyebrow speculatively before popping his glasses back on and typing what Henry assumed to be Ryan's name into the computer. After a moment, he stared back down at Henry who anxiously shifted from one foot to the other, before raising the phone to his ear and entering a four digit number. Henry heard it ring twice before a deep voice filled the other end. "Mr. Thompson, this is Andrew at the nurse's station. I have a young man here who would like to come up and visit Ryan."

Andrew covered the receiver before asking Henry, "What did you say your name was?"

Henry, realizing Ryan wouldn't know him, said, "Henry Mills and Emma Swan. Emma Swan also wants to see her."

He uncovered the receiver once again and relayed the names to the man Henry could only assume was Ryan's dad before jotting down a series of numbers on a sticky note. "Here's her room number kid. Mr. Thompson said you and Miss Swan can come around for a visit any time this evening."

Henry nodded appreciatively to Andrew before dashing back down the series of hallways towards Emma's room. When he returned, he found two people whom he'd never met before talking quite intensely with his mother outside of Emma's room. The woman was about his mother's height with short black hair, and the man was blonde and a bit taller than the two women. He came to stand beside his mother, and Regina instinctively wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders as she spoke. "Mary Margaret, I understand what you are saying, but I cannot imagine Emma has any desire to move back in with you and David. From what she's told me, she lived with you after a very traumatic break up, and I just don't see her willingly returning to that place, even under different circumstances."

The other woman who Henry understood to be Mary Margaret pinched the bridge of her nose took a deep breath. "Well then, Miss Mills, what do you propose we do with her? David and I are her emergency contacts for a reason; she trusts us to make tough decisions for her. She's badly injured and can't reasonably live on her own for a time, and I see no other alternative than her staying with us."

At that point Regina launched into a tirade about Emma's mental health and all of the negative associations she likely had from living with them, and Henry decided to shrug away from his mother and into Emma's room. The blonde lay sleeping in her bed, her breathing steady and her color returning to a somewhat normal hue. Henry plopped down on the chair beside her bed and rested his chin on his hands. "I found Ryan, Emma. She's here at the hospital somewhere. This really nice nurse gave me her room number and everything. He talked to her dad, and Mr. Thompson said we could visit any time this evening. I don't think this room number is in the burn unit because it doesn't have a B before the number like your room. You must have gotten her out okay," Henry finished with a sigh.

He laid the sticky note beside Emma's hand before he continued. "We were really scared for you, Emma. Mom never speeds, but she drove way fast to come up to find you. She tried not to cry, but I saw her eyes get kinda watery while we were headed up the mountain. I'm just glad you're okay, Emma. We love you so much, and I… Well, I don't know what we'd do without you."

Settling back into the chair, Henry crossed his legs and sighed. He was exhausted from his full day of worry, and he took a moment to sit quietly. Regina's voice filtered into the room from the hallway, intermingled with Mary Margaret and David's. He hoped finding Ryan would provide Emma with some peace, but it seemed that the trio in the hallway would make peace a bit more difficult. As Henry sat, Oscar came and laid his head on the armrest of chair, and the boy rubbed under his furry chin. They sat together for a few moments in peaceful stillness, and Henry's heart leapt when he saw Emma stir in her bed. She swallowed thickly and opened her eyes, red and swollen from smoke and flame. "Hey, kid," she said from beneath the oxygen mask.

Henry's eyes lit up, and he grinned. "Hey, Emma. Guess what?

She shrugged weakly, and Henry relayed the news. "I found Ryan," he said warmly.

Emma smiled weakly and nodded. "Where is she?"

Henry grabbed the sticky note which lay crumpled beside Emma's hand and showed her. "She's not in the burn unit so I'm not exactly sure, and I haven't gone to see her. I wanted to see you first."

"Thanks for doing that for me, Henry," Emma said, reaching for Henry's hand.

"It was nothing. You've done so much for me this summer, and I just wanted to help you."

Emma smiled again and turned her head to the hallway, listening to the raised voices filtering through the doorway. "David and Mary Margaret are here, I see."

Henry nodded and shifted in his chair. "They're fighting over where you are going to stay when you get released from the hospital. From what I can tell, Mary Margaret wants you to come stay with her, but mom thinks that it's a bad idea. She doesn't have a better one, and so they've been arguing about it for the last 10 minutes."

Emma grumbled unintelligibly, and Henry nodded in agreement. They sat together for a few minutes, listening as the argument raged on outside the room, when Henry came up with an idea. Henry was constantly coming up with fantastical schemes and ideas; Regina always imagined that her son's mind was like a super computer: constantly purring with information and ideas. Every day, she had to decide whether or not to allow Henry to climb something or build something or leap from something. The boy's mind was always coming up with new and different way to terrify his mother, and as he grew older, the plans became more elaborate in nature. Regina and Henry's negotiations over duct tape and plywood and reading material were legendary in their household, and Regina prided herself on being mostly reasonable when presented with an idea. Henry was a logical, respectful, and bright child, and so it seemed only fair to hear him out and consider whatever brilliant plan he'd devised.

So, sitting in the hospital that day, it was unsurprising that Henry concocted another of his infamous plans. Of course, the boy could not have known that the idea he hatched that day in the hospital would prove to be the most life changing of any of his schemes, and so it was with little pomp and no circumstance that Henry shifted in his chair and spoke to Emma, presenting his latest and greatest idea to the weary blonde. "Emma," he began tentatively.

The blonde rolled over and raised an eyebrow. 'Hmmm?"

"What if… Okay just hear me out here, but what if you came and stayed with mom and I for awhile?"

Emma opened her mouth in protest, but Henry raised his hand to quiet her. "Please Emma, just hear me out. I'm not in school right now, and mom can work from home. We have an extra bedroom you could keep your stuff in, and the back yard is fenced for Oscar. Mom and I love you both so much, and I could help with Oscar and keep you company while you get better."

Emma sighed and was about to give Henry the laundry list of reasons why it was not a good idea when Regina, Mary Margaret, and David burst into the hospital room. All three of them looked exasperated, but before any of them could open their mouths, Henry sprang from his chair and stood before his mother, hands on his small hips in confident defiance. "Mom, I have a proposition for you."

Regina raised an eyebrow and sighed, sweeping her hand before her in a motion that told Henry to proceed. The boy shifted from one foot to the other, took a deep breath, and launched into his pitch using his most businesslike tone. "As you all know, Emma is hurt pretty bad."

The blonde grimaced at the reminder, and Regina shot her a sympathetic smile before returning her gaze to Henry. "I know I'm not supposed to eavesdrop, but you guys were arguing very loudly out in the hall, and I understand that you can't agree where Emma should go."

Mary Margaret and David listened intently to the little boy, however, it was with bemused tolerance. Regina took these negotiations far more seriously than the couple realized, and they did not fully understand the gravity of the exchange. "I think I've come up with a good solution to our problem, and I'd like to suggest Emma come to stay with mom and I for awhile."

In almost perfect synchronization, Mary Margaret and Emma opened their mouths in protest. Henry anticipated their concern and raised his small index finger to silence them as his mother did the same. David watched it all with earnest eyes, chuckling at mother and son. "Hear me out," Henry continued.

David nodded the boy on, and Henry took a deep breath. "I'm home from school, and mom can work from home. She does it all the time when I'm sick! Oscar is going to need someone to play with, and since I'm not at school, I can help make sure he doesn't get bored while Emma gets better. Plus, we have a real nice guest room that no one ever stays in."

Henry turned to Regina who was processing the information and scanned her face. They'd done this dance a thousand times before, and he could tell by the furrow in her brow that she was seriously considering the proposition. In a rare moment of quiet, Mary Margaret also allowed Regina time to think, understanding the unspoken family ritual that was being conducted before her eyes.

After a moment, Regina stepped around Henry to Emma who lay in her bed listening. The blonde's green eyes were alight for the first time since Regina knelt by her side on the mountain, and butterflies filled her stomach as they watched her approach. Regina settled at the edge of Emma's bed and took the blonde's hand in her own, rubbing soft circles across the back of her scraped knuckles. Gazing into Emma's tired eyes, she sighed. "Would you be okay with this? Coming to stay with Henry and I for awhile? I know we've only known each other a few months, but you've given Henry and I so much, and I... well we… we would be honored to help you through this."

"Regina, I can't ask you to do something like that for me," Emma replied, pulling the oxygen mask from her mouth before continuing.

"You're not asking, Emma. I'm offering. Please let someone take care of you. I know you're not good at that, but trust me. Please? I love you so much, and I _want_ to do this. Frankly, I can't believe I didn't think of it myself," Regina said as she turned to grin at Henry.

The boy smiled back, but Regina returned her eyes to Emma as the blonde spoke. "Regina, are you sure? This seems like it could be a little rough on us," Emma said, gesturing between them.

Regina smiled and shook her head dismissively. "If we can get through this, we can get through anything."

Emma held her gaze for a moment, mulling over all the ways it could go wrong. However, deep brown eyes shone reassuringly before her, and Emma found that any challenge she feared weren't so scary with Regina by her side. Before she knew it, Emma was nodding in agreement, nervously biting her lip. Regina beamed and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Emma's cheek, and they both hummed softly at the contact. Regina tilted her head up, brushing her lips across Emma's forehead before pulling away and turning to face her son.

Henry stepped up beside his mother and matched her grin with one of his own. He extended his hand, signaling the end of the negotiation, and Regina took it in her own and shook it firmly. Once Regina let go, Henry turned to Emma and extended his hand again. The blonde smiled wearily at the boy and shook his hand as well. Henry beamed and turned to face Mary Margaret and David. "Well," he said crisply, "I'm glad we got that all sorted out. Emma, we need to get you better because you're coming home!"

She smiled from beneath her oxygen mask and nodded slowly. Watching Regina and Henry chatter rapidly back and forth about preparations for her arrival, Emma realized that she would go to Hell and back if it meant being with those two. Sitting in the hospital bed covered in burns and tubes, Emma finally realized that her home was no longer the apartment building filled with IKEA furniture and shelves full of books but rather the company of a charming little boy and his exceptionally beautiful mother who animatedly planned for the future, their future, at the foot of her hospital bed.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello there! I apologize for the delay. I had to quit my job and find a new one which takes WAY more time and energy than I could have anticipated. However, I am good to go, and my writing schedule should resume its usual pace now that things have settled. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I wanted to address some of the stresses that accelerating a relationship like our two ladies did might cause, and I hope that this chapter fleshes some of those out. This is likely the second to last chapter before the finale and epilogue, but fear not, for I am working on another piece as we speak. Thanks for all your kindness, and I hope you all enjoy :)

After Emma received skin grafts, healed those grafts, and was released from the hospital, David, Regina, Henry, and Mary Margaret worked to move Emma and Oscar's essentials from Emma's apartment and into Regina's house. The move took two days in total, and by the time they were settled in, Oscar was already content to lounge beside Henry on their couch, despite Regina's terse looks.

Henry and Emma spent the rest of their summer together, Emma's wounds healing and Henry doing everything in his power to help her. Regina returned to work upon Emma's insistence, and slowly but surely, their life fell into a contented pattern. Emma did her best to help around the house before school started back up, and despite her burns, she was able to start work on the first day of school as planned. Her commute to work was a bit lengthier than normal because of the move, but waking up in Regina's arms made the drive worth every minute.

Getting ready beside the brunette was simultaneously terrifying and wonderful, as Emma was painfully self-conscious about the scarring that covered a good portion of her leg and side. She knew how much Regina loved her legs, and they were now covered in scars from skin grafts and healing burns. Emma kept them covered in sweats or a towel when she was around Regina, and the brunette tried to respect her need for privacy. It was a tough line to tow, having been together only a few months and being thrust into fairly unusual circumstances, but both women wanted to make it work despite the obvious growing pains. However, Emma knew that kissing Regina good morning and holding her each night made up for a small amount of the discomfort that plagued her in the months following the fire, and she hoped that those small gestures would be enough until she got her confidence back.

As they begun merging their lives together, Emma assumed several responsibilities beyond helping with cleaning and cooking, the best of which was taking Henry to and from school. Because of her quickly healing body, Emma had been able to return to work nearly uninterrupted after the fire. She'd missed a few trainings at the beginning of the year, but luckily her supervisor was understanding. Taking Henry to school was one of the highlights of Emma's day, and she looked forward to their drive each morning. It was their time to connect and share stories with one another, and Emma learned more about the boy in those couple of drives each day than she could have acquired in two summers on the mountain. The trick was getting him out of the house and into the car in one clean and clothed piece.

It had been two months since the fire and her relocation, and September was falling slowly into the crisp chill of October. Just as she did most days, Emma called for Henry, encouraging him to hustle himself out of the house. "Henry, it's time to go! If we don't get going, we're going to be late for school," Emma called up the stairs.

"I'm coming! I got toothpaste on my shirt, and I had to change real quick," the boy called back.

Emma slung her bag over her shoulder, tucked a stray blonde curl behind her ear, and grabbed her jacket. "Seriously, kid, we have to go! You're going to miss Lego club this morning if we can't get out of here in the next two minutes."

Within seconds, Henry was tumbling down the stairs with his backpack slung over his shoulder and a grin on his face. The pair walked through the kitchen, and Henry grabbed his lunch box before heading to the garage to Emma's vehicle.

"Where do you two think you're going without hugs goodbye?" Regina said wryly, striding into the kitchen with her heels clacking against the floor.

Henry spun around and dropped his bag, running into Regina's open arms hugging her tightly. "Sorry, mom," he said with a sheepish grin. "I didn't want to miss Lego club."

"What's your excuse?" Regina asked Emma over Henry's head.

Emma dropped her things onto the kitchen table and sighed, sweeping Regina into her arms, dipping her dramatically, and causing her to yelp in surprise. "I, unfortunately, have no excuse," she said before kissing Regina firmly on the lips.

It was an awkward gesture that seemed to compensate for the true lack of intimacy between them, and Emma flinched internally at how forced her actions must seem to Regina.

The brunette gazed up at her, rolled her eyes, and tossed her hair as Emma swung her back up to her feet. "Have a good day, you two," Regina said with a scrunch of her nose.

Regina was bewildered by Emma's sudden gesture of affection, and as she watched the blonde collect her things and follow Henry out the door, she grabbed her hand once more and pulled her in for another quick kiss. "Have a good day, Emma. I love you," she murmured softly, trying to keep their short moment of affection going for a few heartbeats longer.

Emma leaned into the press of Regina's lips on her temple and hummed softly. "I love you too."

Regina held Emma's hand a bit longer before she left for the day, trying to maintain the feeling of closeness before their respective days swept them each into chaos. Brown eyes searched green, and Regina swallowed thickly before saying, "Maybe tonight we could… you know..."

Regina's words came out as little more than a whisper, and she gazed shyly at Emma through her lashes. Emma stammered in surprise at Regina's words, and she grunted an unintelligible reply before whisking herself out into the garage. Regina sighed and bit her lip as Emma left, feeling a tug of longing in the pit of her stomach. She missed being close to Emma, but she attributed their lack of physical intimacy lately to Emma's transition back to work and recovery from her burns. Regina hoped that perhaps things would settle into a more comfortable routine now that they were settling in with one another, but she was worried that there was something deeper going on with Emma. The blonde refused to let Regina see her without pants on, and after the initial help she provided Emma with her burns, she had not allowed Regina to touch her other than holding one another at night before bed, completely covered in clothing and blankets.

Regina spoke to Kathryn about it a little, and her friend thought that it might just take some time for Emma to adjust to her appearance after being so severely burned. In her heart, Regina knew that to be true, but it was still tough to process. Though they'd only slept together once, it had been such a pivotal moment for them as a couple, and Regina desperately wanted to reconnect with Emma after their two month medical hiatus. It was a lot of stress to put on a their relationship so early on, moving in and caring for such severe burns, but Regina felt that they could overcome anything together.

Brutal honesty was the hallmark of their courtship, and the brunette was fairly certain it would only take a frank conversation and possibly some tears to get Emma to open up to her again. However, any anxiety she felt was washed away by the thought of holding Emma in her arms and watching her come totally undone with pleasure once more. That image alone was enough to steel Regina's nerves regarding the talk she knew they needed to have, and she left the house determined to finally reconnect with Emma that evening.

Across town in a coffeeshop, Kathryn Nolan and Mary Margaret were meeting to discuss the future and the relationship that was developing between their two best friends. They argued over lattes, and the conversation had finally come to a head after nearly an hour of discussion.

"Kathryn, could you please stop insisting that I am overbearing. I care very much for Emma, and I just worry about her. I am not trying to be overbearing, I just care. A lot. Sometimes it might be too much, but I can't always help it."

Kathryn Nolan rolled her eyes as Mary Margaret smiled sheepishly across the table from her. Her pixie cut and bright eyes made her look far more innocent than Kathryn knew her to be, and the blonde sighed arduously before continuing her plea. "I know you care, but Emma is a grown woman. If she and Regina decide to move in together or get married or cut both their left arms off, it's their choice. You can advise and lovingly support, but Emma has to make her own decisions."

Mary Margaret opened her mouth to reply, but Kathryn continued before she could interject. "They are grown women, and I am certain they will make a good decision," Kathryn said with an air of finality.

"I understand, but you weren't there the last time Emma got her heart broken and…" Mary Margaret began to rant about Emma's previous relationship with Cassidy, but Kathryn again cut her off.

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Kathryn said bluntly. "I don't know if you understand how much Regina loves Emma. I haven't seen Regina this excited about someone since Daniel, and I can promise you she won't be doing anything to lose or hurt Emma."

Mary Margaret nodded solemnly, and Kathryn raised an eyebrow questioningly, not trusting the other woman's acceptance of her words. "Do you believe me?"

Kathryn narrowed her gaze, but Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes, of course I do. I know you're right. I don't like it, but you are right."

The blonde grinned and sighed deeply. The two sat in the café that was Regina and Kathryn's usual spot, both sipping their coffees. After being in one another's lives for nearly two months since Emma moved in with Regina and Henry, the pair had struck up an unlikely friendship. That day, they met to discuss Emma and Regina's recent decision to make the combining of their households more permanent.

"What if it all goes poorly, Kathryn?" Mary Margaret said with a sigh.

"What does that mean?" Kathryn replied, slightly bewildered by the sudden shift in tone.

"It means, what if they break one another's hearts? Emma won't survive. I don't know him that well, but I imagine that it would crush Henry. This has happened so fast, and I can't help but worry that it's a trainwreck waiting to happen."

Kathryn listened to Mary Margaret's words, trying to process what she was saying. She did have a point, but unlike Kathryn, Mary Margaret didn't know Regina. The brunette loved people fiercely and unwaveringly, and Kathryn knew that if Regina felt comfortable enough to welcome Emma into her home and allow her to become a part of her son's life, whatever existed between them was far stronger than any challenges a medical emergency or expedited courtship could present.

"Kathryn, seriously! This could absolutely crush all three of them," Mary Margaret exclaimed, drawing the blonde from her thoughts.

"That's true," she replied, "but what if it doesn't?"

Mary Margaret gawked at that comment, and Kathryn took the opportunity to continue. "It might crush them, but imagine if it doesn't. I believe this might be just what both our girls needed, and if they can weather this, overcome this type of unconventional start, I'd venture a guess that this could be the best thing to happen to either of them in a very long time."

Mary Margaret pondered that as Kathryn drained the rest of her coffee and rose to pop off to work, and after a quick hug and a toss of her long blonde hair, Kathryn swept from the coffee shop and out to her car.

She bit her lip in frustration while climbing in, and her thoughts continued to reel throughout the entirety of her drive to work.

Come on, Regina. Don't let me down. I know you can do this… You need her so badly. Don't let her push you away...

Friendship is a funny thing. Kathryn couldn't have known Regina was planning on fighting for Emma that very evening, but somehow she knew, whether it was because of the length of their friendship or some extra connection between them, that her friend needed a little extra positivity that day.

It was likely some combination of many forces, Kathryn's included, that instinctively understood just how deeply Emma and Regina needed one another which gave Regina the courage to lay her heart out on the line that evening as Emma lay in bed after another long day. She'd worked herself up into a panic, and so the minute Emma climbed into bed after dinner and stories with Henry, Regina laid everything out on the line, finally asking for the one thing she needed the most.

"Emma, please. Please, let me touch you," Regina pleaded, dark eyes filled with longing and tears.

She was exhausted from a day filled with meetings and contracts and bureaucratic nonsense, but she pushed the fatigue aside and tried with everything she had to break through to Emma.

"Regina, I…" Emma stammered, shocked at how blunt she was being. "I can't… I wish I could, but I just can't."

Emma had expected something like this after their exchange in the kitchen that morning, but it was still shocking to hear the brunette be so blunt with her emotions. She watched as Regina sighed, crawling across the bed until she was beside Emma. Leaning over and cupping the blonde's face, Regina tilted Emma's chin up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Emma felt a warm tear fall onto her cheek and looked up to see that Regina was crying.

"Please don't cry… I didn't mean to make you upset. What can I do?" Emma said, desperately trying to wipe the tears from Regina's cheeks.

A flicker of frustration flashed across brown eyes, and she grabbed Emma's hands, lacing their fingers together and holding the blonde still. "You really want to know?" Regina said in frustration.

Emma nodded rapidly, eyes trying to decipher the string of emotions playing in a loop across Regina's face.

"You can let me touch you. Please, Emma, let me make love to you. That's what I want. I want to be close to you, and I want to show you just how much I adore you. So please, trust me enough to make love again."

Emma swallowed thickly as she listened to Regina, green eyes filled with fear and anxiety as she spoke. Regina watched Emma sit up and cross her legs under their comforter, trying to decide what the blonde was thinking.

"Don't you want me anymore?" Regina demanded angrily. "Ever since you moved in everything has been so perfect except for this, Emma. Is this your way of telling me you want out? Refusing to touch me or let me touch you? I don't under…" Regina tried to continue, but she was silenced as Emma closed the distance between them, desperately kissing her with everything she had.

Regina froze for a moment, unsure of what was happening, then finally melted and let Emma hold her. She felt strong arms wind around her waist, fingers digging into her hips as they had months before. Regina gasped and pulled away, searching Emma's clouded eyes for some explanation of her sudden jolt of passion.

"Emma…" she breathed.

The blonde opened her mouth twice to begin speaking, before moving away from Regina a bit to establish her personal space once more. "I am so sorry I ever made you feel the need to question how much I love you, Regina. I need you to understand something. Every day when I shower or get dressed or go to the bathroom, I have to look at my scars. I remember how much you used to love my legs when I'd wear shorts, and now I'm covered in scars. They're all over and ugly, and I just don't feel as sexy as I used to. It's just…" Emma trailed off, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Regina reached across and wiped the tears from Emma's cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. Though she couldn't look Regina in the eyes, the blonde grabbed her hands and held them tight as if to steady herself before continuing.

"Regina," she began again, "it just seems so unfair you have to be stuck with someone like me when you're so beautiful and could have anyone you want. You were beyond generous to let me come stay with you and Henry after everything happened, but I can't help but feeling that you're being forced to settle with me simply because you felt sorry for me. We'd barely been together for two months when this happened, and now I'm here all the time. It's a little unconventional, and I guess I just don't want you to feel like you are obligated to be with me just because I got hurt. I know how much sex means to you, and I never want you to feel trapped into staying with me because we've been intimate or something," Emma finished with a shuddering sigh, looking up into Regina's eyes, unsure of what she'd find there.

She was shocked to see Regina crying quietly, tears stained with black mascara streaming down her cheeks. "Oh Emma," Regina began, squeezing her hands. "How long have you been holding on to all of that?"

The blonde flushed and looked down. "Since I moved in, I guess."

Regina swallowed thickly and cupped Emma's face in her hands, forcing the blonde to gaze into her eyes. "Do you remember the first time you ever kissed me?"

The question took Emma by surprise, and she furrowed her brow in confusion. However, she'd never be able to forget that first kiss. "Yeah, of course I do. It was after we went to that pond for the day. Henry caught a fish, and after we got back, we all danced together. Henry went to sleep, and when we were alone, I asked if I could kiss you."

Regina's eyes warmed at the memory. "And," she continued, "do you remember what you told me when I asked if we could wait to have sex?"

"I told you I'd wait for you as long as you needed," Emma replied immediately.

Brown eyes shone at the memory, and she climbed up until she was straddling Emma's lap. She searched the blonde's face until she was certain Emma was ready to listen, and when green eyes finally steadied themselves onto Regina's face, she spoke. "Emma, I am going to explain something to you, and I need you to really hear me, okay?"

Emma watched as Regina's face grew serious, and she nodded quickly, watching brown eyes narrow a bit.

"The first time you kissed me, you asked me if it was okay because you knew how hard it was for me to be close to another person in that way. You willingly waited until I was ready to have sex, and you were so careful with me the entire time. You have done nothing but love Henry and I since the moment we met you, and if you ever think, for one second, that I want you because of your body, then I clearly haven't done a good enough job telling you how much you mean to me."

As she spoke, Emma felt her chest tighten and her eyes well with tears. She bit her lip and let her gaze drop to where her hands were linked with Regina's. "I guess I just don't want you to feel stuck with me, you know? I can't tell you how much your support has meant to me these past few months, but I understand that what we started out as, just casual weekend stuff, escalated rather quickly when I got hurt. You reacted in the heat of the moment, seeing me in the hospital and stuff, and I understand if this is too much too fast for you."

Listening to Emma pour out her heart, Regina wasn't sure how she managed to continually find reasons to love the blonde more, but she felt her heart expand beyond what she ever imagined possible. "Emma, I am a grown woman. I've been through Hell like you cannot imagine, and I've found someone who makes me, and more importantly my son, deliriously happy. That's not something I've come across in many years. So, while this may have gone fast, life is too short not to have you by my side. I want you in every single way for as long as you'll have me, and I need you to understand that while I love the part of you that respects me so much and treats me with so much care and concern, I really really need you to let me make love to you. It's been two months since our first time, and I," she said as her eyes darkened, "I want you. All of you. Right now."

Emma felt her stomach flutter at Regina's words, and though she wanted to reply, Regina was straddling her lap and kissing her before she could get a word in edgewise. Emma poured all the tenderness and care and appreciation for Regina that she could into each press of her lips, and she gasped when Regina pulled away and removed her thin cotton sleep shirt, revealing her bare chest. She held Emma's gaze for a moment before the blonde tentatively raised her arms, allowing Regina to remove her shirt as well.

Their torsos exposed, Regina cradled Emma's head and kissed her until blonde waves were sprawled upon their pillows. Once she was settled back, Regina worked the sheets down to Emma's feet, exposing her legs which were clad in plain gray sweats. Biting her lip, Regina looked up at Emma and waited to receive permission. She gave a subtle nod, and Regina tenderly began removing Emma's pants, inch by inch. As she exposed small portions of skin, Regina kissed every single inch, leaving a trail of kisses down Emma's legs all the way to her ankles. She gave special attention to each of her scars, before beginning to peel away her lacey boyshorts. However, she looked up to smile at Emma and found the blonde's eyes squeezed shut and a grimace on her face. Regina froze and slowly crawled up until she was laying beside Emma again.

"Emma, look at me," Regina said gently.

Green eyes opened slowly, and Regina held her gaze for a long moment. "I need you to stay with me please," Emma said softly.

Regina raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm not going anywhere, you know that."

"No, I mean I need you to stay here," Emma said gesturing to the space between them.

Humming in response, Regina smiled warmly and placed a gentle kiss on Emma's forehead. "Come here," she said, pulling Emma close and languidly kissing her.

They stayed that way for quite some time, kissing one another softly, until Regina felt Emma's hips subtly start to grind into her thigh. She ran her hand down Emma's stomach and rested her fingers just above the lacy elastic of her boyshorts. Emma groaned softly, and Regina slipped her fingers into Emma's underwear, smiling as they passed through the pool of moisture settling between the blonde's legs.

Regina ran her tongue down Emma's slender neck, trailing circles at her pulse point and sucking gently. It was only the second time she'd ever been with Emma, but it was more intoxicating than she remembered. Feeling her strong arms flex and cling as Regina worked Emma higher and higher was addicting, and the noises that Emma made were enough to undo Regina then and there. Feeling Emma tense and then come undone in her arms was everything to Regina, and she held her and tight as she could, doing everything in her power to make her feel loved and safe.

With a heaving chest, Emma looked up into Regina's soulful brown eyes. In that moment, she felt silly for having worried about being a burden on her. There was nothing but tenderness radiating from Regina's face, and she knew that, despite her worries, Regina would want her no matter what life threw at them.

"Do you think we'll ever figure this out?" Emma asked with a sigh.

Regina brushed a stray lock of blonde hair from Emma's forehead and laughed lightly. "Part of me hopes we never do," she replied.

Emma wrinkled her brow questioningly. "Why's that?"

"I love learning about you. About us. You constantly surprise me, Emma, and I hope we don't lose that."

Emma hummed in response and grinned, quickly flipping Regina onto her back and pinning her wrists against the mattress. The brunette yelped in surprise, and she stared wide eyed up at Emma. Blonde hair fell in a curtain around them, and Emma grinned widely. "Was that enough of a surprise for you?"

Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist and pulled her close. "Yes, that's exactly the kind of thing I'm hoping to keep up."

Emma bit her lip and smiled, closing the distance between their lips and finally allowing herself to show Regina just how much she loved her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey there everyone! Wow, it's been awhile, and for that, I truly apologize. Moving, quitting a job, getting a new one, and dealing with sick grandparents takes more time than I could have imagined. But, luckily, I'm back bitches! This chapter was tough to write because Emma goes to counseling in the aftermath of the fire. It's a complex set of feelings that leads her back to Dr. Hopper, and I hope that everyone is able to step into her shoes and empathize with her a bit. I wanted it to be authentic and real, and I hope that shines through in her discussion with Archie. I also didn't think Emma needed to go into months of counseling again, especially after all the work she did after Cassidy. So, I wanted this visit to be a polishing session rather than a fully fledged new round of counseling. Thanks for all your patience with me, and I hope you enjoy!**

Emma sat with her laptop perched on her knees, an email filling the screen. The plastic was warm against her thighs, having been sitting open for quite some time. The deep green of the Forest Service's logo outlined the short message, and for the fifth time since Emma received the message, she read the notice. It was a nearly identical message to the one she'd received every year during February for over five years, but her life was vastly different than it had ever been before. Normally, she and Oscar would await the message regarding their summer plans with excitement, but now there were two people who loved and needed her, and she had some fairly traumatic memories that were now tied to the place she once loved so deeply.

The opening pleasantries were followed by information regarding Emma's placement as a camp host for the summer. As she was a regular host, they never asked if she wanted to decline her hosting duties since they assumed that her summer plans were set in stone after many years of service. According to the notice, she was moving down the highway from her usual campground to one that hadn't been ravaged by the fire. She looked at the map they had included in the email and recognized the location immediately.

Emma's green eyes scanned the email one final time, and with a sigh, she snapped her laptop closed and rolled her shoulders a couple of times to release the tension that had settled there. Nearly seven months had passed since the date of the fire, and Emma had not put much thought into whether or not she'd go back to the mountain for the summer. Though camp hosting had become a major part of her routine for many years, she had not discussed anything that far ahead with Regina. Emma was trying desperately to enjoy each moment with Regina and Henry, rather than think too far into the future.

And so, as she always did when things threatened to drift too far into the future, Emma sat folded in her chair and bit her lip as she thought about the past few months with Regina and Henry. Relishing the past was far easier than fretting about the future, and so Emma allowed her mind to filter through the past several months, avoiding the future for just a bit longer. A small smile played across her face as she remembered all of the firsts they had shared, and she relished those moments rather than becoming overwhelmed by anxiety at making summer plans.

First, she thought about their initial months together. After their routines finally fell into a predictable pattern, Regina and Emma's relationship became unshakeably solid. Though there were menial things to work out, the major elements of their partnership like trust and loyalty and forgiveness fell slowly into place following their talk just after Emma moved in. Both women were hopelessly devoted to one another and to Henry, and that made them a formidable couple. No bumps or curveballs could stray the pair too far off course, and it seemed that despite their unconventional start, Emma and Regina found a way to meld their lives together.

Their first few months flashed through Emma's mind in a blur of red leaves and school activities, and the holidays soon took their place. Thanksgiving and Christmas were an adventure to say the least, and Emma found herself smiling broadly at the memory of Regina's flushed cheeks and frazzled hair, the unfortunate results of her attempt to cook Thanksgiving dinner all by herself. Emma couldn't recall a messier and more beautiful holiday season in all her life, and the memory alone warmed her chest near to bursting.

Their families and friends joined forces for both holidays, and Emma met Regina's parents for the first time. It was as awkward and perfect as Emma could have hoped for, and she was shocked at how quickly Henry Sr. and Cora accepted her as part of their family. They even volunteered to babysit Henry for a few days after Christmas, enabling Regina and Emma to get away for awhile. The pair spent a few nights in a hotel near the stables where Regina boarded her horses, allowing Emma to see her in a whole new light. The brunette spent two wonderful days streaking through the snow on her horse Cielo while Emma trotted slowly on his sister, Sol. It was a welcome getaway, and Emma blushed slightly at the memories that the pair had made tucked away with one another for the weekend

The thought of New Year's celebrations made Emma's blush fade and her smile return, as she recalled of all her friends playing cards and laughing together. She was grateful that Mary Margaret and David fell into her new family so well, and Regina had been absolutely delighted when Ruby and her grandmother turned up for New Years Eve. The whole affair was loud and opinionated, but both women were continuously struck by how much love and warmth they were surrounded by from the months of November to January.

However, the warm glow of the holidays was well past, and Emma found the prospect of moving back up to the mountains looming like a storm cloud over her head. If she thought about it too much, her stomach started to lurch uncontrollably. Ignoring anything more than a few weeks ahead was a safe way to live when Emma was so nervous to go back to the mountain, and it certainly helped her avoid the horrible feeling that settled in her stomach when she thought about the upcoming summer or looked too closely at the left side of her body.

If she was honest with herself, she could acknowledge that her arms weren't too badly scarred, though the skin was dappled and silvery in places from where it healed unevenly. Still sitting in her chair, she sighed and ran her fingers across the places on her arms where the fire had licked her skin. She winced as she remembered being in the hospital and suffering through several debridement treatments. Emma knew she had been sedated during each treatment, but she could still remember the feeling of each raw nerve being continually exposed for weeks after the fire in an attempt to remove dead tissue and promote new growth.

Bypassing her t shirt, she ran her fingers down to her thigh which lay uncovered in a rare moment, as she sat in her boxers with her coffee and laptop beside her. The skin grafts, a combination of donated skin and her own, healed well in the months since the fire, but there was something so foreign about the skin there. It, like her arm, was rosey pink or silvery in places and clearly pigmented differently than the rest of her body. Initially, it was hard for Emma to look at her skin without growing nauseated, but Regina's tenderness and constant reminders helped Emma to integrate her burns into her identity, rather than allowing them to define her as they had directly after the fire.

However, she still found a war raging within her each day when she looked in the mirror. Emma was not a vain woman, but she was forced into a situation that changed her appearance and confidence in fundamental ways. Though ashamed to admit it, she was struggling to accept that her act of heroism was worth the scars she now bore across her body. She knew there was no value that could be placed on the priceless life of a child, but Emma wished so desperately that she could confidently feel that her actions were worth the price she had inadvertently paid.

Across the room, Regina stood in the kitchen and watched Emma running her fingers over her legs. The blonde recieved an important email regarding something to do with the campground, and she had spent a good portion of the morning reading and rereading the message in the living room. It was the quiet moments, Regina noticed, that caused Emma to really reflect on what she'd been through. She always guffawed when Regina suggested she seek professional help of some kind, but the brunette thought there was one last piece of healing that needed to happen within Emma before she could truly move past the physical _and_ emotional scars she bore from her experience.

Although she had very clearly healed her physical self, Emma was far from fully recovered from the damage the blaze had done to her heart. Regina suggested going to see her counselor for some support, but Emma was hesitant to head back to Dr. Hopper. He helped her a great deal after Cassidy, working with her for months until she was able to move forward from the emotional damage done by her ex. This situation, what Regina believed might be a case of post traumatic stress, was different in Emma's mind, and the blonde shut down almost immediately when Regina suggested she was showing possible symptoms. Every time Regina brought it up, Emma scoffed or joked it off, emotionally distancing herself off from the one person who was trying to get her the help she so clearly needed. Regina assumed that in Emma's mind, PTSD was something soldiers and rape victims suffered from, not some woman who pulled a kid out of a forest fire.

However, the nightmares of blazing forests, the constant fear of claustrophobia, and the intense phantom burning sensations all over the left side of her body wracked her sleep and plagued her daily life to the point that Regina finally dragged Emma to see her counselor. She was tired of Emma waking up in the middle of the night sweating and panicked, and so she eventually called Dr. Hopper and made an appointment. As she expected, Emma was not thrilled when Regina told her they would not be going for coffee but instead to see Dr. Hopper, and she pitched a fit, just as Regina predicted she would.

"Regina, this is ridiculous," Emma said as they got out of the brunette's car.

Regina looked at Emma and raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Well, if it's as ridiculous as you say, then I suppose it will only take a few minutes to sort all of this out."

Emma huffed indignantly at Regina but strode into the office and signed herself in, old habits coming back without so much as a thought.

"I'll be across the street at the coffee shop if you need me," Regina said as she pulled Emma in for a soft kiss.

"Alright," Emma grumbled.

Dark brown eyes scanned across Emma's face, and Regina sighed deeply before turning to leave. "Please try and take this seriously, Emma. I think this could really prove beneficial for you, and you know as well as I do that it won't work if you don't try. You know I love you no matter what, but in order to heal your heart, you've got to be willing to open up a bit."

The brunette offered Emma a weak smile as she strode out of the office, and the blonde bit her lip and sighed, walking into the room that had once been an emotional battleground.

Green eyes scanned the familiar surroundings, taking in the sunny yellow walls and polished oak furniture. A middle aged man with glasses and sandy red hair sat waiting for her, and Emma inclined her head to acknowledge him as she entered.

"Hello, Emma," Dr. Hopper said warmly.

"Hey, Doc," Emma replied in a single exhale that was punctuated by a dramatic flop into a plush armchair.

Dr. Archie Hopper smiled warmly at Emma as he rounded his desk and came to sit across from her. He was always slightly bemused by Emma's lack of decorum, and so while he settled across from her, he chuckled softly and scanned her green eyes, searching for where to begin.

"Your girlfriend is very forward," he started, seeing that she was not quite ready to offer much information on her own.

"Yeah, it's what I like about her…" she said with half a smile. "At least most of the time."

Dr. Hopper's eyes were trying to read Emma while she grumbled about Regina, and she could feel him trying to break through the casual posture and nonschanalnce. Many months of therapy had developed a well oiled routine between the two, and despite Emma's absence from the warm office, she fell into her role immediately. She was to slump and skulk a bit, avoiding her true feelings, and he would gently question her until she finally spilled her guts and they were able to problem solve whatever was troubling her. At least, that was what she expected of this meeting. So, as always, Emma sat irritated in her chair, waiting for Dr. Hopper to begin peppering her with probing questions that gently led her to the truth. She settled in for a long chat but was shocked when Dr. Hopper sat up straight in his chair and immediately said the one thing she'd been dreading.

"Regina says you are struggling to cope with the effects of the forest fire you were involved with last summer."

Emma balked a bit, but Dr. Hopper continued to smile encouragingly across the office at her.

"She tells me you are suffering from," he began, consulting his notes for clarification, "nightmares, phantom pain, and general anxiety when it comes to anything related to your summer job as a camp host. Is that correct?" he finished matter of factly.

"Uh," Emma stammered.

"That's not quite enough of an answer."

"I mean yeah I guess that's mostly true," Emma said, finally able to string together a coherent sentence after being taken aback.

"Mostly true? What exactly does that mean?" Dr. Hopper said with a raised eyebrow.

Emma exhaled loudly and adjusted her position in the chair. "Um," Emma said, realizing that she was going to have to spit it out sooner or later. "I suppose that is all true. Not mostly. I have all of those things, Regina is worried, and so here I am again."

"You don't sound too thrilled about that."

Emma sat up straight in her chair and leaned her forearms against her knees. She narrowed her gaze at Dr. Hopper and spoke quietly, her voice thick with frustration. "Can you blame me? I thought all this counseling nonsense was behind me! I'm so sick of feeling like such a broken mess all the time, and so I can't imagine it comes as too much of a surprise to you that I'm not totally thrilled to be here."

Bespectacled eyes studied Emma for a moment before he settled back into his chair. He sat for several minutes and studied her, trying to determine the best way to get through to her. They'd spent months working together after Emma's abusive ex broke things off, and so Dr. Hopper knew Emma better than most when it came to how and why she did things. She was the kind of person with a deeply ingrained sense of right and wrong, and she would do anything for someone who needed her, friend or stranger. As he thought about how he would get her talking, he watched her fidget and squirm, a nervous habit of hers which she claimed came from her inability to sit still for more than five seconds.

"Was it worth it?" Archie finally asked, settling on his line of attack after several minutes of silence.

Emma snapped her head up and frowned at him, unsure of what he meant. Her confused expression caused him to ask again more firmly.

"Was it worth it? Those burns, the fear, the memories. Are they worth saving that little girl?"

Emma looked confused and then nodded. "Of course! I guess it's hard sometimes, and I wish I didn't look like I do now a lot, but sure I guess so."

"I need more than I guess so, Emma. You went through a fairly traumatic experience, and you seem bitter about how that experience has left you. In order to move past those feelings, I need you to decide, once and for all, that what you did was not only the right thing but an action whose consequence was worth it to you."

Emma sat slightly dumbfounded at how direct Archie was being. He was never this direct with her when she was working through her Cassidy baggage, and so it took her a minute or two to catch her breath. "Honestly, I really don't know,"she began as her shoulders slumped. "Logically I know that it was totally worth because a child is alive and well due to my choice to rush in and get her. I know there's no way her dad would have found her in that mess, and I certainly would never trade my burns and nightmares for Ryan's life and future. Logically I understand that I did the right thing. If it had been Henry or any of my students in there, I would have done the same thing without blinking an eyelash. So yes, logically I know that I did the right thing."

Archie listened intently and narrowed his eyes a bit as Emma spoke, trying to piece together her meaning. After a moment, he shifted in his seat and spoke. "So, if I am understanding you correctly, it isn't the action itself that is troubling you but rather the person for whom you made the sacrifice? You say you would have done the same thing for Henry or any of your students without question, and yet helping that little girl seems to have given you some pause."

"I mean when you say it like that it makes me sound like a terrible person who only wants to help kids I care about, and you know that's not how I am. Logically I know I sound like I'm crazy and selfish and awful, but I swear that's not my intention," Emma scowled.

Archie cracked a smile at that and shook his head as he replied, "I am not implying that you are a terrible person, Emma. I am merely implying that you are very clearly struggling with your payoff. You leveraged your physical and emotional safety for someone you do not know or have an emotional connection to, not because you necessarily wanted to, but because you knew it was the right thing to do. That was extremely selfless in the moment, and I commend you for your courage. However, it seems to me that in order to move past this hurdle you have before you, you need to come to a place where you can accept that what you leveraged when you ran back into that forest fire was worth it."

Emma listened intently, nodding as Archie finished speaking. His words offered a perspective she had not considered, and as she thought about the idea of leveraging something for something else, it made sense. She hadn't seen Ryan or her family since they left the hospital, and the memory of the little girl she'd saved remained entangled with the trauma of the fire. It was challenging to really see Ryan and her family as people like Regina and Henry, and she could see how that might prevent her from really accepting her choice. To her, the Thompsons were just people who were tangled in a terrible situation that Emma got dragged into. Based on what she understood, it seemed that Archie wanted her to somehow reconcile those feelings so that she could accept the burns and memories as a result of her choice to help a family like her own. Emma sighed for what felt like the one hundredth time and looked up at Archie and furrowed her brow. "How do I do that?"

He smiled warmly and consulted his notes. "That was not as painful as usual. Don't you think, Emma? It normally takes an hour for us to get you to admit something like that."

Her serious face broke into a grin, and she laughed softly. "This isn't my first rodeo, doc!"

"That is very true. You've come a long way. In regards to your question though, I think that you must be the one to decide how to proceed. You know yourself better than anyone, and I think that you know what you need in order to validate and affirm your experience," Archie said evenly.

"Okay, I get the whole controlling my own destiny thing, but can you give me a little help? We did this in record time. Don't I get a couple bonus points?"

Archie smiled warmly and shook his head in bemusement. "Well, I think that the main thing is for you to accept what you did. The ultimate goal is for you to feel like your choices were worthwhile, and however you go about that is up to you. Have you thought about reaching out to Ryan's family?"

Emma nodded slowly as he spoke, narrowing her eyes in thought. "Regina has suggested it before, but I am honestly not even sure what I would do! Ask them to dinner and get to know them? It just seems a little weird to me."

"It's all up to you. From what I'm hearing from you, the thing you need is to realize that you sacrificed parts of yourself for the life of another person and family with whom you have no connection. In order for you to fully heal, I think that you need to meet them and really spend some time with them so that you can see just how massive an impact your choice had. Obviously it has impacted you tremendously, but I think it would be very beneficial for you to see the positive result to balance out the struggle you've been facing. I know that in theory it makes sense because you know you saved a child, but to truly heal, I think that you need something very concrete."

Emma nodded in agreement, shifting in her chair. "That makes sense. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do or talk about, but I get what you're saying."

Dr. Hopper nodded and snapped her file shut, having finished his notes. "Do you feel okay about this? You've gotten much better at managing your feelings, but I don't want to rush you through this."

"Nah, I'm good. I think I just needed to articulate what I'm feeling to someone who could help me process stuff."

"Well then, I'd like you to call me if you need or want any additional help, but I think this visit was just a quick polish up. I'm glad you are so happy with your new family, and I think that once you take steps to find peace and closure on this chapter of your life, nothing will stop you from being incredibly content with where you are."

Emma pulled herself up from her chair and crossed the room. She clasped Archie's outstretched hand, and as she opened the door to go, she turned around and said, "Thanks, Dr. Hopper. All jokes aside, I really do appreciate your help with everything. You help me manage my chaos, and it really means a lot."

"That's what I'm here for, Emma," he replied. "Have a wonderful rest of your day, and tell Regina thanks for sending you in to see me."

"Will do," she called over her shoulder.

With a new perspective to light her way, Emma strode out of the office and across the street to the coffee shop. Regina was sitting inside with a book on her lap and a cup of coffee in her hand. As the door rang her entrance, Regina looked up and stared anxiously at Emma. The blonde gave her a small smile and gestured for Regina to join her outside the coffee shop. She rose from her seat and walked outside, curious about how Emma was doing after talking to Dr. Hopper. "Did everything go okay?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah, it was a really good idea. I'm glad you dragged me," Emma laughed softly, leaning in to press a kiss to Regina's cheek.

"I'm glad it was a positive experience for you," she replied.

Emma nodded and reached down to grab Regina's hand. They linked fingers and wandered up the street to their car, and as they walked, Emma explained everything that she and Archie talked about. Regina listened quietly beside her, nodding and offering an occasional word of encouragement. Emma told her all of the points they discussed, and when they reached the car, she finally got around to telling Regina what Archie had advised her to do moving forward and asked Regina for the support she knew she needed in order to fully heal.

"So I was thinking," Emma said while climbing into the car, "that we could go to dinner with the Thompsons or have them over or something. To, I don't know, kind of do what Archie said and see that I did a good thing despite the bad stuff I'm struggling with."

Regina hummed her approval and merged into traffic, turning to smile at Emma. "I think that having them over for dinner would be a wonderful idea. I'm happy to do whatever you need in order to heal."

"Thank you," Emma said softly, lifting Regina's left hand to her lips and pressing a kiss gently on her palm.

"I'm in it for the good and the bad," she replied.

"Me too," murmured Emma. "Me too."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey there everyone! I hope that your fall is as lovely as mine has been. As of right now, this is the second to last chapter. 29 will be the finale, and I will include an epilogue. However, knowing me, it will be awhile before the journey is officially over. Thank you all for hanging with me through the writing of this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It contains a lot of the fear, anxiety and general challenges that many of my same sex parent friends are facing within themselves and from society. It's also something that many of my family members have voiced to me when I talk about having children. This is just my interpretation, and I do not claim to have the answers to this debate. However, it is something I wanted to flesh out in this chapter. Thank you all, and enjoy :)**

"This was a bad idea. I can't believe I let Archie convince me I needed to do this," Emma said, an escalating sense of panic coloring her voice.

With a mildly interested air of concern upon her face, Regina leaned against the counter beside her in their bathroom and applied a final coat of mascara to her lashes. In front of their pair of granite sinks, Emma was continuing to agonize over the impending arrival of Joshua, Adam, and Ryan Thompson while Regina finished her makeup and brushed her teeth.

After her counseling session with Archie, Emma made a brief phone call, and, seven days of waiting later, the Thompsons were finally coming over for dinner. She'd done it directly after speaking to Archie, as she knew that she might chicken out and not follow through. Just like she anticipated she would, Emma was not handling their impending arrival particularly well, and consequently, both Henry and Regina had spent the better part of their day calming Emma down.

The panic ramped up rather quickly as their arrival drew nearer, and Regina had endured this extreme turmoil for the past twenty minutes as they both showered, dressed, and applied their makeup. For the fifth time that hour, Regina attempted to soothe Emma's frazzled nerves, slipping her arms around Emma's waist and tucking her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "Emma, please listen," she began in a soothing voice. "This is going to be fine. They will come for dinner, we will chat a bit, you can see Ryan, and then they will be gone. It's only going to be a few hours at the very most."

Emma turned, scowled at Regina, and hastily grabbed her hairbrush from its place on the counter. She ran it through her long blonde hair rather aggressively, and she yelped in pain when a knot got stuck in the bristles causing a clump of hair parted ways with her scalp. Regina, finally out of ideas, pulled the brush from Emma's hands and set it on the counter. She held Emma's hands to her sides, preventing her from moving despite her frustrated attempts.

"Please give me my arms back, I need to finish fixing my hair," Emma said with a grumble.

"You will have your arms back once I have your full and undivided attention."

This caused Emma to roll her eyes in resignation, and when she felt Emma's arms go limp, Regina let her go and spoke. "I know you're nervous and afraid of what's going to come up tonight, but please just calm down and be yourself. You've said this before, and I tend to agree, that it is a bit odd that we had to be the ones to reach out to the Thompsons for this, but they are men, so perhaps they just didn't realize it was odd not to do something other than send you flowers after our meeting in the hospital. I'm sure there was a logical explanation, and, at the very least, you can take advantage of tonight and use it to move forward in your recovery."

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but Regina interrupted her almost immediately, her index finger raised in a gesture of silence. "Nope, not another word. You march yourself downstairs and make sure Oscar has enough food and water outside. Also, I need you to make sure that the wine is in the fridge and Henry's hair is combed properly."

"You are very bossy. You know that right?" Emma replied, grudgingly walking from the bathroom.

"I am just trying to help keep you busy so that your mind doesn't have the chance to whip you up into a panic. Some would call that loving support, not bossiness."

Emma cracked a small smile. "Loving support it is. I'll be downstairs if you need me, okay?"

Regina smiled back, running her fingers through her dark waves one last time before flicking the bathroom light off and walking into their bedroom. "I love you!" she called after Emma who was jogging down the stairs.

"Yeah yeah," Emma yelled back with a shake of her head.

Nearly 25 minutes and one final fit of panic later, three additional people were sitting in the living room, lemonade and wine sitting on the end tables with small beads of condensation trickling down the sides of each glass. The arrival of the Thompson family forced Emma into a false state of calm, and Regina was sitting beside her, tracing lazy circles on her back in a soothing pattern in attempt to keep the blonde's anxiety at a manageable level.

Though Emma was determined not to like them, the more she sat talking with them, the harder it was hard to find anything unpleasant to say about their little family. Ryan was polite, Josh and Adam were pleasant enough, and thanks to the always safe topic of their children's busy lives at school, nothing too charged entered the conversation as they sipped their drinks.

Things continued to go well through dinner, and it was only when Henry and Ryan went outside to play after dessert, leaving the four adults alone in the living room, that things became slightly uncomfortable. Josh and Adam each sat in a plush chair across from Regina and Emma who were perched together on their couch. After two hours of generic chit chat during drinks, dinner, and dessert, it was clear that they had exhausted all available topics that did not relate to the real reason that the four of them were sitting together as their children played outside. The weight of the inevitable settled into the room, and it eventually drove Adam and Regina to speak.

"So," they said together when the silence finally pressed them into speaking.

"Go ahead," Regina said awkwardly with a flick of her hand.

"Um," Adam began. "Well... I guess we wanted to say thanks for having us over. It was really nice of your two."

Josh shot his husband a glaring look, and Emma flicked her gaze to Regina who shrugged and bit her lip. Adam blanched under Josh's harsh gaze, and Regina stepped in with a hasty reply, saving the man from some unknown trouble.

"We were happy to do it," Regina said with a forced smile. "We hadn't heard from you all since we were in the hospital, and both of us were hoping to see that Ryan was doing well after everything she went through last summer."

"It's been a busy year, as I'm sure you'll both agree," Josh said, in an attempt to recover the situation.

"It was a bit odd though," Emma said softly from beside Regina, nearly so quiet that she was missed entirely.

They were the first words she'd spoken since Henry and Ryan left after dessert, and both men glanced at Emma with an unsure look in their eyes as she continued to speak softly.

"That we never heard from you both after the hospital, I mean. I saved your daughter's life, you know. It just seems a bit odd that all I got was some flowers and a two sentence card."

Silence fell in the living room, the elephant that arrived with the Thompsons settling comfortably on the area rug and stretching out to fill the room with its cumbersome bulk. Regina's fingers clenched tight on Emma's thigh, and both men visibly shrank back into their chairs. It was clear they were hoping to skate through the evening without that pesky little detail coming up, and now that it was laid out for all to see, there was no way to avoid it any longer.

Josh opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water for a few moments, and Regina turned to study Emma's eyes which were staring fixedly at the two men across the room. A look of brutal determination blazed in her green eyes, and her gaze seemed to sear right through both Josh and Adam until they were forced to speak. They each looked up sheepishly from where they were wringing their hands in their laps, and it was Josh who finally, mercifully, broke the silence.

"It's not an excuse, so please don't think I'm trying to make one, but we really didn't know what to say, Emma."

Adam nodded slowly beside his husband, sighing deeply before adding, "We just… We aren't really used to people doing things like that for us, and neither of us knew how to react to someone doing something so selfless for our family."

Emma's eyes continued to burn, and Regina shifted uncomfortably beside her. The air felt thick and heavy, and no amount of controlled breathing could ease the tightness that was slowly clenching into a knot in Regina's chest. She watched as Josh turned to Adam who shrugged in a noncommittal kind of way, and she was struck at unsure both men seemed in regards to how to proceed given the current levels of tension in the room. They looked like deer who were caught in a glaring pair of headlights, and she felt sorry for them, though not sorry enough to slow the fire that smoldered beside her on the couch. She was surprised at how brazen Emma was being, but in the interest of moving her recovery forward, she allowed the blonde to press the men into some kind of a response. Despite how awkward it was, Regina was aware that this was clearly something Emma needed to do in order to heal.

Finally slicing the tension in the room with a response, Josh swallowed thickly and spoke.

"It's just..." he began, "It's just that most people are a little hesitant and even judgemental about the uh… composition of our family. We've had to move a couple of times because neighbors were 'uncomfortable' with the three of us, and we have never had many family friends."

Adam nodded as Josh spoke and quickly added, "We weren't sure if you'd even want to be around us at all, and given how others have reacted to us. Neither of us wanted to make you uncomfortable, Emma."

Emma sat and listened as both men spoke, her eyes narrowing a bit. "You knew though," she replied cooly. "You knew that I was with Regina when the fire happened, and you clearly know now. How can you possibly think that I of all people would be uncomfortable with your family?"

Josh wrung his hands a bit more as she spoke, but he quickly responded to Emma before she could continue. "That's just it though, it's not that we are a gay couple. People think we are stylish and cool. We get treated like some designer handbag that our straight friends can bring to a party to impress people. You've got to know what the media says about gay couples. Lord knows that television and movies love a good gay couple to add some diversity or sass to the world of the straight leads."

Regina listened intently, and she registered the bitterness that slowly seeped into Josh's words as he spoke. She was surprised to see how genuinely upset he seemed to get as he explained himself. The display of emotion drew her attention, and it helped the walls that she had built in order to avoid having empathy for the men who had inadvertently hurt her Emma fall slowly down. Shifting in her place next to the blonde, Regina leaned subtly forward and listened as Josh continued.

"No, Emma," he said, "the problem isn't that we are gay, it is that people seem to think that we are selfish and cruel and unfit to raise a child together. It's not that we are together, it's that we had the audacity to become fathers. Fathers of a daughter who will grow up without a mother."

This bit of information caused both women to furrow their brows in question, and so Josh continued. "People accuse us of depriving Ryan of a mother, and they believe, at least this is what we have been told, that we are incapable to properly raising our daughter because we are two men and there is no woman to help us."

"You see," Adam said quietly, "we were scared that you, like everyone, would assume we were incompetent fathers. We lost our daughter in the forest in the middle of a forest fire, and we needed a woman to come in and save her. I know it sounds silly, but we are already trying our best to prove to everyone in our lives that we are good dads. Neither of us are trying to make excuses, and I hope you understand that. However, we already get so much flack for the fact that Ryan doesn't have a mother, and I guess that we were just afraid of being judged again for something we have worked so hard to prove is not true."

Both women let the information settle, and each of them took a minute to process what both men had shared with them. It was far more raw and real than they had anticipated when the evening had begun, but the truth made a twisted kind of sense. Regina understood feeling self conscious about parenting, as she was always worried about being a single parent to Henry after she lost Daniel. People were cruel and unforgiving when it came to judging what they perceive as wrong when it comes to parenting, and while she had not experienced the judgement that Adam and Josh had, she knew how hard it was to be talked about in regards to her raising of Henry. She did the best she could, and while Henry knew that, the judgement of others was exhausting.

Emma knew the stresses of not fitting into the conventional mold that society cast for her, and it was exhausting to constantly tell people that she was a lesbian with no parents, no siblings, and no biological or adoptive family to go home to on holiday weekends. Her past was not what most people related to, and her future would lack a man and the commonplace hallmarks of the nuclear family that was so prized by societal norms.

Both women were humbled at the downcast faces that peered across the livingroom at them, and it took a moment before Emma could speak.

"I forgive you," she mumbled softly after several seconds of loaded silence.

Adam looked up from his lap and furrowed his brow in confusion before saying, "What?"

Emma tilted her chin up, took a deep breath, and replied, "I forgive you. I forgive you for not reaching out to me after everything happened. I forgive you."

Josh looked up as well, and he locked eyes for a moment with Regina who was looking back and forth between Emma and Adam.

"That's a massive burden to carry around, and I can't imagine what it feels like to be judged for loving your daughter the best way you know how."

Josh swallowed back tears that started to stream from his eyes, and Adam got up, crossed the room, and hugged Emma as she sat on the couch. The blonde stood up and hugged him back, drawing him out to arm's length with a small smile.

"We all have a battle to fight, and everyone's hard is hard. I'm sorry I was so harsh to you both. It wasn't fair, and I know that the last thing we all need is to feel judged just for doing our best."

Adam shook his head, and Josh crossed the room and replied, "We should have done something sooner, but like we said, we were so insecure about being bad dads that we just decided to do nothing. It's no excuse, but that's why we did what we did."

Regina rose from the couch and moved to stand beside Emma, linking her arm with the blonde's and pulling her close to her side. "Thank you both for coming over. I know that this was awkward at first, but I think we can all agree that we have a little better understanding of one another. And, if I do say so myself, you both have two people who will never judge you for being fathers. I for one think parenting is hard enough without all of us judging one another!"

"That is too true, Regina," Adam said with a smile.

"Thank you for having us over, ladies. Dinner was delicious, and I truly appreciate your hospitality. We can't thank you enough for your kindness about our personal shortcomings, and I think I speak for both of us when we say you will always be welcome in our home should you ever wish to come over."

Both Emma and Regina nodded with genuine smiles on their faces, and once the customary goodbyes and assurances for another dinner had been exchanged, Emma felt herself relax into Regina's side as the brunette ushered their guests out of the house and into the chill evening air. Henry was exhausted from all the playing he and Ryan did while the adults talked, and so the boy fell asleep within 20 minutes of the Thompson's exit. Both women sauntered slowly to their bedroom after kissing Henry goodnight, and once teeth were brushed and makeup was removed, they lay pressed together in their bed, arms and legs tangled together under the fluffy down comforter.

"How do you feel?" Regina asked Emma, tucking the blonde's head beneath her chin and pulling her in close.

Emma sighed deeply and nuzzled into Regina's chest.

"That good, huh?"

"I feel lighter," Emma replied with a grin up into Regina's shining face.

The brunette smiled at that, remembering how she'd felt when she realized that Emma was alive and in love with her. It was the lightest she had felt since Daniel's death, and it warmed her all the way through knowing that Emma finally possessed that kind of relief.

"So," Regina began, sliding down until her nose was mere inches from Emma's. "Are we going back to the mountains this summer? Do you feel up to it now that we've cleared the air?"

Emma opened her eyes and smiled softly. She laced her fingers through Regina's dark curls and tilted her face up for a soft kiss. The brunette could feel the relief in Emma's body which was more soft and relaxed than it had been in weeks, and she allowed her hands to roam to the lithe waist and slender hips she loved so much. The soft t shirt and boxers curled in Regina's fists while Emma curled around her.

Kissing her way softly up Regina's neck, she placed a soft nip on Regina's earlobe and whispered into her ear, "I'm afraid that the mountains are calling, Regina."

"You sound like an internet quote," Regina laughed, squirming as Emma wriggled to lay atop her.

"In this case, the internet is right," Emma replied in earnest, as she rested her chin on Regina's chest. "The mountains _are_ calling, and I, I'm most pleased to finally say, must go."


End file.
